


Plot Twist

by ElementalRose21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe- CEO, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrange Marriage compulsory by the Government (explained further in the story), F/F, Fluff but not yet, Luthors are good, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not your typical arrange marriage, Omega Lena Luthor, Rich and Successful, Slight Flashback of Highschool, Slow Burn, Sucker for Good Endings no need to Fret, Time Skips, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 150,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRose21/pseuds/ElementalRose21
Summary: Lena Luthor at age of 15, her brightest future ready to set sail on course. She has every damn thing planned in her 10 year life goals. To be rich, successful and to make the Luthors' proud. But one mistake that left her to be damned. To be disappointed to herself. One night that she and her assigned mate took a partake off. Her young self hated her mate for what she have done. Lena taught she ruined everything she had planned, and so she left and vowed to break any slim connection they have. Tearing her mate's heart into pieces is the best way she can do as an act of revenge.Nine years have passed just like a wind, CEO of one the biggest company in the world. Highest pedestal at her feet. But fate seems to find a way to haunt her as she is about to meet her worst nightmare brought into life, her assigned mate that she used to belittle now CEO of a rival company El-Tech.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was back at a Christmas vacation from my province and this idea just pops out from my crazy head.

What does it mean to be successful?

Is it the flicker of lights that bounces through your porcelain skin every time you go out? Is the number of eyes drawn towards you every time you walk down that marble staircases as you welcome them to your very own gala? Is it the number of invitations and acknowledgement hang up on walls with your name etched in it? Or is it the way your name tied up in every tabloid nor how your own office tops on of the highest skyscraper known to National City?

Money?

_Check._

Individuality?

_Check._

Being a Luthor is everything Lena cared about. It was her damn life for 20 years. It is all she had, it was everything to her. She practiced herself to do the perfect, not a little too over nor a little too short. Everything about her is all in place. No dents from the outside, no scratches from the inside.

_Her name says it all._

At the age of 4 she learned that the world was never fair. Sold off at a young age by her own biological parents, Lena has struggled for understanding. Luthors’ were never cruel, Lionel is a good father to her. She lectures her when needed and teaches her the ways of life. Lillian on the other hand, not much of the hands on mother but still she supported her in any way she knows. But Lex… Lex is the one who cared for her the most. Her knight and shining armor, through the years of struggle.

Yes, she struggled.

_A lot for the matter._

With a great name attached to her, she struggled keeping up. She has to keep up with every pedestal offered to her. Too afraid, that the Luthors’ might see that she wasn’t enough of her own accord and leave her just like her own family then. Everything Lena does is to keep her position at the Luthor family. Every move she makes is calculated at an angle just to keep them from shear shame and disappointment.

_Everything for her to keep the “Luthor” name._

Call her desperate and she couldn’t care less. At a young age she witnessed how world isn’t like those happy fairytales which one day your prince will come and marry you and live happily ever after. She was given a chance to change for a better future and hell she must just be so dumb not to take it. To be a Luthor you have to make sacrifices. To take some losses for a better gain.

And now she sits at the highest pedestal a man or woman is given. CEO at age of 24, too young to handle her own company as others might say. But Lionel and Lillian trained her well. The ups and downs, cuts and crease, every turn she makes is calculated enough to keep L-Corp at its highest point as of the moment. Lionel and Lillian would be proud of her, she was sure.

Taking the highest floor for herself with a glass enclosed between fingertips with another limited-edition wine running through her buds and her throat whilst watching those crystalline cold gases falls from the sky while others decided to take homage in her haven’s glass windows. Many lights were lit at different hues from her point of view.  It is the best time of the year to gather for most of the people but not for her.

Lena settles with just a bottle of wine ordered way back from Italy’s finest vinery and a platter of good old salad at top of her over price desk matching those overly expensive painting, God who knows what it means. It was too confusing for her to decode some abstract painting she won from an auction a couple months ago. Nor does she have a spare time for that. She sits on her mighty throne, another expensive material called rotating chair which somehow costs a man’s monthly wage to sum up. Scanning from papers to papers while digging her fork through those green leafy monsters.

_Break?_

She never had time for that. In a world where dog eats dog, you need to be tougher than tough. Being the only one who is wearing a skirt in a world full of pants, you need to be always and always two steps ahead of the game. And being one of the few successful female Omega doesn’t help her either. Sure, tides have change but some norms never left the biz. And that is exactly her best excuse to skip a holiday and go to work. Cause it felt better for her to work her ass off through Christmas eve rather than staying in her own apartment alone in which she would only latter retire after.

Lena drops the files with a small thud against her white table, making it clear the ravenette is clearly exhausted. She leans back to her comfy throne, releasing all of her weight to the furniture as she stares to the ceiling. Spasm in her back at her wake, giving her sensory nerves signals that she needs to call it a day and just go home, take an air out of this suffocating environment. Lena brings her right hand to massage her neck just to ease off some knotted muscles. She caresses it with delicacy as her finger tips lingers on a familiar bump through her skin.

She runs her touch into it and closes her eyes, just feeling its sensation under her prints. It is a permanent mark scribed just beneath her neck where her shoulder meets it half way. It has been there for quite some time. Nine years to be exact. Her mating mark, given by her supposed to be mate assigned by the government to her.

She ponders. Where could her mate be? Nine years? A lot can change in nine years. Hell, a lot can change in one night. One night her 15 year old self wished she could turn back but her 24 year old self somehow couldn’t agree anymore. Her mating mark help her in the most passive way, it drove off potential suitors that only meant to distract Lena from her goals and she could not thank it enough. It saved her from a lot of troubles. With the mating mark, no one dared to waltz in her romance department.

Speaking of her mate…

_Where could she possibly be?_

Is she still wearing that bubbly and sunshine personality that never seems to waver? Does she still have her enormous appetite that could literally devour anything? Is she still in Metropolis, chasing her dreams? Does she still wear those nerdy glasses that keeps on being pushed up whenever she talks to her? Her rambling? Her fidgeting fingers?

Lena knows things didn’t end so well in their part. But she can’t help wonder about her mate. She knows she’s alive since the mating mark have never faded. Where might her mate be, Lena hopes she’s happy just like her.

She hopes.

Hopes that those mesmerizing blue orbs, one thing that she hates to admit out loud, that is one of her favorite thing about her arranged mate. _Her blue eye_ s. That beams too much happiness and excitement, is all and well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Damn! I didn't expect you guys to like my crazy idea. Thank you for people who left some kudos, comments and even bookmark my work. 
> 
> As much as I want them to meet already but can't we give Lena the benefit of the doubt. So starting this chap we get to know them a few years back.

**9 YEARS AGO**

At age of 8, Kara have scanned every wardrobe cabinet her house has hoping one day, a portal to another world would show but it sincerely failed. At 11, she eyed for every bird that pass the humble Danvers’ abode imagining a scenario that one of it be an owl bringing a parchment with a Hogwarts’ seal, inviting her a muggle blood to the magical school. A year later and she is keenly waiting at her door, now anticipating a satyr will drag her out of her home and bring her to Camp- Half Blood. Willing to wait another year to choose her own faction.

 

_Dauntless._

 

All the way.

 

Three more years at her wake to be reaped as tribute but when luck bests out of her then she’s willing to wait until her 50’s for a world changing journey from Shire with Gandalf as her best companion. Alex just gives her a scoff whenever she drowns herself into fantasy books in which in her older sister’s words _will never happen in a million years in Kara’s life_.

 

Yup, she loved that. Just be engulfed in her little world with all the witches, wizards, hobbits, dwarfs and demigods within reach rather than face the fucking reality. It’s not that she hates life, it just she envies almost everyone around her especially _Alex_. Alex now in her junior year in National City University taking up crime course. She envies her the way she talks about her mate, Maggie, on how her mate loves her, the dates they go and how her their lives co-depended with each other.

 

She still remembers Alex face full of excitement when she received her letter from the government representatives at age of 15. How her flame-head sister pull-up an all-nighter due to excitement of meeting her assigned mate. Not only that, Alex together with Eliza and Jeremiah had to fly way through Spain just to meet Alex’s mate.

 

_Yeah, assigned mates are a big deal._

 

You usually get your letter at age of 15 no less. But here she is still waiting for that miracle that her parchment be carried by representatives at door’s point. 2 more months and she’s sixteen, she tries not to get to an idea that the program has not assigned any mate for her. She can’t just fathom an idea of a life without a partner. Most of her classmates have been to official meet ups hell most of them are in sessions together with their own mates, but still Kara is here at her room reading Harry Potter for the nth time…

Waiting.

 

Kara often tries to fake a smile when her friends discuss and brag about how beautiful or handsome their future respective half are. How lucky are they to have them, how their get to knows go and the awesome date venues one’s mate will love?

Sometimes, she can’t help question herself as an Alpha and the Rubrum Filum Project. The Rubrum Filum Project modernly known as Red String Project that has existed for as long as humanity could remember. A fail-safe system that pairs two people based on different test run before they can even learn to read and write. It is believed that your mate is based on nearly almost everything you do which encompasses your personality, behavior, hobbies and likes. Different written exams you take every after and before school starts, each questionnaire feed up to the system and all you got to do is wait for it to the its trick.

 

Some questions the morality and agenda of the government’s project on how they dictate of how and who are the people you get to spend their lives with. But sooner or later dies down at the end.

 

_Fail-safe._

 

It’s called as such for a reason. With the system that revolves around one’s mating process. Alpha outbursts were controlled, divorces are at rare chance and the Project almost always satisfies everyone. And that is why everyone were in a mandatory to undergo it. It is a national decree around the world. Project’s duties thus not only limit in finding your perfect half but it also organizes the formal meet-ups between both parties. The different sessions both attendees are obliged to attend are held by government representatives. Each step both take is at the government’s expense from the first meet-ups down to the time both attendees agree to mark one another.

 

It has always been the tradition for a hundred decades and more, each time the system improves to deliver its due. Kara can’t help but squeeze the book her firm hands are holding, trying to ponder on why she had to wait 15 years, 10 months, 2 days and still counting to receive her official letter. She pushes back her thick framed glasses back to its place as she reads the same page over and over again.

 

“Kara, you have a visitor!” Eliza’s voice muffles throughout the house, causing Kara to jump of her train of thoughts and jerking off her bed. She fixes her disheveled hair, straightening out her shirt and pants. One last glance to the mirror and off she goes to meet her not-so-welcomed-visitor. She didn’t expect one since its thirty minutes past nine in the evening.

 

As Kara nears the living room, she spots a two woman wearing ties, formal business suits. Her own breathe hitched, she can’t be wrong.

 

_Government representatives._

Kara meekly makes her way to her parents now sitting opposite to their visitors. She can’t scream for joy yet, she wants but she can’t. The blonde have heard stories from past attendees that there are certain circumstances that you can meet your mate ever. Cross-fingers, hoping these representatives’ bring the words all she wanted to hear since she turned 15.

 

“Kara Danvers?” she nods still hiding her left arm behind her back, crossed-fingers. She mutters a small prayer under her breath as hear heartbeat becomes erratic. Now chewing the sides of her cheeks, it is an all or nothing chance.

 

_Go big or go home._

 

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and to you, Kara. The Red String have found your match, it took quite long but fret no more, this letter contains every assurance that you have been paired to your future mate. But a fair warning, little one, after receiving the letter prior contact to your future mate before the official meet up is strictly prohibited. All other things you need to know are enclosed in that letter.” One of the representatives brings out a black envelope, made of the finest paper known to Kara. Her mouth agapes while her hands tremble as she accepts her official letter. She wanted to squeal from the top of her lungs, cheeks burning up in red.

 

Finally, her letter.

 

_Her future mate._

 

After saying her farewell and gratitude to both reps, she sprints her way to her room leaving both her parents laughing at Kara’s reaction. She had lost every composure known to mankind. Kara reaches for a cutter found at her study table, sitting idly together with her color pens and sits before making a cut through the fine paper.

 

Bringing out her letter which was folded perfectly, scent of good tree processed through perfection.

_Good day to you, Ms. Kara Danvers. The Rubrum Filum Project had serviced millions of lives that come way before you. It has serviced your parents and now it is your time to take the service offered. Calculated pairings has helped the society to be at its best. It had restored peace and order amongst millions of lives. Brought happiness at your door step and hopefully throughout your lifetime’s existence. The different test you have under taken way before you can even remember up until the last test you have took in your first day as a senior at Midvale Highschool has been calculated thoroughly by the system. Every answer leads you to the other side of the string, which brings you a step closer to your future mate._

_Based in heavy analyses and calibrations, we have found you your perfect match. An Omega same age as you, just a few months younger. A picture of her is enclosed with this letter. Prior contact with your assigned mate after receiving this letter is strictly prohibited. Fail to do so and sanctions are to be given._

_Official meet-up with your assigned mate is due to 3 months after receiving this letter. The attendee and her parents are suggested to wear formal clothing at the said gathering. The venue of the meet-up is emailed to the attendee a month prior the said event. Both parties are expected to comply the said agreement and further instructions are discussed during the official meet up._

Kara scans for the other contents of the envelope. A wallet sized photo paper falls into her wooden desk. She flips the photo only to discover one of most beautiful being she have ever seen.

 

Jet black hair.

 

Contrasting her pale porcelain skin.

 

Jaw line cut to refinement.

 

And that tinge of emerald in her irises.

 

To Kara she was a picturesque of a renaissance painting made of the finest oil paints splattered across a blank canvass brought into life.

 

And she just can’t wait to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a sucker for your reviews, I want to know your thoughts on this chapter. This chap only barely touch the arrange marriage thing. I might say its only an insight. In depth explaining will come later in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, wooh!!!  
> Anyways, I still thank you for all the support you have given me in this crazy ride, i hope continue to deliver at your expectations.  
> Thank you again for the kudos, comments and bookmarks.

“Kara!” Eliza hisses for the third time, too annoyed on how her daughter taps her feet on the cold tile. Being way too early for the meeting has been a very bad idea. Official meet-up is not due until 2 hours when they arrived courtesy to Kara’s jittery behavior. Sure, she has seen her youngest daughter be excited but this is way out of her league. She observes her fidgeting her fingers nonstop and listens to every sound as her loafers tap the marble floor.

Kara’s blue orbs align with Eliza’s as she mutters an apologetic response. She takes a hold of the teenager’s hands and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“I know you’re nervous. Alex too was nervous when she met Maggie. I was nervous the first time I met Jeremiah. And it’s okay to feel some butterflies in your stomach. Why don’t you take some fresh air, might loosen you up a bit.”

Kara nods on her mother’s proposition not moments later she lifts her body from the comfortable wooden chair and excuses herself out to the gardens. Official meet-up venues are not quite simple. The government makes the first meet-up sophisticated as possible. So clearly, it wasn’t just some cheap walk-in restaurant where you can order rounds of potstickers or boxes of pizza.

And the chosen venue is at Metropolis’ finest dining places, Restaurant of Braisseire. Too formal, she can’t even pronounce the name of place properly without getting her tongue stuck at the middle of syllables. Situated away from the secluded areas of Metropolis’ rowdy streets, the restaurant offers the most private and delicate gatherings. And that’s not the best part, the higher ups booked the entire place for her official meet up.

_Isn’t that fantastic._

 

_Fuckin’ great._

 

Now, she swears.

 

And she never swears… ok, maybe a little.

 

As she strides to the garden overlooking the city of Metropolis, she taps to dial her sister. Who is the best person to call and ask an advice other than your _big sister_. The first ring and Alex picks up the other end of the line.

 _“Sup?”_ Alex says in a groggy voice.

“I’mmeetinghertoday” Kara replies in one go.

_“W-what?”_

No answer from Kara’s end.

_“Okay, Kara are you breathing? Please remember to breathe. You know our breathing exercises.”_

Alex hears Kara took a deep inhale of air and same amount of air exhaled bounces through her speakers.

“I’m meeeeting my assigned mate, today. Like a few minutes from now. Approximately 20 minutes… No, 24 minutes and 35 seconds at this moment.” Kara says glancing  at her watch. “I’m so so very nervous, Alex. What if she dislike’s me? You know I can be really awkward and weird. I’ve never been to dates. I dunno… should I introduce myself first or wait for her to introduce herself first. Why if she thinks I’m rude. I should get a first-time-meeting-good-impression kind of thing. Should I offer to my hand to as a gesture, you know shaking hands. My hands are really sweaty at the moment. God! I don’t know what to do, Alex! Help… Like literally help me, please…”

 _“Kara!”_ she notices the change in tone and pitch in Alex’s voice.

“Yes, ma-am!” Kara squeals to her electronic device.

 _“Breathe!”_ and so she does another round of calming exercises. Few minutes later, Alex hears Kara’s breathing go down from above normal to borderline normal.

_“Panicking, won’t help you. Not even a bit. Just be yourself and she will like you for what you are. Mates are your lifetime’s another half, your soulmate others would say it, and part of it is accepting each other’s flaw. Good or bad, you are her mate as she is to you. I highly doubt anyone will not like my cute little sister and you’re not weird, kay? You’re unique. You’re a very limited-edition. When you panic, remember to take deep breathes and don’t sugar-coat things. Say what you want to say, do what you want. I’m sure she’s just nervous just as you are. Now, do me a favor and go back to the venue and wait out the remaining 15 minutes. Try thinking of some topics you want to ask her or stories you want to share to her. Just make things simple as that, okay?”_

“Okay! Stick to simple things not the complex ones. Thanks a lot, Alex. I needed that.” Kara’s smile drawn out and her erratic heart now a bit rhythmic.

_“Now, get your ass off this line and score yourself a mate!”_

With new profound courage and confidence, she slips back her electronic device back to her coat’s pockets. A detour to the rest room was necessary just to slip back some unruly locks that lay astray from its flock. Kara was dressed to impress, like a soldier ready for its first extraction. She wasn’t confident to go in a flowy dress so settled for a chocolate brown formal coat over a white long-sleeved button up matched with skinny fit black slacks together with a pair of loafers with a similar hue to her jacket. Said another round of quotes and encouragement in front of the reflective glass together with some breathing exercises. Pulse back to normal, Kara exits the restroom, head high up, hands in her pockets as she strides her way back to the dining hall.

 

In a span of few minutes, she had noticed how sophisticated and elegant Braisseire Restaurant is. Kara had hardly noticed it when she arrived, all she had done was fidget her fingers and tap that tile releasing all anxiety to the innocent cold floor. The chandelier above now looks like meteor showers against the black ceiling, wall sconces contrasts the intricate wooden carved-walls. Green ornaments decorate the screw cut corners while sweet scent of lavender envelopes the air. Fairy lights now hover the secluded garden as the horizon eats up the remaining rays of the yellow sun. As the sun retires to slumber another sphere comes to replace it together with a few natural flickers of light visible through the huge picture windows surrounding the establishment. Government representatives now at their individual posts prepping the neared event as she takes her position back beside Eliza.

As soon as Kara releases her mass back to the foamed furniture, loud screeches from rubber was heard at the deserted parking lot. A sedan and two SUVs, one preferably Range Rover, courtesy to Kara’s knowledge from a friend in school. Parking lot is dimly lit even with the translucent windows, Kara can only pinpoint little details of the people exiting their respective rides. From the sedan, a woman in familiar business suit.

 

_Surely, a government representative._

 

Three men exits the last SUV that arrived the scene. Uniformed suit at their bodies’ cut. Too identical from one another.

 

_Guessing, personal bodyguards?_

 

One man exits from the Range Rover, politely opening the doors of the passenger seat. A man in his late 30’s exits the opened portal. Slick tux clung his frame highlighted by his elitist posture. Shoulder leveled hair slipped back neatly to complete his get up. He offers a hand to a woman not far from his numbers, clutching a designer bag in the crease of her forearm. Overcoat drapes her middle-aged body protecting it from the early winter breeze.

 

_Parents._

 

_Oh, shit!_

Another breaking record for swearing.

 

_Like, shit! Shit! Shit!_

 

Her parents. Kara’s heart now at an arrhythmic contraction. The “lub dub” sound now in reverse, palms dripping of sweat. Few crystalline water droplets formed on her forehead which she immediately runs a cloth to erase them from existence. Cocooned insects in her belly at term ready to burst open at any given second.

 

A pair of slender legs slip out of the car, as one of the suited guards help the human being out.

 

_Her mate, no doubt._

 

_Gosh, this is fucking it!_

 

How many times did she swear again?

 

You know what, never mind.

 

Her mate is wearing simple sleeveless dress that stops above her knee. Straight hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail giving her refined jaw line their own highlights to the event. Double doors cracked open and she slips herself up to stand. Government representatives now at their best posture. Kara fidgets her hands for the gazillionth time and her breathe intensifies to the abnormality.

Kara’s previous assumptions are correct, from the government rep to the suited body guards. The parents of her mate, hand in hand making their way through their table. She takes a final gaze at her parents; in which both gave her the most reassuring smile she could ask at the moment. Kara slips back her attention to her mate.

 

_Oh God._

 

If she was dressed to impress, her mate was dressed to kill.

 

 _Kill her_.

 

Scratch simple, it wasn’t simple at all! Her pale skin contrasted her black lacy floral dress. And God, that collarbones. Is that even legal? Lips in blood red and those black heels that clicked and clacked. Light make up but still she looks like a goddess straight out from one of her fantasy books. Kara’s lower jaw detaches from the rest of its members. If she was beautiful from that photo paper, then she’s a show stopper in person. All Kara could focus in the moment is how her mate struts her way to her, everything around her is blur. It was so magical that she can’t quite explain the feeling, all cocooned insect fully hatched in her gut ready to take flight.

 

Brilliant cerulean orbs against emerald ones.

 

Kara smiles sheepishly. Pushing back her framed glasses back to the bridge of her nose.

 

“Ha! Just when I’m starting to worry about my little princess’ welfare. I know it has been an old tradition and traditions are to be up hold and respected, but still. Can’t help for a parent to worry about her daughter’s safety,”

“No need to worry, Lionel. Rest assured your daughter is in good hands. Although I can say the same for my daughter.”

 

There was a moment of silence between parties. A growing awkwardness both sides, both male alphas trying to dominate each other’s ego. But soon died down as both of them, broke into laughter.

“So how’s the hospital work fairing, Jeremiah? Regretting not taking up my offer?”

“It’s odd that the best decision I made in my life is to decline you.”

Both make offers a hand to each other as if they have known one another for quite some time.

“Hush boys, we are here for our daughters not some abrupt reunion. Eliza, I hope you forgive my husband’s aristocratic nature. Nowadays, he can’t quite distinguish a gathering from a business meeting.” the auburn haired woman spats the shoulder of his husband.

“No need to apologize. So this must be—“Eliza’s gaze shifts to the young lady in front of Kara.

“I’m Lena Luthor” the ravenette offers a hand to the internally rambling blonde.

Kara has been trying to process everything at the moment. It has been way too much for her to handle. The internal conflict of what will she do and what should not be done are taking over most of her present thoughts, leaving the her mate’s hand hanging through oblivion for quite not the normal amount of time.

She continuous to smile sheepishly to her emerald irises, trying to keep a cool façade and then she noticed Lena’s brow quirked.

_Okay, Kara what did you do._

 

_Analyze._

 

Kara tries to maintain her intake of air at a good phase whilst trying to calculate why her mate is now a bit displeased of her. A few agonizing seconds later, she notices Lena’s pale hands still hanging by the thin air.

 

_Oh._

 

She horridly wipes her sweaty hands against the coat trying to get off some amount of sweat. Bringing to join her hand with her mate. Another batch of cocooned pets hatches in her gut as she feels Lena’s hands against her own. Never in her entire life did she felt such soft hands. Like then where made out of the finest wools and silk, woven perfectly into making the finest clothing a man or woman can be clothed into.

 

“Hi Kara! I’m Lena.”

 

_Crap._

She wants to face palm herself of the biggest move she ever made.

 

“I—I mean… I mean… I’m Kara. Kara Danvers”, Kara was a stuttering mess, earning a sly grin from her mate. How can her mate be so calm about everything that’s happening is still a big wonder to her. She wanted her mate to have a good impression of her, but all she has done so far were thrown out in a big puddle of mud.

 

They all take a sit in the long table, Kara not for a single second leaving her eyes off Lena. Lena was something, she is gorgeous and all. Prim and proper and very calm towards the situation unlike her who is like a bucket of goo splattered all over the floor.

 

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers and to you as well Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. We have all gathered here to witness once more a tradition which is held up by our society for hundred decades or so. The Rubrum Filum Project has been a sacred pillar to the society not only guiding citizens to peace but also through prosperity. And now Ms. Kara Danvers and Ms. Lena Luthor has come to the ripe age for them to take part of this sacred tradition. This gathering is their very big step towards a prospered union between an Omega and an Alpha. This step is most crucial since we are introducing total strangers but fear not, the Rubrum Filum never fails but if it does then rest assured both of your daughters mating process is handle well by the government. And we take full pledge responsibility if such occurrence arises. Parents of the attendees are also a big part of this sacred tradition, as they are responsible to help us in guiding our young generation. And I would upmost appreciate, both the parents in guiding Ms. Kara and Ms. Lena until the mating bonds are sealed. If you further questions, then please direct them. If not, please wait a moment as we will serve a full course meal to celebrate the success of both Ms. Danvers and Ms. Luthor’s, big step in a fervent future together.”

 

“Is this necessary?” Lena blurts out her sentiment. “Aren’t we too old for some tradition? Can’t we decide on what we do in life and who can we get to spend our lives with? Do the government really have a say on how our lives revolve?”

Kara was undeniably shocked of Lena. Never in a million chance did she expect to hear her voice in that manner. Steely. Authoritative. With a vast vindication dancing through her tongue.

“Tradition are traditions, Ms. Luthor. You might not understand now but you will once you start the official sessions.” the government rep stands to a point, never backing down against a mere 15 year old trying to find a hole to get out.

“I need some air, excuse me.” Lena walks out of her position from the long wooden table leaving a dumbfounded Kara and her parents behind.

“I’m deeply sorry about her behavior, Kara, darling. Lena’s just not a people person.” Lillian tries to cover her daughter’s unacceptable behavior towards her assigned mate and her parents. Giving a big reassuring smile towards Kara.

“Don’t apologize ma’am. She must be so nervous and when we are nervous we tend to do things we don’t really do in a normal state. I understand. We stand in the same shoes as of the moment. There is a lot to take in, in a span of minutes. And I would like to excuse myself too.” Kara sees Eliza’s nod and Jeremiah’s silent support. So she didn’t waste time to follow Lena who was lost in her sight abruptly.

Kara scans the rest room cubicles only to find in deserted, the waiting lobby have not held her expectations likely. And there’s the last place where her mate could be.

 

_Gardens._

 

Kara steps to the mushy green paradise dimly lit between the few sparkles of fairy lights intertwined through the hanging vines whilst the undamaging shine coming from the fully mature moon above, she can’t help notice how the moons light brings up more of Lena’s nature pale skin exposed through her lacy dress. She was just standing there seemingly looking through the vast skyline of Metropolis now fully lit trying not to be engulf in darkness.

“So you think the same way as them?” Kara hears her speak. She furrows her brows aligning them at the center as she examines the area if there was any other person her mate was directing a question at.

“No, not really.” She replies when Kara noticed they were completely alone at the secluded garden with only the moon and the stars as witness to their conversation. She makes her way so she can stand shoulder to shoulder as her mate was directing her gaze to the flickering lights of Metropolis’ towering skyscrapers. “But I believe that insulting a sacred tradition is like mocking your own parents’ union.” She says in a most straight forward manner never lifting her gaze to see Lena’s reaction.

“I’m not a Luthor by blood just by name. So if I’m mocking my real parents’ union then so be it.”

“Believe it or not, were much or so same. Not same same, but likely same. My own parents’ died in a car crash when I was a babe. The Danvers’ welcomed me home after they learned no one was left to take care of me. There’s just some things in this world we aren’t fully in control with. You know, as much as we want to control them. I say that it’s not about what the world gives you but on what we do the things given to us.” Kara lifts her gaze from the scenery to take her view on her mate’s face. She beamingly smiles on what she said, hoping her mate to calm down and take things into herself slowly.

“You sure are persistent, aren’t you?” Lena aligns her gaze to Kara’s cerulean orbs.

“I sure do get that a lot.”

Just as when they were about to turn back, a strong breeze rashes through the atmosphere, living an icy after taste amongst exposed skin. Kara observes Lena shiver from the cold as her mate tries to bring her hands to rub against her shoulders. So she swiftly slides off her coat and swings  it over to Lena and holds the fabric in place in matter of seconds just to assure it stays there. She takes a few strides away from her and turns back to face the still astonished Lena.

 

She offers her hand.

 

“I know it’s much to ask but are you willing to give this a chance. I mean give me a chance? I really understand if it’s a lot to take, believe me I’m as nervous as you are. But if were in this together, I think it will not be half bad as it already seems.”

 

Blue irises against emerald ones, again.

 

As she felt a soft material brush against her own.

 

“As if we have any other choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a bit longer than i expected. So still if you want to leave a review then please do. 
> 
> I'm so much up for suggestions on how epicly bad you want Kara and Lena's reunion after nine years would go. As much as i want to write the after nine years plot but i would be missing a lot of good parts so please bare with me in this. 
> 
> And for those asking about how to the Red String Project works, i'll sure answer all of them in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Mon-ew appears, small Lena backstory and more scientific nosebleeds.
> 
> Thank you for inspiring me to continue this crazy idea, i do hope i keep up with your expectations.  
> Lets not forget your awesome comments, kudos and bookmarks. Again thank you so much.

Kara faces yet another problem. Same old problem for the last 4 years and can’t wait to get rid of.

 

He’s been annoying.

 

Too much to handle.

 

He babbles again how and why he’s such a lady-killer and why on the humble earth is she not into his /quote and quote/ manly-pretty-boy physique, swift moves that any other girls would die for. Again, quote and quote in his words that girls kill to get onto his pants. How he such a fool of himself, that Kara took pity on him just enough to spare him from Alex’s deadly punches. Saving his sorry ass from a week of vacation wearing some white robes whilst the attached tubing to keep him alive. But here still is another round of flowery conversation full of his antics and plans which will never happen now she has an assigned mate.

 

Can someone or something make this annoying ball of ego, go away or not she sure is slamming his face to the pasta she is currently digging in. Twirling her fork back and forth now lost of her appetite due to his menace.

 

“Beta-boy!”

 

_Thank God and all the saints._

 

“Still bothering Kara, mate less douchebag?” A black-haired girl stands behind him growling at his current agenda. Shoving him out of his current place dropping his body where he belongs.

 

To the dirt.

 

“How many times do I have fucking tell you. Stay. Away. From. Kara. She just received her official letter meaning any dreams of you and her are OUT. And I want you to be the same. Out! Go or I’ll tear your bloody abdomen and rip out your intestine right here, right now!” She growls telling the beta to know his place and never ever question her authority again.

She knows Kara’s stand against status discrimination and social ranking separation but this guy is too much. That he can’t take a simple hint that Kara was never and will never look the way he wants to be looked at. She sends him her death glare and growls even louder as she steps to deliver her last blow only to be stop with a firm hand in her shoulder to stop her from tracks. The beta takes his chance to a speedy escape never looking back.

“Chill, Lexa. I’m sure he got your message. Loud and clear.” the redhead drops her tray on Kara’s pre-occupied table.

“He better be, Nics. Or I’ll end him.” She follows to drop her tray in front of Kara’s and takes a sit.

“Thanks Lexa. I’ve been meaning to find ways so he’ll stop further advances… but surely he is as stubborn as a rock”, Kara shrugs.

“Who in the fuckin’ right mind would name their son, Mon-el. Sure sounds hella peculiar and awful to name your son out of an outer space shit! His actions don’t do justice at all. Parading himself like a god who girls bow down to when all he is a mate less prick even the government is trying their hard-earned efforts to find him a proper mate. Beta-boy, never learns.” Lexa mocks all of Kara’s obnoxious stalker’s behavior.

Nicole chuckles on how Lexa describe Mon-el. “So how did it go?” quickly changing their topic.

“You mean the official meet up?” Kara tilts her head and adjusts the fit of her glasses.

“Uh huh. So?” the redhead inquires.

“Well, she’s overall amazing!” Kara drops both of her palms flat on the surface of the table. “How her pale skin contrast a simple lacy dress is beyond my comprehension. The way she smirk and lift her brow is way too damaging. Argh!!!” Kara tries to make actions with her hands trying to portray her feelings. “And that’s just the icing of the cake. She was like a goddess from Athens. A daughter of Aphrodite descended to earth to be with such a low life as me. Her hands so soft and she smells nice. Gorgeous and all. Prim and proper and the way she rocks a native Irish accent, damn I was lost.”

“Damn!” Lexa shouts. “You got hitched, dude! So you got a picture of her?”

Kara nods obediently with a sheepish smile creeping her lips as she fishes her phone to show her friends a picture of her assigned mate. Nicole’s face scrunched against the phone.

“Lena Luthor?” Lexa asks Kara in a worried tone.

“You know her?” Kara responds with a tinge of curiosity.

“Yeah, she’s a stif---” Kara watched Nicole throws a small elbow against Lexa’s ribs.

“We know her, Kar. That was back… when we were younger. Saw her in one of dad’s galas. Maybe she’s change. All these years and we haven’t seen each other for what. Five to six years. But were happy for you Kar. Finally, you have your assigned mate.” Nicole’s save interrupts Lexa speech about the Lena Luthor. The redhead flashes a reassuring smile that she is happy for the blonde and chases out of the idea that the Lena they knew a long time ago is still the same Lena, their sunny-bubbly-adorable friend is assigned to. She just hopes the long years have taught Lena something.

“I happy for you too.” Lexa adds still caressing her injured limb. “Anyways, I know you can’t wait to get chummy with your Lena Luthor but I’m here to remind you about our last leg. Finals is fast approaching and you know who are we facing.”

“Ridgeview High’s Falcons.” Nicole adds.

“And the last wish I want before my freedom ends is a trophy clutched in my arm and our shirts hung up in the gym’s hall of fame.”

“You guys aren’t auditioning for national team?” Kara asks both of her best team mates.

“Nope, this is my last lap for my freedom. Once we graduate, I have to face my responsibilities back home as what I have promised to my father. So, before I go, I wanna go YOLO.” Lexa explains her sealed faith to the blonde.

Kara directs her attention to Nicole still asking the same question of inquiry if the redhead is to follow Kara in her dreams of joining the national team for soccer.

“Me too, Kar. Sorry! After we wrap up here, I’m going back to Canada and stay there for good. Consider this as our last hurrah as Midvale High’s Stallions.”

“Okay” sadness lingers on her tracks as she dawns to realize that they will be separated once they graduate. Nicole will go back to Canada, Lexa to England while her.

 

She plans to move to Metropolis, find her best luck to join national team.

 

“And as an incentive for bringing a trophy to our grasp last year, I have invited all scouts from different schools ready to watch our game. They have been scouting you since junior, hell they would line up for one of the best strikers in Metropolis.”

“I really do wish to get a position in the national team so don’t worry I’ll do my best as the team’s striker.”

“I’m sure you’ll deliver your due. As am I as a midfielder, Nicole as our goalie and Sara as defender.”

“Where’s Sara?” Kara wonders where their other friend run off to.

“Digging some chicks, probably” Nicole snorts.

“Speaking of chicks.” Lexa grins widely while Nicole shakes her head undeniably. “I’m hosting… a party, at my house this coming Halloween. And you guys…” she points her finger to disappointed Nicole and an innocent Kara. “are VIP, and I’m inviting the hottest chicks in this town. So, you could get yourselves some fun. So, what do you say?” Lexa proudly says with her British intonation dancing through her tongue.

“I—Isn’t that… cheating? I mean we guys have assigned mates. Aren’t we supposed to be devoted to them? And refrain are selves from hanging out with other… potential… people” Kara implies her views earning a laughter from Lexa.

“You’re too innocent, Kar. Of course, we are allowed to hang out with /in your own words/ potential people since there is no mating mark and bonds preventing us. And for the record it isn’t cheating, cause without the mating mark we still are considered free to do what we want and not bond to any responsibility nor liability to our assigned mates. It speaks the same way for them. Anyways, I get it you still need to attend your first session, I’m sure you’ll get what I meant.”

Kara frowns in confusion, she sure will take a lot of notes to the things to be discussed during her first session. The bell chimes off alerting the three-young alpha to scramble and head off towards their respective classes. Kara heads off to Professor Robert’s AP Physics with only a pen and spring sketchpad in hand. Just enough time as she settles down to her seat in the middle near the windows, her favorite mentor arrives with paraphernalia attached in his shoulders.

She liked him cause unlike Professor “Snapper” as Lexa would denounce his true name was ever terrorizing every student in his AP Geometry class. He-who-must-not-be-named makes every class a living hell straight out of juvenile correction boot camp. Prof. Rob is the total opposite, giving all the students their own freedom of learning.

A pinged vibration came from her pocket. She scans the room to check if Mr. Rob is still fixing all his materials for demonstration. As she was met with her professor’s hands still in his materials, prepping another mind-blowing show of how defying the laws of established science, she takes the chance to slip out her phone. Unlocking it she saw an email just straight out from its oven.

 

_Rubrum Filum Project_

_To: Kara Danvers_

_RE: Official Guidance Session_

_We would like to inform you that your first official guidance session would be next Saturday, October 27. You and your assigned mate, Ms. Lena Luthor are obliged to join this government conducted event. This event entails every detail and concept you need to guide you and Ms. Luthor’s union in the future. If you are unable to come because of an excusable reason then please alert us earlier than the expected date of session. Failure to attend without any valid support will earn you a necessary sanction to be given by the government._

_Good day and we hope you find our service helpful. Venue of the session will be in Rubrum Filum Project’s Metropolis Headquarters. Session starts at 10 am until 7pm. Furthermore, you will be excused in your respective classes during the day of sessions._

_We hope your overall cooperation to the government._

***

Lena disgusted the feeling of being helpless. Just standing there unable to do a thing, move a single muscle to stop things from happening. She always wanted to stop time turn them back. But what could a mere 4-year-old do.

She stares at the cold ground covered with crystalline droplets. Stares to her worn out boot and unpaired dirty socks as few of her tears roll down her pale cheeks and some of them drop to her boots like rain.

Her trembling hands holds a flower she picked in the way, a small gerbera just blossomed from the last remnants of summer. She listens to the silence of the vast plain with only the bell ringing and the shovel of his old man piercing through the hard earth.

 

Digging.

 

Until the size of the hole enough to bury a young boy. His body covered in a filthy blanket but his hands protrude and his feet visible. Tinge of purply-red patches seen to contrast his pale body just like hers. Tinge purply mark the same as hers but covered in her warm cloth.

 

She accepted that she was doomed to be like him. Not now but maybe in a few months or in a few years. To be buried in the icy cold floor of Ireland only to be remembered by the few crows and the ground. Eaten by the earth and welcomed back to the arms of her creator.

 

Lena bids goodbye to him, her last few words uttered in her breath as she drops her last present for him. She mutters a small “see you soon” and hopes he keeps his promise to say high for the clouds for her.

 

And everything went black.

 

Next thing she notices is the warm homage of the material clutched in her left hand and tickly feeling touching her forearm. Gone was the smell of the greasy floor she used to pass out and is replaced by the soft linens supporting her back. She peaks through her heavy lids as she is astonished that she was not confined in to dark small space she used to spend her nights but a comfortable room with wooden walls.

“Hey your awake!” says the boy who owned a curly black hair. “Its okay, your safe and home, little sister.”

It still feels strange to feel safe among people who never shared even a pint of your blood. Never she felt loved more than she felt on the hands of her kin. The Luthors treated her as family more than her own did. She had accepted her life then to be filled with agony and suffering from the hands of people who brought her to this world.  But it seems that her end was not yet near.

Lionel, the man who adopted her treated her as if she was his own. Never in her life was she treated like a human and more than that. Lillian, her adopted mother brushed her raven hair and sings her a lullaby to sleep. Lex loved her and treated her as a princess of the kingdom never in her lifetime did she imagine to be living.

She always thought that all of this was just a dream. A hallucination projected by her troubled mind. A fantasy to help her cope up with her suffering. But it was not, everything she has and she had become is something she owed to the Luthors.

She vowed. Vowed to do her part. To do her best and never disappoint the people who gave her a second chance to life. She struggled to keep up but never did she complain. Lena never wanted to go back to her old life trapped in a small dark room passing the night curling up in the cold floor.

 

_She will never be helpless again._

 

“Miss Luthor, we have arrived.”

She was lost on her own thoughts that she hardly noticed that her passenger door was opened for her and one of her family guards hand in place ready to help her out. She steps out and straightens her outfit.

“Thank you, Thomas and Ely. I would contact you as soon as the session ends.”

Both of them nods and bids goodbye to the youngest Luthor.

She didn’t waste time and entered the building, pushing the glass door for entry as she walks through the lobby. There were a lot of people waiting just like her and she felt uncomfortable seeing most of the people around her easily founded new relationship with another.

She scans the huge hall for a chair to sit down and planned to open her phone to study an exam not due until two weeks to pass out the remaining time. As she was half-way to her plans she sees a familiar blonde sitting timidly in the full housed couch.

The familiar blonde waves shyly at her and misses no chance to stand up to approach her. Beaming a sunny-sunshine smile never caring how her earphones were untidy kempt poked out on the side pockets of her satchel. Pushing back up her glasses as her hair bounces through every step while being kept in a tidy ponytail.

Lena notices Kara’s athletic body type as her teal long-sleeve polo hugs just enough her ripped biceps and toned abdominal muscles. Tucked in a black pants supported by a black leather belt finishing off with her outfit with signature loafers.

“Hi” Kara smiles wider than before as her blue orbs aligns to her emerald ones.

“Kara” she says in courtesy.

“Ah—I brought you this!” Kara brings out a bouquet of flowers in ranges of variety. “I—I didn’t know what… you like. So, I bought a mix of them. Peonies, roses and dahlias. Hope you like it though”

“I like plumerias.” She says never returning a flint of smile towards the blonde.

“Sorry, I didn’t… know” Kara apologizes knowing Lena was not happy of her gift. Her smile threatens to fall back as she dawned to a realization.

“It’s okay. This would suffice, thanks.” Lena says still in her unwavering stern look. She accepts the flowers from Kara’s clutched. “Why don’t we head inside so we can secure a better seat.”

Kara nods and follows her assigned mate to the vast auditorium.

***

“Good morning everyone. I do believe most of you are still getting a hang of this situation. Some of you might have ask of what and why do we do this? Why are we so much obliged to follow a national decree without our consent? Is it not about time that we leave this tradition behind and move forward?”

He lets his eye scan through the vast crowd of audience. Some of them enthusiastic, some of them furious while quite some just are there to exist.

“Yes, I have met a lot of attendees with same inquiry. Far unrulier compared to you, young gents and budding ladies. When I was at your age, I had same dilemma, I had to be assigned to someone I have never met, them telling me that she was the one I get to spend my lifetime with.”

He takes a pause as he furrows his brows.

“I said then, fuck the system and no one’s ever gonna dictate my life.”

Laughter rampages the auditorium.

“Yes, I was quite a rebel, my father had lock me up as I was told I disgrace our name. And then one representative kindly asked me to go one of the session. I hesitated at first thinking that they’ll do some trickery to force me onto something. But later I knew deep down, there was this curiosity brimming up, inside me. So, I did and here I am happily married with 2 beautiful children.”

He walks over his table picking up a tablet.

“So, I am here to tell you why exactly do we do this sacred tradition. Why do we need this as an individual? Why is it so important to the society that this arrangement is still observed until now?”

Fingers tap the button and the wide screen projector shows a video.

_***_

_At the start of time a higher being called God created humans as inhabitants to his lonely world. Humans scattered around Earth but not only humans where created by God. Creatures such as animals and plants were given to life to aid them. The first humans lived a simple life but not until their necessities have grown while their resources have fallen scarce. They were only humans but as need grows within them they have developed through time and season._

_Vratrask, a kingdom built in stony clad of mountain ranges made its inhabitants adapt in their harsh environment. With the uncultivatable earth, strident monsoons, surrounding marsh full of untamable beasts, a strong and dominant ego surged their personality. And there the birth of the first Alpha had emerged. With few food and water, they reproduce scarcely making their kin in limited numbers. But number was not the measure of Vratrask’s prosperity._

_It was power._

_A high-ranking dominance from each other had been practiced within the kingdom. With the rigid environment they learned to thrive and survive. Hunted beasts twice or not thrice larger than them. Waged war against other tribes and dominated every single obstacle they have whilst the lack of resources. They grow smarter, wiser and stronger. With the grating surroundings to train them as they learned to walk they were unconquerable._

_In the far country of plains, waterbeds and grazing fields lived humans who were pampered by nature. They get out and everything they need is at their doorstep. Fields and plains were field of grains and crops and all they had to do is harvest. Far away from the raucous; tamable animals help them to get a day to day life. They wake up with the sweet breeze of air kissing their skin and the few lights dancing through their unblemished coat._

_The Country of Slaine, a prospered country, away from battles and barbarous environment. They lived in harmony and peace. All they care is to raise their beautiful families, grow old and die._

_Then repeat._

_They were a country with smiles, no dominance as everyone are enveloped with fairness and joy. They dawned the first Omegas. Who lived in abundance of need at hand and bounty at their feet.  The community of the plains are in large numbers due to their good nourishment but they cannot reproduce their kin alone._

_Capital trade, Kingdom of Garrison, houses the masters of speech, thrives under good governance and communication. Fully established community who lives by trading goods with the people from the plains.  There constant travel to the plains and fields gave them opportunity not only to trade goods but to interbred with them.  And in that kingdom, the first Beta surfaced._

_With constant contact and good relationship with the Slaine Country, both kingdom prospered together. Never did division brought them nor wars ensue the established nations. With Slaine Country’s overflowing resources and Garrison’s brilliance in trade, they brought about the Golden Age of both kingdoms._

_But it changed when an ambitious pure alpha went down the mountains and gamble his life through the murky woods of El Marsh at the 3 rd dawnbreak of winter. His hunger for resources to support his siblings brought him to a conclusion to scout the lands that most of his blood relatives never dared to ventured._

_Half pint of blood remaining his vessels as he got out of the harsh woods filled with powerful beasts. Rofvgar, the pure alpha, accepted that his life would end only to see the other side of the marsh but a peddling beta save his life in the brink of death._

_Branhim, a fish trader from the port of Garrison, brought the injured alpha to his hut. Asking his wife, an Omega named E’sian, to take care of the troubled man. Branhim continued to his journey back to the plains to make profits out of his goods.  E’sian nursed the pure alpha back to his original strength. The winter got worst turning it into an unrelenting storm causing travel routes to be covered with thick snow and unavailable for travel. So, the poor beta had to stay in the plains to pass out the blizzard._

_Back at his humble shelter in the ports of the capital trade, there blossoms a flower within the icy mist. The flower of unforbidden love between the pure alpha and the omega. Both humans surrendered to their primal instincts and earthly pleasures causing the omega to break her vows to the fish trader. As spring came, Branhim set out to come back to his home only to learn the infidelity of his beloved._

_Rofvgar and E’sian fled back to the marsh with the whole pack of betas at their back. The eerie swampy bog witnessed the bloody encounter between parties. As the pure alpha had the upper hand he single-handedly ended the packs life including his savior, Branhim. E’sian was badly wounded and soon later died but without giving Rofvgar pieces of reminders of their love. E’sian bore two alphas at the foot of an oak wood at the center of the forest. Rofvgar together with his pups, which he called Ravkin and Elvor, journeyed back to the stone clad kingdom._

_Branhim’s kin learned of Rofvgar’s cruelty despite of their brother’s kindness and vowed to take revenge of his death. Rofvgar in the other hand, shared his experiences and marvel of the world that few of his bloodline has ever stepped. King Zoriel, ordered an expedition after knowing the story of Rofvgar and saw Rofvgar’s pups were an evidence of a great future waiting for his nation beyond the marshes.The pure alphas trained by the harsh environment went down from their pedestals at the ranges to see the world’s wonder for themselves._

_And Rofvgar’s promises did not disappoint them._

_The alphas did not only ravish the bounty fields and plains but also its inhabitants. Learning that their union with the inhabitants of the plain bore them far more larger generation of heirs. They treated omegas as their slaves that are dominated by them. The kingdom of Garrison fought for their rights but soon yielded as blood splattered through their walls and scrubbed their earth. Female Betas were treated same as the Omegas while the resisting force of Male Beta’s fled to safe guard their lives._

_And it has lived that arrangement for centuries, Alphas dominate the land filled with resources and strings of trade with Omegas and Female Betas seen only as an object they dominate and obliged to bore their heirs._

_But wars did not seize from there. Alphas then started to wage war against their kin for their claiming rights amongst disputed ownership of omegas and female betas. War have brought chaos and division amongst the strong pack, spilled blood amongst siblings and brought the kingdom into the brink of downfall._

_And so, heirs of pure bred alphas taught of a solution. Quervain and his twin-sister, Raviory, designed an intricate formula and soon build a fail-safe mechanism to end the wars once and far all. Bring back the glory of the Alphas and the unity of the pack._

_The Rubrum Filum Project._

_The formula entailed mating bonds and marks and calculated pairings amongst the pack. Rendering peace amongst undisputed waters. It brought back prosperity among the blood spilled lands and brought back the unity of the once strong-willed bloodline. The project not only fixed the estranged connections between Alphas but also welcomed back the male betas from hiding._

_Male betas were included in the project, making them part of the society. In return to serve under the Alphas as subordinates and claim back their title as masters of trade. And the country once back unified by the brilliance of two siblings prospered more than ever._

_In the 18 th century at the wake of Victorian Era, a philosopher and law-maker, Sir Erwan Beaufort Somerset, one of the last remaining heirs of the pure alpha blood line passed a decree that abolishes hierarchy amongst the pack. Considering Alphas, Betas and Omegas as equals in the society. The status would not hinder them in partaking their career of choices and not be used to belittle their capabilities as an individual. _

_The project served as a balance beam of the society, there were times that had fallen to disruption and the people suffered its effects. People who try to disrupt the mating arrangement caused chaos that escalated wars and severed country ties. But we the new generations are doomed not to repeat the past._

_We have witnessed the destruction done when the balance of the society is disrupted. As the government we are obliged to safe guard the community’s peace and order. And as individuals you contribute to that peace and order. We shall not repeat history itself instead we continue to develop and prosper under the supervision of the Project._

***

Loud claps thunder the venue while other whisper and nod understanding why such arrangement is needed for the society. But unlike the others Lena remained stiff and silent. Still is not quite impressed and bagged to the idea.

The government rep clears his throat silencing his vast spectators.

“You see being an alpha, beta and omega has been stranded into our genes far way back to our ancestors. It can be compared by having a recessive trait such as blue eyes, straight hair or the more dominant ones, curly hair and brown eyes. That is why there are certain circumstances that an alpha and an omega produces an omega cause the trait you get depends on which gene you inherit may it be from either which of your parents.”

He swipes the screen of his tablet.

“Way before the advances of technology, the only way to determine one’s trait is through behavior but later on one is declared as either the three traits with just one test run with the baby’s blood sample to determine either which he/she is an alpha, beta or omega”

“Alpha’s traits include dominance and its protective nature. Will we can’t blame them for it since it is a behavior they inherit from their predecessors. There are three stages of alphas development namely: Prodromal, Instinctive and Primal. At age of 15, prodromal stage arises. We see Alpha become dominant and protective at this stage of life. They even start to release faint scent of pheromones to show dominance or even attract omegas or female betas but only in rare occasions. Instinctive starts at the age or 20 or the early 20’s, with prodromal characteristics plus the ability to knot their mate. Don’t get me wrong alphas can rut even if they are still not in the instinctive phase but they are unable to knot. Pheromones now are much stronger and controllable unlike the prodromal periods which comes only as an outburst. Primal which is the last stage is the reason why the project is opted to be established and followed since during this phase, unmated alphas go outburst and can go with their animal instincts and loose inhibition for reason.”

“Betas on the other hand are the much easier to handle since they lean more to human traits and unlike alphas their outbursts are more controllable. Male betas still undergo same development as the alphas and the main difference is that they never loose inhibition to reason. Safe to say they are the tamed ones. Female betas on the other hand experience heats which is again subdivided to stages: Initial Heat, Mid-Heat and Full Heat. At age of 15 or 16, initial heat surfaces they manifest or produce certain scents that attract alphas or male betas but at this point are still in rare occasion and only happens in an outburst. Mid-heat is at age of 20, pheromones and scent are now detectable by alphas and male betas and at this stage they have the possibility of bearing a child when they mate. Age of mid 20’s then full heat occurs this time they emit controllable amount of scents that can calm their mate and clouds of pheromones that help them bear their desired pups.”

Lena can’t help notice Kara’s scrunched up face, cheeks flushed up in pink and hands tremble holding her pen. Blots of ink scattered over her note pad as she tries to digest all of the mating process. Lena never seizes to hide her smirk knowing her assigned mate is too innocent for topics about sex life. Unlike Kara, the Luthors studied science so sex and mating never bothered her.

“And lastly Omegas, all the omegas experience heat just like the female betas but are at a higher fertility rate during their full heat. During full heat, omegas scent range are far more wide and distinct compared to the betas. Their pheromone clouds too are superior compared to the female betas. Unmarked omegas and female betas experiencing a full heat are at high risked when surrounded by alphas and male betas since they can be forced to mate with them that is also why the Project was established to safe guard the rights of everyone.”

“And that is why everyone have their assigned mates at age of 15. Because at that crucial age, everyone manifests their certain traits. Your mates have been thoroughly calculated and pairing you up does not fall into just a blink of a chance. The Rubrum Filum Project assigns you to mates that balances you out as an individual and just like a bread and butter you will make a great team. Not now but in the future and the project never fails.”

 _A great team?_ Lena belittles the idea of her and Kara in the future. Lena had planned every single step she is going to take for the next 10 years and never and ever part of that plan is Kara Danvers. She needs to find a way out, some hole in this system just enough for her to get out.

“But here’s the catch, you actually have a say on who you get to with, somehow.”

Almost everyone’s face scrunched up of the speaker’s words.

“Yup, many are now confused of me saying the Rubrum Filum is a fail-safe system then a second I’m telling you there are circumstances that your assigned mate is not the one you get to spend your lifetime. Let me elaborate it, please.”

“At age of 15 you get your assigned mate. But at age of 18 this is the best suitable age of the pair to mark one another. Marking bites are obtained during sexual intercourse between parties and with consent of both you bite the neck of your partner to mark your unity. It acts as a vow of everlasting union between both. But be very careful on this point since a mating bite and the mating bond between two people is permanent and is held up sacred. Once mating bite appears at the base of your neck there is no turning back. And it equals as a marriage between two mates. But what if you refuse to mark your partner at age of 18, certain recalibrations are opted by the government and if results show contradicting facts then further advances are taken up by the government. It may or may not cause a disunion of the both parties but the chances of it is 0.01%. And if results show that compatibility of both individuals remained the same then they are given up until 20 years of age to decide their fate.”

_Disunion._

Curiosity pings in Lena’s head.

Without the mating mark and the bond to tie them, she has still every chance to get out of this crazy arrangement.

She is willing to do every damn chance to make it happen.

“What happens when one is not assigned to a certain mate?” shouts one curious audience.

“Well that rarely happens but if that occurrence is to be met, the government has prepared synthetic mating marks to be used to a certain individual who are unmated. For omegas it suppresses their ability to produce scents and pheromones and it helps them produce scent that keeps away unmated alphas or male betas. As for alphas and beta males that are unmarked or unmated, their behavior is currently check upon just to ensure outburst never happens and certain medication are taken to suppress their ruts and pheromones.”

“Furthermore, mating marks and bond does not only signify a union between mates but also upholds the society’s building block, a family. A union tied with a mark and bond will have a zero percent chance of infidelity protecting the vows of union and the integrity of the family. Ones mated an omega or a female beta’s scent will change and their scents will only attract their mated partner. The mark will allow the omegas and female betas to safe guard themselves during heat away from unmated alphas and male betas. Same goes for mated alphas and betas during their ruts their scents cause only the attraction of their pair. The bond between both partners also gives them the amount of enjoyment and pleasure only their mated half can give and nobody else can satiate”

“So, I say be careful in using your power to mark someone. This stage of life you are still young why don’t you explore the world with your assigned mate. Go on a date, know them as a person, agree on each other’s terms and worry the mating mark and bond later. You have enough time to get to know your own partner. But as I say may the Rubrum Filum guide you and your mate to prosperity.”

“So that’s it for now until the next session ladies and gents.”

Lena caught Kara’s blue eyes aligned with her own orbs. The bubbly blonde then again flashes that sheepish smile to her stern look.

She sometimes thinks she is too innocent for her.

 

Too good for her.

 

Too perfect for a damaged girl like her.

 

And she can’t help to feel a tinge of guilt.

 

Guilt that peeks through her heart.

 

But backing out is way out of her options.

 

_For what she is about to do to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to squeeze out more than 6000 words from my head. Still love to hear your feedbacks.  
> Guys, i tried to do some justice with this chapter. I tried. But I hope you still love this. Things got a bit scientific so if their are any questions then I am more willing and happy to answer them. 
> 
> PS: Have you pre-ordered pitchforks?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes a new chapter.
> 
> Again thank you for every comment, kudos and bookmarks.

**_“It never fails...”_ **

****

 

The official guidance sessions came to fly by and so as Kara Danvers. Yep, Kara who is now consistently prying her at best, as she constantly invades her whole “Ice Queen” mantra and never wavers even she often shrugs her bubbly personality. There was just something about her assigned mate, maybe it was her persistence despite all the stuttering and the rambling, which on the later in she finds cute, but mentally scolds herself since she had all her plans laid out and the only thing it needs is to be acted out. But Lena can’t help to notice the way she push back her thick framed glasses and sometimes wonder if she is totally blind without it. She often mentally questions herself if how the blonde can play as a striker in her team with such a bad eyesight.

 

Yes.

 

She searched her.

 

Stalked?

 

No, definitely it was a sweep search. Just a quick look to her Instagram.

 

But it wasn’t a quick look but still she termed it as a “quick look”.

 

A few scrolls from her pictures way back her sophomore and junior year, carefully adjusting the sensitivity of her mouse, enough not to double tap pictures from a couple of years ago.

She isn’t guilty in the very least cause at the back of her mind she knows Kara is doing the same thing. But unlike her, Kara is being Kara.

 

_Not sneaky enough._

When Lena accidentally took a peak of Kara’s mobile phone during of the session’s break and she noticed one of her recently searched.

 

_“Lena Luthor”_ being on top.

 

So to justify Lena’s behavior, she explains to herself that it was outright to do the same thing.

 

_Call it even?_

But the recent not-so-sneaky-searches is not the only thing the ball-of-sunshine-Danvers is up on her sleeve. The youngest Luthor can sense Kara’s slight uncertainty but finishes off by keeping to herself.  She observes her assigned mate do it for a couple of sessions but later shrugs the idea off, thinking that if Kara has anything tell her then she can. Kara often fails at every attempt making her look like a drowning fish in the ocean gasping for every air. Just opening and closing her mouth as if she wants to say something but no voice comes out. Lena finds it weird at first but later on from the word weird a small _“cute”_ word pops out of it like a weed. And like a weed it was growing fast absorbing the nurture from the plant, Lena called _weird_.

But despite all of that, Lena just can’t help not to notice how caring the blonde is to her. Kara often sees her off when they part ways, which Lena knows she isn’t obliged to since the blonde needs to catch off a bus back to Midvale. But stubborn as her assigned mate is, Kara still does walk Lena to her car and observes her car disappear to the junction before making her way back to Midvale. How she constantly brings her fresh flowers even though she often tells her not to.

And her stubbornness didn’t end there as the blonde striker found a way to collect every courage left on her and asked the ravenette out on a date. Even with a few pauses and a lot of rambling in Kara’s sentence she knows Kara was asking her out. But Lena being Lena The Stiff, she deliberately rejects Kara’s advances telling the blonde she had due projects and needed to advance study an upcoming exam.

But then again Kara being The Sunny-Bubbly Kara, never wavers on her attempt for a small mutter of _yes_ coming from the raven-haired girl’s lips. It took a few attempts of stuttering and a few stern-looked Nos, until Kara got her not-so-full-consented-yes from the Ice Queen.

Lena then again reminds herself not to go too much attached since all of this are just _temporary_. All her plans are to roll soon enough when all the requirements are met. And here she is now at the backseat of the car with Thomas driving her to Metropolis’ Aquarium and Maritime Museum with her floral shirt and white skirt and laced flat sandals to finish her preparations.

Few turns and stop lights, she opens the passenger door and bids goodbye to her driver with a promise to call him when she’s done. A couple of tip offs to the stairs and she sees Kara.

 

And Lena’s quite astonished herself.

 

The Kara now leaning against the wall with her face down her phone’s screen is not the typical Kara the-button-up-shirt-puppy-Danvers but a more of a fine-geek-rebel-striker. Hair not tied to any restraint that her unruly locks falls over her black quilted leather jacket that is open to expose her perfect physique hug by a dark gray slim fit t-shirt. Not to mention her black ripped-jeans some timberlands and gone was the thick framed wayfarers she usually pushes back to its place and is replaced by clear white framed pantos.

 

_Not bad for a change of look._

 

Lena is practically standing in front of her but Kara’s sole focus is still on the electronic her hand is clutching at the moment. The ravenette tries to clear her throat just to alert the blonde but the Kara is too engrossed in her phone that she didn’t even notice the pissed off Lena in front of her.

“You know what go sight seeing with your phone and I can go home!” Lena barks and Kara flinches. Lena walks her way back to the steps only to be stop by a strong firm hand that holds tightly to her wrist. “What?” she says in a pissed off tone. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you there. I was texting Alex.” Kara brings her palms to brush the back of her neck as she tries to defend herself.

“Well then you can text Alex to come here while I’ll go home. Seriously Kara, you invited me to a date then I get this?” Lena tries to wriggle free her hand but seems to be futile since Kara’s grip is tighter than she expected.

“Sorry.” Kara pushes back her glasses. “I—I was asking her ad-advice about dates. I haven’t… been into one so clearly, I didn’t know what to do and how to act. I tried asking my friends but they gave me vague answers so I tried asking my sister instead. Really sorry, I hope you won’t back out”

Lena’s steam evaporated quickly knowing that this Alex was a sister not some… never mind. She mentally halts the idea of Kara paying more attention to other people than her. Maybe it was Kara’s effect on her, since the past few weeks all Kara’s gaze where directed to her.

 

And, damn it when she realized she _kinda_ liked it.

 

Sure, she got everyone’s attention at school cause she’s an incarnate of a goddess with Einstein’s brain but none of it compares to Kara’s. All that innocent gaze of soft baby blue eyes directed against her, she hates to admit it but she all wanted it to be _hers_ and never meant to share it. And okay, she needs to stop all of this nonsense since her plans must and always comes _first_.

Lena got cut off from her thoughts as she felt a gentle squeeze from her wrist. Her emerald orbs direct against repentant sapphire ones and then the small lingering pout on her assigned mate’s lips. “Okay, just don’t do that next time.” she signs to a defeat waving a white flag against the signature Danvers’ dog pout.

“Where do you want to go first? I think we should head to the oceanarium first.” she pulls Lena to the go to left part of the Maritime Museum but was made to halt when another stronger tugging coming from Lena pulls her to the right. “Or we can go see the jellyfishes first.” Kara adds letting Lena drag her to were the Jelly Lights are.

The room is dark with only cylinder tanks and rectangular prism illuminated by lights gives the room some leeway through the darkness. Kara’s heart dances just like how the jellyfishes dance through the water tanks upon the realization that Lena was still holding her hand and seems never to let go. Kara watched over Lena’s amazement on the beautiful jellyfishes dancing through the water.

 

_Maybe, it was better._

 

For them to hold hands, just to keep each other from getting lost around the dimly lit room. Kara observes Lena as her eyes light up upon the group of moon jellyfishes reflecting the change of color brought about by the led lights. To the blonde, Lena was like a five-year old girl watching her favorite cartoon show, she was so engrossed in her environment that she forgot Kara whose hand is still in her possession at the moment and dragging her with every move.

 

And Kara couldn’t careless, she wanted Lena to enjoy this date. And mentally notes to thank Maggie, her sister’s mate who suggested a date to an aquarium would suit best.

 

They went to the next junction, still same dark room but the jellyfishes here far more amazes the ravenette that she let go of the blonde’s hand and rushes to the huge prismed tank with her hands flattening to the thick glass walls of it. Mouth agape while eyes glued to the gelatinous umbrella-shaped invertebrate. Because unlike the last one, this time lights made weren’t artificial but more of self-produced.

 

_Bioluminescent jellyfish._

 

Strobes of light dances through their tentacles ranging from magenta red to cool blues. They were like series of lights hovering through the air while some look like small UFO’s against the dark background. Kara can’t help chuckle on how Lena’s mouth continue to agape as she tries to follow a huge bioluminescent jellyfish glowing in ranges of purple and blue in its arms and a blinking glow of orange at its body.

Lena loved the date so far, never did she imagine that the aqua museum would look like this. She didn’t have the time to go out since she got so worked up on school and advanced exhibits. Life revolving around the house, school and workshops, she got no time to enjoy normal teenager at her age would enjoy. Instead of shopping bags hanging her hand all she grips is either a pen, a book or a soldering iron. But she was never sad about it; she was always and always fulfilled when she is able to repay the kindness the Luthors have given her.

Sure, she had seen jelly fishes but they were just inside a flat screen and to think they were more incredible at first person view.

“Ready to go?” a soft husky voice brushes to her neck and god, sent shiver down her spine. Lena flinched upon the contact not to mention she didn’t know Kara could actually produce such raspy voice. She looks over her shoulder to find her personal space invader with a dorky smile plastered all over her face acting too innocent and not guilty of what she had just done. And the blonde didn’t wait for her answer instead she took back her hand’s rightful place and it was back at the ravenette’s grasp.

 

Kara waits.

 

Waits for Lena to claim her freedom but she didn’t. Lena on the other hand lost in inability to be standoffish, normally her usual self would let go of her assigned mate’s hand. She hates contact of familiarity especially holding with people other than family but her current state can’t.

 

Can’t defend herself from a more confident Kara.

 

Where did all that rambling go and what’s with all the brimming confidence. Sure she built walls tall enough to keep everyone out but Kara is just breaking them one by one. Kara was worming her way in through those walls without her noticing it. All was left to a confident and proud Lena is now a blushing scattered mess and she hates it.

 

To be exposed.

 

But she can’t bring to hate the cause of it. The cause of the few inhabitants in her stomach now growing to full termed cocoons. Can’t hate the warm feeling Kara is giving her through their joined hands. Kara is just melting her and she didn’t even do a single thing to stop it. She knows she had plans. Plans that not would entail living with Kara for the next ten years or so.

 

But she can’t help to enjoy the moment without all the plans on her head.

 

Without the pressure she gave herself to fulfill the dues as a Luthor. Without the eyeing critiques and pedestals that needed to be achieve.

 

All she has at the moment are beautiful sapphire orbs looking at her as Lena and _nothing more_. No Luthor attached, no medals hanging her neck, no trophies clutched in her hand and no pedestals at her feet.

 

And she wanted a sip of it.

 

Sip of a forbidden bliss.

 

Underneath Kara’s touch.

 

***

 

Lena absentmindedly follows Kara who still hold claims around her hand. She couldn’t even remember their walk to the Oceanarium. Her focus not on what’s in front of her trusting Kara’s judgment. Emerald eyes just fixated around the intertwined hands and hopes its stay like that even just for today.

She eventually noticed the environment changed when they walk through the glass protected tunnel. The place got a little bit cramped due to a large amount people rushing towards them. Next thing she knew is that the warm feeling around her hand was lost.

 

She panicked.

 

Eyes fast as she searched for the person responsible for the previous jolt of calmness and excitement. But she didn’t find her. So she tried to pace, look for her, eyes still vigilant just for a tinge of blonde hair. Her heart now beats fast but skips a beat when she felt a warm feeling supporting her back.

 

She tilts her head to the side only to see the sole reason of her panic whose brows now knitted.

 

“You okay?”

 

Lena only nods not trusting the words nor the voice that will come out from her mouth. And as if it was a hobby they do, Kara’s hand finds homage around hers as they continue to marvel the oceanarium.

She enjoyed every moment of it even though she gets distracted every once in a while. Even with hot flushed cheeks she was still able to appreciate the whole trip around the vast tank in closed by protective glass. From the various species of shark which were a couple of feet in width and in length as the warm-blooded mammals hover above the tunnel, the playful splashes made my schools of reticulated whiptail rays in the open ray pools. They even made a pit stop in front of a huge pane of protective glass as they observe manta rays and whale sharks with schools of gigantic yellow-fined fishes swim around the massive tank. Artificially made marine ecosystems that houses different types of fishes in which one of them Kara practically squeals “Finding Nemo”. Dolphin shows and sea lion acrobats and the quick trip to Antarctica to meet cute little flappy friends in which Kara asks one of the care takers if she could take one of the cute penguin home.

Every single moment was fun and breath-taking not only because of the magnificent creatures she come in contact with but it was a day spent with such bubbly-adorable Kara who never let go of her hand throughout the trip. Even though it took almost the half of their date it was still worth it just staring at each other’s amazement to the environment around them. No spoken words but fully filled smiles with hidden meanings and everything felt right.

 

Hands still in each other’s possession as they exit the oceanarium, Lena noticed that one of her sandal straps loosened so she took a seat at the couch in the waiting lounge, telling the blonde she needed a moment to fix it. What she didn’t expect is Kara lowering down kneeling in one knee and reached for the loosened strap to fix it herself. And Lena being the flustered Lena froze.

 

Heart skipping a bit again.

 

Hating herself for letting Kara do sweet things to her sending more nurture to half-way grown cocoons in her gut. She remained stupefied and she didn’t even notice that a pair of innocent blue orbs aligned its attention to her verdant ones.

 

“I bet you’re hungry?” Kara stands up and offers her hand.

 

Lena nods and automatically as if it’s the most usual and right thing to do, accepts the offered hand as they walk out the aqua museum to head for a good place to fill their empty stomachs.

A couple walks to the block and they end up in a burger joint and they settle down to an empty table. She settles with a vegan burger with splashes of green leafy goodness and a vegan salad finished by home made dressing and a glass of fruit juice. What amazes her the most is Kara’s order.

Two rounds of the biggest size the burger joint can offer, stocked up by thousands of thousand calorie filled meat, sausages, bacon and not to mention the oozing out four-way cheese. The mountainous pilled fried potato fries and the up-sized cola.

 

“How you stay fit still amazes me.” she says sarcastically trying to win back her standoffish self.

“Well, running a hundred yards a day does the trick.” Kara replies in an instant without stuttering and finishes off by winking at Lena.

 

Lena drops her gaze back at the wooden table, she was trying herself to be standoffish and snob but all she had done was dig her own grave. Kara is way off than the previous Kara she had known and acting innocent while she does it is the worst. Sure, she was still the Kara who always pushes back her glasses all the time, a few fidgety hands and that beam of sunny-sunshine smile.

 

But now she is back with a jar of confidence.

 

From where?

 

Lena didn’t know. And wouldn’t pry to know. All of her hands are on deck trying to keep her shit together.

 

“Lee?”

 

_Oh, God no!_

 

“Well, well, well it ain’t The Lena Luthor?”

 

_Double Crap!_

 

“So, this is why you skipped hanging out with us, doll. But I’m not offended since you got a good catch.”

 

Lena’s praying.

 

Praying that something or someone would get her away from this. For the floor to open wide enough to swallow her whole to the deeps of underworld and evade all of this mess. Of all the stalls her one-sided friends could go and coincidentally meet her.

 

Seriously?

 

At this very moment where she is reduced to a stupefied mess with the company for the reason of it.

 

“Gotcha doll!” Lena rolls her eyes while Harley and Ivy pushes the ravenette to scoot over to the wall so they could fit on the booth seat. While seeing another blonde who claims a sit next to her assigned mate.

 

“Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley.” the blonde beside her blurts out with excitement.

“Ivy Pepper” the brunette seconds the motion for a round of introduction.

“And I’m Leslie Willis. And we are Lena’s best friends which maybe she didn’t mention since we kinda forced her to be friends with us. But anyways, you are?”

“Kara Danvers” Kara answers the inquiry.

“Woah, wait. Danvers as in Baby-Striker-Danvers?” Ivy squeals in excitement.

_Baby Striker Danvers?_ Lena’s mind short circuited.

Kara’s mouth agape since she didn’t know she had such nickname tied around her. “I’m sorry?” she tries to clarify.

 

“Baby Striker Danvers, you’re quite famous around different schools. Somersault kicks and impossible bending shots, you’ve given Midvale 3 straight tittles and maybe a fourth this upcoming finals. My sister’s gonna die in jealousy when learns I got to meet you face to face. Can’t wait for her to know!’

 

“Yeah, didn’t you know a lot of girls back at our school really have a thing for you? And to think you’re dating Lena out of all those jealous bitches. I wonder when suicide would become legal.”

 

Kara observes as the brunette knits her brows together.

 

“No guys your wrong!”

 

Silence fells upon the booth.

 

Lena mentally cursing her friends for the big intrusion enough not to notice Ivy’s growing smirk making its way to become a full-blown grin.

 

“Lee isn’t just dating baby striker she’s her assigned mate.”

 

Lena’s eyes went wide. Of course, if anyone is to notice it’s Ivy. She has been sneaky enough and dodgy enough to keep her friends’ curiosity out for a while. She hasn’t told them since they know how to pry her walls and tease them to a brink of annoyance.

 

“No way!” Harley whines. “Why do you have to get the best of both worlds?” she adds.

 

Leslie notices Lena’s brimming annoyance and when in its usual time, they took all the way the teasing to the next level but now wasn’t the time to do much of it. And to see the change in Lena’s demeanor meant something that this girl beside her is melting all the walls her friend had established.

 

“Guys, where are our etiquettes? Can’t you see they were in the middle of something?” she reprimands a giddy blonde and a grinning brunette.

 

Lena’s gaze still on the wooden table too shy to face her friends since her face is a flushed while Kara being always-hungry-Kara starts digging up the fried junk food while innocently glancing between Lena’s friends.

 

“Oh, my god! Sorry Kara but were not sorry Lena. We’ll leave you guys for now but Lee I need detz on Monday.” Ivy stands up and fixes her violet blouse as she takes a few fries from Kara’s platter.

 

“Harley?” Leslie asks why is still the blonde sitting while keeping an intent gaze to the innocent munching Kara.

 

“Okay, Lena I should hate you, you know for snatching away my baby striker but since were best friends, I’ll forgive you but in one condition. You’re so buying us ring side tickets for the soccer finals.” Harley now abides to what she was told.

 

The three waves of a hastily goodbye when an invisible dark aura emanates the ravenette. And goofy as they seem they need to back out enough time to escape the ice queen’s wrath. Kara on the other end waves an innocent hand as she starts to dig in the first burger. Eyes fixated on the ravenette who is dead silent with only a forceful metal coming in contact with the ceramic.

Kara continues to chew the last pieces of burgers while the other hand reaches for the fried potato sticks bringing each food one by one to her mouth. She continues to listen the awkward silence between them never pushing the ravenette’s buttons further.

 

“Sorry” Lena whispers. She was far way embarrassed for what her friends did and to call Kara some cheesy nick name was way too far. And how on earth did she not know that half of the female population of her school has a thing for this adorkable stuttering mess.

Who could not like or admire her. Even if she stutters and rambles more than she breathes she still makes everything she does cute. The fidgety hands, the way she pushes back the framed glass back to her nose bridge and her sheepish smile. To wrap it off she can make someone feel special even if it’s just in a couple of months. The way those sapphire orbs look at her that…

 

_Stop it Lena!_

_Please._

_You were just supposed to enjoy this day._

_The sun would set to the horizon._

_And you’ll be back to on course._

***

 

The second half of the day was fast enough they didn’t even kept track of time. All they did is stroll around the Metropolis to places which Lena didn’t know existed since all her life she was kept in a moving electronic box with only inches of glass for her to see the outside not to mention an unhealthy hobby of working herself out even with the young age.

Kara brought her to pastry hubs, flower shops even hidden gem spots of the city. They took a tour at the old city hall subway stop when luckily the guard on duty was one of patient Kara’s mom helped.  Although the quick tour only lasted within half an hour they were still able to catch a glimpse of the old station and one of the six trains which were built in the middle of 19th century. After that a quick trip to the alleys to witness painted walls with different graffiti in it. Rooftop gardens then back to a train station that unlike the last one is now legally free to enter.

Took a train to one of the Asian districts of Metropolis just to take a taste of good potstickers. Bus ride to Little Bohemia, arts capital of Metropolis just to take a quick glance of its finest galleries. Then back to Glenmorgan Square which they have to take a cab just to reach the place.

Lena have learned a lot about Kara in just one day more than the last few months. How to blonde enjoys sketching and painting other than playing soccer. Her obsession for vast arrays of fictional novels and the thought of believing all those things were real. About their home back in Midvale which was near the sea, which is why she was a bit tanned compared to hair pale skin. Enjoys eating food other than green vegetables and watch Netflix all day.

She enjoys every little detail about her and so Kara was to her. The way Kara listens to her and never gets too bored when she explains scientific equations and theories. She loves the way the blonde gazes to her intently even though she has no sort of idea what her explanation about quantum physics are.

 

And it sends a mysterious pang in her chest.

 

Pains her that it ends after they say goodbye.

 

And she didn’t want to end all of this.

 

She wants it to continue for God knows how long.

 

She didn’t mind to be trap in it for eternity.

 

As long as she was with her.

 

She felt safe just as how the Luthors kept her safe.

 

She was her oasis.

 

The calm of her storm.

 

But deep in those thoughts of wonderful paradise is a painful realization that everything has always had its end. She watches as the sky colors in orange and red hues as the horizon tries to envelop the last remaining sun. And as to her just like the horizon she wants to treasure any lingering moments of this bliss with her hand safeguarded by Kara’s haven.

 

Just like the darkness starts to fall, a black sedan makes way to their current position.

 

_It was the end of the line._

 

End of all beautiful bittersweet fantasy.

 

She held Kara’s hand tighter.

 

Lena never wanted to let go.

 

But she has to.

 

She had to face the reality.

 

That this was just a taste of sweet paradise.

 

Emerald ones against sapphire orbs. A quick goodbye comes from her and Kara’s lips. Followed by a blissful promise of another shot to paradise as Kara brushes her last fingers to her soft pale ones.

 

She was about to go inside the passenger portal of the car when Kara gives her, _her last surprise_. As she felt warm soft lips come in contact with her flushed cheeks.

 

It was quick.

 

But the effects were long.

 

She got in to the car and settle uncomfortably. Lena brought her fingers to where Kara left her kiss.

 

And for the first time in constant her heart felt erratic gut filled with butterflies freshly hatched from their cocoons.

 

And it dawned to her…

 

_This can’t be happening._

 

 

 

 

_**“Trying hard not to fall** **on the way home…”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Evil Laugh)
> 
> And so where nearing the end of the flashback. Just a few chapters left before we go back in the right timeline. More reveals will happen in the next ones. So buckle up, sit tight and relax.
> 
> You might not handle what comes next.
> 
> I'm still a sucker for your review so please don't be shy and leave some. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I will not be tired thanking you for all the support maybe it a review, bookmark or kudos.
> 
> Without further undo...
> 
> Chapter 6

“ ** _Only fools do what I do…_** ”

 

 

_Few texts._

_And that was the only thing that connect us._

_Within the lonely cold days of winter._

_That was the string I kept holding on._

_Even though you kept giving me mixed signals._

_But here was I laying on bed with my face flattened in the pillows but not sleeping._

_Waiting for the significant beep._

_As if my whole life depended on it._

_Cause I know deep down, you feel the same way._

_The days were harsh, yet I try to smile. To keep jolly even deep down it hurts._

_Hurts not seeing you but I can wait._

_Wait for you._

_Cause were soulmates and unlike those fictional novels, I know you are real._

_And for the first time in the constant I loved the reality in front of me._

_Cause I know you were and will be with it._

 

Holidays steadfast and Kara count the days since the last they saw each other. From the last seconds that she held her hand, she counted. And everything feels just like yesterday, as she tries to reply every single memory that happened in the aquarium.

It was a loop of feelings.

And it keeps her going through the days, week and months. Both growing busier than ever. Soccer finals is fast approaching and with deadly routines and practice matches Kara goes home at late nights and the last thing she does is shot Lena texts and flops to bed.

 

It was a routine.

 

Her mate giving her texts or text. It is always enveloped with warm feeling as they discuss their whole day to each other and keeping updated. But what the blonde did not notice is as the days went by so as the contents of the messages.

 

They grew smaller.

 

Few texts.

 

To few replies.

 

Then to no replies.

 

Comes the one message.

 

Then comes an alternative day text.

 

But she didn’t mind cause she knows Lena is busy.

 

Occupied every minute applying for colleges and chasing her dream and so was she. Practicing hard so she too could follow her dreams. Everyday she grew distant from her. But Kara just shrug it off cause Lena needed it. Lena needed to top her rigid finals and knock every college interviews and she can’t bring herself to come _first_ , never wanting to hold her back.

Kara wants Lena to be happy with her dreams coming true.

With her.

And that she knows she is doing the right thing to wait and do her duties. Because like Lena she had to impress every scout the colleges will be sending to watch the finals. Kara had to score a chance to the Women’s National Soccer Team and play in the Olympics. Bring a great name to the country and to play against people who have the same goals and drive as her.

 

And even so each training got both tiring and terrifying, she kept the fire burning in her.

 

The hope that even within miles of distance and towering responsibilities.

 

She and Lena will make it through.

 

Everything.

 

Because they are stronger together.

 

***

 

_And just like spring that blossomed through the wavered ice._

_I wait because I know you promised to make up for missed chances._

 

In the back alleys of Metropolis lies an old artisan restaurant. The table near the window reserved for two. Incandescent lamps and lit table candles contrast the red bricked walls, wooden ceilings and floor boards. Mahogany colored chairs dragged as soon the famous outskirt city gem gets filled with old patrons dining.

Kara is a bit hungry but never did she asked for the waiter to serve food. She keeps the utensils and porcelains untouched. As she grasps tighter at the bouquet of beautiful rare flowers in her lap. At least this time Lena will wholeheartedly accept since it’s her favorite.

 

_Plumerias, right?_

 

Lena said she would be here at 8 but Kara as always makes is a habit to be earlier. Keep things perfect. Because Kara wants to see her walk out that black sedan and enter through the wooden door. Surprise her with her favorite blooms and guide her through their chair. Order the best food and talk about each other’s endeavors get lost with their smiles and dreams of the future _together_.

And in the back of Kara’s mind she can’t wait to spend her life with the beautiful ravenette. Imagine a life together in a home, even its not huge as a mansion but cozy enough for them to live. Dreams of her cooking breakfast and brewing coffee for the raven-haired who is still sleeping in the soft linens of a queen-sized bed. Smells of bacon and pancake as they feed each other. Kiss each other goodbyes and small whispers of good fortune as they go their respective passions. Lena to her towering company and her to the newly trimmed grasses as she takes off another day of dreaded routine. But even though she is tired, she makes the best dinner out of the half-filled fridge just to surprise a more worn-out Lena.

Share a bath together and hold each other’s body together as they try to survive another wintery cold breeze in the Metropolis. Under those sheets they have their world. World that they own and no one could take away from them. It will be a life together with her that she always wanted.

 

“You sure not yet ordering, ma’am?” a man stood beside the table asking if Kara is waiting for someone.

“No, thank you. I’m waiting for someone. She should be here by now.” Kara replies in courtesy as she lifts her left hand to take a peek for time.

 

_8:10_

It must be traffic. Commuting had been her life and she knows how Metropolis’ rowdy streets get so cramped up especially in early night hours. So, Lena must be having same dilemma as her. Kara glances at the alley just beyond the transparent glass looking out for the familiar black Range Rover. Minutes have passed but no signs of it just a few people passing through the lamppost lit walkways. A couple of cars have parked and left but no familiar silhouette of the being that her heart yearns.

 

_8:45_

Forty-five minutes but she still hopes, trying to lie to herself that she was just stocked on the highways in the middle of a Saturday evening. Shrugging off the waiter who have made two round trips the past minutes to ask her order. Eyes still fixated on the alley hoping she was just late. She knows deep down her hopes, Lena would come. Cause she promised.

Promised to be there.

To be with her.

 

9:03

Still an empty seat in front of her and the untouched utensils except for the glass of water, half drunk. Fingers itched to fish out that electronic gadget keep in her purse. But she didn’t cause she trusted on a mutter of promise that Lena would be there. Ears now vigilant for any significant tone from her purse holding on that her waiting would pay off with the shadow of the car she hopes would show every time a car headlights peaks. But all of them would only pass her.

 

9:33

Thirty minutes of passed waiting with hopes wavering but fire in heart still burning. With the roundtrips of growing concerned waiter, he tries convince her to eat. But all the hunger in the gut lost in the waiting, trying to convince herself in every minute passing that a raven-haired girl in her teens would walk in that wooden door. And say _sorry that she was caught in traffic or got lost track of time_. Cause even if she doesn’t ask forgiveness, she will forgive her for the wait.

 

Cause like those dreaded months, she is willing to wait.

 

For her.

 

10:14

Kara lost her inhibition, as she dials her number for the fifth time. But all her trials just got caught up in the electronic voicemail. And just like the drying plumerias in her grasp, her hope was too. As her co-guests one by one drags the wooden furniture back to their places. But still she keeps an eye to the alley and the door.

 

Waiting.

 

10:50 

And she was the only one left at the row of piled tables and dirty plates slowly picked up to be washed. She waited cause she is not letting go. Scared of letting go and imagine if she leaves maybe Lena would think she had given up. No texts from her but still she is not letting go. The fifteenth time to reach her but received by a voicemail as she doesn’t care that she looks like a creep by now.

 

Cause she’s not letting go of the chance.

 

Of being with her now or in the future.

 

11:30

Maybe the piled chairs on top of the tables is here cue. Or the bill against the white cloth in front of her. Is it the few workers who have changed to their casuals and waving goodbye to their manager trying to tell her something.

Something that this past minutes and hours is trying point out. The voicemails that surely never get through or how untouched the porcelains at her wake are spelling out the words. The dying plumerias at her hand who stayed stagnant at her grasp never reaching its actual destination nor its true purpose.

Or is the waiter that has been patiently waiting for her the past hours now standing at her side is the final cue that she needed to stop this.

Stop hoping that Lena would come.

Kara slips dollar bills and extra to tip the waiter, just a little thanks for keeping her company throughout. Forcing her to eat even just a small and telling her that whomever she’s waiting will surely understand her needs. But in reality all the food that came to her palette that fortnight tasted bland like ashes dying out just like her hopes.

She slowly exits the old restaurant which she reserved out of her savings and with the help of a prize in one of Professor Rob’s rocket science competition. Had to ask out Jeremiah who had a trip to Hawaii for plumerias and nothing more, giving up souvenirs just for the sake of the bunch of flowers now dry in her grasp.

She is lost. Lost in the city that she had mastered exploring. Lost not because she did not know the way but lost because she was blinded. Blinded by the promise, she expected to be fulfilled. Blindness not even a trip back to Midvale will cure since she just missed the last bus back to her home.

Bunch of half-dead flowers still in her grasp as she notices a few drops of water come in contact to her. And she didn’t even make a move just standing there at the sidewalk staring at the origin of the liquid. Few drops of warm liquid started to defy her as they roll down her cheeks. She didn’t even know which is which.

 

Tears or the rain?

 

Soaking her clothes, her heart and her trust.

 

Drowning in each second.

 

And the only question left in her.

 

Is why?

 

_Why would Lena do that?_

 

Cause whatever reason she had she would understand.

 

Just one text.

 

Just one call.

 

But nothing came.

 

_So just why?_

 

***

A month before graduation and plus one day before the finals and nothing came. No text, no call and Lena didn’t even bother to see her when Kara went to the Luthor Residence. Lex saying her sister is busy filling up requirements for MIT. And she understands why she didn’t show up that night. In the corners of her mind Kara knows Lena is serious about her studies and for the thousandth time she can’t put herself above all else.

 

Cause Lena has priorities.

 

And she understands that.

 

Then again, she is willing to wait and Lex words where enough for her.

 

Forgive her.

 

Cause that is how relationship works, right?

 

You need to understand each other, forgive one another’s mistakes and make sacrifices for the good of both.

 

_Right?_

 

Kara kept the fire burning even if she had lost the vision for the cause of it. Believing even not seeing, it was what it was. That made her kick the ball harder, pushed her own limits farther, acing exam every exam, run until the heels of her shoe grated to the ground. Goal after goal, defense against offense, offense against defense. Book after book piled up as her GPA rises up higher than before, she kept fighting for something she has been believing for the past months.

_Lena._

And if she isn’t answer her calls and texts, Kara is stubborn enough to just give up. Picks up a paper and writes her a letter cause surely Lena will read it. Surely after graduation she would be free to meet her. No obligations would stop her to and by then Lena had finished every single responsibility she needed to attend. Slips a few tickets to best view Kara knows Lena could watch her. Support her, cheer for her and even just even scream her name. And her heart will never bother the crowds roaring chants cause her ears where set for one rhythm. A rhythm that belongs to the person that kept her perceiving more than she could for months. Made her focus on every goal she wanted to do because that hunger of not seeing her drive her for more.

_Lena._

 

Who made her dream with her eyes open.

 

***

Thundering roars and chants of _Midvales_ and _Ridgeviews_ slips through the cold cement and the steel doors but the clanking and yanks of lockers where more visible. Everyone slipping into polyester fabrics which some choose to wear compression gears promising good blood flow. They needed it, all the blood they can get to supply enough air from their lungs to its desired muscles. Shin guards to protect them, give them enough armor to last another chivalric war that dawns to them half an hour from now.

But unlike others, the blonde needed something special. Since wearing wayfarers in that rigid and animalistic environment would cost her parents another dollar to bill. So eye contacts are needed for a substitute and solutions to keep them lubricated. Tying a double knot to her black mercurials and bringing up the rest of the socks to her knees to cover her shin guards. Kissing her the locket that she recently removed from her neck, muttering a small enchant of guidance that her real parents up above can give.

 

_Stronger together._

Hair tied to a tight ponytail, enough for it to stay in its leash for the next dreaded minutes. They line up for their cues as the restless spectators’ shouts have enveloped Metropolis’ Stadium. Even with the deafening noise on the other side she can hear her own heartbeat as if like it wants to bail out. But it was not the option at the moment nor it was a choice. She had prepared for this for almost five months and she’d be damned if she’ll let it scare out of her.

Kara had done it in the couple of years. Bringing all the glory back to the small outskirt town in Metropolis but this year was far and away more different than the last. Other than the scope-eyed critiques at their front-row benches that she couldn’t wait to impress there was another one whom she’d hope to watch her play.

 

Someone important.

 

Someone whom she dedicated this game to, other than her family and friends.

 

A strong grip in her shoulders got her back to her surroundings, followed by an eager gaze coming from dark-green orbs with her reassuring grin and a quick nod. Strong hands then pushes her out of the portal into the light while she stood their dumbfounded as she regained balance. Kara looks up in the on the digital screen and registers that her name was called for the second time.

And Kara dorky as ever tries to push her framed glasses back but notices that she was wearing another type of eyesight aide, and redirects her fingers to scratch the crease behind her brows. Trying to look not so stupid in front of the audience staring at her who hasn’t made a move yet. She turns back at her last location to see a redhead who signals her to go and make a run to the field.

 

And so she does as what she was told. Trying to wave off the earlier face-palming embarrassment as she makes a short run to the field then back to her comrades at the right-side of the stadium. Crowds pitch grew higher as her face is displayed in the digital monitor. Shouts of her infamous cheesy nickname heard over and over again. Banners of her jersey number and Midvale logo waved by groups of girls and guys, but mostly girls. Others opted to paint their faces and even got creative making their own t-shirt with “Striker Danvers” in it.

She was adamant to be back. Bringing her team back to same pedestal last year but unlike the last ones this would be her last time representing Midvale and the next ones would hopefully have the American Logo in her jersey with her name and number on the other side. Kara scans the crowd and surely, it never fails to amaze her. Their massive numbers, roaring chants and the glimpse of her proud parents together with a very supportive sister waving a Midvale flag while standing on her own chair not to mention a worried female who has been convincing that certain red-head to flop down from her current position.

 

Kara tried to scan every nook and corner for a certain jet-black hair familiarity but the remaining time didn’t give her enough to do such. Couple of minutes to huddle and recall tactics, she runs back to the open field with Lexa at the center field for the kick off and Sara at defending position at cases they don’t get the ball’s position at the first seconds.

Thankfully tides were with them when Lexa takes possession and kicks the ball across the half field trying to score a goal at the first few seconds of the game. It is a strategy the Midvale Stallions have in their charts since the age of time. Taking opponents at a surprise and never giving them opportunities to think twice especially the Ridgeview Falcons who have been known to play little dirty tricks to earn their spots in the finals. But they have known Lexa’s shot wouldn’t go that easily since their tall goalie was there to stop her shot.

Attempted goals after the other, everyone missing their shots and same could be said to their opponents since Nicole’s territory in the net has been on her zone. Never letting any attempted shot from their nemesis going through past her gates. She was the Heimdall of their Asgard who guards the Bifrost net.

Sweat after sweat drips Kara body as her oxygen tank burns every millisecond she runs through the mile yard. Trying to strategize and keep the openings low for their opponents to score. Everyone is burning up every muscle and calorie it takes just to get one goal. But for the last forty minutes everything was futile. Chances to be a step higher than the other blockaded by every defender and goalies at their post. And her on the other end has been trying to catch a small glimpse of a gap the Rigdeview’s defense have.

Three minutes before the referee calls it a half and she has been devising her small strategy. A riff that their opponents forget to patch up for the last five months. And closely watching their previous games in recorded tapes help her see it. A tiny vent enough for her to score a goal.

Nicole used every single muscle to catch a deathly strike from the Falcon’s striker and wastes not a single second to pass the ball back to one of her team mates. Lexa signals from the half yard asking for the ball. Most of the opponent’s defenders swarm to her and that was her cue. Their mistake was to think Lexa was the only striker on the team. Most Midvale’s midfielders try to rally the ball across the field while Lexa and Sara deceiving most of the Falcon’s sweepers and defenders that they were making for the goal.

 

Kara this time ( _she sure is_ ) sneaky enough to lose all the defenders line of sight. Positions herself seven yards away from the goal. After seconds of rallying the ball back to the opponent’s side of the field Lexa kicks the ball to elevate it from the ground passing couple of defenders to the certain blonde at the other side. Kara catches the ball by letting it bounce to her body. Kicking as soon as possible, rallying it to the goal with only a goalie to stop her.

Running two more yards with the ball kept alive at her feet. She concentrates her strength at her right leg ready to bend a strike across the goalie but she was tackled to the ground seconds from kicking the ball. Next thing she hears are ref whistles and a taste of rustic substance on her mouth.

 

Boo’s where heard at the stadium as Lexa came to help her up. As she tries to walk her strained foot back to the ground. She whimpers upon doing so. As for her attacker she was given a red card and another whistle to signal the end of the first-half.

 

Second half started agonizingly with an icepack pressed on her strained leg and a Nicole and Lexa at the bench. Falcons scored a quick shot to secure a trophy at the end of the next forty-minutes. Kara is frustrated, seeing that what she had been preparing for the last months is crumbling down in front of her. And worst coach wouldn’t let her in with the small disability straining her.

With a sulking Nicole and a curse-vomiting Lexa at her side, it wasn’t helping them at all. At least in the next twenty minutes her strained leg is easing down and good as new while the rest of the team kept defending their portal.

Then she saw two familiar blondes and a lavender-loving brunette at the mid-right section of the seats camouflage all together with other girls waving their own Midvale flaglets. Two of them wearing a standard Midvale Soccer Stallion’s tee while the other wearing shirt with “My Baby Striker Danvers” all in bold and capital letters.

 

If they are here.

 

Surely, Lena is there too.

 

“Coach, I want in!” she pleads.

“Not a chance Danvers, you’re injured can’t risk you out there!”, he tries to block the eager blonde’s statement while his attention is all in a mini soccer field board he is holding trying to strategize something.

“No, Coach if I’m not getting in that field and win us a championship then my dreams for national is… good as dead. I mean… let me help. Please w-we can still win this. Call a time out and I’ll explain everything.”

“Fifteen minutes, Danvers. You sure?” he calls for the last time out and gives his board to the blonde.

“Watch me.” Kara gladly accepts the pen and magnetic board and sketches her plans.

 

Kara runs back to field together with the rest of the players now swarming near the opponent’s goal as Lexa runs to the outer lane to inbound the ball. Everyone scatters around vigilant for every attacker and defender.

Ref whistles for inbound and Lexa kicks the ball and it elevates the air once again. Kara strides to get the correct timing. Sara and the other members of Midvale blocks the other defenders to give Kara enough space. Kara catches the ball at the right moment and throws a bicycle kick at the ball. Launching it with enormous amount of strength pass through the unsuspecting goalie as it bounces from the metal bars of the net then goes hammering its remaining force to the ropes.

 

And the stadium was enamored by cheers and chants. Fans havoc after the near impossible goal that lifted their spirits which were in the gutter for the last hour. But scoring a tie is not enough with only less than twelve minutes at their tides, a lot can still happen.

Falcon’s used up their last time-out as they to establish another route for victory. As team captain, Lexa uses up the small time to encourage every member to give their best and give her best pep talk to everyone. Defense is the key, the next 11 minutes would surely test them. Whistles were blown and they were back in the field. Game clock starts ticking but scoring the next goals is hard as defending an opponent’s. With the time slipping away and so their chances are. Thinning just like the air remaining in their lungs.

Two minutes and standing are at constant. Inbound by Sara at their field and it took almost a minute of rallying since defenders from the other end were desperate than before. After the next fifteen seconds ball is with Lexa who tries to look for a leeway to goal. Spectators biting their nails for the next minute, then Lexa sees an open Kara. Another fifteen seconds to get the ball to her, Kara rallies the ball back on course now. Thirty seconds and she’s a couple of yards away with only two sweepers and a goalie defending the hell gates.

 

Kara manages to escape from the first sweeper. Twenty seconds as she tries to slip the ball under the last sweeper but the defending player accidentally catches one of Kara’s leg. Kara stumbles to the field yet again. Ref whistles and presents a yellow card.

 

Penalty kick!

 

Every player lines up in front of the opponents goal. All of them eager to take home the championship. Everyone in the stadium neither gasps for air or holds it inside their lungs. Referee positions the ball back to the ground. But even with the limited vision of the goal and the hindrance at front of her, Kara was didn’t earn her cute nickname for nothing.

Concentrating the last strings of energy left, Kara kicks the ball to just enough to curve it above the human blockade sending it straight to the corner of the net, inches in difference it would have been a miss. Startling the Falcon’s goalie and didn’t give enough time for her to react.

Crowds of fans and spectators celebrating the win seconds away from the last ticks of the game clock. The next twenty seconds is a blur as Kara notices herself being lift up to the air by her team mates celebrating the near impossible win. Fifteen minutes, just that amount of time and she made it all possible. Families and fans rushed down the field as they continue to celebrate Midvale’s yet another trophy to piled up amongst the old ones.

Although with the overwhelming after taste of sweet victory it didn’t felt like complete. So Kara searched for her amongst the slowly deserted rows of seats. And she was met by a familiar blonde, waving at her.

 

Leslie.

 

Waving at her but smiles _dryly_.

 

_So where’s Lena?_

 

Kara tries to wave back.

 

While Leslie was forcefully dragged out by her other companions.

 

Something was odd.

 

Kara immediately excuses herself from the festive crowds and runs through the steps hoping to catch Leslie, Ivy or Harley but before she could reach them. The three of them horridly gets on their car and drives off the parking lot as fast as possible.

 

Sure, she was oblivious at times but she wasn’t blind.

 

Blind enough not to see that Lena did not make it to the game.

 

_Again_.

 

Whatever Lena’s reason this time, she doesn’t know.

 

Know what to lie and make herself believe again.

 

For all the hopes she has been having for the past months.

 

Are now shuttered beneath her.

 

So there was just one question left in her mind.

 

_Why?_

 

***

It is a victory party for everyone to celebrate especially her. Kara did not only receive the most valuable player award, jersey now hanging up in the gym, not only the shining trophy paraded in school. She was even awarded the excellence for both chemistry and physics. Scored a GPA of 4.0 and now schools are not only lining up for her soccer skills but also her brains too.

But the question is why she can’t seem to be truly happy for any of it. The smiles she has been doing up until now were all just a pretend. There was the hole in her chest and the resonating ache that comes every now and then. And why she is currently at Lexa’s place specifically in the outside yard sitting on the bench looking at the lake with consumed beer at hand.

She didn’t even know on how she started to like the bitter impact of the liquid to her palette. All she knows is that it soothed the whatever pang her chest is feeling. Relaxed her troubled mind and hopefully make her forget the pain even just for the night.

 

Was she a fool to believe that Lena would like her back?

 

Did she assume everything about what they had?

 

Kara brushes her free fingers to her hair and lays her back to the wooden bench. Drowns herself again with the liquor at hand and forcibly gulps down every bit of its bittersweet effects, slowly easing that clench in her chest.

 

After all this time she was just hoping.

 

For nothing.

 

It was just all make believe.

 

She was just too silly lying to herself over and over again.

 

Kara chuckles remembering all the efforts she had made for the past months. Shaking her head realizing she is blinded enough not see it all. Picking up another bottle amongst the piled beer on her side. Opens it, then drowns again to the numbing sensation.

With a last question at the back of her tongue.

 

 

_Lena, was it too much to ask?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're pulling 'Liam Neeson' threats on me. And from the bottom of my heart I am sorry for this. Some of you might wonder why it took me nearly a week to finish the chap. Yes, I had troubles on writing this cause I don't want to hurt Kara. So just as I promised the flashback is nearly wrapping up. And we will see what Kara is in the present timeline. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and scale the paintensity of this chap. And i duly accept flying pitchforks. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chap.
> 
> But before you start, let me first thank you for the massive support throughout this story. Can't make it through this without you guys. So thank you again for the kudos, reviews and bookmarks.
> 
> So without delay...

**_“Though I try to resist…”_ **

**_“I still want it all”_ **

Pop after pop.

 

Metal crown after the other.

 

Finding its homage to the ground as it contents only linger to a person’s buds but stays in the gut and effects may travel to the mind and somehow to the heart.

 

“Kar?” asks the redhead as she approaches the lonely bench amongst the bushes in front the shallow lake.

“Hmm…” was her reply.

Nicole eyes widened to see bottle after bottle piled up next to the blonde while others seen in laying on the grass empty. A supposedly groups of 8 liquor consumed by surely a first-timer whose hand beholds the last bottle filled ( _which is half drunk_ ) and an opener at the other.

Kara smiles back to her but pupils dilated due the effects of the chemical at hand.

“Oh my God!” she brings up two hands to grab her hair on the sides. “Fucking Lexa saying she’ll take care of you.” Approaching the blonde trying to grab the last bottle out of her grasp.

“Nic, everything alright?” a brunette emerges from the towering garden plants.

“Yeah, Waves everything alright… I mean not alright at all. Fuck! Alex will kill me.” Nicole puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders shaking her carefully trying to get the blonde back to her senses.

Kara only chuckles looking at Nicole. “She’s totally drunk Nic.” The brunette walks by the bench and picks up one of the empty essence on the ground. Shaking her head silently reading the marks on the glass. “Anyone could get totaled drinking eight of these things.”

“Hi!” Kara tilts her head beaming a cheesy grin to the unfamiliar brunette. Nicole then traps both of the blonde’s cheeks between her palms. Hazel orbs against dilated sapphires. “Kara, you need to listen to me, okay?” Kara nods. “We need you to get inside the house with us, it’s freezing out here and Alex will murder me if anything happens to you especially they are away from Midvale. I get you something in the house for you to sober up a little and I’ll drive you home. Do you understand me?”

She nods again.

Nicole help her up and put one of Kara’s arm over her shoulders just to help her balance against the ground beneath her.

“Hi!” Smiling again at the unfamiliar companion of her best friend.

“Hello! Waverly Earp by the way. Nicole’s assigned mate.” Replying in British syllables dancing her tongue.

Kara nods trying to get out some words in her mouth. “K—Kara Danvers. One of Nicole’s bestf—friend”.

“Well, let’s get you fixed bug.” Nicole mutters as they slowly walking back to the house. Carefully conquering each step, guiding Kara not to stumble upon their way to the noisy barraging house.

Sitting Kara on the couch and placing a pillow on the back just to support her wobbly head. Both excused themselves to get something to help a totally wrecked friend. Nicole and Waverly rushes to the kitchen as both tries to find a caffeine-packed material amongst the overflowing booze. Squeezing amongst partying people they soon disappeared to their task.

Kara smiles watching all the people around her, house so cramped up by people enjoying the festivities. Bringing up both hands to her cheeks wiping tear tracks, she racks her head trying to enjoy the loud bombarding noise enveloping the huge house. She scans every corner feeling the environment as if it was a show and she was in the front row.

Clench in her heart subsided, every wound of failed promises felt numb and head now light.

All the pain forgotten even if just for a _moment_.

 

Kara is happy.

 

Even with the aid of an illusion.

 

Illusion trying deceive every part of her.

 

That she is indeed was.

 

What happens tomorrow will have its own. Whether it all comes back or permanently leave.

 

She couldn’t care. What is important is this moment.

 

A moment of silence from her heart.

 

“Potter!”

“Gonnndorrr!” Kara replies jumping off from the couch and attacking Lexa with a strong hug.

“Care telling me, why you’re alone in that couch? Shouldn’t you be enjoying like the others, no time for mopping Potter!” Grabbing one of Kara’s elbows. “A lot of girls are dying to meet you.” She tries to drag the tipsy blonde.

“B—but... but…” Kara points at the kitchen. “Darth Vader told me to stay.”

“Fuck Vader… Gondor and the Ministry of Magic are at war with Death Star. House rules are house rules. Rule number one, no bringing of assigned mates to the party. And what did Vader do?” doubling the force as she drags Kara to the packed living room as they squeeze through heated bodies.

“But… Vad—“

“No buts Potterhead! We’re enjoying this party till sun goes up.” Silencing the blonde as she prepares a makeshift stage out of a wooden chair. She lifts herself from the ground and collides a stainless fork with a piece of drinking glass.

“Everyone! Thank you for coming to my house party. What can I say rather than thanking all of you being a part of me. This party is not only to celebrate our departure from Midvale High but also a farewell to my friends since this badass here, is going back to my uptight life. But no need to be sad about it, we are here to enjoy and have fun. Tomorrow will worry in its own, let’s enjoy what we have today. Take every booze and food you want just don’t break anything that belongs to the house. And lets us not forget my awesome best friend who is signing up for National Team and the reason why Midvale never lost the past years.” Lexa steps down the chair and urges the blonde to take her place.

“To Kara Danvers, to us winning championships and to our future!” Lexa raises her glass.

“Cheers!” Everyone replies not a couple minutes later the environment was clouded back by the loud music.

Kara steps down and follows Lexa as the brunette introduces the blonde around friends from other schools. Kara notices Sarah around the corner kissing someone unfamiliar as she continuous to trail the dragging brunette.

Introductions were made as Kara accepts every hand offered. Never refusing every glass of chemicals given to her downing each of it to her buds, trapping herself further to the limbo.

 

She loved it there, it was not a permanent safe haven.

 

Although offers a temporary peace.

 

It calmed whatever storm is raging her.

 

And she wouldn’t mind held captive for a bit.

 

_What could be so wrong about it anyways?_

 

***

“Leslie, are you really sure we are invited?” Lena checks in for the 3rd time since they started their plan of a night escapade.

“Well, yeah definitely sure. Depends on what kind of invited you guys are meaning to ask.” Leslie then again refutes Lena’s uncertainty as she stops the car’s engine.

“So, we’re not really invited like _formally invited_?” the brunette at the backseat tries to clarify.

“Who cares if we are invited or not. I don’t want to miss free booze at any kind of day!” Harley on the other hand likes the idea whether unplanned or not.

“Ladies, trust me I got this. The host of the party is my cousin and as much as I want to party my ass out till sun peaks the horizon. I got to see my cousin for the last time before she gets to be deported back to our family’s cult of a tradition. I know the burdens of being a head family’s heir. Traditions and all before thy self. Fucking odd cultures and uplifting tradition, just glad here that I belong to the branch family.” Leslie and her friends exit the illegally parked car at the opposite road of the house filled with seemingly wasted teenagers at the peak of their havoc.

Harley trying the fix very short shorts, the skin-tight blouse and signature twin pig tails that she never outgrows. Tugging a more civilized casual wearer brunette at her side as they enter the party place.

Lena was not where ready for this kind of event. She was all and ready to sleep for the night when suddenly small pebbles hitting her glass panes near her study table breaks the silence of her rest. All she had plan was to take enough rest since everything was packed up for tomorrow morning. Evident to the three large suit cases at her wake, this turn of events somehow shocked her but the constant persuasion from a group of one-sided friends lead her to the current situation.

At least it wasn’t called sneaking out since her friend politely convinced her parents that it be only a late-night stroll amongst friends since Lena is leaving for Boston the next day. Lionel and Lillian over supportive as ever just nod and small speeches about her enjoying her last moments in Metropolis would not hurt a bit.

Leslie disappears amongst the waves of crowd, the three of them settled at a corner with a couch and a small coffee table. Not moments later Leslie emerges around the corner bringing beer bottles, shot glasses and clear colorless drink in closed in a special kind of bottle.

Downing every drink to their buds as they enjoy talking whilst the strong background noise. Lena had never gone to parties since her stiff life never ever made it possible but reading books and making good use of the net, give her the edge.

Little did they know she is a wise drinker, knows when to drink and when to stop. Knows when to accept a drink and when to decline an offer. Knowing the hacks enables her to stay physically and mentally conscious whilst the chemicals trying to override her senses. Ivy was a bit tipsy and Harley was not far behind. Leslie is… something else.

 

_Experienced._

 

It’s what they call it.

 

Lena scans around the place, seeing familiar faces filling up the living room and a small glimpse of the kitchen counter. The ravenette tightens her grip on the cold glass at hand when a familiar blonde catches her attention. This familiarity was leaning the counter but what was making her stomach churn while a grip in her chest tries to tighten when a familiar brunette has been in rather not safe distance of a proximity to her assigned mate.

 

What’s worse is that this school mate of hers is toying around the 2nd button of Kara’s baby blue polo. That grin that made her want to smack some sense out of the girl. Worst was Kara not doing anything just standing there as if enjoying the attention given to her.

 

And that gaze she gives to the brunette.

 

Gaze of that soft baby blue eyes that was and will always be _hers_.

 

That smile that only beams farther than ever when she was with the blonde.

 

It was…

 

All hers.

 

Before Lena noticed it, her feet were a faster judge through the scenario than her mind. Eyes still on Kara as the brunette tries to close the now then small distance they have. Lena will be damned if she lets her and she was faster. Grabbing Kara’s collar, she directs the blonde’s point of view to her, smashing her lips to her assigned mates without warning. Shocking the unsuspecting brunette beyond words can explain. Lena let her lips linger for a while before releasing them back to its owner.

“Sorry babe, I was quite late.” Directing a cold glare against the brunette with a scorn on her face, as she snakes her left hand to Kara’s waist. Lips still bruised upon the tight contact with the brimming confidence shown by the quirk in her brow, the most unwelcomed intruder retreated not wanting the step upon the wrath queen’s astounding territory.

Lena slowly felt her hand leaves the blonde’ waist as the owner tries to free herself from her firm hold. Kara walks out of her sight while the ravenette hardly scrimmages to keep up. Losing her amongst the crowd but immediately finds her when she heard Kara’s name called in one of the house’s restrooms.

Nearing the area, she hears a person emptying the contents of his or her gut. Turning the knob with haste not even caring to knock. Gush of water from the sink heard as she see the ducked blonde in front of it with another blonde trying to help her by running her palms against her back.

“Guess you had enough for tonight Kar.” She continues to rub Kara’s back.

Lena approached both of them wanting to help but Kara’s current companion noticed as soon as she took another step to the rough tile.

“Luthor? Your mate should call it a night. Glad you’re here. Can you drive her home? Her place is just past a huge patch of sunflower field and a big water tank with a Midvale sign. Dark blue roofed house with lighter blue as coating in the walls. You’ll hardly miss it. I suggest you go now, if Lexa sees this bug not yet wasted enough sure she’ll never let this one go.” Sarah waves of thank you and horridly exits the restroom promising the raven-haired she’ll distract Lexa for the meantime so they could escape.

Kara now slump on the walls of the room, Lena takes the offer seemingly worried if she leaves the blonde in this place things could go worse than the incident awhile ago. Borrowing Leslie’s car in which the blonde happily gives it away like some raffle tickets saying as long as she returned it not bothering if it’s in one piece or not. Lena embarks the drive to Kara’s place.

Thankfully no more throwing up season ensued inside the car, Kara just peacefully belted up against the cushion while head finds support on the glass of the passenger’s door. The ravenette carefully keeping the steering wheel at its best position, she would be lying if she says that the chemicals didn’t get the best of her. That colorless drink Leslie offered was way out of her league but her systems still fighting enough to drive safely.

The house was exactly hard to miss since it is the only house right after the field of sunflowers and the infamous water tank Kara’s friend was telling her. Helping Kara out of the car is one problem but making it to the steps was as bad as the latter. With a couple of staggering and finding support with the side picket fences they made it just in front of the locked door.

Lena watches as Kara pats her jean’s pockets trying to recall in which compartment of the clothing did she put the keys. Knowing it is taking long enough if she lets a heavily intoxicated individual do the tasks on its own. She helps her and the task were cut short as she immediately found the damn key just around the corner of the jean’s right pocket.

Unlocking the hindrance in front of them was easy but making it to Kara’s room is another dilemma of its own, never in a lifetime did she take a copious amount of time taking the stairs. But it wasn’t a problem at all since Kara’s farewell is her first priority. In the very least she can take care of her even if this would be the last moments they would be together.

Lena never wanted to see her again too afraid that those feelings five months or so would continue to grow. What she felt was young love and she knows where that kind of love ends. And she didn’t want to lead Kara for more of something she can’t offer. What was she was supposed to do?

She had to kill any investment made, do as much damage before any of it grows further. And she knows she didn’t deserve Kara, the perfect Kara that beams the sunny-sunshine smile. Kara deserved better than her. Better than the girl that lived a stiff life who only cares about success and nothing more.

Knowing Kara would want to settle down in the next couple of years and she was way too different. Lena never wanted commitments, she had dreams bigger than just having a family. And shoving all those lingering feelings was her best option. Trapping them all in just together her deepest cores, after all this would be the last time of seeing her. And Kara would be assigned to a better person. The one that would care and reciprocate the equal amount of love she is offering. And when that time comes she’ll be happy watching from afar and will not be regretting shoving her small feelings to the deepest and darkest corners of her heart.

While Kara was in the bathroom, Lena used the time to look for some suitable change for the blonde’s clothing which surely the scent of booze is lingering even in tad amounts. The search in the closet brought her to an oversized sweater and a boxer shorts, closing it then makes way back to the bedroom.

Kara now sitting on the edge on the bed head facing the floor while shoulders shrunk. Lena approaches her as tinge of mint envelopes the air around them, she settles beside Kara whose attention is still on the wooden board underneath their feet.

Lena didn’t wait for Kara to face her, reaching for the first button of the polo as she tries to remove it from the lock of the surrounding fabric. Indeed, it was successful and aiming for the second as she repeats it.

But a firm grip on her wrist stop her. The slump head in front of her slowly raises its horizon. And she couldn’t even remember when was the last time that those blue orbs gaze at her emerald ones. But what she can remember that it wasn’t like those times that she looked at her.

 

Amongst those orbs she can see the pain.

 

The guilt in her heart seeping through the locks she had made sure that is well guarded enough.

 

“I waited for you.” Lena hears the crack on Kara’s voice. “I just want you to know.”

Kara drops back her head losing the immediate contact of Lena’s eyes. Hands still griping her hand and no signs of letting her go yet. Suddenly feeling warm sensation dropping one by one unto their joined hands.

 

Why is it too hard to free her hand from Kara’s hold?

 

Is she having second thought on this?

 

Why was it always like this, as soon as her touch lingers upon her skin she becomes?

 

Becomes the young girl who held the flower in that lonely graveyard.

 

But different, all the storm and the pain in her heart and mind.

 

_Lost or leaving her?_

 

So calm.

 

So pure.

 

So true.

 

All the uncertainty beyond her walls would not scare her. Walls put up by decades of shadowing bravery and toughness. Something that a part of her that she kept hidden finds it way outside again.

Part of her wanted to stay, most of it actually. Mind so clouded that she didn’t notice that her heart was the one controlling now. And her heart was telling her to kiss away the pain, the struggle of running away.

 

Telling her to stay rather than leave.

 

Even just for tonight.

 

Lifting Kara’s chin so she could face her. And so, she did follow what her heart has been telling her these past few months. Not even bothering what her troubled mind would say.

 

The kiss to Kara’s lips was chaste. Full of innocence and there was no battle of dominance between both. It was kissing away their fears together, conquering something unexplainable and intangible. Lena felt Kara’s grip loosened as her hand then travels amongst her shoulders.

 

And there was this touch again.

 

Touch that wasn’t forceful.

 

She felt safe amongst her hold.

 

The safe haven she has been looking for.

 

And so, she closed her eyes just trying to savor the moment letting all the pent-up walls tear down amongst her grounds. Leaving all those plans and baggage behind her thoughts as she drowns for more. Continuing to claim Kara’s lips on her, her hands be knowingly freeing every button of Kara’s polo. Letting the fabric fall upon the wooden floor boards.

Each fabric worn lost just as they were lost to their thoughts. Feeling the warm linens of Kara’s bed press her back. The wet sloppy kisses amongst her skin, the soft touches against her bare waist trailing down to her thighs. Fistful of disheveled unruly locks as they furthermore dive onto oblivion.

Lost to the silence with only the songs of love making out their heavy gasps of air. The pain and pleasure, two things she can’t even distinguish which is which at the moment. All she knows she felt safe and secure underneath Kara’s pressed warmth.

 

And she didn’t even dare to open her eyes.

 

Afraid that all of these might be just some dream.

 

A dream she didn’t want to wake up.

 

A fantasy she didn’t want to leave.

 

The bliss and the blur of the moments her heart long yearns.

 

And she saturated every bit of it.

 

_Even just for that night._

***

 

Ache of the buzzing pain inside her skull woke her up to a daze morning. Feeling like she was hit by a ten-wheeler truck, every muscle so cramped up as if she was running through the yards of  field until her body gives out from fatigue. Yellow lines beaming through the glass panes and the obscuring dark curtains. Hint of a splash of mint against her buds and

 

A taste of metal in between.

 

Rustic.

 

Slowly lifting up her half-dead half-alive body out the linens, walking to the closet grabbing an oversized t-shirt, some underwear and cycling shorts. Not even noticing the scattered stained polo beside her bedside table, the jeans tossed to the untouched bed beside hers. Some undergarments on the floor left unnoticed as makes way to open her room’s door.

Kara slowly slips and readjusts her glasses as one hand makes its way to her head, the other to any sturdy material just to support her body. Making her way down to the steps heading to the kitchen’s fridge, grab something to the clench and replenish her sore throat.

 

_Jet black hair?_

 

Squinting her eyes again, trying to check if she was hallucinating or not. Shaking her head vigorously enough to remove any residual chemicals she downed the night before. A couple of squints again but the figure sitting on the couch never disappeared.

 

_That can’t be._

 

“Lena?” she tries to verify making her way to the raven haired, crinkle forming between her brows. As her left hand trying to massage the pain felt in her lower clavicle.

The raven-haired lift her gaze to her, emerald eyes bore holes in to her. Those orbs once she knew gave a gaze that burned her into place.

“Goodbye Kara.” she mutters as she made a haste flight to the door.

“What is wrong Lena? I haven’t seen you for months and then you appear in my home then leave again. Why can’t you tell me what was wrong. Cause whatever it is I’d understand.” Lena stop in her tracks a couple of inches away from the door.

“You ruined everything Kara. Everything I have build for the past years and will be building in the next few years. It never meant to happen this way. I couldn’t be with you and will never be with you.” she lies, as her heart shrunken even more now dominated by the towering plans in her mind.

“You’re lying. I don’t believe you! Back at the aquari—“

“I don’t love you Kara. And never will I. I can’t imagine a life with someone whose dream is as low as running through that damn fields every day. I have better and bigger plans for myself and never in a million times you were a part of that. I don’t know why this damn project even matched us. We are different people and I will not let you drag me back to where I was before. Can’t you get it! There was never us!” Lena grabs the metal knob as she strides to the car park outside the picket fences.

Kara followed her way out but Lena was quick enough locking herself on the car. Starting up the engine while Kara approaches the windows in the passenger’s door, banging her hand to it.

“Lena! Please can we just talk about it. I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Lena! Please just… get out of the car and will figure it out. _Together_.” The blonde continues to collide her palms amongst the glass pane but Lena had no signs of giving her what she wanted. As soon as the car started, she accelerates it while the blonde tried to chase the car.

 

But as they say automotives are faster than any human on foot.

 

Kara horridly goes back to the house making her way back to the closet in her room. Grabbing a hoodie, jeans and sneakers as she makes way to the bus station. The trip to Metropolis took longer since traffic jam made the most of her current situation. A cab to the Luthor residence is another sand down from her ticking clock.

 

As soon as she arrived in front of the tall metal gates, she tries to wriggle it.

 

Hoping.

 

And hoping it would open.

 

Shouting her name from the top of her lungs.

 

Again hoping she’d hear her.

 

But no one came to see her.

 

No one dared to help her.

 

Pacing out forward and back, eye still fixated on the Luthor mansion behind the tall steel gates and the shrubs that surrounded the front yard. Just to catch a glimpse of shadow or silhouette of the raven-haired girl. What she said earlier didn’t matter to Kara, she knew deep down Lena was lying.

All she felt for Lena these past months felt so real that she just can’t give up on her that easily. Lena was her everything for the last months and it would take to hit of a lightning strike that she’ll lose hope upon that single string that she kept holding on.

A strong consecutive honking a car startled her.

“Kara, get in the car right now! You’re wasting your time facing those bloody gates.”

 

_Lexa._

 

She takes the offer and as soon as she closed the passenger door, the car accelerated from zero to its highest possible top speed.

“Lena is not in there, Kara. She’s in the airport waiting out her flight that is due thirty minutes from now.” Kara hears Nicole’s voice from the back sit.

“Well, Gondor and Death Star signed for a treaty of armistice just to help the Ministry of Magic.” Lexa adds.

“What flight?” Kara was dumbfounded.

“And I thought Lena told you about it.” Leslie at the seat behind her replies. “She is living for Boston and never mean to come back to Metropolis.”

Everything felt afloat, it was hard to digest at the moment.

 

Lena leaving Metropolis.

 

Lena not wanting a future with her.

 

Lena furious at her for something she doesn’t know she did.

 

Feelings and hopes she have been holding on for the last few months.

 

Things she thought were real and will be reciprocated back.

 

Dreams that were slowly losing from her grasp.

 

And she didn’t know which was which.

 

Which to believe.

 

_Lena or herself?_

 

But to her none of that were important at the moment. And if she just gets to talk with Lena again, then maybe she will know where to start. What path will she follow and which way would lead her to Lena. Cause Lena holds the answers to the questions she had been asking herself for months. Lena was the very reason for everything she did for the past few months.

 

Made her wake up happy then sleep back happy.

 

And repeat.

 

Lena became her oxygen tank for the couple of months that helped her breath amongst the suffocating moments of her life. Made her believe that there was so much more and something more than just Kara. And the clock is ticking fast, it was draining any chance of getting that answer.

 

“Fuck! Traffic is not getting us anywhere.” Lexa presses the center of the steering wheel harder.

Opening the hatch from her side. “Just stay here Lex… I’ll make a run for it.” Lexa nods giving the blonde a black shiny thin rectangular. “If they won’t let you in, show this. Go get her!”

 

Kara starts running stride after stride. As tear starts to flow from her cheeks but wiping as fast as she can every time it falls. Burning every amount of oxygen trap in her lungs. All her life all what she did was running, making a goal after the other.

 

It was easy.

 

_But this was different._

 

She wasn’t running just to take home a medal, a trophy or a recognition. Not running for a spot at the National League. Kara was running for more than just achievements combined.

She was running for the person that made it possible for her to believe upon something she never felt before. Kara was running for the very reason that her made her smile more than she could. Chasing the very person that made her utterly complete as a person, made her jump to uncertainness never afraid of what was the other side and made her climb heights she never dared to venture upon.

And every step she pressed to the ground made a meaning. This was her last string, the string she have been holding on even when the others were cut off.

 

Because for the last time and its thousandth time, she will _never let go._

 

Five minutes down before Lena’s boarding time. She made it to the airport gates cutting off the line as she tries to get it through the portals.

“I’m sorry ma’am but you can’t get in.” One of the guards stops her.

“Sir, please I just… need to talk to someone who’s inside. Really important.” Kara begs.

“I’m sorry ma’am. Protocols are protocols, can’t let you in.” Kara remembers the last item Lexa in trusted her with. Fishing out the card and showing it, she was soon given entry and the portal guards apologizes for not letting her in.

Kara strides again and made a stop in front of the large screen as she tries to identify which waiting lounge Lena would be. So many numbers, so many letters but she kept her focus tracking the right combinations.

One and a half minute as she makes her way down to the elevator, skipping unnecessary steps. Eyes quickly scanning for the right signage for the waiting lounge that was indicated that would contain the passengers of that certain flight to Boston.

Looking through the transparent barrier between them, Kara sees Lena picking up her belongings as she makes her way to the door leading to the plane. Kara tries to knock her fist against the glass just to catch Lena’s attention.

 

Little did she know that was the last time she would held her gaze against hers.

 

_“Please.”_

 

Blue orbs against emerald ones.

 

And between those verdant gems.

 

Kara never saw the answer to her questions.

 

Not even a glimpse of the dream she had been hoping.

 

All she saw was…

 

Anger.

 

Hatred.

 

And disgust.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

**PRESENT DAY**

_(4,565 NAUTICAL MILES AWAY FROM NATIONAL CITY)_

 

 

In the vast lands of quite deep greens and tall woods lies the manor of the great bloodline of kings. Ellingsworth Estate in the outskirts of old city Yorkshire blessed by good amount of rainfall throughout the year. Smells of the newly grown grass of the springs and wood barks and fresh blooms after a heavy water fall. Dew droplets linger the greens and the contrast of ray sunshine peaks through the cumulus up above.

Lies amongst the tombstones in the estate gardens are dreams and aspiration of the long-lost bloodline of great kings. Descendants of King Zoriel, the Conqueror, lies with him beneath the six feet ground but one _isn’t_.

 

One stands on that very ground that her ancestors lay peace witnessing the diminishing chances of the possibility of the continued great empire. One stands before them holding a bunch of white roses as once again she revisits the past and hopes to learn from them. Mutters of guidance and good fortune before embarking to another journey out from her homeland.

 

 “I am very sorry to interrupt Ms. Ellingsworth. But I must say, it is time to go.” a man in medium build dressed in the finest tailored suits bows before the woman.

 

She nods. “Give me a minute.” The man bows again and walks back to the waiting car.

 

The woman kneels one of her knees in front of the tombstone and carefully places the flowers to the ground. She brings her fingers to the scribed words on the cold stone standing.

**HERE LIES IN PEACE**

**_Zoriel Ellingsworth XV_ **

**_and_ **

**_Alura Ellingsworth_ **

Other hand gripping on to the locket chained in her neck for years, the only connection she had with her parents resting beneath the ground she stood.

 

 

 

“ _Stronger together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my bonus scene?
> 
> And as i had promised we are back to the right timeline. (insert Evil Laugh). Still a needy author who wants to know your feelings and thoughts about the chap. Hope i nailed it as you guys wanted it. Again for those who are hunting for my very life because i hurt Kara. Then again my deepest apologies. 
> 
> Flying pitchforks are still welcome. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry this came out one day late than usual since things got a little bit unplanned.   
> First of all i had a sudden trip back to my province and next i was called to work for a job (you guys may be wondering why i can easily post chapter by chapter, news is i'm broke, so i needed a job basically). Second, is i want to assure you guys that the weekly updates will still be running even with me having a day job. Since i don't want to prolong your wait for the next chap. I'll do my very best. Maybe i can't reply to all reviews since i too had a problem with my internet connection so i'll try my very best.
> 
> Again thank you for the support may it be a kudos, review, bookmark or you are just a guest passing by.=)
> 
> I wont be prolonging the delay...

**_“This queen don’t need a king”_ **

****

Lena Luthor.

 

Name the things she can’t have? I bet you can’t and will never. Since the constant fact of being Lena Luthor is that she always and always gets what she wants. Name it, she has it.

 

_Money?_

She has tons of that enough for her to live a thousand lifetimes and she is as rich as the previous ones. Never leaving a dent against her hard-plated bank cards, everything spent is compensated by the quadruple earnings made, _daily_.

 

_Fame?_

 

You’re kidding me, isn’t the monthly issue of CatCo’s hard-bound magazine enough to witness why this woman is its cover page every after the prints are out. Or maybe the billboards that hung around National City’s broad highways not too big enough for you to miss this particular woman at the top of her business brigade.

 

_Admiration?_

 

Now, this time either you’re as dense as the biggest black hole in the entire universe or just blind not to notice this gifted bachelorette’s beholding beauty. Picture perfect straight out from a renaissance painting brought into life, the youngest Luthor is a show stopper. Pale skin contrasting that bloodshot plump lips, sculptured jaw line and damn, that slick cut collarbones. Perfect body only draped by the best, when I mean the best surely its expensive enough that one pair of that tight dresses that carefully takes a shape of her body, would cost a man’s whole year of work. Inches of her favored red-back stilettos that has stabbing heels lifting her a couple inches from the ground. And if you are _luckily_ stab by those killer heels, you won’t file her a case of assault instead you thank this goddess before you for even touching such mere human. And this epitome of perfection doesn’t dress just to impress. Lena Luthor dresses to depress.

 

Depress?

 

Depress those around her, since just her silhouette is enough to know that woman is beyond the unexplainable ordinary. And gossips fly like gulls in shore, whole National City asking.

_What would anyone give to have her?_

What could any mere human sacrifice to be with such lady who despite the beauty has the brains and brawns to single handedly lift L-Corp to new heights never ventured upon.

 

_Her mate must be lucky._

 

It is how much far the tall tales and folklores go around the National City’s darkest alleys going back up to CatCo’s tabloids and propagandas. But all of that are just tales of myth and legends never brought out to the public with enough proof. No one really knows Lena Luthor’s mate or if she has one. Mating mark on her neck may or may not be synthetic. And the youngest Luthor never gives a bountiful amount of leeway or even just a sneak peek of her mate’s identity ( _if ever she had one_ ). Saying that if she _did_ have one, she wants things about _this mate_ personal.

And the peering eyes of National City doesn’t contradict to that. Well as there are pros for being with a goddess there is enough cons just to keep your identity hidden. And media as much as they want to pry their heavy scoped lenses, Lena’s little secrets are securely locked in a very very air tight vault, enough for those nosy paparazzi on the streets drop their jobs looking for the youngest Luthor’s another half.

.

_Whomever he or she may, what a lucky person indeed._

At 6 AM sharp, rays of the early young sun peaks through the vast horizons of National City’s skyline covered by the residual fog the wintery mist. The young Luthor which many would assume is still pulled back in her majestic king size waves of soft linen, is already pumping up to start the first leg of her day.

Starting the day with a trip to the hot trickling showers as she creates an abundant lather around her perfectly sketched body using body washes pre-ordered back from manufacturer’s whose products are only shelved by luxurious stores.

 

Lena takes her time.

 

Of course! Why would she not? A skin only touched by honey and milk such endowed by a beauty beyond intangible boundaries needs specific and particular amount of time and care. Emerging from the fuming steamed clouds making through the transparent glass in-closed artificial waterfall with only a piece of the softest wool covering such creamy firm skin, she struts to her enormous array of purposely made business wears and piled dresses.

Slipping in a black slit sheath dress exposing good amount of her lean shoulders muscles, thanks to healthy life style and some amount of yoga class which she inserts even with hectic schedules. A couple of inches torturous slit just around her right thigh and the downed v-collar just to sinfully tease enough amount of those infamous collarbones and angular jaw line. Strapping the simple metal belt around that damn waistline and hmmm.

 

She makes a fine young lady at any day.

 

Selection of vast limited-edition designer bags and shelved shoes, Lena takes away perfectly matched black handbag and black stabbing stilettos at hand. Hair down just like waterfall and make up done except for her signature red lipstick.

Sipping up the newly brewed black caffeinated drink and a couple of French toasts in plate added with freshly picked berries from her favorite organic store, Lena calls this early tandem “breakfast”. Forty-five minutes down the early morning clock, final touches include slipping up in high shoes and application of her infamous bloody lip paint.

Private elevator at her personal convenience, pressing the down the button with her perfectly polished red nails, causing the metal box to lower to the building’s base. Handbag clinging to the crease of her forearm, dress swaying by her every move as she makes her way to the latest model of black Range Rover whose passenger’s door is at her service. Closed by none other than her old trustworthy family driver turned to her personal driver, Thomas. Ten minutes before striking seven am sunlight, she is on her way to her unconquerable fortress at the heart of National City.

 

_L-Corp._

 

Formerly Luthor Corporation but when she and Alexander took over became separately twin headed dragons, Lex Corp and L-Corp. And just like the powerful legendary creature, both of these companies dominated the vast America’s in field of science, technology and robotics.

And behind all of this glory is one omega amongst the lineage of alphas.

Lena “The Stiff”, has been long gone, her childhood nickname all gone but not necessarily her lifestyle. Crash out the “Ice Queen” on the list, since that name has been buried long in the past.

 

Now she is known be the omega who amidst the scrutinizing criticism about her nature, defied all odds amongst her path. An omega who made alphas, betas and omegas kneel before her words. An omega by birth but raised and trained to rule like an alpha. Slept and worked in an alpha’s environment. Luthors’ molded her to become not just an alpha but a person built to rule and to lead.

 

And she became a hunter rather than be the hunted.

 

The chaser rather than be the chased.

 

The lion rather than to be the fleeing gazelle.

 

Lena is a born sheep raised in a wolves’ den.

 

 And so, she hunts like one.

 

Hearing the National City’s name around the town and the name of Lena Luthor rings a bell. The youngest Luthor sits amongst the throne of her prospered kingdom. Owning the most of the business district, she easily controls the strings amongst stocks and trade. Money and clients flow like a jet stream, owing much of the National City’s income.

 

Earning the nickname…

 

_Queen of the West._

 

But earning such name was nowhere near easy nor near the possible. It took a degree of advanced engineering and masters’ degree in both business and economics cramped up in a four-year timeline. Acing every exam and topping the class in the three courses she took. Two-year apprentice under Lionel and Lillian’s microscopic observation, she took over the business roughly at the age of 21.

With Jack Spheer amongst her chess pieces and the rest of his nanotechnology ready at her every command, Veronica Sinclair who holds the immense influence around the trading ports and customs. Lena owns every nook and corner of the business routes hence when she controls almost everything, she literally owns what goes in and out the National City. With the help of the great scientists, Dr. Ivy Pepper and Dr. Harleen Quinzel, backing her up, Lena Luthor grasps for innovations and the newest researches. And to add up in her formidable chess figures, she holds great ties with Morgan Edge. Mr. Edge helped the young Luthor to earn connections around old alpha blood-lines. Pure alpha blood-lines that took hold major pillars around the biz. With Mr. Edge and her knowledge from the Luthors’ teachings, she learned every hack and glitch the business warzone has.

 

The greater the connection, the greater knowledge she earns.

 

And with that knowledge, she easily slips through every alpha’s den.

 

_Make friends?_

 

Good! it is a good investment. Since more friends leads to more connections.

 

_Make enemies?_

 

She uses all gathered knowledge to pull them back to the dirt and leave them to the puddle and just luckily to the dust.

 

And there is one spot left in her marble black and white tiles. Just a single person left to occupy it. And with his help, L-Corp will be indestructible, unconquerable just like the old Spartan gates of Thermophile that stopped every eager conqueror of the Persian army at their bloody gates.

 

And with him, what is left to stop her?

 

Who on in the right mind would go against her?

 

***

Sharp heels click and clack against the tiled floor as the room felt quiet, only the sounds of her expensive shoes echoing through the walls and the glass panes. Others stopping at her presence while others scrimmage away especially those who have yet to know the ins and outs, in short, the interns, as much as possible a couple meters away from her current path. Too afraid of her wrath if one of them manages just to tip off the shaky balance of the CEO’s morning mood.

Just one quirk on the brow and everyone’s gaze turns to the cold ground beneath them. No one dared to see her eye to eye, too worried that her glare is enough to turn them to stone. But one employee is immune to the young Luthor’s virally infected attitude.

 

Ms. Huang.

 

Or Lena would call her, _Jess_.

 

Lena’s trustworthy personal assistant slash friend. Which the assistant dutifully fulfills her job not because of the pay but as the thought of helping carry a little bit of load from the CEO’s shoulder. And being a good friend is one of those ways of showing care. And she is grateful of that since knowing Lena being Lena, rarely having friends is the usual thing. Number of friends can be counted by hands and she know surely there are still enough fingers to spare if one comes to stay.

 

But the truth is.

 

That rarely happens.

 

With Lena’s job description and status.

 

Friends is as rare as diamond.

 

Lena greets Jess with a familiarity, which is a habit developed through time of hardships and challenges. Entering the portal to her off-white plated office, white table which she always left clean, surface almost covered by mountain ranges of paper works to be reviewed. Lena didn’t bother to think why is her table overflowing of impending responsibilities. It is early time of the year, so most of it contains renewal contracts of satisfied clients who once again wanted the services offered by her company. Financial reports for the different earnings made throughout the past year’s prosperity. Some of it are upcoming requests for partnership, those who wanted to taste just a glimpse of L-Corp’s glitz and overflowing glory.

And Lena hopes, from the deepest corners of her heart. That one of those papers contain the last piece of her jigsaw puzzle. The last member she had been hoping to join her brigade.

The Chinese investors which controlled Asia’s fervent success through the years. And that company will make L-Corp invulnerable amongst sudden business crisis and guarantee survival through the biz’s rigid and unpredictable circumstances. L-Corp will hold every major business routes not only in America and Europe, it will extend its roots back to the trading centers of Asia. Money will flood its very gates and not that only, people will get employed and more opportunities will arise around the globe.

Lena may be sassy and strict around her subordinates but she cared for them truly, since the fact that her pedestal at her own very feet is somehow built not only by her sleepless nights of hard work but also by the people who work for her and together believe in such idealism. And she knows what it felt to be completely helpless, _powerless_ to be exact so she gave people opportunities to develop themselves. Not many people may see it as that but she couldn’t care less, whether they thank her for that or not, what was important was the effects of what she caused.

Comfortably seeking for the exact position in her chair, since Lena knew this position would be assumed luckily in the next couple of hours and if she runs out of luck would probably her current stance until the sun sets to the horizon. Carefully reading the well organized and segregated paper, reviewing each and every detail keenly spotting any mishaps or just a little bit crooked that peeks her interestingly perfect mindset.

Slowly diminishing that piled up hard copy of responsibilities sitting idly on her expensive white table but still no sign of that very paper work that she has been hoping to encounter. Lena met Mr. Tao from a formal and purposely held gala she held herself when she knew that this man would have a quick visit to her city. All she heard from this man’s interpreter ( _since Mr. Tao don’t dwell much in English preferring his mother language as medium of speech_ ) are good feedbacks and clearly, she knows Mr. Tao is just like her dying to sign that official paper that would tie Regent Telecommunications and L-Corp to an unbreakable bond.

 

And what could go wrong when she is the only company that can keep up with Mr. Tao’s dreams and idealism.

 

_She knows, only she can._

 

Lena was cut off between from her musings and act of fixating her signatures on the paper before her when hears a very familiar ringtone coming from the electronic gadget that usually sleeps right next to the small cactus plant in her table. One ring after she picks in up immediately tapping that green button on screen.

 

She wouldn’t miss this call at any given time. Maybe at meetings or even with a very cramped up schedule.

 

Something in that voice on the other end somehow makes her smile as if she wasn’t lifting unbearable weight amongst her shoulder. Cause amongst this cruel and brazen environment, he was the one who truly understand her and her struggle for every recognition presented to her.

 

Lex.

 

“How’s my little munchkin doing?” Lena chuckles hearing Lex’s formulated annoying pet names given to her. What makes it more annoying is picturing her older brother’s smug on the other end of the line.

“Why did you call?” the raven-haired trying to be sassy around her brother.

“Come on, sis. You know I’m not like one of your subordinates that gets flying when you tend to decide to snap at everyone trying to be good at you.  It’s not bad to let some in of those high and mighty walls of yours. Who knows they are willing to stay for good.” Lex battles her younger sister’s masked attitude.

“If this is about _her_ again, then I’m willing to tap the red button just sitting around the corner of the phones screen. “Lena knows how infuriating her brother can be and one of those things he subconsciously _(that’s what he said)_ brings to the table is a quick reminder of that certain _her_.

“What?” he tries defensively. “Of course not! Just checking up on you that you haven’t literally buried yourself in that piled responsibilities in your desk and since you didn’t even come home just to spend holidays with us.” If there is one person who can read Lena like a pamphlet, sure the man on the other line is the very candidate of that.

Lena sighs puffing a ball of warm air to the cold environment courtesy to the lingering icy mist outside and the full blasted air conditioner inside her office. “Sorry, I’ll make up for it Lex. Definitely will come to Metropolis and spend a week there when I get to settle things around here. Just one last deal and I’ll be free as bird and we can leave all these responsibilities behind. The Luthor name will be etched on a pedestal that will remind every human about our hardships and glory.”

“You know, you don’t have to do that Lena. I am proud of you and never will be thankful enough that I had a sister like you. Mom and Dad, will always be proud of you whether you follow my and their footsteps or just settle a life with another endeavor. Maybe it is time to take a break and rethink what you always wanted in life. Not a single word of dictation and influence from the people around you of what you can and can’t do. You deserved to be happy too.” Fingers threaten to tap that red button, cause Lena knows there was every bit of her convinced on what her brother is saying. But it is too late to stop now, nine years has been a long journey and turning back isn’t an option at the moment.

 

She was lost for words, words usually come easily from her mouth. Battling her ideas and opinions during board meetings and conferences are just so easy since no one dared to question her authority. But Lex… Lex words cut like knife.

 

Carving her mask off her face.

 

Destroying every wall, she had established. Lex knows how dismantle every built-in security around her heart and it was always sad that every word her brother utters is actually the very thing she had desired her whole life. But as much as she wants that life without responsibilities popping like mushrooms in the corner, she knows she can’t, a lot have happened and she is doomed to take every effect of the things she had caused.

 

And before she could even let go the words of debate in her tongue, her door flips wide open, wider than the usual. With a panting Jess trying to catch her breath. Lena knows Jess knows that she doesn’t want to be disturb especially around this time in the morning clock and whatever words to be released by a very problematic assistant at her wake must mean something to her. Excusing herself from Lex on the other line she fully gives her attention to the woman in front of her.

 

Jess trying to catch her breath. “IT’S REGENT!”

 

***

What would an avid gamer and a college drop-out do with her life?

 

Besides purchasing tons of computer games with such minimum wages in a very shallow pocket. Eat up tons of waxed noodles and almost everything instant packed up in very small and untidy apartment just located downtown. Trying best to earn money just to sustain that very single hobby _(it is what she calls it)_ that cost her college degree of programming in Stanford.

 

But every single minute detail of her life changed when she met _her_.

 

Yes, outskirts of Metropolis, approximately six years back if her memory hasn’t faded that quickly yet. She loves to call it a _star-crossed phenomenon_. Who would have thought that just by sharing a doughnut to a total stranger would earn her a huge ass loft in one of Metropolis’ tallest condominiums, 2 somehow expensive cars _(since she know with past wages as an internet café tenant would just be enough to buy just a piece of her current car’s accessory),_ good paying job that would basically not only sustain her hobby but she can do her hobby at her very own work place and lastly the very huge shelves filled with varying collections of pre-ordered video games.

 

She loved programming and a little bit of science but school just ain’t in line for her. She loved learning by exploring and that is why she loved her job. It was a matter of exploration beyond the set boundaries that everyone thought was the end of the line.

 

She fixes the semi-crooked id safely clipped to her navy blue over coat. Words of El-Tech, Rebecca Bradshaw, Head Programmer and Personal Assistant scribed on the silvery rectangular hard plastic. Tapping those leather oxfords against the newly furnished top floor in the newly constructed skyscraper in National City. Knocking three times against one of the oak wood double doors and gently opening them to gain entry.

 

Lies beyond the passage is a slick black minimalistic approached office, just enough materials that are left with a very own purpose. From tinted windows, to the white couches just to contrast the very dark theme of the office. Dark wood works cover the floor and some amount plastered in walls, shelf in far left filled with books about engineering, programming and the latest science researches. Ceiling lightly illuminated by dim lights. Some stainless materials and beautiful paintings hung up the room. Table organized and neat with only a laptop and tablet, a large screen around the corner playing every detail of today’s stock prices and the company’s weekly earnings. Small table just below the flat screen is a small table with white roses filling the white vase and next to it is a customized pitcher to hold water and other is a glass material to hold something strong.

 

 Liquor, she assumes.

 

Half-filled.

 

She approaches the figure standing behind those tinted glass panes, looking to the very city below her holding a glass of that strong liquid material. Dressed in slick three-piece suit. British styled business wear just enough to show her strong firm biceps. Perfectly contrasting her slipped back golden hair. Finishing off the outfit with a pair of brown leather oxfords. Visible Paul Hewitt’s in her wrist and another beaded accessory on the other.

 

“Mr. Tao and his legal counsel are here to see you, Ms. Ellingsworth.” She bows her head and lifts her gaze to woman in front of her.

 

The woman before her slowly changes the subject of her attention from the city below to the person speaking in front of her.

 

Rebecca’s orbs aligned to her blue ones. That very human before her grins, which is a rare phenomenon since knowing her for the past years all this woman do is brood beyond point of return.

 

“Well, it would be so rude to let our visitors wait.”

 

 

***

L-Corp was in total chaos and an approaching wreck. Lena has been way frustrated and snappy around her colleagues. Workers wondering who in the right state of mind is brave enough just to out throw the seemingly fragile balance of the CEO’s life.

Closed door meeting was then held at an immediate snap of a finger, with all of the board members and financial advisors in a total lockdown with the fuming Lena herself. Everyone is tentatively feeling the environment, since this kind of weather in L-Corp is seldom experienced. And wrath of Lena’s unrelenting storm is up and about ready for its first land fall to the very table, where her board members are currently situated.

“How could we lose such a great investor?  Regent TelCom of all investors at out we can afford to ditch any minute.” Leslie dumbfounded asks, as head of L-Corp’s head engineer, she knows Regent was their last step from becoming a formidable and established business, not that they are not already but that very company lost at a snap, is their very key for a good rapport in Asia.

“And who the fuck is El-Tech? Haven’t heard that name around here nor anywhere else. And what could they offer that we can’t? And what gotten to Mr. Tao and his boards’ head that they drop on us and switching to a mere company who haven’t even made a name yet.” Jack adds upon the piled up unanswered questions around the very room full of staggered individuals and dark-aura filled conference room.

Everyone’s eyes are on the woman sitting over the center part of the table whose fingers now support her heavy mind. As few fingers try to massage the few popping veins in her temple. She knew El-Tech by name, heard of it somewhere perhaps, can’t recall it for the matter. And that very damn company destroyed every plan she has up on her sleeves. Really, stealing away that very man and his company without her knowing is beyond frustrating.

 

Regent is the last thing she wanted and knowing she always gets what she wants.

 

She is damned brimming up anger beyond measure.

 

Jess on the corner grips on the tablet firmer than she usually does. Tentatively opening and closing her mouth, cause the room is filled with murderous intent and any crime would be legal at the moment. But she musters up all the coverage left on her guts and lungs. Cause the tablet within her grasp holds to the answer on every question this business minded individuals have been asking themselves without the further answer to their inquiries.

 

She clears her throat just so that her presence may be somehow known. “Ms. Luthor, according to our finest sources, El-Tech is a company that specializes in programming, bioengineering, nanotechnologies and advanced quantum information science. They pioneered green powered technology that visions in using the very raw energy taken up from the sun and covert it to any possible usable type of energy. And to much of this idealism they attracted almost every business around the globe.

Furthermore, El-Tech CEO’s background, says that she trained as an intern under the supervision of billionaire playboy of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises business manager, Lucius Fox. Apparently, Mr. Wayne saw something about this kid when he took her under his wing back then.”

“HER?” Lena lifts her slump her to look at her assistant, eye to eye.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. This figure is what the CEO’s closest colleagues would describe this person. Three years of apprenticeship and she left Wayne Enterprises with Mr. Wayne’s blessings. Moved in to Metropolis and bought the abandoned warehouse in the outskirts which turned to be the cradle of El-Tech’s civilization. Two years in the pit and she raised the El-Tech like a prodigy in the business club. Expanding her horizons by buying a now then bankrupt company STAR Labs in Central City, owing her to become one of the fastest growing industry in America. After STAR Labs’ skyrocketing success, she gave its authority for running to one of her colleagues, Mr. Barry Allen.

With Mr. Allen in her rosters, it paved way to a great connection with Star City’s billionaire, Mr. Oliver Queen. Establishing strong partnership between El-Tech and Queen Industries. Not only that Ms. Luthor, she has the enormous support from a Canadian business mogul.”

“Haught Group of Companies?” Lena shakes her head in disbelief as Jess nods on her wild guess.

“And another strong contender in Europe lead by Lexa Somerset-Woods with the whole Somerset Bank Reserves behind her, is rumored to be in touch with El-Tech. Not to mention Ms. Woods also owns Triku Industries one of the largest business in Europe.”

“Who is this woman behind all of this mess?” Mr. Edge asks with still the clench on his jaw. He knows the ins and outs of the biz and to not know how this came to that is vexing. “She has been working behind shadows and probably under our noses and what. Surprise her rivals in the midst of an open battlefield?” he adds.

“I assure you sir that is the only information so far we have gotten about El-Tech. No social media publications, interviews or even tabloids we can refer since their CEO is as elusive as ever. And we even searched the dep webs but not a single detail about her.”

“So, are we fighting blind in an enemy’s shadow, then?” Veronica clarifies this mist they have gotten themselves in.

 

The room went from chaotic turned to a deserted barren land.

 

Quite.

 

But tension of building up exasperating pheromones coming from the irked human beings sitting next to each other. Everyone thinking how to get this rival of theirs out of its protective shadow cloak. Expose her ones in for all and maybe somehow fight against them toe to toe. Not like this, where they are an easy prey dancing foolishly around their grounds that they may not know is filled with deadfalls. And the very cause of this is just high up in her pedestal, watching and observing every move they make and plan deliberately how to take them down one by one.

Jess’ tablet pings a notification, breaking the icy mist of silence enveloping the troubled conference room. Eyes were on the assistant as she opens an email from their business investigators. Inhaling and exhaling enough of air before she starts reading out loud its contents.

“We may have a chance to draw her out. It says here she is currently in National City and would be staying for a good amount of time.”

Light bulbs enormously lit across Lena’s mind. There is only one way to draw her competitor out of her safe haven. And the biz taught her that one way drawing an enemy to your grounds is to welcome them openly. Study their every move before attacking them in full force. Penetrate to their minds and break their will until they are one their knees ready to worship you.

 

 

A gala purposely held is just the answer to that.

 

 

And there is just one thing left to do.

 

**_“Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chap since i actually wrote this within three days of hectic sched. I literally just wrote what comes immediately from my mind, squeezing them dry. =)
> 
> I also want to know if you want our major characters to meet in the next one. Next one's scenarios will depend on what you guys want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's up and early delivering another chapter. For those readers who wasn't satisfied with the last one, I'm making up for the last one with this chap. Not going to say much to hold you from reading the latest update. 
> 
> Again thanking everyone for the never ending support and sticking around with my crazy idea. Really not expecting this kind of feedback from you guys. Super kudos to each and everyone of you.

**_“Everybody wants to rule the world”_ **

 

Gray ceiling.

 

Coldness seeping through the thin mattress beneath, linen covering her wasn’t even helping. Another stayover in the make shift bed surrounded by scattered gears, screw drivers, wrenches, bolts and octopus wires.

 

What time did she get to bed again?

 

Honestly, she lost count or track the exact hours she has been sleeping. What was evident though is that she can’t recall the best sleep she ever had. Deafening silence of the five am environment, she extracts herself out. Tries to arrange the last night’s mess creating the newest prototype she has been pulling these past months of nocturnal body clock with. Another busted fuse from the electron microscope light source. Carefully tip toeing between scrap metals and possibly live wires left open through the night.

 

Dragging a small mattress across the wooden floor of her work area located in the house’s basement. Squeezing it back to its keeping place. Pushing back the new prototype to its sleeping area, planning to wake it up after her day shift is over. Covering it with cloth just to keep the dust out, with all tools and wires in their right place she makes her way to the first floor of her home.

 

Blood pumping music in ears, running gears and shoes at hand. She makes a run for it through the woodland trails. It was still dark with only a few self-established solar lights illuminating the trail. Alex dub her hobby of running through these murky woods, a _dangerous one_. But nothing bests out a trip to Germany’s black forest with only a flashlight in hand. Nor it tops more than the eerie mansion inherited from her grand uncle which was situated by a small patch of land which gets secluded when high tides hit the shore and the lady that inhabits it through the years.

The trail follows a stream of water in which if you follow through its very end promises a sight of a waterfall hidden by the tall trees, heavy lush of shrubs and rocks. Constant handfuls of wild berries at hand as she enjoys the cold fog of the forest. Hitting two birds by one task, as she checks any damage motion detectors installed in the trees or any non-functional solar lamps.

 

Running.

 

This was something sheused to love so much and can’t fathom when did the feeling diminished. Well, lost a lot of it for the matter. Maybe when she lost the scholarship she dreamt of every single night that she’d be wearing the American brand on her jersey. How she lost it was fast, just in a snap of a finger she lost everything she had worked for. Her passion to run the trimmed fields…

 

_Just lost._

 

And came down the domino effect. Losing herself, losing her chance to the team she worked hard to be with, lost the scholarship, lost the sole purpose why she kept running. And to feel like shit every day, every damn time you open your eyes as you plead that would someone or anybody please end this.

 

End these questions running to your head, knowing the answers to them is too far away for you to reach.

 

But the day came that the pain was gone.

 

Where did it go? Who knows.

 

Maybe it just died out there trying for them to be answered. It died together with a part of her.

 

Which part of her? Who knows too.

 

It’s just that every single time she faces that mirror. She knows she wasn’t the sixteen-year-old girl, she had been. Not even just a glimpse of that kid, resembles her in anyway. Silhouette or shadow of that old self, nowhere to be seen. And she knows it, she isn’t the same anymore.

 

That Kara Danvers, she came to know and live was not there. The girl who beams the brightest smile anyone could give was gone.

 

And that Katherine Railey Ellingsworth is the one who stares back at her. Baby blue eyes have darkened into an electric hue and so as that beaming sunny sunshine smile that were now hidden by the heavy cumulus up above. 

 

Katherine Railey.

 

So that was the longer name of the word inscribed to the locket in her neck with a picture of her younger self carried by her a woman who looks exactly like her and a man whom she owed her eye color for. Huge revelation that shaken up her entire world and identity for the matter. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to know her true parents because both of her real and adoptive ones are the best she could ask for. But the very name itself gives her more than she could ask.

 

Ellingsworth.

 

A blood line of kings and rulers. A respected name from both the old and the new traditions. A rich and prospered bloodline thought to be extinct a couple of decades back. It was hard to grasp that in an instant visit from her mother’s twin sister, who spent almost two decades of her life dedicating on finding her, she became a royalty. Someone to be treasured and respected upon, since she is the last of her line. And the mere thought of being the last is a crushing one, since Kara knows she can’t have heirs in the future. Someone to see grow up and inherit everything that is handed down to her.

 

Properties, wealth, vast lands, name, blood, her hair color and just _maybe her father’s eyes_.

 

Kara had long accepted that fact, that she won’t be seeing any heir. Not this lifetime, indeed. But doesn’t mean her life ends there at some point. That she could enjoy what her life gives at the moment, maybe it soft flowers or rough thorns. And the truth to the world, is you can’t just have it all. The same fact applies to her, even with El-Tech and the Ellingsworth blood running through her veins, a mighty sharp mind and pen in right hand, the whole world in her left.

 

There were just things she can’t have.

 

Ending the train of thoughts as she catches a glimpse of the huge glass panes, intricate wood works, stone claddings and metal frameworks of the three-story house up ahead. Stepping in exactly as the oven’s timer beeps, pulling out a baked mac n’ cheese together with potatoes covered with sinful amounts of oozing mozzarella and bacon toppings. Few minutes later she, ascend to the second floor and on the far left just past the vast library and gaming room, she enters her room.

 

Bed barely touched and used. Kara doesn’t much spend her time there, she either passes out on the couch down stairs or spend the night in the basement’s work area. What she uses constantly was the bathroom, openly the recipient of oil grease, dirt or at some point mud, occasionally blood, frequently sweat and seldom just a few drops of tears.

It was a sad idea to learn that a part of her died while she grew up. A part of her left in the past and long forgotten as she steps in every pedestal. And what was giving the pain in her chest, is to not know which part of her died in the process. As she stop asking questions why people had to leave and go, instead Kara accepted the fact that sometimes letting go was the answer.

Surely something died within but something sprouted too. Together with her old dream in the trimmed fields she buried a part of her. But something took its place, amongst the self doubt, agonizing pain, regret and unanswered questions, something emerged. Another chance that lifted her up from the quick sand she is currently stilled slowly but surely drowning her.

 

_El-Tech._

 

A small idealism of giving her trapped frustrations out in blueprints. Plans and sketches that made her mind occupied rather than just drown further to the oblivion of unanswered questions. Blueprints and ideas turned to monthly wages. And “just Kara Danvers” turned to “the Kara Danvers”. Absorbing teachings and criticisms like sponge and wages turned to investments. Mr. Wayne fired her which broke her even more but knowing that the man broke her just to build her up once again. Telling that a woman with such deadly brilliance like her shouldn’t be just working in as a technical apprentice nor shall stay under his nest. That a person like her should venture out to the unknown and risk it all now that her wings are developed to soar high even to the sun.

Moving back to Metropolis was okay, yes, she still remembers a lot of it. But what was good in a deep wound was when it heals, it numbs and it scars.

And scars teach you a lesson. Learned the hard way but always and always makes a mark.

The building blocks of that idealism didn’t come easy to materialize but she never did give up on that. Knowing that a part of her already died when the first the one didn’t come true and risking another one is gambling who knows what was left of her that lived. This was the only thing that kept her stability, the edge that kept her from falling off to insanity.No degrees or diploma to back her up, but she had friends who was willing to give her their dreams and aspirations too.

After a year, El-Tech makes more than to earn money. They were slowly making a fortune and making their way up the Wall Street ladders.

 

Then, Ellingsworth came.

 

This was the exact pivot that altered her eventually. Knowing having one of either makes her good but combining both makes things even better, that sprouted something within her. The thing that took place of that part of her died along the way. Replaced by hunger not from her gut but from her deepest and darkest desires for dominance and power. Maybe blame it to whatever thing that flows in her bloodstream. Knowing that she was born to rule and do what her predecessors did the same. And there was nothing wrong with taking a sip of something that was duly and rightfully hers all along.

 

Not realizing that Katherine Railey Ellingsworth herself killed whatever was left of Kara Danvers in the process.

 

As further gulping every amount of poison. Poison that numbs the remnant pain, kill the unanswered doubts within her and somehow kept her alive and sane for the longest time. And the very same poison breaches her veins just like wild fire. Burning through every reachable muscle within her.

 

Including the mind,most especially the heart.

 

Few finger threads amongst hanged collared shirts, purposely made just to make fit of her. Passing from Giorgio Armani tailored suits, Dunhill branded ones or the Vanquish manufactured woolen clothing.  Halting her fingers as she feels a familiar Zegna fabric, woven to perfection by Italian handicrafts, she slowly slip in the clothing to her upper body. Locking in buttons and cufflinks, tucking in the spread black shirt beneath her black pleated trousers which was locked in place by a black leather belt. What goes next was the dark slim tie tied in a knot just enough fit followed by a vest same hue as the collared shirt beneath. And to top the cake with an icing, grabbing one of the burgundy colored coats, buttoning only one out of the two sewn buttons just right above her toned abdomen.

 

Tying a simple knot across her whole cut leather oxfords then grabbing a Rolex watch amongst piled collection and a simple leather bracelet with a silver feather pendant. Locket goes to her neck while black framed pantos goes between the bridge of her nose. Kara slips back her hair leaving the strands only to play and move behind her head and her ears, finally grabbing her car keys and her leather sling bag.

 

Passing through the hallway filled of paintings, descending through the white steps which were dimly illuminated. Bringing the blonde to her underground garage housing the dozen different cars and three motorcycles. Choosing the quartz satin diamond McLaren since this one’s going perfectly with burgundy blazer on her shoulders. Stepping the pedal hard, car rummages through the lonely private road, passing further forestry, rocky cliffs and different guard posts making its way to the main freeway.

 

Tires screech as friction does its dues on the ground beneath, pushing out the hatch as her tic tac shoes grounds on the cemented floor. Kara takes her time walking as her right hand reaches the car keys to the one who’s in charge for parking it to the basement. Few ascending steps making her way to the entrance where a mid-twenties brunette and a heavy build man is waiting for her.

“Fin.” the man bows his head in courtesy to a blue blood before him.

“Ms. Ellingsworth.” He replies.

Three of them makes way to the private elevator and dials the floor just beneath the highest one. Red lights flew forward as they conquer every floor.

“Miss, L-Corp sent a black-tie gala invitation just as you predicted.” The brunette speaks through silence.

“And have you kept my identity at maximum secrecy?” Kara inquires.

Rebecca chokes a chuckle and manages just to tug a half smile on her mouth, so obvious amongst the reflective metals surrounding the ascending cart. “To think they even searched the dep dark webs just to take a peak of you. But I swear on my father’s name, they don’t even have the slightest idea what’s going to hit them.”

“Good!” the elevator pings as the cart hits the right floor.

Strutting her way and breaching the glass doors, everyone in the board room stands before her sight.

“So, how’s visit to England, Boss?” the tall man in far-left corner of the long table asks.

“Shouldn’t I be asking how is STAR Labs, Barry?” the man chuckles.

“Mr. Wayne, Mr. Queen, Mr. Tao and Mr. Ferris, glad you could make it” stepping her way to farthest chair that sits right in front of everyone. “I’m pretty sure, you know Ms. Haught from Haught Group of Companies and Lexa Woods of Somerset Banks and Triku Industries. And you gents and ladies met, Barry Allen from Star Labs, Ainsley Corfield of El-Tech Coast City and lastly, CEO of El-Tech Metropolis, Ms. Lucy Lane.” Waves of formal greeting cloud the room, some of first hand encounters while others of acquainting familiarity.

 

Kara taps a hidden button hidden below the table, making window panes surrounding the floor darken to block the grazing sunlight outside.

 

The table illuminates before them.

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

***

 

Soft knocks can be heard from their wooden white door. As the red-head orders her wife to get the turkey out of the oven while she sets a final arrangement down to the dining table. Wiping her hands against her worn-out jeans as she makes way to grab the hindrance’s handle.

 

Dark blue orbs against hazel ones.

 

“Hello.” The human before the door grins.

 

“KARA!” Alex throws herself to the woman before her not even minding the force making Kara’s tapered suit crinkle. Tugging her down and Kara tries to reciprocates the warm embrace her sister is giving her if not for the bottle of wine in her hand and a stuffed unicorn on the other.Letting go on the tight latch as she drags the younger to come inside the house and closing the door subsequently.

“Little Danvers! Or shall I say, your highness?” Maggie jokes on the other end that earns a jab on her ribs from her wife. She coughs up a little from the blow and directs a hand to massage the area of injury.

“Congratulations, on your promotion Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI.” Kara sets the wine she brought just beyond the table near the salad. “Where is junior?” she cocks her head.

“AUNTIE KARA!” a three-year-old girl hugs her thighs tight, squealing in excitement to see her. Lifting up the small frame so she could be set on her arms, as the young girl peppers cute kisses on her cheeks.

“Guess what, baby. I brought something for you.” The girl on Kara’s arms squeal for another round now in her pitch from the last one. Earning a groan from the alpha that stands beside her sister. The little girl wriggles free from Kara’s hold and runs toward the stuffed unicorn that has the same height as her.

“I’ll call you Fluffy. F-L-U-F-F-Y” she mutters softly on the lifeless cotton filled animal on tug as she drags it to her room upstairs.

“Little Danvers’ I swear to God, if my daughter gets spoiled I’ll hunt your ass down.” Maggie retorts while crossing her arms on her chest.

“I see you try, Sawyer.” Kara only chuckles on the aimless threat of her sister-in-law. “Besides you as the newest assistant deputy director and Alex’s position as a forensic pathologist and a prosecutor in National City would more than be enough to buy one stuffed animal in Ikea.” She adds with a snort.

“Maggie is right Kar. Just keep the presents at minimum level, it’s for Jamie’s sake too.” Alex reason somehow kicks both parties out of the current issue. As both raises their hands up to signify defeat, surrendering upon the words of the red-head since no one wants an angry Alex at any day, especially the food in the table is overflowing and mouth-watering to be wasted on another hour of sermon. Alex may be of a beta nature but what she can do out bests the two alphas’ imagination combined.

Setting their backs to their respective chairs on the table, they start a meal of celebration. Celebration of prosperity, success of Maggie and Alex on their field, triumph of Kara’s astounding success even kept secretly amongst peering eyes. And somehow Jamie’s first win amongst rocket science competition.

It was nice to feel like this, for Kara to feel a family to come home to, even she can’t fully call it hers. Someone to talk about her day and her work even how mind struggling it is to cope up with the different terms are. Just knowing someone would be there to wait up on you behind those doors may it be as big as the mansion or as small as a crooked rented apartment. But knowing she can’t have it, she enjoys this feeling of happiness whenever she stays at Alex’s house or any close friends’ house who was unlike her lucky enough to have a mate by their side on the every day. And she had mastered all the fakest smiles she could give cause she hated the sympathy, the mere fact that even she who almost had everything.

 

Somehow, couldn’t acquire a single thing.

 

A family.

 

But what was good at faking behaviors is that every muscle in your body gets used to it. That even the people who reads you like a book can’t seem to see around the fog you surround them. The fake laughs of being happy just gets so true and at some point, you fully convinced yourself that indeed you are. You are what you do, you are what you see on the mirror even if a bit of you says you aren’t.

But what can you do about it, since this was the reality shown amongst your hopes of begrudging fantasy. Rather just lie there and bleed, you had a choice to patch up and heal. So, there was no room for regret, no room of turning back the present you yourself build out of broken pieces.

 

Setting down the fork and knife back to the table, Kara sips the last drops of wine to her buds. Smiles she shared amongst the shared family in front of her. Share because she has no family she can call her own.

 

Last Ellingsworth, they say.

 

_Last of her kind._

 

“Kara, can you please put Jamie to bed?” Kara directs her gaze to the toddler slump on the couch snuggling her new favorite stuffed toy close to her as her eyelids start to heavy of exhaustion.

“Gladly.” Kara slowly lifts the young girl up with the stuffed animal on the other free hand, she climbs up to the second floor and sets Jamie on her spaceship designed bed. Covering her small body with the blanket just below the kid’s chest. Gently caressing the girl’s covered tummy. As small innocent smile crept on her lips.

“Auntie Kara, stay.” The little girl whispers.

“I can’t, Jamie.” Kara continues to soothe the girl’s torso.

“But… But… You go back to your house and you’ll get lonely. I don’t want you to be sad.” Small chubby fingers caress her cheeks. “I can come with you if you want. I’ll tell mommy and mama to make another version of me instead so I get to be with you all the time.” Kara silently laughs on the small girl’s idea.

“I don’t get sad and I’m big enough to be sad. You stay here so you get to check on Alex if she goes workaholic again.” Kara kisses Jamie’s forehead and slowly stands.

 

“Goodnight Jamie.”

 

Closing the door quietly as she descends back, only to find her sister within a heated lip-lock with her wife probably started as soon as she took a step up to the house’s second floor. She scoffs and clears her throat just for her presence to be noticed.

 

“Guys, I’m going. It’s getting late and I have early errands to run tomorrow. Thanks for the dinner.” She grabs the handle of the door and makes it way outside. Alex strides to catch her seconds before she gets in the parked car on the drive way.

“Kar!” reaching to grab the blonde’s wrist. “You don’t have to leave. Kara, you always know you are welcome to stay whenever and wherever you want. You don’t have to go back to that house in the middle of god who knows which part of google map is that place. You can stay in here with us. With me, Maggie and Jamie.”

 

Kara nods as her lips involuntarily tugs a fake smile she had perfected long years ago.  “You know I can’t, Alex.” She shakes her head as her free hand slowly frees the other from her sister’s grasp.

 

“I’ll call you, when I need something.” A quick kiss to her cheek and Kara’s car speeds away.

 

Just like she always does this past years and the only difference is the distance between them is getting farther than the last. Kara doesn’t say much but she can feel it, that Kara has further drifted from them. Her, from her parents even from friends.

 

She knows the Kara she used to know is slowly fading.

 

Inch by inch.

 

***

 

Locking in the last diamond earing in place between the soft flesh on her ear. Zipping up the neck plunging sleeveless red dress that just stops below her knees exposing good amount of her pale silky calves and protruding collarbones. Eyebrows sharped ready for war with a touch of makeup ready for the night’s blocked event. And lastly her signature bloody red lipstick as she lets her jet-black hair fall like a certain body of water.

 

Louboutin heels impacts the marble floor and the metal cart as she descends to the waiting rover below. Night drive smoothly as the fire in her guts swell each second,she nears the mountain top destination. Sure, she throws expensive galas here and there but this one is far the fanciest amongst she held herself.

 

A gala held amongst an old National City historical ground, an old French established contemporary manor with vast overlooking gardens, that gives a bird’s eye view on the city below it. Choosing these out all of the other fancy event places that comes to her mind, is strategically intended since this place hits two birds at one strike. She wants her rivals to know that the city and beyond below them is something she and only she can have and that any actions from her will never shaken up the roots that she established around National City.

With the car put to halt and her passenger door opened, Lena consecutively lowers her feet to the red carpet covering the ground. Hundreds of the bright light flickers against her exposed skin and different media personnel tries to cover yet another extravagant show of the younger Luthor’s power around the city.

Making her way inside the manor, Lena was greeted amongst big names around the biz. Queen of all media at her vicinity whose date is his oldest son, wearing a slick tux and bowtie. Morgan Edge in the far right chatting up with the Mayor and his subordinates. Jack Spheer seemingly lost amongst the waves of ladies trying to get his attention, surely be a long night for him. Veronica standing just stilled half-way in the stair never getting to the second floor since she has been caught up in different conversations with investors.

 

Leslie is with Sam, her bestfriend, enjoying a couple of early desserts and delivered champagnes. Harley and Ivy, nowhere to be spotted as usual, Lena doesn’t want to be nosy as much as what are the two doing since usually it’s something she wouldn’t love to her if she was to be informed. Pretty much others are familiar faces either on a quick meeting or some are clients for the long years of L-Corps success.

 

As soon as Jess informs her that every significant personality behind El-Tech have RSVPed on her sudden black-tie invitation, Lena worked her ass off to scheming every particular detail of her event. No place for error even in the tiniest detail, everything has to be perfect. She had to show her dominance, show her competitors that competing with her isn’t as easy as they thought. And even without Regent Telco, her company will still be unstoppable.

Lena tries to run her gaze amongst the crowd with a couple of detours as she chats with major investors from time to time. Still no sign of El-Tech representatives at any point. She was getting impatient as every long hand drops and rises from the wall clock. Time aging every minute passing by. Grabbing a champagne just to cool some giddy nerves as she makes way to Leslie and Sam.

“Any signs of them?” she asks her bestfriend and her wife.

“Look who we’ve bump in to. Cousin and her gorgeous wife indeed. Long time no show, Leslie.” Lena’s eyes got caught upon a familiar brunette in a steely three-piece suit while waves of dark-brown hair befall over the gray coat on her shoulders.

“Lexa! When did you set foot in National City? I could have picked you up in the airport.” The blonde gives her cousin a quick hug.

“Don’t trouble yourself. It’s okay. By the way, fancy event you have here, Luthor. Since when was the last time we get to bat eye to eye again? I reckon that was still back when we were younger I guess.” The brunette takes a sip from the glass at hand. “Brought over some friends too, some one who share both familiarity to the three of us. Now where was she, she was just around her somewhere.” Lexa tries to search her companion amongst the crowd of guests.

 _Shit! Not Danvers, please not the younger Danvers._ Leslie mentally curses tightening her grip around her wife’s hand.

The huge double doors crack open and that was Lena’s signal to leave, horridly excusing herself from her friends and starts strutting her way. Just in time as a red head in navy blue suit comes in to join Lexa. “Nah, you missed Luthor, Nic. Perhaps, next time.” Snagging one out of the three cakes at Nicole’s hand.

Leslie on the other end evenly breathes out a satisfied sigh knowing it was just Nicole her cousin was meaning. And not the certain human whom seemingly disappeared amongst the talks, someone whom she asks about her cousin if the blonde is doing okay these past years, her cousin would only shrug to the inquiry with only “I’ve heard she was okay” and leave the topic there immediately killing the fire which was only a smoke to begin with.

It was disheartening to be reminded of that certain blonde. Nine years ago, at that airport and how her tears never seized to stop. She carried the guilt on her shoulders, a guilt that still haunts her this day. That if she could have just done something, take a hint and muster up a nerve to tell Kara about Lena’s plans all along. Just maybe she could have forgiven herself even just a little bit.

 

But truth to be told, is that she didn’t.

 

***

 

"Mr. Wayne, glad you could make it.” Taking a shake of the hand to Gotham’s brooding billionaire and her wife, Selina Kyle whose hand drapes over her teenage son’s shoulder, Damian Wayne.

“Honored to be invited, Ms. Luthor.” Indeed, a man of few words, as the younger Luthor can be reminded of this man standing in front of her. It was still an unscathed conversation between head of companies that stands on different grounds. Sure, Lena had invited this man into her clutches but the brooding man has yet another plan himself.

 

El-Tech.

 

Lena never comes to war without enough information about her opponents. It would only be like running towards a firing squad, given that you attack without the most detailed knowing of terrain you’re up against too. She knows behind closed door meetings; Wayne Enterprises have been helping El-Tech with every tirade fired at her company and probably Alexander’s too.

And another brooding figure just a few steps away from him has every part of why she can’t to get through Star City’s connecting lines of prosperity. Because, Oliver Queen, the alpha who runs the city around his palms owes a great deal to El-Tech.

“Miss Luthor!” a tall lean man with his wife in tow approaches her current stance. “A pleasure to be invited in such a fancy gala.”

 

_Barry Allen, CEO of Star Labs and Iris West-Allen, his wife who is known to be one of STAR Labs’ head bioengineering department._

 

“What kind of host will I be if I don’t welcome those people who are new to my city?” Lena quirks a brow and offers a hand which the couple shakes in the friendliest manner. This place is a ground for truce and war may come but not this time. The gala has one purpose, to study, and Lena is not about to break lose all the plans just yet. “Actually, I’ve been dying to meet the woman behind all of this success of STAR Labs and El-Tech, not that I didn’t enjoy your company Mr. Allen. But there are certain specifics I want to discuss with her while she is at my city, perhaps open up a great partnership between our companies?”

“Boss? I was under the impression that you have met her already.” Lena’s brows furrowed bridging one from the other offering a crinkle on her end. “She had arrived way before any of other El-Tech representatives and partners did. I guess an hour before us. Perhaps you should check the back gardens. Boss is somewhat elusive and always wants secrecy in her identity, but I am pretty sure you know that by now.”

 

A quick blink of an eye and the young Luthor strides fast and opens the hatch that leads to the secluded gardens of the manor. Fixing her outfit and evening out her breathless lungs as every step adds to the fueling fire on her belly. Slowly strutting to the figure that stands beneath the small wattage of light given by lamps. Her stature can be obviously seen even with the darkness surrounding her, her gaze directed to the city below. Every inch of the woman before her intensifies as their distance grows smaller by the second.

 

Standing side by side to her, since with her heels she was the same height as her. Lena looks over the very city, her companion has her gaze with.

“I’ve lived in this city for three years but can’t help still wonder, what a beautiful city indeed I’m waking up with every single day. “She tugs a smirk on her blood red lips.

“Indeed, you are every word right, Ms. Luthor.” And if it was just an impulse or a signal between both.

Eyes behold a connection between the other, flickering away through the darkness aided only by a far-right lamp trying to illuminate both figures.

 

Silence between gazes upon two woman who were dying to meet each other. Just a few crickets in chirp and the muffled music inside. Cold night breeze hitting exposed skin, as the remnant winter winds hit the mountain side.

 

 

“Lucy Lane by the way. CEO of El-Tech, Metropolis.” Tilting her body a little to offer a hand to the woman beside her.

 

Lena accepts it gladly, grasping the woman’s hand firmly. “Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.”

 

Both gazes back on the city before their very own eyes as they enjoy the breeze and silence of the bird’s eye view the scenery before them. L-Corp, which stands on the west side, and CatCo Media’s flickering lights and other towering buildings including the one that is just newly constructed situated at the center of the city.

“I was told this city has two queens. One is believed to run the business from its head to its roots. Rumors say she owns every single thing that comes in and out of this city. While the other rules every tabloid and news that comes to every paper and television. Mess any either of which, is something to be regretted.” Lucy grins. “Correct me if I’m wrong, they are called Queen of the West and Queen of the East and with city on their hands. National City have never experienced such towering prosperity in like this in its last rulers.”

Lena can’t help smile deviously against the words that comes out from the lips of a foe. Just like her this woman beside her is studying the terrains. Looking out for the slightest odd amongst the routine and is ready to strike at given chances.

“But I have a contradicting opinion to that.” Lena brows raised farther from its original place as her emerald orbs bores searing holes to the younger Lane. “Don’t you think this place needs a new ruler, Miss Luthor?” Her orbs yet again line to her emerald ones full of vindication this time around, a friendly tinge out of the picture.

“And who do you think shall replace them?” Lena changes her friendly tone to a challenging one.

But the woman before her only answers in silence while valuing action rather than words. A smug grin plastered all over her mouth and a light chuckle on the end. The younger Lane’s attention goes back to the city fighting off the surrounding darkness, letting the silence befall between them again.

 

Unseen war brimming up the tides, ready to crash on every shore at any minute. Like a trap beast ready for rampage, a skirmish awaiting a signaling horn. Every plan and strategies laid out on the table waits for the very command, but time has not ripened yet.

 

Not today.

 

But unknowingly the younger Luthor only faces an obedient general out on the plain battlefields. The real king stands just two storeys up in a balcony. Hidden amongst the darkest, watching and studying her prey who have all along danced the very waltz she had herself mastered.

Circling her fingers around the sitting glass of scotch on the cemented ledge. Keenly observing the two individuals beneath her current position. She can smell it through the thick air, that only a matter of time as she ends her hiding. Just a teasing taste of the end of running.

Curtains will fall and so the pieces of sown seeds will grow. A time will come that she takes what is rightfully of her possession. Do what she was born to do, let the very contents she inherited from her predecessors sip through every inch of her.

 

_Rule the world and make her mark._

 

And only this city is standing to hinder her from doing so.

 

A time will come.

 

_But not today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Don't be shy to drop a review and let me know your thoughts. Although can't reply to your reviews immediately since while you're reading this update I might be already off to work. But definite will leave a reply as always. 
> 
> PS. My internet connection is still troubled but i'll find ways to reach and deliver this one to you guys. Hopefully it gets solved next week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
>  
> 
> That's all.

**_“We’re not broken just bent”_ **

They say a father is the rock of the family while a mother is considered to be the light that guides while the children are the ones that take shelter in that strong built structure called home. Parents gives more than just hard-earned money to support a living but they too radiate love in order to nourish a child. May it be a sturdy bricked mansion or a make shift cemented home that few droplets of rain sips through its ceiling damages, a home is a home no matter what as long as a family is established within the four corners of infrastructure.

 

But what if it wasn’t the case?

 

Palms wide open just as eyes wide bright just enough as the dawn breaks amongst the cold streets of a small cold country just situated miles before the North Pole. Mid-spring yet again constant monsoons of cold wind brushes through the landscape, lamp flickers start to die as the sphere beyond the horizons starts to illuminate the ground.

This is how a young boy at the age of seven starts his life tugging a smaller frame of pale skinny four-year-old girl. Worn out clothes covered by hand down jackets, mismatched socks beneath stretched out leather. Skin abrasions, pale lips, dark eyelids, bony figure together with frizzy dark-hair both shared by two siblings a constant patron of that certain street of the cold county, pure evidence of malnutrition and the lack of proper care, food and shelter.

Children of their age must be at home served by the best or not the nourishment of good food followed by parents sending them to schools. The sound of gulps of hot cocoa and crunches of baked cookies was always a foreign matter to both. What was constant is grazing beyond and back to the rowdy streets with an empty mind, empty hand

 

And an empty stomach.

 

Only trained palms wide open to anything that drops. Hands that should be cared all bruised up and scared to even pick up a pen or paper to write. Often only remembers how a round metal feels and sometimes how a rough paper signifies…

 

_Survival._

 

Mouths practiced to produce words not of mere learning but of repetition of words of a mix of pleading and desperation. Feet not trained to stump openly to jolly rhyme songs of the kindergarten often passed by during the morning’s walk but of the chase. Chase for any kindred soul, whose act of generosity will and maybe just extend their very existence with a daily expiry date. Minds, that should be sharpened and honed by teachings often clouded by daily lessons of eloping impending death may it be through the harsh coldness, the strong juices slowly eating up their stomach tissues or the different island patches of blood clot surrounding their body.

“Rolly, tummy hurts.” yet another tug against a leather coat, halting a seven-year-old boy from thoughts and his feet fixes still on the ground.

“I know, Lee. Me too, tummy hurts. But we have to keep going or else… You know what will Ma and Da, do to us if we don’t get enough money. I don’t want us to end up like the ones before us. I promise if the first coin we get goes straight to any bread we will come across and if we get any extra will buy all of it with food. Okay?” he replies, trying to cheer up his younger sibling on tow. His muscles are weak and beneath the hard bones ache, fresh bruises sting but he had to keep going for the little girl who holds her dear life just like she clings to his leather jacket tight.

“Okay.” She tentatively nods trying to disregard the calling pain just below her coat.

At a young age they had to understand. Had to since they don’t have a choice, cause if these two kids did have, they could have lived better. Feet must be onwards learning houses holding pen not on the often under the heated sun and across cold rowdy streets, hands holding tools of knowledge not any copper penny which means a piece would be an hour extension of their dear lives, heading towards home should be as happy running towards back to that significant place to tell tall tales of baby steps with a small inked star stamped on their skin not a dragging fear that cowers them to take a step back to a place not of love but of horror, it which a closing door might be another print of a fighting purple, reddish or greenish material on skin that would last for days depending on the impact of force applied.

 

They had to understand, that world was never fair indeed.

 

That things were different and that every fairy tale in books is only so far-fetched, so fictional for a child to believe upon something beyond pain, desperation and questions.

As every strike is a broke of trust and every tear is sign of young heart breaking not of the impact but of question why could a parent hurt a child who needs guidance, who needs love and beyond needs care. As every word feels like a piling brick of walls surrounding a kid’s heart, separating him/her from a chance of enjoying what a kid should live like… or feel like. Further drowning them of an oblivion called reality. And what was bad about reality is that it eats you like a hungry ghoul, chewing a part of you that dreams like a child, laugh like a child. What feels the worst is the ones who should lift you up, raise you to become better is solely the one whose drowning you further, making your walls climb higher and wounds you beyond point of healing.

Roland and Lena weren’t the first and they weren’t the last. The first kids to feel neglected and unloved, the first who tried to understand and not even the first who gave up. Even weren’t the first who feared the strike, feared that one of this days, one of them is to follow the first who lived under six feet on the ground for years now. Whose only outgrown clothes are to be remembered with.

Peak of the late morning sun, another sand down on the glass, and time is running out but pockets never seem to be filled like it always does. For both of them who owns the stomach of grumbling need but tries to ease the emptiness with only water, with anything just to make it feel like full. But there is only a significant amount of times when you can fool anything with something, something that deeply inside you know isn’t the thing that it truly needs. Fool your own body that is still can endure, fool your stomach that it doesn’t need anything or rather fool your heart with your hoping mind, that indeed there was a way of getting out of this locked situation.

“Rolly, we’re not getting near enough. Not even a quarter of what Ma and Da asks of us. And tummy hurts, we need food.” This was the third time she hears her sister ask for food. Well, he himself can’t blame her, the last time they eat actual food was yesterday afternoon, and only consisted of a bowl of porridge mostly of water in consistency with tib bids of solid vegetables and rice.

“Brother will find way, Lena. I promise you, just a little more.” Yes, just a little more and his body would give up offer his body to the ground but he can’t, not when he knows what his own parents could do to the young girl whose bluish emerald eyes holds every trust and direction to a young boy just a few years older. _Not now_ , he asks of his tired body. Just a little bit more of time, he asks of his mind and heart, just a bit more when he saves enough, enough for them to escape that god-forsaken place once called home now merely imprinted a tormenting house that will forever haunt them.

They continue further knocking transparent glass of establishments, cars and even the kind hearts of the passing by stranger. Every journey filled of hope, a fleeting chance of another day’s survival not amongst the busy cold streets of country south of the arctic ocean but of the hands of the people they assumed to call parents. And every drop of the circular object is another drop of additional sand to their ticking clock, another chance to live. Sad to think that a mere child fights off a survival that only guarantees another day and repeats back to the routine when the sun rises again to the horizon.

 

Lives never called living but of merely surviving.

 

Trying to get through each day one by one, knowing it might be their last but hopes that it isn’t. Breathing just a couple inches beyond choking point that another squeeze would cut everything out. Lay their frames on the cold floor knowing one day that very ground will swallow them when breathing is now prohibited just like movements are. A life under ticking clock and time is an essential, a need that is running out, a wind held in their grasp.

 

Several hours down, feet worn out through circles around a city, body tired but palms sit still wide open, hoping that another penny is to add up in their half-filled pockets. But luck seem have to run out this time, the mere chance they needed to survive this day. Money in their pockets wasn’t enough. Enough to buy them even just a hard old rejected bread from the bakery down the street. Not even enough to satisfy the people they once called parents but now foreseen as someone who inflicts pain rather than care. Not even near enough to save them from the slashes that meant to crash their tender skin knowing they haven’t met the exact task they are asked to do.

And they sit on the rock just beyond the tall bushes near the river banks. Watching as the hues up above burst in purple mixed with red and tinges of the orange paints the darkened horizon. As sun is about to die and just like their hopes are.

“I’m sorry Lena. This is all we could get and I couldn’t even buy you even a bread. I’m sorry.” He begs forgives in between of whimpering cries. And you couldn’t blame him at a young age he shouldered the task of protecting this innocent young girl and dreaming that one day, they could escape this reality. The very reality that have been crushing them further, squeezing them dry and hurting them more than their young bodies could endure.

 

Physically.

 

Mentally.

 

Subconsciously.

 

Eyes back to the vast horizon, this was the best place to stay, where he could escape a haunting reality. A place where his dreams come to life. A dream of a life free of fear and free of burden carried on his back at a such an unripe age. Free of every pain and desperation that comes daunting him every he sees the sun out to play against the horizon. A small hope comes to life as every passing minute he stares to the passing cars, to the under construction building that towers up above and every child ferried back from school to her homes.

“When I saved enough for us, Lena. Will go far away from this place. A place where you and I could live without fear. A life food of bounty at the table. You wouldn’t complain of a painful tummy anymore.” He smiles a little trying to be strong in front of his younger sibling. It was all he can do, all he can say and hope, just a little bit of courage and patience in every syllable spoken. “I’ll work, harder than anyone has seen and I’ll send you to school just like those kids. You’ll learn a lot and dream a lot. Dream many things that we couldn’t have now.” His grassy green orbs align with her bluish green seas.

“What about you, Rolly? Aren’t you going to school with me?” He shakes his head, a sign of decline.

“We need money to send you school, Lee. I’ll work to earn that, send you to school and bring food on the platter.” He answers the little girl’s inquiry with the brightest smile he could do. It always feels good to dream. Dream of something you didn’t have yet perceived through the future. In a smallest way, he and she forget, every single thing that made them fear of reality.

“Then what about your dreams? Who is to fulfill that?” it was an innocent question with a little crinkle in her forehead.

“I’ll be there every step you take, Lee. Your dream is my dream too. And to see you happy will be my happiness too.” He continued to smile even if hot drops of water made its way down to his cheeks.

 

He’ll protect her no matter what.

 

_Protect her smile, protect her laugh, protect every single part of her._

 

From this cruelty.

 

Of the reality.

 

Of the fate chosen for them.

 

One day they will escape from this. This pain, this desperation, the life called survival.

 

But now, he had to endure and patiently wait, protect and do what he can.

 

***

The walk back to their home was long. Longer than any of the walks they made. Cause as if their feet are telling them something, subconsciously making them aware that going back to that place shouldn’t be the option. Since, knowing that not warms hugs and kisses is to greet them if they are to come back home.

 

No, never and not even once they felt the place was even a home.

 

They were at the doorstep facing a rotting door with only a hinge fixed to the door jam. The skies up above them starts to ramble strong echoes of anger, heavy nimbus looms up above covering the moon and the stars. It was his signal, his cue that he and her sister should go inside the house, even if he doesn’t want too. Cause he fear that the streets offer more safety amongst the darkest alleys rather than what this house offers for both of them.

Slowly pushing the hindrance before them, with a younger Lena in tug. Heads down low, eyes on the cold cement. Slow tip toeing their way to a small room assigned for them to lay rest for the night. Smells of reeking alcohol mixed with the foul stench of dried blood intertwined with the burning nicotine in the air. Too different from what a true home smells like, too far from the poised lavender or even just a scent of fresh flowers that sits in a small flower vase. Not even the searing butter that cooks in the pan can be heard, another sign that this day would be another one that they would sleep their hunger through tiredness and dreams of even the driest bread to touch their buds and somehow reach their always empty stomach.

He hears a strong grip to a leathery material, like testing it strength. Grassy eyes bravely take in the view that waits for them. Man, in his early thirties, hair and beard unkempt, wearing another worn out shirt against faded jeans paired with work boots. Body leaned forward sitting himself on another worn-out material in the house, two hands busy testing his grip around two-inch-thick belt looped around his strong hands. And as if it was an instinct he immediately hides a smaller framed girl behind his taller stature, just a simple stance against what he thinks is about to happen to both of them.

“Where’s my money?” he staggers speaking through a drunken mind.

 

“Lena completed the task father. But I on the other hand, only earned a little from the walk.” Lena’s brows furrowed knowing that his brother was lying. Both of them earned the same amount of money, there was no way she could complete the task. But Roland silenced her muttering that it was okay and he can endure it. He pursued forward with his head hanging low, reaching out a purse filled with coins together with a one that barely contained any penny at all.

“You lying, piece of shit!” A slap echoed through the room, grounding Roland to the cold tiles that were ones beneath his foot. “For all I know you spent all my money, you have been spending them behind my back!”

Lena tears well up on her lids, falling off one by one as she stood there helplessly watching as her brother receive a heavy hand from the man they called father. Next thing she knew, that the small boy body is dragged forcefully to another room. All the echoes of pain bombarding every eardrum she has. Whispers and cries for help from her brother who protected her.

 

But, what can she do to help him?

 

If she too can indeed end up like him.

                                                                   

His voice muffled throughout the room, lasted by seconds? Minutes? Or hours? Maybe even felt like eternity for the Lena whose head and back are against the wooden wall covering the room his brother was forcibly brought into. Covering her ears trying to forget how the whimpers and sound of the slashes against tender skin felt like, sound like. Tears on her eyes felt like waterfall, the never-ending gushing of water out of her eyes.

 

The door cracked open.

 

Hindrance off.

 

But only the older man goes out of the room where she knows two humans have entered.

 

She rushed to the place who withheld her brother’s presence.

 

And there she saw not a picture of the young boy she knew. The brother who loved her and promised to protect her, not even a glimpse of his reassuring smile that he always gives her. Instead it was a small frame of a boy whose own blood is pooling on his own body. Grassy green eyes darkened from its usual hue. She tried to shake him, but movements didn’t dawn not even a heaving breath that makes his torso bounce up and down observed.

It took minutes for the four-year-old innocent girl to know that the boy in front of her is not in the condition like the other times she picks her up in this room. Before times he only passes out, out of conscious as he endured every pain challenged at him. Now he lies beyond the pain that conquered him and took a grip of his life this time.

 

She hugged him as more tears fell down to the boy’s unmoving body. Even with his last breath he kept his promise to her. To protect her no matter what happens. Even what paid the cost is his life. She closed her eyes slowly rocking the motionless body beneath her, hoping that this was only a bad dream and nothing more.

 

_Just a bad dream._

 

***

 

**BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!**

 

A long deep breath as once again her body abruptly shoots up. Heavy pants, cold sweats and tear tracks welcomed her early morning rush.

 

It wasn’t the first that she dreamt of the past. A constant reminder of what she is, a constant mark of why should she strived harder than yesterday. Whatever the people say about her never mattered. Cause they don’t know what it feels like to live that way. To cower in fear and stand as all of the things that you could have been within the limits of your grasp, play so fast without you even doing a thing to change the course of it.

 

Everyone has their own opinion about you.

 

And somehow, even the word “bitch” becomes the kindest word they call out on you. But none of that matters. Cause they don’t know what you have been through and what it’s like to be helpless and empty. And this is your dream not theirs and every gossip can sip through your ears but never through your guarded heart and strong mind.

That their words may cut you but you don’t bleed. Not anymore, cause you have shed every blood and tears for all of those flashing cameras would have known. Not even they know who truly Lena Luthor is and what made her strong pedestal survive the cyclones of trial presented before her. Only she knows who she truly is.

 

An indestructible diamond.

 

Who went through every fiery furnace and grindstones, hone to make fit the finest jewelry any man could get their hands with, she was once a stone in the rough but now flickers through the dark even with the slightest amount of light directed to her. She is strong, independent and tactical, perfectly assembled through experience.

 

Grabbing an old frame beneath her drawers, she hugged it closely as she makes way to the balcony of her apartment. The sun starts to beam its first rays against the skyline of the great city. More than anything that made her persevered through the years. It was a promise against the rock with a seven-year-old boy who held grassy green eyes against her bluish emerald ones.

 

“Roland, were finally here.”

 

***

Scent of old coated oak woods fighting against caffeinated aroma surrounding through the air. Not to mention the distinct smell of cooking butter and heated cinnamon escaping through a small gap opening in the oven. Hearing Arabica beans crushing through the rotors of a coffee maker feels like heaven against a background of country music played straight through a late morning.

 

What was a best way to spend a lazy day at Noonan’s?

 

With the beautiful lady you ever wished your life can have. Smiling cheekily just a few feet away from you. That smirk that she always gives you, so dreamy that at times all this reality still feels like a dream. How she rocks that strict business outfit made compulsory by both of your boss but still maintain that chic egoist swag. Makes you sigh every damn second as her orbs aligns with yours.

What could have you done in the past life to deserve her?

 

And what signifies profoundness in the union both of you shared didn’t lie across the fingers that held a diamond ring and a silver band with a touch of gold. But of the younger kid that, oh, just looks like her but shares your mischievous hobbies and the great deal colors of your own eyes. And deep down you know you had sinned a lot, stumbled a lot but there she was always to pick you up. Took every step with you.

 

And the world had a new meaning.

 

A new meaning why you woke up every day to find this woman snuggled at your side. Tugging you back each time you extract yourself out a minute earlier than you are expected to do. Inch by inch closer to you as the day passes by. And cheesy sappy rom-coms were bearable just like pick-up lines that you never cared to listen to.

 

Even marriages vows made sense.

 

It’s what they say.

 

_For better or for worse._

 

This is how Leslie aimlessly spends Friday morning, with her coat squeeze crumpled between her weight and the wooden chair that supports her. One leg crossed against the other, hand against her chin, gaze amongst the two important girls that beams the brightest light that had long shown its rays against her darkest doubts.

“Mind if I share the seat adjacent to yours?” Leslie eyes widened as all her muscles freeze to bring few Celsius below. Sure, that voice has toned down its pitch a couple inches lower. But she can’t miss that tone anywhere, not, it would take a heartbeat to forget the owner of those. Slowly adjusting her attention to the woman that stood beside her, neck surprisingly suffered stiffness upon seconds of hearing that certain voice.

“Kara?” it was all the blonde could say against the woman, who stood before her holding a cup of coffee.

“Leslie” she was lost for words. When was the last time she saw this familiar face, this face that up until now haunts her bones to its deepest core? The owner of those blue orbs that weighed her conscience more than the world.

The figure before her took the silence as a yes, dragging the wooden chair against the wooden floor. Fitting herself between the spaces of the chunky oaks of the table against the mahogany sits. Carefully sipping through the small leeway purposely holed against the mouth of the cup.

 

_Double espresso._

 

No sugar.

 

Definitely a strong one.

 

Leslie continues to observe the woman who is now unusually comfortable leaning against the furniture. Other than the written type of order scribed in her cup and the strong aroma that escapes against the lid, the human before her was calmed and collected.

 

She knew it was Kara, but something or somewhat was out of the ordinary.

 

Peculiar.

 

Odd.

 

The way she confidently grips the coffee against her dominant hand, her quite demeanor but eyes scans like a hawk observing even the minute details of the slow lazy hour of the coffee shop they are current situated at. And the hue of that orbs that she possessed, it seemingly darker than before.

 

Kara smiles brightly against her awe-stricken, jaw dropped figure.

“You’ve looked like you have seen a ghost, Leslie.” Kara jokes tilting her head to examine the blonde she is facing.

“Leslie?” her eyes against Sam, her wife, whose brows are now furrowed in question.

“Uh.. Uhm… Sam.” She smiles nervously. “This is Kara, Le—“

“Leslie’s friend, back at Metropolis.” She cuts her off. Eyes directed against her wife, hand that previously holds a paper cup now extended proudly. “Hardly mentioned, since been too long since we got to see each other.”

Sam gladly takes the hand of introduction. “Leslie’s wife, Samantha Arias-Willis. Nice seeing you, Leslie doesn’t mention much of her friends back at Metropolis. Other than quite a few.”

“No offense taken Mrs. Willis, after all Metropolis is a way too big for a person to remember all his or her friends. And nine years, is quite too long.” Pushing back the framed wayfarers back to center aisle of her eye brows, just like it was something she usually does even way before then.

 

Nine years, yes it has been that long. But for Leslie is at feels like yesterday, the way she is tensed up and frozen in her seat looking back at herself against those bluer orbs possessed by a past haunting her. And there was no bite in every words Kara dance through the syllable she spoke, no knife nor scathed intention beneath. It was so true, so genuine just like the smile she gives back to her and her wife. 

 

Maybe it was a sign.

 

And if not maybe the newspaper that this certain blonde is holding whose cover page is her boss who recently addressed her agendas throughout every National City’s tabloid and television under the gazed of millions of people from different forms of life. How her the smile curled her lips against every word read about the damn article that has to be with her grasp at the current moment. It was an innocent action blanketed by satisfaction and a little bit of what she can’t explain.

 

No tinge of anger, hurt nor remorse. Act was too innocent that Leslie is more convinced that this woman just happens to find Noonan’s after an early morning rain draining the back alleys sewer. And the reason why she is to be seen at a certain city is to visit a sister who lives peacefully with a wife and daughter back in the suburbs half mile away from these rowdy streets of business district.

 

Nothing else, nothing more and National City is big enough for this woman to search for her boss.

 

And Lena too, has moved on from all of this. They all buried this behind, her, Ivy and Harley. Buried past the deepest graves and almost a decade long for it not to rot behind. So why is her conscience knocking her heart and her soul.

 

When she is faced against a harmless woman enjoying a cup of coffee flicking the newspaper pages carefully while leaning all of her weight against the furniture that supports her back. Constantly adjusting the wayfarers back to its rightful place like she always does. And what Leslie can deduce all of this is that, this Kara in front of her was still Kara.

 

_Kara, the harmless._

 

Just few ways older and inches taller.

 

She was still the same.

 

So why fear.

 

Why fear the past that has been locked up for so long that at times you forget it ever did happened. This was just a coincidence, just a simple sick twist of happening that is only way given much meaning in the first place. Overthink in such many ways, as such event given too much of malice. Stained by a past meant not to be looked back.

 

Folding back neatly the newspaper to its original form and sitting the cup neatly against the oak board underneath. Kara slowly extracting herself from the comfortable seat behind. Tucking it back to its original place, front just a couple inches away from the table’s edge. “Nice bumping in to you, Leslie.” She beams her signature sunny sunshine smile to the group of three adjacent to her table. “And to you too, Mrs. Willis and to your little one. She’s got your eyes by the way.” Glancing against the silvery watch locked in her wrist. “I’d love to stay and chat but… I’ve had to be somewhere else at the moment. So, I hope we get to see each other if not sooner then maybe in another place as cozy as this.”

 

And Kara waves a casual farewell of leaving, as Leslie gazed followed her movements through the thick window panes that separated the place from the busy streets across. Eyes still against her black moto racer jacket that slowly fades its very silhouette amongst the walking crowds and different passing automobiles.

 

Yes, her wife was right. Whatever was haunting her this past few years should just stay buried in the past. Left behind and should not deter any aspect of her present life. The Kara she faced today, sure was still Kara before but not the Kara she saw back in the airport. She was more than that girl and she too had past moved on. And she too like Kara, Lena, Ivy and Harley, should have moved on from the past.

 

_Cause nine years?_

 

A lot can happen it that span of time.

 

 A lot can change.

 

People.

 

Minds.

 

_Even priorities._

 

***

 

“Boss in the building!” he shouts as every subordinate tries to speed their way back to their posts. Ready at a command just like a soldier ready for orders.

“Winslow Schott Jr., how many times do I have to emphasize that such terms shall not echo through these walls.” Picking up a tablet that was handed to her walking slowly while the man trails behind her close, taking the same action the higher ranked individual before him is doing. Jumping straight to the private elevator that leads way up countless floors.

“How’s the prototype fairing the test runs? I want a brief assessment. Is it good or bad?” she asks sternly focused still on the tablet that displays the different calibrations made at her self-made technology.

“Well, you always don’t fail to amaze us with your brilliant mind and mind-blowing inventions. How many percent of brain is actually working when building like a kind of those tech-leaped monsters?”

Kara lifts her gazed up against the only human companion on the travel cart lifting them way up. Electric blue eyes darted his light bluish ones, the unhappy looked she gazed him was a sign that popping trivia was not up in this current moment.

“Speaking of the prototype…” he continues where he left off now currently heading to the right direction as he was asked in the first place. “Caitlin and Cisco are at the last lap of the final tests and so far, definitely running as what you discussed to us. In shorter terms, its good for running and no signs of failing, I assure you that myself, Ms. Ellingsworth.”

A ping escaping from a small audio box comes to sing and moments later the door opens as the woman beside him exits the metal cart. “Then, I should expect a detail hard-copy of you and your team’s report tomorrow at seven am sharp at my desk. Goodnight Mr. Schott.”

And before he could muster up a protest against another sleepless night downed before a puddle of caffeine with another thousand words needed to put into hard bound paper that is to be seen physically at an expensive black-cured table, the object of his mutiny has disappeared like a wind. And the trapped words of rebellion against another workaholic night to be dealt with, is slowly swallowed back to his throat without much of a fight.

 

***

 

Kara strides back to her office, gripping the metal handle of the wooden door that serves as a hindrance to her current objective. Looks of the office seemingly unchanged but another sight spiralled her night a quicker turn than she expected.

“Your highness.” He bows his head in courtesy just like others will do when they are on his shoes.

“Please skip the formalities. We aren’t in a palace nor a court room.” She continues to walk and stops just behind her table setting gently the tablet that once directed her attention.

 

Eyes linger amongst the flickered lights beyond her window panes.

 

“My offer still stands.”

 

 

 

 

_“Mayor. Gavin. Ruiz”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you TEAM LENA or TEAM KARA? I've been dropping bomb after bomb. And guess what I'm too far from stopping them since next chap has been the reunion you guys have been waiting for.So place your bets on your teams and buckle up cause the fireworks is only starting.
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for all of the massive support can't believe we are here at chapter 10 and reviews, bookmarks, kudos are so helpful that it drives me to think more of crazy ideas.
> 
> And as always, i'm asking your thoughts on this if i pulled this chapter right and hopefully the next one is as massive as you imagined. But replies would still be not quick since I'm off to work an hour from now. =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chap, first of all i would like to tell you I'm very very sorry for the delay.This was supposed to be due 2 or 3 days ago, i'm not sure since our timeline isn't sync. But anyways, I am to lie if I'm not going to say why i dragged this chapter longer than it should have. Past two weeks has been taking a toll on me,it was hard but please don't get me wrong I love every once of my job saving lives as well as keeping a strict weekly updates on this. Yeah, it was kinda hard then a sentence broke me off to downhill and slumped me on a dead end. I got a writers block and i had think a couple of times not updating. Drove me to my pessimistic side and i wasn't confident on this chapter, i wanted to revise it and at some point i wanted to just leave it in the recycle bin ready to be loaded.
> 
> But then a co-worker of mine and a long time friend in college(the same person) happened to cheer me up saying that i shouldn't let you guys wait for long.So that is why I'm here cause today at work, she is going to ask me again if i updated. And if i happen not to, she would drag me back to the keyboard.
> 
> I'm not really confident with this but i guess it worth a shot.

**_“Your Queen’s gambit against my Sicilian defense”_ **

 

Chess is one of Lena’s guilty pleasures dealing time idly when she had one whilst the tight schedules packing her week. It gives her time to think outright her current standing in the business, cause that was the only life she had after stepping out the four cornered walls of the university and the comfort zones that wrapped her home. What was good about the certain game is how tricky things can get, how every move you make gets scheming to your plans and what was making things elevate to more than fun is how interesting your opponents can get as the certain ploy unfolds.

Cause business is just like chess, a dance of pieces when rightfully placed between the contrast of the black and white plated tiles, gives you the utmost benefit out even the prickliest situation. Whomever plays black or white, her win is always secured as clear as a day. Other than that, it gives far off better memories of her younger self seated against a ten-year old boy, with a cup of hot cocoa at hand. While both of her adoptive parents’ watch how their game unfolds.

Lillian always and always roots for Lex, can’t blame him for being mother’s favorite. Lex was the epitome of the perfect big brother figure for a four-year old Lena. He was a figure to be looked up to but most of all he was the one ofthe first destroyed Lena’s high quartered walls built even at a young age. But on the contrary, she was Lionel’s favorite child; she was spoilt with love and pampering from both her adoptive parents and sibling. At times, she tends to forget the life she came from, the cruelty and pain experienced such a young age.

And every board game she dominates, she is the queen that devours every piece of her opponents. And every move is a gambit, a small act of sacrifice that openly leads up to a more devastating loss of the opponent. A sacrificial pawn that leads the queen to head out at the very start of the game and achieve advantageous position, a game of startling the rivals indeed. She needs no knight nor bishops and rooks to back her up, for all her moves are like a queen…

 

_Limitless._

 

And as analysts say a gambit is best accepted rather than declined but only few of the latter knew how to counter such deadly consecutive strikes of a queen out of its leash. Out of its constraints and very far from the safety of her high-walled towers. She is on the hunt…

 

For blood.

 

This is how her rival company under the infamous name of the underground prodigy came to peak the very restraints of her curiosity. Unlike all the enemies she had danced along the played marbled tiles, El-Tech was different. Openly accepting her taunting gambit and she knew once accepted or not, she always and always has the upper hand but it seemingly wasn’t the case, _this time around_.

 

Neither of them is gaining the upper hand, not her nor El-Tech.

 

Sure, she isn’t needed to be slapped by a reality tabloid in glossy hard copy prints of Mr. Tao openly advertising his support under the company that started from scratch roughly nine or eight years ago. And with him, El-Tech could crush every tidal wave they have been building right in front the very vast shores of L-Corp.

 

But they didn’t.

 

There was no brute attack against her and her empire. No open rebellion under her nose nor behind her back. It was still a calm National, she and the queen of all media reigned for the past years. But she is Lena, even when the only tiny crickets chirp through the calm night, she still believes in the saying…

 

_Quiet waters run deep._

 

And that is why board members call her paranoid for building more fortified walls against a quiet city. A city they controlled and have known its deepest veins that cut through the bottom connections around the metro. But one thing she learned from the Luthors’ are what they call business instinct. The same instinct that saved the family business from the crisis that shaken up every established root in the biz and the very skill that made her sit the very throne she is leaning on every day.

But that same instinct has been bothering her for nights followed through by a loop of the same words spoken through the lips of challenger. Lucy Lane’s words wasn’t sharp, in fact it was just a syllable out of an impulse. It was as dull as a blunt knife even honing wont saved it, but behind every intonation lays subtle hints.

 

Hint of what?

 

No, it wasn’t war, yet it could be leaning to such. But if they have declared such awaited skirmish, then they could have marched to her bloody gates and even knock.

 

But they haven’t.

 

What was there to wait, they got every arsenal against Lena’s to a par.

 

And there was no sign of arranging an attack against her which makes things more peculiar considering the number of weapons up in their sleeve. In return they only built up more defenses and hid themselves against a raging storm.

 

Out of the ordinary, indeed.

 

Cause, she knew Lucy Lane and how competitive that woman can be. And if Lena was and always be one of MIT’s best then so the younger Lane was back at Stanford. If constant meeting in a Science Expo held every year wasn’t a true evidence to that, then maybe how their own inventions tried to out beat each other just winning another gold circular material and a few down cash is to attest to that.

Lucy Lane isn’t a woman who fights wars behind walls, she’s one heck of a warrior amongst battle grounds and the younger Luthor can well put every memory of that. How both of them fights off the spotlight in every convention back in college, everyone is a good spectator at that too. But to see a once young rival to sit idly in the corner waiting for something, boils something on Lena’s guts.

And one of Lena’s feature amongst the battlefield was of her not underestimating an opponent and how things could escalate quickly. And for that very reason, she can’t underestimate Lucy for being a head of a company who is in the mission of dethroning her.

But just like Barry, she can smell a faint trace of similarity between both individualities. Not that she underestimates both, but right after the moment she met the elusive CEO, as they have quote and quote, Lena isn’t fully bought out on the idea that Lucy Lane, a good rivalry and all set aside, was all behind this.

 

She pictures out something bigger and more.

 

_Someone with ulterior motives._

 

“Miss Luthor, I know I’m no position to ask but if you wouldn’t mind, why ask for all the security footage of your event?” Jess whispers as nails dig around the hard-semi-metal clip board she is holding firmly across her chest, balancing not to tip off Lena’s shaky behavior manifested these past few weeks.

It was half past eight in the evening, meaning the only employee around L-Corp’s premises other than the security must probably be the maintenance department who prefers to clean up around this mid-late hours of the evening. And Jess knows, she was free to leave after the five-pm clock strike but with her still standing in front of the now busy boss with only the clicking sound of the abused mouse and a traumatized replay button as a reply, simply means she is loyal enough to stay late and leave just right after her boss takes her exit.

But the exit would be probably prolonged cause Lena isn’t budging any muscle or nor showing any signs of lifting her gaze amongst the black and white footages playing through her Mac. Dragging and dropping the buttons repeatedly and with her genius mind and iconic memory, she could have just simply memorized every particular detail amongst the playing figures. Not to account how many times she had watched it not only of that particular day but of too the previous ones.

It was futile to find answers in that scrappy old videos.

But curiosity is something that stretches every ounce of nerve she has. And if reviewing all of the guests’ attendance helped, it made her insane than ever. Yes, all El-Tech’s big names RSVPed her invitation, all of its rumored associates had their names listed and made it sure she meets them all, but one didn’t.

 

One called.

 

_Ellingsworth._

 

Or that what was written on her invitation. And security cameras were strategically placed just to keep their utmost dues and that same thing is now in her grasp, looking for something who sneakily enough dodged these peering aerial monitoring system without breaking too much sweat. Showing only just a five second frame of the object of her interest, straight hair slipped back just to fall behind her shoulder. Some strands of her hair of the hue she can’t determine since the older version of the camera is doing its best to up more of her curiosity, drapes over a fitted three-piece suit. Hand holding a half-bitten fruit, eyes directed against the gala a floor below.

A gala where she is openly hand shaking and greeting a mix of friends and foes while this person of that peaked her mind every night is clearly observing her movements up above. Like a hawk hovering around the skies and she was the unsuspecting mouse hidden amongst the fields of rice, looking for the wrong move to strike her claws against her.

Lena revisited the place, cause why not. That certain five seconds could possibly mean anything or _not_. But she trusts her mind and her heart, that this incident is not off be taken lightly as opposed by her council’s opinions. Only to learn that the certain floor was off limits even with the gala’s day or at any given day. And being a Luthor, she has ways. Ways to have what she wants, a certain slim light amongst the hovered darkness of the identity of this woman called Ellingsworth.

Her heels stab the floor as she continues to venture around the floor, examining the spot where this mysterious silhouette observed her every move. The constant small squeaking of the withered woods beneath her, was a constant evidence of why this was off limits. But the fear of collapsing back to the second floor wasn’t enough to severe her heightened nerves but the fear of not knowing this certain woman in the shadows was.

Lena’s assumptions were clear as a crystal, since after finding the same spot where she stood. It made clear that this woman indeed was observing the fuss a couple meters below. And it was characteristically located in a corner where a couple of the security cameras are blockaded without certain efforts except for one, which is coincidentally the oldest and was far enough for the figure to be taped clearly.

The lights near the said spot is either worn out due to ages of service or rather, again of quotations of coincidence, are incandescent. Lena carefully tiptoes testing every wood beneath her enough to support her weight, not that it doesn’t but better safe than sorry she guessed. And like she always does, she studies the certain floor like the ones looking for trailing clues but none of it seems to point her to any.

 

Except for the certain door just a few steps away from the spot that took her interest to unreachable places.

 

Hands trembling not of fear but of excitement. The welling up curiosity bursting like fireworks in her guts and luckily just like always, tides were with her. The latch was unlocked, again coincidentally, making this much of easier access than she expected. She slowly pushes the hindrance out of the way.

 

But she freezes on spot.

 

When the rushes of confined air come bombarding her nostrils. The smell wasn’t foul that was why the muscles between her forehead formed crinkles. Surely, not of the rotting mahogany the walls and furniture’s are giving off cause the view inside was a study filled of books sleeping tentatively on high shelves for decades. Nor not the cushion faded and soiled by ages of use. The room was well preserved just like it was of the same condition back when it was first decorated as such.

But what was making her stomach churn and heart skip different beats was the scent of plumerias laying dry along the piano cover. And the scent of the dying favorite flower intertwined with a tinge of

 

_Pheromones._

 

She doesn’t need to think twice.

 

Pheromones always was one she had mastered studying the past few years. Being an omega around suited and proud alphas, she knows of such some still uses them to subjugate other classes. And she fended off a lot of this subtle trickery amongst the past but why was this affecting her so much.

Cause deep down beyond the brimming up curiosity and excitement, this scent was not a stranger to her. Somewhere beyond her twenty-four years and a couple months down of existence, she had once met the owner of this pheromone barraging every muscle within her.

 

But why was her heart frantically wants out of the restraints that chained it.

 

Why was that certain scent even if only a tinge of it commands something in her?

 

And she wants no deal amongst the trickery the owner of this pheromones any longer as she strides fast to the huge glass beside the shelves opening it widely enough for the wind to erase all the scent she wanted no involvement with. And fresh air surges to erase the lingering scent and for a second, she thoughts it was too the same thing that would blow away all the confusion of her mind.

 

But she was wrong.

 

_And she never was wrong._

 

But this time her assumptions were totaled by the reality.

 

That this very room opens a to a balcony. A balcony that oversees the National City, a city of her dreams and aspirations. But the same view, gives chills in her spine, cause the same scenery…

 

Gives the perfect spot to view, the same ground where she and Lucy Lane once stood.

 

***

Half past seven and the only thing keeping her awake is the three doses of caffeine in her blood stream. To think it still in the early hours of the morning and she is in the brink of overdose. And maybe thankful for the expensive make ups trying to cover the tiredness in her eyelids. Her mind running marathons on their own and if the visit back to that old French manor did anything, it was to widen the tracks of her mind further.

 

And the pheromone she inhaled that day felt like a drug.

 

Addicting.

 

_Borderline obsessed._

 

If that is what word would describe the sleepless night sprawling into weeks. And how her big screen in her apartment flashes the same footages until her body gives up slowly slumping her weight to the couch. Just hoping she missed the tiniest millisecond of the frame that could lead her somewhere. But she promised this day should be different than the last ones, since divided attention is not the option.

Her mind she shouldn’t be drifting back against the unknown ever again since for the past few days this mysterious being has been the constant fillings of her thoughts, the constant reasons of her staying awake and the constant reminder that her heart still beats.

Lena is draped over again by tight business suits, the anthracite pencil skirt matched with her ruby red blouse covered by another thick layered blazer defensing the last remnants of the cold morning mist. Back pressed over the customized seat in her rover with her fingers swiping back and forth the presentation she is up and about to deliver amongst the power circle that holds important roles in the biz.

And no traces of fear nor nervousness to tarnish her slated confidence, she had been delivering her dues to the same people back and forth. Some of them friends and other foes of different reasons, but the meeting is of a truce as always.

Wheels turned farther and further and to the raven-haired it wasn’t a shocking moment to learn that the venue is taken care of the mayor this time around. Since both agreed to be respectable hosts of the said annual gathering and this is a good opportunity not only to broaden new possibilities to the business but of the development of the National City, too.

Another pair of her Louboutin heels made an impact to the pavement immediately as soon as the car makes its rushed halt. Fifteen minutes before crashing to eight and Lena has been not the epitome of punctuality, thanks again to the certain human being of no known origin and source dragging her melatonin to its lowest levels, which of the nth time this week she isn’t to be reminded of.

The parked cars and the scrambled securities amongst the premises is an evident scenery why she has to be at any given second at the room she needs to be. Cracking every glass door open, swaying her high kept ponytail back and forth, clacking her heels against the floor with authority and poise as she makes way to the elevator.

And the people that knew her and her position made some space for her scoot in the almost filled metal cart. Directing her index finger pushing the close button hard as her gaze directs to her front. A few seconds as its doors slowly locking up and diminishing the distance between both, a figure caught her attraction.

A figure slowly walking and making a halt just a couple of meters away from where she stood from the looks of it the certain individual knew the cart was too occupied for another passenger. The person stood a couple of centimeters back just to wait off the next available cart. Her hanging low, her attention directed to her phone.

As the few spaces of gap went to almost none, the metal cart vacuumed air from the outside. And Lena’s eyes widened in shock and made her knees tremble. That scent she knew that came from somewhere. She freezes eyes still on the only human standing across her.

It was slow but it was damn certain, the figure of her interest slowly lifts her gaze up. And as the inches of metal attached to each other, Lena saw a glimpse of her electric eyes darting against her oceanic greens.

Elevator ride was fast and right after the ping of the right floor she semi-runs towards the certain conference room. Grabbing the doors hand fast, startling all the other members of the circle, a few greetings here and there, making her way to the empty seat allocated for her. Luckily, she was still five minutes away from the certain conference starting.

It would be huge rumor if she skipped punctuality.

Not good impression to start with especially amongst critical eyes of her rival companies’ associates. Lucy Lane was there amusingly flipping around the folder; sure, she must have reread its contents and probably underlined any misspelled words or even highlighted certain point that pokes the critique attitude in her. Barry Allen, who constant humors his co-CEO, Ainsley Corfield, about another topic other than what was to be discussed throughout the entirety of this meeting. Ms. Corfield’s folder seemingly already flipped through before unlike Mr. Allen’s which show no evidence of being defiled nor touched.

Cat Grant was far off in the corner not amused of the younger Luthor’s near miss of the clock and another reason of why they aren’t starting this agenda yet. Mr. Tao but no signs of his wheeling translator this time, beside Coast City’s bigger personality under the name of Ferris. Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, brooding and silence were better off their choice of communication.

Perfect attendance of her rivals, it was to be expected of them after all.

And she could say the same for her rosters. They were like chess pieces lined up waiting for the clock to signal them for the battle. And Lex should be here if it hadn’t for a sudden trip to Budapest, but he had given her authority to cast his vote. So, Lena is not only playing the position of Luthor Corporation’s queen but of the king also.Other significant figuresarepresent, mayors of different cities and other rising potential pillars of the business trade and many other names of different established country moguls and magnates. As for example, Lexa Woods and Nicole Haught and few other familiar faces.

As few seconds races to eight, Lena makes her way in front of the crowd of people who did not only held titles and expectations but of too respectable positions. Straightening up few wrinkled lines of her skirt, wearing her best and most welcoming smile hiding slightest amounts of exhaustion, she stands firmly on her ground as every eye and attention beholds to her and her only.

 

She clears her through checking if it hasn’t gone dry.

 

_Here we go._

 

She mutters.

 

Breathing smaller puffs of nervous fumes out her lungs.

 

Door cracked open.

 

And all attention that once she owned transfers to the silhouette walking her way to the empty center seat. A woman whose blonde hair loose and bit ruffled just to add some volume flowing down her navy-blue coat covering the all black wool vest that keeps the black tie and black collared shirt in. Half exposed and half covered Longines locked up on her wrist as she slowly sets her tablet to the wooden table. Not even bothering that she made a very big scene coming through conference that was half a second away starting without her presence.

As if she never cared at all that same woman drags the chair back so she could fit herself in the furniture allocated for her use. A few adjustments on her end and she settle not even caring that she dragged more seconds or minutes of the actual time start. To the younger Luthor who was up and about to deliver her brains out to the table, she was beyond astonished of this woman’s brash attitude, waltzing in a very very serious gathering in the nick of time. And worse no one seems to dare question her for the behavior nor anyone is trying to voice out their sentiments.

Lena quirks a brow against this new object of question just a few meters a back. This woman of interest slowly lifts her gaze from her tablet, clasping her fingers together and making a make shift support so her chin can lean on it.

 

Her striking darkened sapphires darts fiery blaze on the ravenette’s sparkling emeralds.

 

_Kara._

 

It was what Lena’s mind could come up with at the moment. Her system shuts down and stammers to booting up fast as soon as her emerald eyes clashed to those familiar blue ones. Her mind ceased to function and her jaw locked on its place as she stood still, foolishly frozen and vulnerable. Breath hitching and heart like a wild animal wanting loose from its tight restraints. She didn’t even notice her mouth agape for a little.

 

_Nine years._

 

Why is she here? Why is wearing expensive suits rather than the jersey she always dreamed of? What is the meaning of this?  Is this another trickery up in El-Tech’s sleeves cause hell not she is going to let this pass. Was this what they have been strategizing all this time, and to see the younger Lane’s tugging smirk make her clench her fist, turning her knuckles paler than her skin. This is a low blow not only her as a business woman but personally invading.

 

It’s her Kara Danvers.

_Was._

 

Wearing that lop-sided grin and where was that sunny-sunshine smile she remembered of her. Not to mention those bright polished baby blue orbs she once held now faded to darker hues. Eyes so caring before replaced with something looming up inside her thoughts. Where were all the fidgeting of fingers around the presence of these huge crowds.

 

She is Kara.

 

In all different angles.

 

But not Kara.

 

In all different perspectives and behavior.

 

Many questions have been running through her mind at different kilometers per second. Spinning circles that made her light headed and absent minded of her surroundings. All she could think of is for any reason why this woman that holds great dealings of a past she had left is now in front of her confidently staring back at her with a challenge at the back of those electric hues darting her soul.

 

“I believe we are start, Ms. Luthor.” a directive tone comes out from her snapping Lena out of the debates of her mind.

 

***

Next hours felt like a blur and the next thing the raven-haired CEO’s mind register is her sitting about to the chair allocated for her. Eyes still latched to the woman that had peaked her interest. She can’t quite remember what had transpired when she stood out in front of them speaking her thoughts and plans. Her mind went to autopilot cause if it didn’t, her presentation would be out piled in trash bins knowingly her body is physically present but her mind is drifting to many other things and questions chasing through her head.

And she caught Leslie’s eyes, she too is as the same standing as her just a little bit out the composed figure she had. Her friend’s eyes never lifting off the wooden long table as if too afraid of the woman sitting a couple meters away. Ivy and Harley adjacent to her had same dilemma if being dumbfounded what was exactly happening, but they well handed off the situation rather than other.

Everyone feel silent after she had given her presentation next thing she hears is the tapping of shoe against cold tiles and its moving a normal pace. Her verdant orbs follow Kara who is making her way to where she once stood.

 

Her darkened sapphires still connecting her emerald ones.

 

There was no evidence of a dominating stare, just a touch of connection is what it wanted.

 

“I wouldn’t go in circles of my agenda.” Kara takes a moment of pause.

 

“I want National City.” Those were the words that echoed and bounced through the huge glass panes and hard cemented walls. A few clattering here and there as those syllables wreaked havoc not only of L-Corps associates but of other figures that held most of their business in the said city.

Lena’s eyes detached from the connection, eyes scanning against El-Tech’s big names and she was right none of them flinched from the revelation.

“And who are you to command such?” Slamming his hands against the poor wood, Edge rose from his seat, glare directing against the blonde.

“Careful with your tongue, Edge! You don’t seem to know who are talking to.” Star City’s big bad playboy warns the older man of his attitude towards the figure.

“I can say whatever I want in this circle!” he retaliates never wavering. “Especially to a. NEW COMER!”

 

Kara only grins widely at his statement.

“Of course, we are my manners. My apologies to all of you who seemingly didn’t know me. I was under the impression that you all do.” Eyeing the woman behind Morgan Edge for the matter.

Aligning back her gaze to her oceanic greens under furrowed brows of confusion.

“I am Katherine Railey Ellingsworth, a pleasure to meet you all.” Her cocky grin plastering in her face as Edge steps a back hearing the last word she had said.

Barry leans forward to the table. “I guess that’s your cue, Morgan.” Leaving a soft chuckle escape his lips.

The older man shrinks back to his chair, zipping his mouth eventually.

“Where was I again?” Kara half joked just to clear just a bit of looming clouds hovering the room. “As the founder of El-Tech, I want National City. To be a part of the greater cities I have envisioned America would be. In El-Tech we started programs that help less developed countries. We have seen in our own very eyes and experienced their first-hand struggle for keeping up just a meal to be brought in their tables. High priced necessities over ridden different charges coming from the goods’ transportation and the dependence from electricity generated from fossil fumes that never seem to reach even their homes. So, idealism came, to absorbed the never unlimited of energy from the sun and transform it to a never-ending supply of usable energy that not only be used as electricity but can also be altered to different forms that would power a green house to stand even the harshest weather of the dessert.”

“We cut out energy coming from fossil fuels and gave back a limitless supply of electricity to these people for free. Green houses made products and then shortages of food become scarce. It gave them the opportunity to have a life beyond a meal a day, earn money so they too could taste prosper. Money earned from these small countries was solely deposited so they too can build hospitals, infrastructures and houses of learning. And that place was never the same barren land we used to know.

And we transferred to Europe, since they ask of the same energy cell that countlessly supplies the never-ending flow of energy coming from the bright sphere up above us. They save up money enough for hospitalizations and different schools to be free to everyone regardless of status quo in life. Medical researches and different expeditions to discovery was broadened than ever. And same as Canada and a little bit more of Asia.

I didn’t stand here in front of you, just to say my flashy family name and make you cower in fear. I offering this not as an Ellingsworth but as Kara. That we are on the pedestals that we stand not only because of our sweat, tears and maybe blood. But also, of other people too. I am asking you to give back just a little bit of ounce of what you have to this people who needs help. I started with Metropolis, then Gotham, a year later Star City and Central. Recently Coast City, now I’m offering this city to become one of the pioneers to that change I have envisioned. Imagine this city saving up billions of dollars of money supposed to be payed on burning fumes that can’t be retrieved back. Wonder what can those money offer to the people of this city. Free colleges and free health services and any other developments you have in mind.

I am not asking you to answer me now. No, I don’t want to rush. I want you to go home, lay on your bed with the suggestion I am offering this city. Wake up with it, eat with it and sleep again with it. Take your time weighing the chances of these city growing more than you could have imagined. And if and if only, you would agree…

 

You know where to find me.”

 

A slow clap emerges from the man beside the brooding billionaire of Gotham then turned pandemic to everyone who stood from there sits applauding every word spilled from the lips of the blue blood except for a few contrary.

***

“There was no need for an applause, Grayson.” He only laughs at the blonde’s deadpanned reaction.

“Can’t blame me for being amazed, Kara. You have grown so so well, that the potsticker server I once knew. I can’t even detect a single silhouette of her. Dad must be proud of the little apprentice turning into a mini version of him. Did he ever tell you he always wanted a daughter?” He grins.

“Mr. Wayne.” she gives a hug to once was a mentor.

“We were past that formalities, Kara.” He returns the hug in a tighter hold.

“Bruce.” she corrects after releasing her hold on the older man who was like another father figure to her. “And I can see that you secretly signed up Damian as one of my initiates, sneaky but” Kara looks back and forth from the father and son. “Does Selina know about all of this?” cocking her head.

 “I know my brother ain’t saint, Kara and you had experience firsthand how a mix of brat and brooding he can be, so no I didn’t tell mom about all of him signing up. I was of high hopes you could straighten his bent ways even just a bit.”

“And you didn’t stop there I suppose, requesting he be under Lucy’s team. A bit of bad blood and torture, might straighten him up.” She chuckles knowing amongst all Lucy has been a brute leader to be followed upon separating him from the happy go lucky-Barry and the more directive-Ainsley.

Grayson pulls the blonde closer by her shoulders whispering. _“Ten o’clock”_

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting something” a lady in fitting white dress that starts to hug from her shoulders down just above her knees joins the conversation.

“No, no no. Not at all, we were just finishing. Kara is all yours.” Winking back at the blonde as he and his adoptive father hops to another circle of people to join conversations with.

“Miss Fujiwara” she smiles. “Taking over your father’s legacy, I can see. So, how of I be any of help to you?”

Slender fingers trail down against her biceps gripping upon the Dunhill jacket. The woman before her releases her own lips from the grips of her teeth. “Your proposal made me think.” Caressing Kara’s biceps back and forth with her thumb. “How about a dinner for two in a sushi bar downtown and I’ll give you my answer.”

“I’d loved to” Saying back to her auburn eyes.

 

_Of course._

“But…my week has been trampled and loaded.” Shoulders slump lower and Kara noticed it. Bringing both her both hands to be with her own. “Next week, definitely will make a room for it. If you are still available that is?” 

“I wish to hold you off but the city’s mayor has been standing there waiting for your release.” Kara turns her back to indeed see the mayor waiting for her to finish a prior conversation. “And I’d love to make any of my time free for you.

“I’m sorry Ms. Ellingsworth” courtesy again displayed. “I need you to meet someone.”

Kara nods bidding the heiress of Japan’s trade and commerce her farewell. Trailing the mayor, migrating from one end of the room to the opposite end. Making beeline of different personalities who was dying at the moment to get a small private formal greeting with her. She was lead to a bigger crowd of seemingly individuals of the same circle coming from her assumptions that is.

 

Her verdant orbs again meet half way with her sharpened sapphires.

 

“Ms. Ellingsworth, this is Ms. Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.” obliviously introducing two familiar individuals estranged by the past.

 

“I’ve seen you in different tabloids and television platforms.” Kara breaking off the foul air surrounding them.

 

_Playing her cards well._

 

Clicking her tongue.

 

“But… you really look different in personal.”

 

She tugs a smirk.

 

“Katherine Railey Ellingsworth. A pleasure meeting you, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Offering her right hand so the younger Luthor can accept it. As soon as calloused fingers latched upon unblemished pale ones. Kara tugs Lena for her to stumble closer. Brushing her lips against the shell of her ear.

 

“But I prefer you calling me in my shorter name.” She whispers coldly in husky tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Kara.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did i make it? I still want to hear your thoughts on this. And would you guys riot if i ask the rest of this week to have a little break. I'm not abandoning this, what we have here is something i treasure and would love to continue. Just think of it that i skipped a week of update. I just need some time to think were would the story go after Kara and Lena do their awaited reunion.
> 
> Love you guys, to the stars and back.
> 
> PS. NOT ABANDONING SHIP JUST REFUELING... <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Super thank you for those who had stick around with me and understood my needs. Hope you enjoy this and before I start, I would like to greet a belated happy birthday to one of my awesome readers, you know who you are and this chapter is dedicated to you and the other avid readers who never stop supporting.
> 
> So without delay...

**_“I don’t know if you’ve changed or if I’ve changed”_ **

Her hot breath tickles a soft touch against the shackles of her beating heart.

 

How could such sweet voice turn to become a lone snow piercer out in the open of the blossoming spring?

 

How could a hand who holds her like a feather now grip her firmly as if she is to be held captive?

 

Eyes that resemble the bright waters of the tropical shores of Caribbean now engulf with the dark and deep uncharted waters of the Pacific.

 

“You okay, Miss Luthor? You looked… enthralled.” Inquiry in her deeper tone against the smaller proximity of the woman who stood still frozen like a statue.

 

Of course, she is not okay. Her hands drip in sweat which is by the way a part of her she still needs to reclaim from Kara Danvers or what is her name spelling these days. Of course, Lena Luthor is not okay, graduating in advanced field in engineering and just recently accepted her title of doctorate degree in both economics and business, she who has an intelligence that could work 24/7 is now shutting off like a Pentium running computer with boot-up problem.

 

How her legs felt weak when she inhaled the scent of this woman who only revisited her mind accidentally on a Christmas evening intoxicated by large amounts of liquor brings back a lot. Brings back how her own mind betrayed the happiness her heart had truly yearned.

 

Or how her mind speeds away processing a million bites per millisecond but utterly fails to answer this past visiting her present or for the longer term maybe the future since she intends to have… scratched that steal something she already owns.

 

On why of all the places this called fate could lead them is right before each other’s touch and within each other’s gaze.

 

How could innocence fade so quickly against two people who only once talked about senseless things and a future together, now standing at different sides of the coin. The promises of running through the plain fields now trapped in the never-ending maze of their gazes that do not contain even a tinge of innocence back then.

 

And just like a coin, one side only stands firm above the gravity while the other faces the ground.

 

“Well someone cut off the chase and finally came out of hiding” the petite woman in designer clothing emerges from the crowd demanding her own spot light.

 

“I presume you are Ms. Grant and the lady beside you must be Diana Prince.” She let go of her grasp of pale soft hand and offers it both women who are a welcome distraction.

 

“No need to say your lengthy flashy name. I might not now you but I know your father and mother which by the way I have great respects with. But you…” A lift in her brow bounces different meanings after all she is the infamous Queen of All Media, one of the most powerful people of the city, this mere stranger stood, and truth behold she is a woman with high standards that equates with the younger Luthor and both women are the hardest to satiate by any means. “Maybe cute and hot under the freezing air conditioner temp but then again let us not astray from all the good looks and confidence you are brimming. We all know what your family name does and are capable of. And for you to waltz in uncharted waters with all the guts and glory without using it, you spell trouble armed or disarmed. Bottom line is I don’t trust you.” She said it firmly without a flinch of the person who she accuses the lack of trust.

 

Kara lowers her hand and deposits it hanging by her side. Her innocent smile flashes. “I don’t blame you, Ms. Grant or shall I say Queen of the East. New comers do have certain smell.”

 

“Can’t we all be civilized just for a minute? For fuck’s sake this should be a gathering that honors truce between us not a freaking warzone. And you just can’t give her the benefit of the doubt I see. Pride and prejudices still runs our systems steadfast.” Kara finds leverage from the brunette who stands firmly beside her amongst the peering eyes of her critiques.

 

“Oh. Don’t you lecture me young Woods about how I run things. What I have done and will do in the future is of the benefit of the people of National City and trusting a new blood isn’t one of it. Not to mention you have declared alliance with Ms. Ellingsworth means whatever happens would somehow benefit your own accord, so much of prejudices indeed.” she replies with a bite.

“Cat is right your highness. Of all the cities America have, why National City? What is your true intention being here? Is it all about business or something more? I’m afraid that entrusting a stranger with the city we built with our blood, sweat and tears, would be outright idiotic. You’re just a blank canvas, Ms. Ellingsworth. I’m just afraid of what you paint next” the blonde grins upon Thremiscyra Foundation’s heir.

 

“I want to make friends” slowly reconnecting her midnight blues against regained emeralds “and connections in this city. But I guess I still yet to prove to you what I’m capable before I get it. It’s a great honor to meet all of you, people behind the roaring success of this city. But a great mentor once taught me “Kara drops her lop-sided grin “Keep friends close and your enemies C-L-O-S-E-R” stressing on the last syllable as she exits the group of people but before leaving she makes it a gesture waving a friendly act to the younger Luthor and her company.

 

***

Searing oil crackles against the metal pans, knife hitting wooden chop boards echoed against the busy background of a downtown restaurant. The lazily sounds of the old radio station seeps through all the noises surrounding the constantly packed district of National City.

Grassy eyed brunette sets back her glass half filled with iced tea back to the wooden table, while the other hand taps the same furniture impatiently. Beside her is a redhead that has been scrolling phone back and forth minutes ago while across her is a blonde scuffling the menu.

“So, Kara, Waverly is asking me to invite you over to our place. Take a break from all of this for a minute, we could go skiing or fishing or anywhere you want. Name it, will make it happen” Nicole asks the blonde who drops the material she is holding back to the furniture.

“Nicole’s right Kar, doesn’t mean we’re all grownups will be tying up our fates to reality. Nothing wrong with taking a break once in a while.” Lexa seconds Nicole’s idea dragging Kara away from this toxic environment. The same environment eating up the last remnants of their dear friend who seemingly has been under a sleep paralysis for the last nine years.

It was four years ago, when Lexa and Nicole get to see Kara after the airport incident. Every ounce of guilt washes their senses reminded of the fact that they left a week after that incident leaving a longtime friend to pick up the pieces herself. Deep inside they know they have lost Kara Danvers in the process, lost her for the past five years that if they could turn back time, they would have. Been there with Kara as she heals back from everything.

 

But truth is they were just cowards.

 

Cowards of the fact that they could have done something beforehand.

 

Before Lena would have utterly destroyed every part of the sunny-sunshine ball of optimism that once hovered Kara Danvers.

 

Instead they faced a different person trapped inside the identity of the Kara Danvers they once knew.

 

She was slowly fading, like the smoke of the jet stream, the waves the ocean.

 

They don’t know how but she is fast depleting, slowly drowning and dying each second. Kara Danvers, they once knew is quickly disappearing replaced a stranger far more different and far more opposite. And they just like Alex and everyone who once knew the girl who beams the widest smile would rather trade a finger or more just to drag her back.

 

But the past several years was futile and who knows the next ones would do the same.

 

But they are not giving up on the slim chance of waking the real Kara from this nightmare she is trapped in, no, she wasn’t trapped, instead she let herself dwell the past nine years with. So, it is why the constant invitations here and there from friends to families, just to keep Kara’s company. Just so that she isn’t alone, to let her realize she wasn’t forgotten.

 

That Kara Danvers still live even though foreshadowed by Katherine and all the towering responsibilities attached to her. It was small gestures, just a reminder of all that she was before all of this. Before El-Tech and the royal attachments, this was the last life line they are holding too, the Danvers, Alex, Maggie, Lexa, Nicole and everyone who once knew a girl who loves nothing but a simple run to the fields and who never cares about power, who laughs without any cost or bargain.

 

“Thank you, Nicole.” She smiles at the gesture her bestfriend is giving her. “I appreciate the effort but like I said I’m fine, no need to spare energy to worry about me.” Again, pushing off the invitation at hand, it wasn’t the first so she mastered on how to decline them. “Perhaps, Alex is nagging you both to drag me out from my routine. But like I said, I’ll take the offer when I need it.”

“Alex has nothing to do with anything, Kar. It’s just us, we still worry about you and if you ever need anything. Don’t hesitate to call, we’ll be there when you need us.” the redhead reassures.

“Duly noted, Nic.” The food servers settle every order on their tab consisting different Chinese cuisine ranging from the fried noodles, to different types of dimsums, protein and soups. Kara thanks them in fluent Mandarin language and intonation without skipping the right pronunciations of each syllable.

“You speak fluent Chinese too?” Lexa’s eyes widen; indeed, years have molded them differently and to a fact that Kara took every wave of that literally still amaze her.

Kara only answers her with a light scoff on her end. Picking a steaming dumpling out from its covered constraints with two wooden chopsticks, bringing it to their eye level.

Smirking. “Have I ever told you, how El-Tech started?”

 

***

_(FLASHBACK ROUGHLY 8 YEARS AGO)_

 

Middle of fall, it was hardly anyone’s favorite season. When dull colors of red, different hues of brown and darker shades of yellow covers the streets of ranges of crunchy leaves. Trees go bald as strong winds prepare its howling monsoons for the next few weeks.

And so was Eliza convincing her young little bird whose hands grip on a ticket and shoulders carry her life pack. She had every day for the past months to convince her to stay but all of them seemed to be futile on her end.

“Kara, are you sure about this, honey? We can go home if you want, stay here with me and Jeremiah if you want. Just please honey, don’t go.” She begs her youngest daughter of the same plea over and over again.

“There is nothing left for me in Metropolis, Eliza. None of the colleges are accepting me and staying at home, I’ll just be a liability to you and Jeremiah. I don’t want to go mom, trust me I want to stay but I can’t. It’s too painful to see everything I missed, the chances and the choices. And maybe leaving is only the option to find the perfect choices to where should I stand. I want to heal, I want to forget and I need to find other reasons for me find my purpose again. So please understand and make this easier for me.” She sniffles and tries to swallow every forming lump on her throat.

The train signals its departure, hugging both Jeremiah and Eliza tight, Kara inhales every scent she can, tries to feel every sensation she can within their arms. “I know I haven’t formally said goodbye to Alex but please tell her I’ll be back. And I love you guys but I need to find myself so this is goodbye for now.” Hugging them back tightly again before entering the train, the doors close trapping her inside her designated cart.

Her bright blue orbs water every second she watches both figure whom she never shares any pint of blood with but treated as her own, wave back at her. It pains every time she sees how hurt Eliza after deciding she had to leave, but it was a necessity she needed more than anything.

Gears beneath her starts to roll and picks up its speed, running steadfast past the last station that ends the line of Midvale’s territory. Kara mutters to be back, not knowing when but soon when she is ready to face everything again.

 

Gotham.

 

Center of America’s vast advanced technologies and researches. A mine field of opportunity for anyone whose dreams surpasses the clouds that strings back to the stars. Indeed, a good environment to indulge and dive right through, a good place to come clean and a good place to forget.

But it didn’t promise the same thing to everyone, as the tides Kara waited out didn’t come on her shores. She was spending more than earning, spending for the stay, for the food and for every necessity she needed to live in such a foreign land. As bills run low, papers turn to copper pennies and down to the last cent.

Then it came to her that every city is indeed only a great place to live if you have every means to make through the trade. Gotham had never fulfilled every expectation she has instead it surpassed them in many ways she didn’t expect.

Its downtown alleys wrecked of petty crimes and dirty deeds. Name it, they have it. It was where nightmares dragged everyone out in broad day light, the only place covered with prosper is the ones watered by the monetary values of the rich and privileged.

Highly paid rents and growing necessities bleed her right through the drought. Bags came flying straight right to the puddles of mud after her tenant forced her out. Slowly picking up her belongings and started to wander the downtown alleys. Heavy rains pour as if trying to wash every hidden façade the very same city is hiding beneath all the fancy upfront glamour where they hid the reeking mess.

It wasn’t a suitable place for a person who has only lived in fantasy stories and smiled brighter than the sun. But it was a reflection of every damn reality that life isn’t fair and it has never been. Hugging the knitted sweater against her skin, she waits under the bridge just trying to pass out the heavy fall.

“Kid, you okay?” he asks with a smile and the only reply she gives is a coy gesture. “Not from, here are you?” he relents to start off a conversation. Kara observes him, he was half soaked caused by the down pour and maybe just like her waiting for the weather to stop.

“Place of opportunity they say, but all these years this place has only sprawled crimes that kills the poor and riches go blind, sit idly on their pedestals as they make money from cutting pockets from everyone else.” He continues. “Life indeed is never fair and doesn’t mean isn’t a good one to live with.” His hazel eyes connect to her baby blue ones. “Got a warm place to pass off tonight kid?”

Kara shakes her head. “Then would mind you spending the night in my humble abode then? After all it’s the season of giving.” So, Kara followed the man who kindly offered her a place to pass off the evening. Walking deeper to the downtown district as different lighting flickers back and forth, chimes ring off as soon as they entered his place.

Another woman whom she assumes must be his wife welcomes him with a hug and a younger boy who looks like him took his curiosity at the stranger who meekly is waiting to be ushered inside, frozen on the wooden door. Kara listens them chattering on a language she can’t quite decipher; a couple of nods and smiles is the only thing left for her to figure the next situations.

The place was small and covered on old tainted dusty bricks, wooden tables and chairs pushed on the sides. Bright blue orbs continue to scan on to the place, stumbling upon framed black and white photos. It was an old establishment that serves Chinese take outs, she presumes judging amongst the written chalk dusts plastered right above the counter.

“Hello” greats the woman spooking her curiosity on the place. Jumping a little upon surprise and mutters a quick apology for getting so curious about the establishment. “I bet you’re hungry?” Eyes water a mixed of sadness and joy, hearing those words felt aloof and heavenly at the same time. Since she can hardly recall the last moments when someone asked about her condition. She shyly nods and immediately settles her belongings on an empty table.

After few words of thanksgiving from the man whom she barely knew, the woman gestured that she could start digging on to her meal. A quick innocent laughs bursting after they figured out that she has no experience using chopsticks, ducking her head in shyness before digging what was in her bowl. Every after taste of the food reminded her of Midvale, how food had so much impact with her made her cry a little bit.

Maybe it was the homesickness or the hunger for real food that her stomach is now dictating her own mind. She can’t even remember the last time she had eaten a complete meal a day.

“Thank you, sir and madam,” was the only thing she can say to these people who had given her something even if she was worth nothing. “It cost nothing to be a good person, darling” the woman replies.

“And it never hurts to offer kindness ounce in a while, kid.” He smiles back. “So, what brings you to Gotham?” Kara told them so far why she came to the city up until how she ended up taking shelter under the bridge.

“Gotham has always been a hard place to live, kid. Been there done that” clicking his tongue. “Been in your place once, hasn’t been a place we always wanted to stay. College dropped on me too, told me I wasn’t enough to make it through them so the only place I got is this small restaurant, Ai and Siwan. Luckily, were earning enough just to make it through daily expenses and necessities.”

“Got a place in mind to stay for next days of your stay in here?” he asks in which Kara hesitates to shake her head. This couple she knew for only the past two hours and has been offering every kindness she didn’t expect to be given. And she can’t imagine a single act of abusing it.

“I’ll take your silence as a no then.” Casually shrugging off as Kara looks up to his wife only met with the softest smile that one resembles like the mother whom she had loved back at Midvale. “Actually, I have a proposition for you, kid. You can decline it if you want no hard feelings. Willing to listen?”

Kara nods, if there was any way she can repay such kindness then she will.

“My only store server was called back to his hometown and has no plans of coming back. Problem is our store really gets packed up especially during rushed hours and with mountain workload. Ai and I can hardly keep up and with Siwan; he’s just too young to help us manage the place. So, if you want you can sign up for his position although wages wouldn’t be that high, since this place is earning only at small paces. But instead I’m offering that you can stay here for free and meals too and at hours where we are close, you can scout for any other opportunities you want since this place is just a couple minutes’ walk off to the tram station. So, what do you say?”

Her mouth agapes for every syllable this man is talking her through, to be showed such kindness and to be given more was not something she expected from a stranger. “I don’t know how to repay such kindness but instead I can work her for free, the stay and meals is more than enough for me sir.”

“No, kid. Like I said doesn’t hurt an ounce to be kind to those in need. And stop calling me sir, they call me Chen but my real name is Christian Edmund Wan. Merry Christmas and welcome to my humble Chinese takeout restaurant.”

Kara’s daily life in rigid city of Gotham change, she had to wake at 5 am and get ready battling for the day. Cleaning the restaurant was the very first step, then comes next arranging the tables and chairs, wiping windows. After she slams her backpack on her shoulders and takes little Siwan to his school which was a walk, she kindly offered to the couple so that their only task is to get ready of every food to be serve for the day. A quick trip to different companies trying to apply any job she can get with her yet shallow credentials, a trip back to the restaurant at late in the morning.

Welcomes customers with every beaming sunny-sunshine smile without a miss, taking order, sprint here and there and goes till the sun sets and another sphere takes place. Closing around 9 pm, she cleans every nook and corner keeping it ready for the next day. After the routine she helps Siwan on his math and science assignments constantly introducing different hacks on how to solve them faster than what the school teaches as she opens different books written in Mandarin and Cantonese.

Opting to learn language so she can better communicate with the couple and some patrons of the said restaurant, Kara even spared time learning how to use pair of wooden sticks. Cooking too as so she can help with Chen and Ai when she gets extra free time.

“You okay, Kara?” A tinge of brunette hair peaks through the wooden door that separates the counter and the kitchen located at the back establishment. Kara nods as she tries to muffle another wince as her hands dips back to the cold water. Wasn’t the first time to be hit by exploding oil nor wasn’t a newbie at touching heated sauce pans, clumsy as she is bruises and blisters came like customers to her skin. For this time, it was blisters coming from scrubbing and washing dishes for the past hours straight.

“Here this should help” the woman suddenly appears across here with a balm at hand. Grabbing one of her injured hand and placing the cool balm right to the area needed of attention. And Kara was never heard to complain about her condition, cause if she was to compare it living under the bridge and becoming more hopeless each day, this was way better. A warm bed to retire at night and the meals that kept her running all day, the condition was in a million ways better.

“So, you never told us about your life in Midvale.” Ai pauses in her action lifting her gaze to Kara’s sapphires. In which the blonde disconnects right after hovering her head and eyes darts on the floor. “Sore subject?” Kara only nods upon the statement. “Don’t have to tell it if you don’t want to, some things in life that we just want to… kept hidden away and not meant to be remembered. You’re not the only one who has secrets to keep after all.” Finishing with a clean bandage and mutters that Kara should take a break just enough for the balm to seep through the blistered skin.

Just when she was about to go to her own quarters, the lights up above her flicker a couple of times. Power anomaly. Again. Which means their steamers won’t work its due lack of enough electricity to sustain its activity which means their customers had to wait long minutes until these constant power surges gets right back to its track.

Sprinting right back to her room, grabbing one of her tool kits she runs back to one of their electricity breakers. Grabbing a battery prototype cell made of different chemicals she had been studying off the past few months with when she gets a free hour from her server duty. Redirecting the power source so that it flows to the cell then connecting it back to mainline. The bluish fluid illuminates into a yellowish hue as soon as electricity runs its photons. Crossing her fingers that this should work.

Flickers subsided and the steamers where running back to its original condition, she smiles cheekily. Closing the door and she walks back to the counter bringing back her pen and paper to continue the last laps of her duty for the day.

Smiling without skipping a beat as she serves and collects orders at the same second, Kara stops at the last table with a jet-black hair man sits with a newspaper at hand. Flashing the same words, she says, the blonde awaits the man’s selection upon the menu.

“So, how much does it cost?”

“U-um. The potsticker cost a dollar per serving or you can take a box for 3 dollars which contains a dozen in it. Fried rice cos— “she continues to ramble the entire menu.

The man drops his newspaper and aligns his attention to the blonde teenager. “No not that, what I meant was the small tube you placed on the main circuit breaker to resolve the power anomaly.” He grins.

Kara’s signature crinkles find its emergence back on her forehead. “What a waste for your skills if you’re only to serve dumplings for your whole life. So, how much does it cost, your little invention?” Grins go wider than before.

“Sir, I only serve potsticker at a downtown Chinese place. I don’t sell anything.” She starts to walk off from the man. Biting off her cheeks and gripping far more strongly on the pen and paper at hand.

He clicks his tongue loudly, stopping the blonde on her tracks. “Too bad, they always say it takes one to know one” Sliding off himself from the wooden high chair and gently hops down from it. Pushing them back to its original place. “If you ever change your mind, kiddo. See me at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow. Seven am sharp and say my name they let you in without a word. Nice seeing you, it’s Richard John Grayson by the way.”  


 

***

 

Three blondes with three brunettes and a raven-haired mess in a barren penthouse floor, echoing gulps and downed glasses across a bountiful table occupied with half-filled and empty bottles. Cupboards ransacked by individual who didn’t find answers but calmness in a bottle of fermented rum.

They don’t usually end their nights like this especially when their time tables are broken to pieces of scale. But to find solace and stillness on the rough waves of their thoughts within the influence of chemicals on their veins was the epitome of peace at the moment.

 

“So, Luthor, care to explain why invite us here or is this a drink for no occasion?” Cat asks finishing the uncountable amount of the red wine downed to her throat.

Lena stood silent behind her huge window panes, thoughts lost through the vast dance of lights shining away the darkness of the late evening across the city’s streets. Physically grounded but her mental awareness has been long blown off to a certain individual she had yet to compose herself with.

“So, if the master isn’t responding, how about the minions?” eyeing another physically absent individual named Leslie sitting beside her wife and the other two who is pouring the last few bottles of their chalice.

“Kara” she pauses. “We met her a week ago at Noonan’s and she said she was Leslie’s longtime friend.” Sam tries to remember.

“Correction! Our longtime friend.” Harley interjects. Eyes lifting darting it to the back of the raven-haired woman who is partly present and partly absent on their conversation. “Right, Lena?”

“Wait… so you four know her?” Sam’s gaze jumps back and forth between the women. She was confused at the moment; today was raining bricks and hitting their heads hard enough to cause a major migraine to all of them. And she has too many questions and she need every answer, now.

“Why don’t you tell her, who was Kara to us or who was Kara to you, Lena.” Ivy emphasis pushing every burden to the younger Luthor’s shoulders.

Then silence fell again across the apartment, no one bothered to talk as they waited every explanation coming from the lips of the judged guilty. They were not blind not to see in the changed of Lena’s demeanor after meaning this Kara, whom she shared a past with according to her friends.

It was the first time they hear Lena stutter over a presentation, first to see her perform her duties absent mindedly and the rarity of the phenomenon had peak everyone’s concern. Lena was neither the dominator queen nor the big boulder of rock that refused to move instead she was a puddle of goo or a baked potato easily smashed by the way she acted in front of this Kara.

Cat snaps her fingers a couple of time earning back a partition of Lena’s full self. “Lena, darling. I don’t have the time in the world to play hide and seek. I need answers; I want to hear it from you. Who is Katherine Railey Ellingsworth to the Lena Luthor? Why does she affect so you much? Cause even if every word she speaks outshine the rainbow and beyond. I don’t trust her and Diana is right, she can paint anything she wants. Who know by the end of this week, what will happen to National City when she takes a hold of it in her own hands. I don’t trust her like I trust you. So, you need to come clean with us if you need our help.” She says sternly, Cat is done with beating around the bushes for god knows how long and another white lie or sugar-coated excuse, she strangling the Luthor or whatever it takes to make her puke the right ones she needed to hear.

“If you want to protect this city from her Lena, whether you like it or not, you’ll need some help eventually. And I can’t fight them blind.” Diana adds.

They were right hitting her gutter; she was far cornered and defenseless at the moment. And if she has to stand in front of battalions to fight wars, she needed allies. She needed more of them against a nemesis who have downright flipped every switch she had for the longest time. Fighting against someone who had lingered through the shadows and made the hunter become the hunted. And worst she was from the past; Lena had long buried and locked up beyond the dungeons of her mind. Shackled her heart so it would stop beating, stop interfering what her brain dictates.

Taking a long deep breath followed by a suspiration. Closing her eyes and her hand snakes over her shoulder, fingers thread amongst the familiar patch of lump there. Nine years and still feels like yesterday.

Biting her lip as she her body involuntarily tries to stop itself bringing things back again. But she has to; she needs to even if she never wanted to.   


Another sigh.

 

“She was once my assigned mate.”

 

***

Kara sits comfortably against her chair, swinging it back and forth lightly. Hands flicked upon the tablet at hand, her scheming smile plastered right before her façade. A few more steps and she can smell victory like a steaming potsticker out of the fry.

Just a couple of hours at the sun will be setting back to its horizons; the blonde was taking things slower than the usual. With the next version of her invention ready and up for utilization, all she needs to do is position the right pieces and every card will unfold on its own.

Her phone chimes off and she fishes it out from her pocket.

 

 **Gavin Ruiz** 15:45

                   We need to meet.

 

Instead of going straight home, Kara cruises her pearlescent Porsche through the vast highways of National City. Hitting the pedals gassing the gears up to full throttle, speeding to the texted location assigned in the car’s gps. Drive didn’t take too long since the afternoon rush was not yet building up.

She was often fond of Mayor visiting her in her own office or she would meet the mayor on his. So, meeting him other than the places said above the options where picking the interests as well as the swelling curiosity.

Slowing the gears down as she passes gate after gates. Trimmed grasses and trees, she saw swings and see saws, make shift houses and Kara immediately assumes after passing several houses, that this was an orphanage or some sort of that kind.

Seeing the mayor sitting on a lonely bench not far up ahead, she kills her engine and starts walking to the man’s current place. Sitting comfortably and to keep the crinkles of her matte black pea coat at minimal, crossing her legs then she leans back to the wood.

“Glad you came, Ms. Ellingsworth”

“Likewise.” She replies immediately. “A nice change of venue, Gavin. Helps the mind think a lot. So, what are we discussing now, mayor?” Kara notices how uneasy the man was seating just a couple of distance away from her but both of their gazes still attached to the group of children playing.

“It’s about your proposal.” He flinches away before standing and walking a few feet away from the blonde. She could hear how nervous he was, but she shrugs it off.

“Tell me about it then.” Kara was calm despite how the man was giving off a clear signal right through his behaviors.

“I could make it to reality.” But he was in a wavering tone, quite unsure of his own words coming from his mouth.

“I’ll guess there is a but in the end.” He flinches again.

“Yes, there is indeed… Every person who supports me and even the members of National City’s government agrees to every single thing you wanted that will make this city better than ever. But… with all my efforts and connections combined, it will take several months before we see an actual output. I’ve been mayor for two consecutive terms but those years aren’t enough for me to penetrate the deepest trades of the town.” He tries to explain.

“So, you were trying to propose another alternative.” Kara beats him right through it, guessing where all of this conversations end.

Turning his head so that he faces the relaxed sitting figure whose eyes still dart amongst the jolly children playing across the field where there are situated. “I am trying to propose another alternative. A faster one. It takes utmost 3 months for your plan to be completed. We’ll just have to ask someone who owns every nook and corner of this city. If you both work together, even within two months that would be very much possible to achieve.” Saying animatedly as if he was giving Kara the best news.

“So, you’re telling me I need Ms. Lena Luthor to make things faster than possible?” He nods. “Knowing that woman is as stubborn as a rock and would take light years to cooperate with us, our chances with her is second to none. But you’re wise enough to invite me to an orphanage just to say all of that.”

 

His brows meet halfway, furrowed in confusion.

 

“And the best way to get right through her is through this.” Index finger pointing the ground. “By you showing me her weakness? She chuckles. “And here I though you play by the rules, mayor. Or are we going desperate?” her tone changes in a quick millisecond.

 

“No, your highness.” He declines as he tries to defend the very reason why she invited her. “I know there is enough bad blood between your company and Ms. Luthor’s but can’t we put them aside for a moment for all the children that need both of your help, more than ever. I’m begging you; I know this is one of the foundations powered by Ms. Luthor and many more across countries. She might be tough and snobbish and a ball of anger intertwined by sassy façade but when it comes to those who needs her help. She is the first one to come right to anyone’s aid and I feel bad she hasn’t been credited for most of what she does. And with your help, you’ll be extending more lives, more dreams and more futures from those kids abandoned by civilization and with dated expiry dates on their timeline.”

 

“No need to beat yourself up, mayor. You have done more than enough and I understand.” She stands walking slowly back to her waiting car.

 

“Question, is she willing to?”

 

***

 

The ravenette’s head is still buzzing like a bee, pounding like a big mortar hitting the pestle underneath crushing her brain in the process. If it was the way of the booze telling her she had hit the limit or the sleepless hours spent running through different tracks of her mind, she wasn’t sure which was telling which.

But with the help of few swallowed aspirins and Gatorade, it was subsiding at a minimal tolerated level.

Sure, she had told her ever loyal assistant slash friend, Jess, that she had to be taking the day off, after all the mind-blowing revelations, but she was reminded that a day without her would be another piled up responsibilities left idle on her table.

She had literally dragged herself out of her comfy bed’s slumber, just to make her way through the calling of her duty. At least she was walking fine and with the sun setting and still the cool wintery remnant’s breeze would help lessen the resonating headache, she had been dealing throughout.

Walking past Jess’ empty sit, since it was past five and it was to be expected already. A few slowly but surely strides and applying enough pressure just to pry one of the large wooden doors that leads to her office.

 

“Wassily Kandinsky’s first abstract painting, who knew you’d turn out be a person who appreciates art, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena’s eyes go bulge.

 

Heart rate goes from rhythmic to a sudden arrhythmia within seconds.

 

 _Why she is here?_ Lena tries to figure how this woman could possibly be in here office. More than that, how did she get right past her high lockdown security? She is so firing them at the strike of dawn break.  And what she means of firing them is they should be packing their bags and leave National City at the snap of a finger.

 

_Lena Luthor, deep breaths. No fuck! Don’t breathe, pheromones._

 

Striding past the intruder as she walks over to the balcony, taking every amount of air, she needed at the moment. Trying to compose herself, she had barely moved on from yesterday nor recovered from her drunken state and now the very reason why her world flipped back and beyond, is now here sneaking through here office like a mole.

 

After a minute of regaining back her lost composure, she sends right a quirk brow to the blonde making her way right to the balcony. “You’re trespassing!” she semi-shouts trying to keep all the anger at bay.

 

“You can sue me but I’ll doubt you’ll win. You don’t have evidence if I was going to deny all the charges.”

 

 _Argh! Fuck her confidence and those mesmerizing sapphire orbs, the deep sexy tone on every syllable she says and the tinge of the English accent intertwined between._ Another mental battle, she has been trying to fight in such a futile state.

 

Kara makes her way to where Lena was, turning her back so that she could lean on the sturdy railings while Lena opted to just focus on the National City’s view just to distract herself. Scooting a couple of inches far just to keep safe distance from the danger.

 

“Mayor told me you need my help as I to you. We can help the kids together if you want.”  Tilting her head slightly so she could see Lena’s face, grinning over their situation.

 

Snap.

 

“And why do you think, I can trust someone who hides in the shadow like a creep. Don’t be a coward and fight fair! And if you ever touch any of them, I swear to God— “her chest was heaving of anger and frustration.

Kara drops her smile to the floor. As her dark blue orbs darts back to ignited verdant ones. “And how can I trust someone who constantly searches my name for a thousand times in google and not utterly satisfied tries scan me through deep webs like a stalker.” Lena’s eyes widen out of accusation. “You didn’t close your laptop, Ms. Luthor”

 

Kara walks away before she could retaliate back leaving the younger Luthor frozen for a few minutes.

 

Walking back to her office, she notices that her laptop was indeed not closed and mentally face palming herself for not noticing it. Hoping her tired body to her couch, releasing all the frustrations with a deep sigh.

 

Then next thing that catches Lena’ attention is the expensive chess set disarranged at different tiles and positions compared when she left it.

 

The white queen surrounded by the black chess pieces’ ranking officials and pawns, while the black king advances for the final blow…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CHECKMATE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the the reviews, kudos and bookmarks. Drop your thoughts below to let me know what you think about this chapter. Replies won't be fast since I'll be travelling again, but i'll try as soon as i can.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay,I had the entire Thursday to finish this but something important came up. I had to meet my closest circle of friends from college and we got out from our respective jobs just to enjoy a night full of stories about our experiences. Being adult is hard as it can get since everyday, responsibilities has been knocking our doors.
> 
> Anyways, hope you have a great week and hope this one will make it better or nevermind. Without further delay, go with precaution. ;)

**_“Tell me who’s gon save me from myself, when this life is all I know”_ **

 

_Ghost._

 

_Phantom._

 

Any word to describe an entity that haunts. Any vocabulary that points to something that seeks, anything that has made it come back to presence again.

 

Lena slumps back to against her pristine white couch at the center of her barren apartment, hands gripping through the paper, semi-crumpling the poor parchment. Jaws tight like a lockdown, chewing bits and pieces of her cheeks, eyes squinting back and forth trying to change what was written on the document.

 

Indeed, Kara was true to every word, suing her for trespassing is outright impossible. As forensics rounded up to her office to investigate her report of break in, she was beyond astonished that any signs of break in was to never be established or ever would be. And if monitoring aerial cams was to help them, they were as blank as the answers of each investigating team.

As blank as the papers that she hopes would give her light to how someone utterly reaches the top floor without being detected, couldn’t give a single trace of the intruder’s prints. The chess pieces were untainted and her laptop was as clean as she left it. Door handles didn’t give a single mark that it was touch by someone who’s was unauthorized. It was a senseless cause to spend money and time with.

 

When all evidences point to south, Lena knew then that she was Icarus and Kara is the sun. She was the moth on one of the fables and Kara was the lamp. That this woman had rightly played through her used the tides she had mastered against her.

 

She was playing with fire. And she didn’t even know she was burning right through it.

 

And if Lena plays her cards wrong, and then be the end of what she had established. She far too smart and clever to know that how Kara got access to her laptop was right through an unclosed web browser she had left open the previous night. Using a back door to enter her unbreakable fortress well played indeed. The ravenette was far too dumb to conclude that the blonde was hacking her systems, cause if she did, she can wipe all her recent prototypes down the drain.

But Kara didn’t. Odd to be exact, since it would make things easier for her to crash L-Corp. Take her revenge or any vendetta that she is planning. She had too many chances but she never took one. And the break in was just a challenged, a taunt, an invite of the true war she is leading.

 

But then again, why Kara did come to her office. Lena knew Kara needed what she can give, what she has that the blonde doesn’t have.

 _For now_.

Why did she associate with Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and the Ferris’ in the first place? Cause they have something, she did not possess at the given moment.

 

Connections.

 

Lena has her hands on National City’s throat. But she has to remind herself over and over again, that Kara possess too, something that she utterly wants to have in her hands. As much as she wants to deny it, Kara’s proposal was to benefit the foundations and charity she had been holding. Sure, she can sustain every need now that she holds the power to dictate them, but what happens when she is gone. There was no security and if she dies tomorrow, what will happen to those children.

 

They would be back on the streets begging copper coins and she didn’t want that. To make the world a better place than she had lived and experienced, is what she had promised to fulfill. And she is not breaking any of that, just because of any reason that hinders her from doing so.

She had spent years studying on how the security of her foundations will continue to prosper even without her presence and up until now she was clueless to a fact that it would happen. Then comes this past entity, giving it out like it costs nothing. Giving right an offer, she can’t refuse.

 

Like she was the fish and the fisherman were Kara.

 

Waiting for her to take the bait.

 

Looping around the memory how Kara’s smirk plasters on her face now knowing Lena has been leaning towards the poison. And she hates losing but Kara did not intend for her to lose. It was double win situation, she gives Kara what she wants while she takes what she wants in return.

 

So why was the confusion?

 

They had to just literally work together and it wasn’t like forever. _Right?_ She could help Kara fulfill her wishes within a month and half tops. And all she needed is Kara’s signature, nothing big deal really, right?

 

When they have what they seek, they can turn to their backs and separate their paths again.

 

Just like they did, _before._

 

It is a small price to pay for what she can have in return. All she had to do is endure, the burning bliss of the eternal fire she had subconsciously created from the past. And enough is enough with the mind games and dancing through the palms of her enemy. She was Lena Luthor and Kara has pushed every button of tolerance she had.

 

It was only the start of the game, too far away from declaring who the real valiant victor is. Sure, Kara had maybe established every signaling fort and defenses of her Sicilian tactics. And probably had castled in her unbreakable kingdom, and leave the rest amongst her ever faithful and loyal generals, the ploy of destroying her eventually.

But Kara never knew the beauty of the real meaning to the game of conquer and destroy like she did. Between of each move lies a hidden meaning of it, a game of bluffs of the all bluffs, a true representation of the old noble ways of war.

 

And to show Kara, the meaning of true noble skirmish would be her pleasure. To let her experience what the true meaning of gambit, she will.

 

Take the bite of the bait offered.

 

To the hungry shark and not the trout.

 

***

 

Dropping bass and the rippling sound waves seeping through the millimeter gap of her door’s end was waking her up nonetheless. Tapping back and forth trying to find the folded wayfarers that had rested on the table beside her bed. Back aching from its very unlikely comfortable resting place from last night, the bed beneath as hard as a rock just a constant reminder that it seemingly works like a house décor rather than functioning its true purpose.

Bolting out from the confidants of a room rarely used, the echoes of every rhythm bounces back and forth, a great contrast to the lazy and quite morning she always had. Living in the middle of nowhere in a huge mansion with only being its habitant sure had its perks. The silence and the stillness of things gives you lot of time to reflect, gives more leeway to think about certainty and anything between.

And the change of routine was not freely welcome but still it’s good to have another human being on a three-story house in the fucking middle of nowhere. Tying the simple knot in front of the robe that lies before her navy-blue pajamas, she descends to the lower floor. Finding the very creature who has a bad habit of dancing around random pop music, swaying his body back and forth and never cared.

Stocking pile after pile of the recently cooked pancakes, he continues to pour the batter on the pan not caring a forth, that they he was only feeding two mouths not a football team. Kara then docks herself to the table where a different platter of sticky buns, frittata and cups of newly brewed Arabica beans changes every bit of the morning aroma.

“Did I wake you up, El?” he asks cocking his head. Bringing another plate of omelet to the table.

“I could complain, but since you made an early peace offering, we’ll call it quits.” Gesturing the tremendous amount of food up their front.

“So why the woods or forestry? Having weird obsessions to it?” The brunette passes up the platter of pancakes to the blonde and giving the maple syrup not a little while later.

“Helps me calm down and… recover?” Cutting the pieces of the pancakes so it she could down it to her mouth.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Stopping his further actions trying to look for further answers on her deep oceanic orbs. And he knows he doesn’t have the right to ask because even if Kara denies it, he knows why is she here stuck away in an isolated safe haven or the slowly killing poison of calmness, which was which was for the blonde to decide. “Okay, my bad. Shouldn’t be asking” he retracts his first statement like a spring coil expanding. “Since I’m fairing the same as either” the soft smile he gives was all Kara needed.

“Thanks, Grayson.” Kara hears his light scoff at the end. “Seriously, thank you and I just wished Todd was here.

“Infamous Jason Todd should be right here” he points to empty furniture beside him “if he ever listens to me and father. But you know he is what he is…”

“Stubborn and hard-headed as always” finishing his statement, subconsciously thoughts drifting to the brunette man just a year and a month older than her. And how he and Grayson, made life in Gotham easier than she had first encountered it.

 

***

_(FLASHBACK ROUGHLY 8 YEARS AGO)_

 

“So did you catch up so far, Miss Danvers?” Grayson stops and turns to see an overwhelmed fidgeting blonde, whose mind he had to pull right back to the right universe if given the chance too. All Kara do for the past few minutes of the tour amongst different pillared departments of Wayne Enterprises. The mixed awes and hardly consumed gasps every time they pass engineering department and the famed researched team. And they were more of it as they continue to venture Mr. Fox’s wing of the building.

The sixteen year old was like a child four divided through her age, walking into a candy store with eyes filled with glint and excitement. She could work here at any job, hell she’d take the offer. This is Wayne Enterprises, the freaking playboy billionaire’s empire, she could work as a janitor and she won’t be complaining.

“Earth to Miss Danvers!” Snapping her between from here thoughts and awe’s she only replies him with a shy gesture.

“Sorry.” She mutters softly playing around with the clothe straps of her backpack. “Y-you really…” pointing back and forth to her surroundings “sure ‘bout… me working here?”

“If there one thing prohibited in this place, kid. It’s uncertainty. We have no room for doubts here, Miss Danvers. We do what we believe what we can do. The rest comes second.” He continues to walk deeper to Mr. Fox’s part of the building, with a trailing blonde who was afraid to be lost.

They made a few stops, with the older brunette signing up few things here and there. And the last stop was behind huge paned doors. Kara observes him knocking softly to the material, opening the hindrance so they could come in.

The room behind was designed at different wood works not to mention different prototypes, she had expected that was so supposed to be launched that year or some never made it through the final cut. Trophies lay out bare and so does the picture of a two young man and their transitions for the past few years trapped in time in glass frames.

“Finally, we have a girl on the team. Forgive me, Dick. But I have to say, keeping you boys on the leash has been the hardest. When one is too ambitious while the other is too stubborn. She’d be nice for a change.” The dark toned man approaches her, and she knew him so well that skipping right through his striking features with be outright wrong by any means.

 

Lucius Fox.

 

 

“No offense taken, sir. Todd and I can quite be a handful at times but we’re doing are best to compensate for it. Can’t that away from us.” He gestures to Kara to move forward so she can stand beside him.

“Kara Danvers.” The head of both engineering and mechanics department flips every data, he has at hand. And Kara is far beyond questioning on how they got a lot of information about her, since she couldn’t recall a single time she was signing papers when she passed through the security. “I’d love the courage and perseverance you have, young lady. Not everyone is willing to give up a sweet country side life to a city that corrupts even the purest flower at any moment. But nonetheless, we are not here to get to learn about your past, I’m more willing know what you are going to do with your future. So is it safe to say, we are the best shot you have been hoping for?”

Kara knows this wasn’t the life she has always wanted, she should be there out in the fields kicking towards every goal. High pitches roaring her name while they wave flags to her glory. But there was a great separation between the dream and the reality. And reality says, the dream she ever wanted was never going back and it will always be the same, no matter what. That very reality tells her this was the best shot she possessed at the moment. It may not been the dream but it was the reality at the moment, and she was far done hoping things would be back like it used to be.

 

So she took a nod and trades her coins from Morpheus and betted on the monster.

 

Gripped to it like a vice and let her dragged by it.

 

“Do you have any concerns left unspoken, Miss Danvers?” They take a halt to what Grayson had pointed as Kara’s newest quarters. It was minimalistic as it could get gives more space to any ideas on personalization. The workbench was past the next room separated by another cemented wall, gears wear full and the tools shines as it was prepared just for her convenience. Can’t still fathom, the truth that indeed she would be working here and trained by none of the best technology builders.

Nothing more than she could ask for, she had been graced by utmost privileged but still there was one lingering question left. “So… when do I get to meet, the Bruce Wayne?” she asks out of curiosity feeling like a fan girl.

The older man chuckles upon her statement. “In due time, Miss Danvers. For now, get comfy and cozy for tomorrow we’ll be heading to battlegrounds.” He starts to walk off leaving the blonde who hops down her own chair, getting a hold of the new lifestyle she will be living.

 

It was a lot to take but its more worth than nothing.

 

First few hours of work consisted of familiarizing how her job works, nothing complicated yet but when diagrams and blueprints came, it where shit had happened. She had to literally scatter engineering books to her floor and physics words to chew just to get the right meaning what was written on it. Kara’s scratching her neck for the 5th time, thinking if this was getting comfy and cozy then what does it mean to be on battlegrounds exactly.

But patience was her virtue and complaining would not solve anything, Kara continues to program her routine, it was the first day so it was to be expected. The room was becoming untidy compared when she first had set foot in, but she had to learn everything she could at the moment.

 

Soft knocks were faintly heard.

 

Course she heard it, but that was the least of her concern at the moment.

 

“So you’re the new blood?” Barging in right through, skipping around piled books and other stuffs littered on the marble ground.

Kara jerks up from her chair accidentally bumping on her knees to the hard desk. “Tech support, Kara Danvers, how may I help you?” trying to hide the wincing pain jolting from the injured limb.

He laughs at Kara, while the blonde’s crinkle show, not reading the situation right. “Were not customer service, Kara.” Shaking his head while another smile creeping up his front. “Senior engineer, Jason Todd.” Pushing her thick framed glasses, she replies with a smile before taking his hand for a shake.

“So do you think you can keep up with us, newbie?”

\---

“So do you think you can out beat me, slow poke?” Striding past the older man, who was now the last person in their run turned into a race. He was clearly panting and burning more air than the other two.

“You don’t talk like that to superiors, Kara!” he shouts back to the blonde now currently couple of yards away from her.

“You have no power here!” she replies mimicking a line from her old time favorite novels.

Grayson laughs at the bickering and the losing Jason. “Remind me why we exactly agreed to do this again?” he says in between catching his labored breath.

“Well, you certainly said you can win over us at anything?” Grayson reminds the younger brunette of his statement.

Todd sees Kara waves back at them and made a halt at the large tree they had set as their finish line. “Okay, I take that back! Let’s play air soft, I’ll show you how I fuc—“

\---

“—king piece of shit!” Todd’s voice echoes to throughout the mimicked abandoned building used to house air soft games located at the local downtown gaming area.

“Supergirl, this is Nightwing. Clean shot, over. Again, I repeat Redhood took a hit.” Kara observes how frustrated Todd was over the scope of her sniper. “Nice one, Danvers! Tell me how you are so good at this?” he adds a comment over the radio.

“Must be a natural, over.”

They took as much rounds as they can until their body had said enough. After removing the safety gears, there was clear evidence of the warfare they had just encountered. Blood vessels were too injured to contain its contents spilling over neighboring muscles. In the end there were so satisfied even if it meant to cover up the bruises lingering over their bodies and the aching injured limbs was the product of that.

Empty boxes of take outs and pizza boxes scattered all over the coffee table and wine bottles pop open after the other. Kara’s slump to the couch yawning every other minute, Grayson on the other cushioned sit, with a bottle of scotch at hand drinking the liquor straight from its mouth while Todd, well, he is on the floor rolled up inside a large comforter, drooling and murmuring things.

The two older individuals were the closest thing to family for Kara for the last 10 months of stay in Gotham, not to mention the Wan family which she constantly visits on weekends, just to help them run the business. And just like her, the business took farther efforts and is opening another branch of their small place in the uptown.

But there was always this constant reminder of home and the familiar tug on her heart whenever she passes right the platform which houses the trains that speed away straight to Midvale. Eliza and Jeremiah’s constant check-ups that she had always hung-up right before she sheds a tear and Alex’s Skype calls pleading her to come back home.

 

She swears she wants to.

 

Come back to Midvale.

 

But she was finally moving on. Moving forward without looking back and going back to Midvale would only cut-off the progress she was doing. And it wouldn’t be the option neither it would be the best decision.

And there were some nights, where she couldn’t sleep and thoughts about a jet black haired girl, loops back. There was still the pang on her chest and the constant reminder of the last scenes that replays back like an old defected movie recorded in a disk, on how they parted.

And this night was just like the other, hands gripping back on the photo of her, the same paper she once held when she had first saw her.

“I hope you’re happy. And I hope you will be happy, I truly believed you can achieve those dreams you know.” She was talking again on the same photo paper like she always did. “Cause if you are, then I’ll try to be happy for you too.” She gently wipes off the tears accumulating on her eyelids.

“So goodbye.” Ample lips brushes on the glossy paper. Slowly detaching her lips on the paper and tossing it over the flames on the firewood on their chimney. Observing how the piece of paper was too vulnerable by the increasing Fahrenheit’s heat. Losing its own state degrading it to ashes.

 

“Lena.”

\---

Jet stream of events that’s what the younger Danvers, have called it. Almost two years in Gotham and she didn’t even notice it, she had buried herself on the brooding man and his loyal colleagues’ teaching both the ethical and the unethical ones.

Unorthodox ways?

Gotham is the best breeding ground of crimes and corruption, stay too long the system corrupts you eventually. Both mind and soul, you have to adapt to live and that’s how it is. You have cut throats if you have to, both literally or figuratively. In short, those who had live with the virtues die and those who goes astray to far from the fences, never get back.

 

You have to stay in the middle.

 

Try not to fall off the cliff, try not to astray too much. Do things in moderation in the simplest words Bruce Wayne can say. Let the poison seep through you but be the one to dictate how it kills you. And align your principles at Niccolo Machiavelli’s “The Prince”. Where thoughts be your virtue but make your actions be more than it. Stronger than any virtue and deadlier than the vice.

At age of 18, Kara is dropping pennies on the bank, housed in two-storey apartment in the uptown which was shared with two bigger and badder alphas, one who constantly crashes them to trouble while the other gets them right through it. Growing a bit taller than before and ripping another batch of muscles beneath the upgraded buttons down. But lay still subtle on the changes of appearance and the admiring looks she constantly earns here and there.

“Hey! What are you guys doing there?” Kara calls upon two men hiding around the bushes as their eyes lifts from the huge door to the individual trying to get them caught.

“Shhhh…” Todd sprints right to her spot and drags the blonde behind the bushes and forcibly dugs her head down so she could mimic their previous position.

“Grayson?” She was bewildered on why are they behind tall bushes and a couple meters away from the Wayne Mansion. Kara was fond at visiting and sometime overstaying at the big house since the owner’s wife constantly offers free food and well, who denies things tagged for free.

“Why are sneaking when we can just go right in the front door?” Familiar crinkles start to form on her forward, because this was the first time they actually did this. Not to mention the home of the man who they call boss and seemingly the guardian of the two men, who have mischievous glints on their eyes directed to the huge door that leads over to the garage.

“Danvers! Shut the fuck up will you. You’re trying to blow our cover!” Todd hisses for the second time. “Can’t you see were trying to sneak?”

“Okay” she whispers back understanding this was one other mischief to be collected together with the past ones. Considering this wasn’t the worst they did, after hacking NASA and CIA system just to put a smiley program that bugs different worms and trample the system. And they were just in the nick of time of walking away like innocent humans do but Kara’s inability to lie give the leeway for Bruce to suspend them for a month. “So, what I am missing exactly?” sapphire orbs direct to the huge door, the real object of attention at the moment.

“We’re borrowing some of father’s cars.” There was a small beep on Todd’s phone and next thing Kara knew both were sprinting horridly towards the door and keeping their backs on the wood. Grayson was the first to arrive giving a signal to the blonde still hiding on the bushes couple of meters away.

So, Kara being the youngest amongst the pack blindly follows the two. Sprinting her way to where she was needed. Pressing her back on the huge wooden door, just like the older boys were doing.

 

“Okay, so far so good?” Grayson and Kara nods back. “Let sync our phones. Dad’s home security is far more superior to those we hacked on CIA. These would be a challenge, but were will be the fun it that?”

After waiting out for couple of minutes, both of their electronic gadgets simultaneously beep and the door next to them budges open. They went inside and crouched behind the cars.

“No time to waste. Pick your poison!”

Momentarily after they were inside their respective cars. Tapping the next button on their phones, the garage door opens. Hands on the steering wheel, gears powering up and foot on the cold metal below. As soon as the doors were at fullest opening, hand brakes where rested downhill and three cars where nowhere to be found as the owner watches the whole ordeal on a secured line at his office. His wife laughing at his brooding mood again.

 

They parked their cars at front at a famous club, striking lights flicker up above. Giving their keys to the ones in charged for valet parking. “Todd, we’re still underage. If anyone is allowed to enter, it would be Grayson” she speaks the obvious upon observing the older men and women go in and out the said establishment located in the uptown.

 

“Age requirement, my ass.” He snorts while the older brunette chuckles. “Lesson number 156, Danvers. You sought of forgot, how dad speaks of connections.”

 

And he was not wrong not even an inch, they were seated on the VIP table overlooking the crowded sandwiched people below. Expensive liquors on the table ranging from scotch, gin and different brandy. While Kara settled for cocktails and a piece of cake just to trample away the bitter effects of the booze splattered across.

Wasn’t Kara’s first trip to any club, there were a lot splattering across the city and with the two men in tow, it’ll a rarity to decline the jumpy music, loud noises and mind drifting delicacies offered. But the deed was usually done just to celebrate just the past and the usual stuffs they do. Sealing a multi-million deal with the Russian investors is to say so. Clubs were always the same in nature but amongst the past ones this was far off the edge in elegance.

It shows, amongst the patrons and new guests, these ones houses the richest of the rich or goes the saying who can afford. Well it’s always fun just to take a break from the Enterprises latched on responsibilities.

“Danvers!” Kara peaks up her name amongst the clattering noises surrounding them. “Are just obliviously subtle or as utterly dense as a black hole?” Todd empties another batch of scotch down his throat.

“What?” Kara shoves a forkful of chocolate cake on her mouth. Chewing innocent upon the question hanging the surrounding.

“Angela Hawkins doesn’t bat an eye even if you are the strongest alpha in town. But there must be something in you, that she has glued her attention for the past few hours. And don’t tell me that’s because you are being a natural, _again_.” Grayson snorts.

The blonde twists her head back and forth trying to find this woman, who has been keeping a good sight of her while she innocently shoves mouthful of cakes between sips of the cocktail at hand.

“Nine o’clock. Down near the bar sitting with a group of presumably omegas. The girl wearing darkened lilacs off shoulder dress. Rumors say she’s on synthetic marking, a huge target for alphas and betas who was not assigned to any mate.” The oldest brunette helps Kara decipher the identity of her, in Todd’s quotation, admirer.

“Arghh…” Kara flops back to the chair befalling the earlier enthusiasm. “Guys, I told you I—I don’t… don’t…” Kara gestures her hand trying to explain what she means to but fails miserably delivering her message.

“We know, you’re mated and all” the younger brunette causally punches the fact. “It’s just a damn mark, Kara. She is she, living her perfect life in Boston.” Grayson nudges trying to stop the younger one spilling more words out his brutish mouth. “No, no! Don’t stop me, Dick. You don’t realize we knew almost every night when we first met you, you cry yourself to sleep. Cradle some trap memory inside the picture. Lena Luthor, damn right I know her!”

“Shut the fuck up, Jason. That’s none of our business!” He says with a growl commanding the other alpha to rethink his words before spitting them out.

“No! Why would I? Does she know, Kara? That you’ve been hurting? Is that the real reason why you move here the first place? Huh! Answer me, Kara!” But the blonde’s head only ducks lowly. As trickles of tear run down right to her cheeks. “Cause me; I can’t stand seeing you like that. Just like how you and Grayson can’t stand seeing me at involuntary tantrums every time my nightmares come to visit. I’ve seen a lot of people got hurt and I’m not standing right here and observe you brittle yourself away the pain. Because like it or not, she is not coming back!” he shouts startling the other customers.

“Jason Todd!!! Another word from you filthy mouth.” Grayson’s last warning lingers.

“Or what, you’ll beat me to death. Then take your best shot then cause I ain’t stopping. Cause if that woman really cared for Kara, then she should be here! Then you and I wouldn’t be consciously listening to Kara’s whimpers every night. Because if you’re okay with that then fuck you, Richard.” He retaliates and quickly grabs Kara’s collar forcefully so she could stand up and face him. Red puffy eyes look back to him. “Truth hurts, Kara. And I can’t let you rot away in a past you can’t change. Can’t you get it, she is moving forward without you and so you should too. Do you understand me? You can change them, we can’t change them. But we have to move forward.” Kara softly nods and she lets out more whimpers. Crying out her whole heart as Todd embraces her, cooing her softly. “Shhh… It’s okay to cry, it shows how strong humans do have their own breaking point. But me and Grayson, we aren’t leaving your side. You’re like our little sister after all.” He chuckles hugging the young blonde tightly.

 

“We will always protect you, Kara. We always will.” Grayson adds pulling both to a group hug not caring they might have caused scene at the establishment.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

***

 

“And here I thought you are chickening yourself out?” The older man looks over his shoulders after hearing a clicking open from the shut door. He repositions his previous stance and stood up picking his leather overcoat on the way. “Dressed to kill, aren’t we?”

“If I would have, you’d be bleeding on the floor.” Kara replies clipping her chocolate brown coat on one hand. “We should probably keep going; I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

“Lead the way, your majesty.”

Their descend to the basement was fast and motion sensitive lights flickers across the pile automobiles for selection. The white background of the walls, ceiling and flooring were a good contrast to different hues of each car. And the hanging sconces make it even more elegantly slick.

“A dozen cars, El? Really?” He paces forward examining each automobile on display.

“As if you don’t have the exact numbers at your own place in Gotham” Kara enters a safe code to a box will hidden behind a wall that houses the different keys for each car.

“Yeah, I know. But come on, these are limited editions. Rarest of the rare. The Agera RS, La Ferrari, Bugatti’s Chiron and not to mention Lamborghini Centenario.” He continues to walk by passing each car until his orbs befall on the monster of the road. Immediate enthusiasm glinting before his eyes as a sign he had chosen what ride is lucky enough to drive them to their destination.

Minutes later, they were on the vast roads of National City’s central highway. It took a blur passing long lonely roads taking pure advantages that speeding meters were nowhere to be found, so testing the Veneno’s top speed was guilt to be neglected. Grayson was on the wheel while Kara’s eyes were on the window’s just passively watching the view outside. The radio hums in low tone, the constant silence was drifting and successive beeps on the gps where the visitors to the monotone environment.

“So what’s next for Kara Dan—Katherine Railey Ellingsworth after National City, since like you always said this would be the last.” He casually asks eyes still on the road as they move further to the city’s proper.

“Phase Four.” It’s a quick answer not even a tinge of hesitance on Kara’s tone.

“Is there no way stopping them Kara?” he asks, trying to mask the crack on his voice. Swallowing the lump that builds on his throat. He couldn’t show weakness in front the younger alpha. He was someone she looked up to and this was a chance showing her that there is still hope even his deepest thoughts are betraying him.

“I wish there was even a slim chance, Grayson. I wish I could fight them, but as always they grow stronger. I don’t want to wake up one day and realize that I’m losing control. I wish there was cure, away to alter my genetic coding, wipe this trait out of me. There were days, I wish I could live longer than expected but sometimes as days passed I know I’m losing time too. I’m not gaining any, so that is why I’m so adamant on pushing this one through. Cause when I’m g—“

“Stop it Kara!” his foot strikes on the brake pedal hard halting their car fast.  “You’re still here and you’re living, and that is that. Nothing else nothing more. I don’t fucking care it will cause me everything, I’ll find a way to delay it. I’ve lost a lot of people, Kara. I saw my mom and dad die in front of me, not you too. So let’s just… do what we can do for now. Tomorrow shall worry itself, can you promise me that?” His orbs align against her darkened orbs, filled with determination and not a tinge of doubt on his soul. “Just hang on a little longer, fight it, one punch at a time, and fight for yourself, for me, Jason, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Maggie, Jamie and everyone who believes in you. Just a little longer please.” She nods trying to digest and understand, she will fight a little longer.

 

But who knows what a little longer means.

 

Starting the car back up and the next few minute drive was in silence but a clear clutter on their thoughts. Their automobile takes a halt in front of the famous restaurant on the uptown district of National City. Staffs welcome them and ushered both to the entrance hall.

“I’m here to see, Lena Luthor.” Kara directs one of the staff her demands.

“Ms. Ellingsworth?” a petite woman on uniformed clothing verifies her identity which Kara casually nods. “Then please follow me.” Kara eyeing the older alpha.

 

“I’ll be staying at the bar, take your time.” He gestures and turns back so he could settle himself over the high chair. Sets his order which came by then quickly since he was the only patron at the moment. It was still as early as it could get for a scotch down his throat but it was probably what he needs. Just a little bit of liquor to drive him off the edge.

He hates what he is about to do, but who cares about consequences indeed when a family’s life is on the line. He’ll pay the price in double if he has too, he’ll have to do it.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Long deep sigh follows his words.

 

***

Kara was testing her patience; Lena was this close snapping every tensed fiber stretched out God knows how long. The ravenette has met all this kinds of people, alphas, betas and other omegas alike. Cocky, obnoxious and a strong itch to scratch, and where are they now? Lena has gotten rid of them, cause all of them are the same, just a little baggage needed to be dropped. There was no place for those people in her circle nor latched to the glory of L-Corp. The company has been always at the top and force for good handling charities and other foundations.

Tapping her perfectly polished fingers to the table, getting impatient as the clock’s long hand drop and rise. It was exactly nine in the morning, the same time she had indicated to the email she had ordered Jess to create and deliver to Kara’s assistant. The reply was fast, short and brief that the blonde agrees to her request. And Lena being Lena, she was perfectionist at heart and she needed to make an impression, getting an earlier head start was constant routine for successful agenda.

As if her thoughts were aligned to fate itself, the doors crack open. One of the uniformed staffs comes in followed by the object of her dilemma and a twist of interest. Plumps ruby reds lips bitten between both teeth. Lena has confirmed that indeed the blonde was playing her. The way she dresses points it out. Skin tight white shirt tucked in between her brown pleated slacks buckled in a dark leather belt. Two of its buttons were undone exposing her tanned skin and shinny material looped over her neck. Her chocolate brown coat was hanging freely and those damn suspenders were outright showing. Hands on her pockets as she casually walks down where Lena was situated.

“Miss Luthor” Kara greet neutrally.

“Nick of time, Kara” she replies, not even a tinge of impatience she was feeling from the past minutes. If she has to play this game, she shouldn’t give in to Kara’s behavior. “Please take a sit.”

Kara drags the furniture back and situates herself across the younger Luthor. Her cooled sapphires darts against ignited verdant. “You beautiful by the way, black dresses really suit you.” Kara adds with the best innocent smile Lena has seen.

“We are here to discuss business, Kara, not compliments.” Lena retorts just slim teasing on her tone in which Kara replies with the same smile she had given here. “Though, I’m impressed on how you found a way to hack my laptop. Using a disclosed browser as a back door to enter my system. You could have been behind bars if you weren’t careful”

“Oh! But I was, Ms. Luthor.” Kara interjects. “And definitely wrong about your assumptions.”

“Denying again?” Lena’s brow quirked.

“No.” Kara’s crinkles starts forming between her brows. “I did break in. But you were wrong about the browser thing. I told you I was careful; that was my first choice really but it leaves too much loose end, a means for you to track me down. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I did the latter.”

It was Lena’s brows that start to connect. “Then how?”

“Just happens that one of your employees was clumsy enough to leave his or her phone at work. Coincidentally, connected to you office wifi and luckily, your laptop was connected to the sister wifi.” Kara answers here enthusiastically. “Passcode: Plumeria plus your favorite physic’s topic. What’s that again... Q—Quantu—“

“Quantum Entanglement” Lena finishes her words.

“Just a suggestion, why don’t you change your security systems and upgrade it. I know you can find a way and don’t get me wrong, it was a hard task but still crackable. Just to safe guard L-Corp from future break ins.”

“Oh! Haven’t heard that I upgraded it already. Feel free to test its durability again when there’s spare time amongst your tight schedule.” Lena smirks at the blonde. “I don’t know what games are you playing, Kara. What do you exactly want?

“Those entire web searches, by now you should probably know what I want, Ms. Luthor.” Kara answers Lena’s inquiry. “And for the record, I’m not playing games with you and I’m serious with this. You want what I have and I want you have. Say the word and I can make it happen.”

Lena’s imagining the ways of Cat Grant would do to assure her death knowing she went behind their backs meeting their nemesis without their opinion and now in the brink of madness for agreeing to every she had just said. Kara is giving her an offer she can’t refuse, a salve to her wound, a drop of water to her desert, the solution to her problem.

“I’ll agree to your proposal and I’ll make it possible within 3 months time as long as you meet the needs of my request.” Eyeing the blonde’s growing grin across the couple feet of distance.

“Consider it done, Ms. Luthor.”

“But I have one condition.”

“State it.”

“We’ll play by my rules and my rules, alone. Failure to do so and the deal is off. If I’m am unable to safe guard and commit my dues to you, then the deal is good as nothing. You shall meet my expectations as well. The deal will be maintained between us and other parties are not allowed to conflict our views and decisions. We’ll keep our subordinates at our leash and it will be a form of truce between parties. Any condition coming from you?”

Kara shakes her head. “Then I’ll be in your care, Ms. Luthor” Flashing her cheeky smile as always.

“Deal?”

“I’m all in.”

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I hope you bring good news, Todd.”

 

“I have recently spoken to the Woods’ heir and the Haught’s. Both agree to what we have in store. We will find a cure, Grayson. No matter what happens.”

 

“Good, now get out of National City before she finds out.”

 

“Okay, okay. Please take care of her for me, Grayson.”

 

“Will do.”

 

 

 

Distant beeps…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't let you just be happy can I? If you hate me now, you'll probably hate me more in the next ones. So sorry for doing this, but as promised this slow burn and angst will continue to prosper. Drop your thoughts below and let me know, how angry are you at me. =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so sorry for the almost 2 or 3 weeks hiatus, I had an examination the prior week that I had to prepare for and it was important for my job. So again, I am so sorry. I am very sorry too, that I left you hanging on the last one, maybe some are hating me for giving Kara a dilemma of her own. So, I am her with almost 13 k apology, this has been the longest one yet and hope you enjoy the ride with this one. And as I promised, this one contains every answer to your massive theories.

**_“I know I took the path that you would never want for me_ **

**_I know I let you down, didn’t I?_ **

**_Now remember when I told you that’s the last you’ll see of me_ **

**_Remember when I broke you down to tears”_ **

****

 

_(FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO)_

 

They have always said that to be away from home is one of the greatest fears of a budding child. And neither mother nor father would want their child to see the depths of world’s hidden lies behind the overflowing comfort shielding their homes. But reality stands as the blazing sun, that to take risk is to take flight amongst the understanding of the true nature outside one’s nest. To change and be changed, is the inevitable reality. Cause to stay the same is no mobility to future at all.

 

Truth to be told amongst the brazen downtown outskirts of Gotham were sin and values bred alike, is where the building blocks of Kara’s learning would come. Fortified by the walls of understanding and teachings of both the privileged and otherwise. It was a lie to say the other reasons that she set foot on Gotham, was to forget, forget and then forget. The new life, the new beginning and sadly the new Kara.

 

And just like the old stone walls of the Wayne Mansion, Kara will never forget the teachings of a man who have seen her as a rough diamond thrown to the vast shores and like any jeweler has spent time and effort into making the best shining prism everyone has set foot. There were ups and downs just like the never ending stairs of the manor, stumbles and falls, but the Wans’ had always told her it was a trait amongst the great in the making. And what would like made of be without mistakes and mischief, a world full of boring and strict policies, she will be forever in the debt from the two brother figures she will forever treasure in her heart. Kara’s darkened deep oceanic orbs roams from the people who picked her up and lifted her to the heights of far beyond a lifetime’s imagination. She would forever miss them; miss another version of home that can’t be replaced in her heart.

 

“I still don’t understand why you fired her father.” Todd was sulking and his outward behavior showing, frustrations cut deep down the poor piece of chicken on his plate. “I mean there is no harm if we keep her, be a Wayne if she wants to, not that she hasn’t become one in terms of behavior and all.” He sets aside the few pickled tomatoes.

 

“You do not seem understand, son.” The patriarch sings his words with the intent to be understood. “Gotham is a part of her but not her true home. She belongs somewhere else and I can see that it is neither under my cape nor the confidants of my territory. Unlike you and Dick, she is still a bird who has to set her wings and soar high. But if I was ever wrong, Kara. Like I told you, you have always a place in Gotham and place in my home.” Todd forcefully nods; he knows his adoptive father is right, that keeping Kara means limiting her own talent and skills. He had seen them, and it was a blind statement not to know, that every day Kara is pouring fuel to the eternal fire. She may not be the one with papers to be hung and displayed on walls, but she has been the one to hold brilliance and innovations that has yet to set foot to the never-ending changes of the world.

“I wish you fortune and good luck in your endeavors in Metropolis, Kara. And if you ever miss the potstickers and Chinese food you can always visit from time to time or try the new extended branch we just recently added to Metropolis,” Chen adds, he knows he will miss this enthusiastic ball of energy around the premises of his restaurant but he and his wife agrees to what have Mr. Wayne has said.

 

“I wish you too good fortune, Kara. And maybe it is time you visit your parents back in Midvale. It has three years since you have seen them. I for instance would want you to stay but I cannot wish to rob a mother of her own child. They’d be more happy to know you are going back.” Kara sees the concern on Ai’s eyes, like those resembles the motherly figure she had left together with the haunting memories of the past. Ah, Metropolis and anything that lingers beyond than that. She would be seeing her in the first light of dawn, the city that gave her hopes and same that crashed it down.

 

The blonde felt strong hand gripped firmly around her right shoulder. The one that always gives her assurance, the one that erases the doubts and insecurities, that clogs up her mind. “You’re going to be fine in there, Danvers. It would not be about them anymore, it’s all about you now. Do want you always have wanted to do. Show them what a true Kara Danvers can do. Go get them.” Grayson grins like it was the only thing he has mastered doing.

 

Selina stood up from where she had sat, raising a glass. “You may be from Midvale and not truly from Gotham. Maybe be a stranger and share only three years of our life. But Kara, you are family to us as we are to you. You are a Danvers when you came here but as tomorrow you walk, you leave not only as a Danvers. You will bring Gotham with you and never forget that you have always been a Wan and always be a Wayne. And if ever the world turns against the odds and leave you right from where you started, you look back to our teachings, look back and remember why you started and why you choose to continue even if running away was easier. Go tell the world what they had missed, little one. Change the world like the change you see it fit to be. Cheers to Kara Danvers.”

 

And everyone followed, raising their glasses. “To Kara Danvers.”

 

 

 

***

 

Air was thinner compared when they were up in the air. Her heart beat like drums as she sets one foot ahead at a time. Passing each door, the scent of the city once knew comes back to her amongst the said trapped and forgotten thoughts. Kara stops to the perfect view she once stood approximately three years ago. Where she cried her heartfelt sentiments, where the imaginary grave stood.

 

She held her heart close, felt it underneath her fingertips. It was calm as the ocean; the monsoons were over and the storm in heart had died down. Then that is where a smile crept up on her lips, she doesn’t feel the pain anymore, it was acceptance. It was a phase in her life just like a chapter, she had closed. Truthfully it was a content to be remembered but it doesn’t mean it was to be dwell upon on.

 

The blonde took her bags and slowly walked away, she’s not that Kara anymore. And she did not come back to remember, she came back to finally move on, continue the life that has once slumped in to the darkest dead-end, she once thought confined her. But it was place for rethinking her thoughts, a cage to push herself be set free again, a chain she fully understood to be broken away.

 

It was good to be back to the arms of her mother and father, not mention Alex and her fiancée, Maggie. Midvale never changed, still a place that she always had treasured in her deepest cores. Routine’s haven’t changed too, Eliza and Jeremiah still called up in the middle of the night for emergencies at the hospital, the summer dips on the nearby ocean and Streaky, her cat that seemed a lot getting much of weight than she last saw the fur ball.

 

But she had to leave again, not really far away like the last time. Setting out for a new journey to take on, promising to visit back Midvale once a week, if she has the time to.

 

 

Metropolis.

 

 

Was the one who took the blast of changes. Three years, it was not that long but the city had become more than what the once sixteen-year old knew. Some establishments she once knew closed off and change to a different view. Apartments sitting top of each other, buildings sprouting like mushrooms in forest bed. It became a vast innovative city like Gotham, just not leaning to its harsher nature.

 

Forgotten downtown outskirts where lies the abandoned buildings and the ones who stood up amongst the changes. The back alleys were secured though a lot different from the ones in Gotham, where ears and eyes should be open as the day, you don’t know which shadow holds the gun or the knife, just hope the trigger doesn’t pull you over.

 

Kara was scouting, she doesn’t know what it was, but surely, she’ll know it when she sees it. It doesn’t matter what it was, it was better that way. They say curiosity peaks at its best in the depths of the uncertainty and the unknown. Money isn’t the issue now, she had saved up a lot for herself, enough to keep her going to every journey she wants to partake off. And Mr. Wayne has ever be the supportive father figure and mentor has been generous enough.

 

When she meant generous, just simple act of kindness, no big deal. But what he had meant of generosity was way off the books. If the 50 million dollars added to her account was what he had meant of little act of kindness and exclusive two floored apartment built by the most exclusive firms and architectural company, which by the way she had been recently informed that it was hers at disposal not to mention the two cars contained in its garage, way to go spoiling the daughter he had always wanted.

 

But Kara doesn’t want that. See the world from the top. It only shows the heights and the view of the scenery that levels you, look below and the scale goes smaller from your point of view. She wants to view the world at the scale that doesn’t put gaps nor levels that dictates how one is to be seen dominant as the other. Reach stars without lifting her feet amongst the ground.

 

There was something about the stillness of the place, the sweet whispers of the breeze and emptiness surrounding her. Maybe to seek refuge on the place that at some point relates to you, just a little bit. Unlike Gotham’s crime packed downtown, Metropolis’ is a ghost town. The seeping abandoned feeling, she can relate much to it, but as the say it is the silence we truly listen to what we desire the most. It is in the calmness of the waves that we enjoy the sunset.

 

So, it was in the back alley at adjacent road of old printing press, where she goes right a couple yards, then straight, walk a bit then go left. Where she opens the door of the next chapter of her life.

 

 

_Allen’s Anything, I Can Fix_

 

 

Repair shop or junk shop? From the looks of the outside anything of the two? Its brick walls were overgrown by moss probably from broken water pipe drippings, but it wasn’t untidy, surprisingly it gives a pretty much of the vibe. The hanging rustic may or not be functional fire exits ready to be used in cause of emergency or be the very cause of your own emergency, and let’s not forget the adjacent walls with amateur spray paint vandalisms and the sticky posters spreading good propaganda.

 

Luckily this one is the only standing shop across around the two or four blocks, rest of them, killed by progress. Foreclosed by bankruptcy, other left to rot in time or where owners had tasted what the uptowns can offer and never came back. Kara pushed the door, chimes sends to alarm the owner for her presence. The place was well lit by incandescent bulbs’ good contrast to the woodworks and red bricked walls. Surprisingly, the store owner was not to be spotted, Kara had a good look around the shop, nothing fancy but pretty decent nonetheless. Tools hanging neatly weren’t state of the art class ones, full of dents and scratches, the vast array of fluidics, though not as advance and top tier as the ones she had seen in Gotham, but amongst the scraps is this pretty good definition of resourcefulness at its best.

 

Pacing back and forth yet there was no sign of this store owner, then out of nowhere a large explosion came blasting her eardrums. It appears to her some kind of chemical explosion crashing the possibility of a bomb going off, since this is Metropolis in the first place, not Gotham. It wasn’t far from where she stood analyzing the range and the frequency of the sound. Assessing the distance, it was indeed a couple of meters ahead, following the trail, Kara indeed found herself not a far from a small warehouse emitting large cloud of smoke. The way there was muddy as it could get, thanks to the heavy rainfall that lasted for the whole night.

 

Initial intuition was true, strong aroma of the fumes, it was enough evidence to support. Then she hears a human trying to expectorate every malicious gas inhaled to his or her system, presumably she would do the same not because of the fumes only, but how it stinks, it smelled worst than clogged sewer. Normally Kara would want to help the individual out of that place, but with the smell she can’t even fathom to live another second to breathe it in. Thankfully this human, was not in dire need of saving, he was smart enough to know he screwed up beyond repair, so he rushed himself towards the door and lavish himself of the fresh air he was deprived at the moment.

 

“Oh. Hi!?” He says cheerfully to Kara who kept a safe distance from the place reeking of foul smelling stench. Kara eyed this man whose tall and slender figure covered in tremendous amount of grease and a slimy substance around his Star City printed shirt, his jeans didn’t farewell like the others. Hell his whole body would flock thousands of flies and its neighboring cousins if he stays longer with that scent on his skin.

 

“Allen?” Kara’s forehead crinkles starts a question. “As in Allen’s Anything, I can fix?” she tries to restate.

 

“Oh!” Comes down the realization that he forgot to flip the door sign of his shop as well as close the doors before leaving. “Sorry, that should be closed. I forgot to lock the doors and flip the sign. Anyways, of what service can I offer to you?” He tries to remove the slime off his skin.

 

“Folks a few meters back said a guy named Mr. Allen, who owns a repair shop, has a vacant space looking for a new tenant. I was in high hopes to meet Mr. Allen and take a look of the place he offers. I was under the impression I was to see him greeting me back at the shop not covered in goo.” He chuckles.

 

“It’s Bartholomew Henry Allen. Or just Barry. And yeah, sorry about this. Another experiment definitely going to the trash bin. Should we… you know… head back first and discuss matters when… I’m more of the appropriate appearance.”

 

Kara nods and walks with him back to the shop. “So what was that about, not trying to destroy the world are you? Cause if you are, I guess you can think more other ways to do that. Not suffocate us with whatever you were planning to make out of those.” Kara teases in a serious tone.

 

“Of course not.” He defends his latter actions. “It’s more of the world destroying me instead. You see I got fired last week so I needed that to prove they were wrong.  You know get unfired.” He smiles genuinely at her, a gesture of openness to a mere stranger.

 

“Well, I guess we didn’t certainly fall far off from the same tree. What a great coincidence, I got fired too.” Kara returns his gesture.

 

“Let me guess. You too, blew up your work place out of boredom and made a huge hole on the ceiling that would take a month of repair. Triggered malfunction to their fire alarm and sprinkle indefinite water to everything and beyond. And I promise it was all an accident.” Barry snorts at his words, describing truly how he lost his job in a snap of a finger.

 

“Quite the opposite really, anyways we can continue the chatter later. You should take a bath or two. I like the enthusiasm but not definitely a fan for adventurous nature of mixing work ethic with clumsiness.”

 

They rode the old elevator shaft, the ones you manually close the door, but the systems were still running good and the metals were at its best condition, the guy beside her who is still covered in stench and dripping most of the goo on the elevator floor. In few minutes, she is welcomed inside his humble abode, presumably 2 floors away from his repair shop. The place is cozy and warm, it was simple but homey in nature, there where picture frames, vast shelf of books and other stuffs that signifies this place isn’t just some other apartment meant to house someone for the night.

 

Barry excuses himself not before telling his esteemed guest to feel like it’s her own home and relax while she wait. But Kara isn’t the ones who settle for sitting around the couch and read magazines, so she walked over the glass panes and looked over the city’s uptown district filled with life as if they have forgotten about the place where she stood. Downtown she remembered was filled with joy and people, busy business districts and usually food markets at night was the best seller around this place.

 

Now, it was just an evidence of changed. A past abandoned by the present and Kara wonders why this Barry Allen still stayed on this place. There were uptown apartments or houses but maybe in a way he was like her. Still clings too much past that has been taken swiftly by the wind of the present. Whatever that made him stay here longer than the others, she have all the respects for him.

 

And then there is this connected monitors just sitting idly next to the book shelves that peaks the heights of her interest. It features different molecular bonds of both known and rarely encountered chemicals. She reads it and analyzes it for a second.

 

There was definitely something wrong with the equation.

 

Presumably upon reading the components of each, it would not be so wild to guess this was the one that caused that massive cloud of fumes. So Kara takes a pen and vacant paper, analyzes every detail of molecular bond and reassembles them, from every bond to every ring, balanced every charged electron to the charged proton without disturbing the neutrons. Sketching it down back to the piece of parchment at hand. And when she finishes it, she takes another glance to it and after that satisfaction written all over her face.

 

“That was the 152nd trial, but I guess it’s a lost cause after all” Kara’s ghost nearly jumps out of her physical body when this man appears right next to her without making a certain sound. Maybe she was too engrossed to finishing and completing the most stable equation than being cautious of the new environment.

 

“152nd?” she asks. “Isn’t too early to give up on what you want Mr. Allen.” She sets the borrowed pen down the table.

 

He scoffs upon the statement. “Give up? Look around! Everyone has given up on this place, hell I’m the only one still hopes this place gets back on its feet. I’m the only one left believing that somehow that there is chance left. Cause I give it all I got and there was nothing I could do anymore.”

 

“Yeah, you could do that. Give up then what, Mr. Allen? Is that what you want in your life? Cause if yes, then go pack your bags and leave, turn back on what you believe. You don’t need this place Mr. Allen but this place needs people of the likes of you. Go on, you can do what the others did, no one’s going to blame you.” Her dark oceanic orbs darts onto his full of flame burning in blues.

 

He sighs and exhales deeply. Kara can see he was beyond the frustration. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to lash-out on an applying tenant. It just that I lost my job the only freaking job that would help me finance my forever failing experiments. And God, who knows that the money that I put up on those should probably be in a bank resting for my future plans.” He softly grabs a small framed picture that sits on the shelf near him. “Every time the experiment fail is another one step back, another day waiting for me to have the enough funds to marry the woman I love. And I know she is secretly waiting for me to drop the knee and propose to her, but as you can see I can’t even buy her the perfect ring.” He was sincere in every word he said and Kara felt it. The more he had great respects to this man.

 

“The equation, reason is why it always leave you in the puddle of goo is that it is unstable. Chemicals you are using are highly volatile. Both nature is a recipe for a disaster. So, I tweaked a little, change a little and substituted a little. Just every bit when enough. I’m not cancelling your chemicals used, cause dude, you perfectly choose the right ones. I incorporated stabilizers by using other forms of salt and catalysts that does not combine with the reaction just hastens it. Using ionic bonds, a grave mistake which is why you are rocketing explosion here and there.  I used covalent and hydrogen bonds keep it stable at any given point of environment change and easily be mixed with alcohol rendering it not to be toxic at the same time, a big factor, does not smell like sewage waters. In short, you can get back to your work tomorrow, maybe earn you a higher position. Continue you experiments, goodluck in getting your girl. And I need to see the loft your offering.” Kara hands him the paper without hesitation.

 

His eyes were like the ones belonging to a deer caught in headlights. He reads the scribbled notes on the paper, analyzes every correction made and it made all the perfect sense. How could a mere stranger give him back all he had lost, both physically and mentally. Who was this woman, popping out of nowhere, and then come right saving his ass.

 

“Barry, I’m home” comes the familiar voice of her ever-perfect girlfriend. Now, standing frozen together with her college best friend, Lucy, both women eyeing on his guest. “Who is she?” Index finger pointing at Kara.

 

 _Fuck._ He was too caught up on scientific stuffs he forgot to ask her name. So, he turns his face for inquiry. Thankfully, Kara was seeing his facial gestures and was ever willing enough to lend another hand.

 

“Kara Danvers. Friendly new neighbor.” Shrugs of casually.

 

“And my new boss.” He adds with delight.

 

“What?” shock on his statement. “No, he was just joking, I merely help him complete his equation, no big deal. Anyways, I do not have time for this, I need to see the place you promised.”

Barry jogs his way to Iris and Lucy, showing the scribbled paper and they too had the same expression he had. “Okay, this is confusing but damn, we spent months or years perfecting this one. Do you know what know what this substance can do?”

 

Kara shake her head. “All I know is it gives Mr. Allen back to his job and maybe give him promotion.Why?”

 

She heard small chatters between the three. Which she did not have any once to care what was it. Kara was dead sure it, the equation was fine and failing will not be an option. So, she waits for them to settle their conversation and come up to her to say anything.

 

“You’re bloody brilliant, no, obliviously brilliant. You’re giving us millions of worth equation and you don’t know what it means. This…” holding the paper on her hands as Iris continues to talk “Anybody would kill to have this equation. This substance my boyfriend is trying to perfect when mixed on metals, any kind of metal would render it resistant to any form of corrosion maybe humidity, temperature or make them survive any catastrophic phenomena such as earthquakes. Imagine a high skyscraper invulnerable even on the highest magnitude of an earthquake. Imagine steels that would be impossible to corrode even at sea distance. This. Is. Future.”

 

“Okay. But I badly needed to see the place your boyfriend is offering, Ms…”

 

“Iris West”

 

“Lucy Lane.”

 

“Fuck my job, Kara. I not going back in there. I’ll be working for you instead. Okay, I lied, I hated my job where I just photocopy blueprints and all. There was no action in there, all just suited men in ties seeing me as one the minions. And I might have not accidentally blew my whole workplace. Anyways, that’s not important, I’m officially hired under your company.” Barry saw the shock on her girlfriend’s face and their friend’s too.

 

“What?” They say in the unison.

 

“You’re joking Mr. Allen. I don’t own a company nor I cannot give you monthly salary. I’m a lost cause you’re wasting your time.” Kara was heading for the door, escaping all of this. Cause that is what she is good at escaping things.

 

“Then why are you here in Metropolis in the first place. Mr. Wayne would be disappointed.” The brunette named Lane shot her enough to keep her hands off the door knob. “Don’t you think I don’t know you. Kara Danvers at age of 16, you were the youngest apprentice, Bruce Wayne has ever trained. At age of 17, you had closed a deal in London, Russia and Australia. Age of 18, you were one of the reason why Wayne Enterprises has stayed on top, stayed a par with Luthor Corp. Age of 19, your inventions were auctioned at different places with highest bidders but you kept your talents hidden under the brand of a playboy billionaire. Now you are here, the prodigal daughter of the smartest alpha on Earth. Why? You know why he sent you here. Right?”

 

Kara stipples a small laugh out of her breathe. “Three of Stanford’s best, what you guys doing here, center of a rotten place, just any moments dying from its disease. You guys have better chance out of this place. But something tells me, we are one of the same. Maybe you are the ones that Mr. Wayne has once told me. The better heights I’ll be seeing. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

They laugh on the awkwardness, the future and the sudden introductions. “But before that I really need to see the place first, cause I’ll be buying some stuffs needed for the place. Then we can discuss further once I get to have a place to stay and sorted out properly. You guys chill with that?”

 

“I guess we can help.”

 

***

 

Everything that has become rather large starts being small. Business is a food chain, where the truth is anything could eat you up given any day. Be the prey before you can prey. They started with four people under the roof of a downtown nearly abandoned apartment complex, with high ceiling ambitious but cautious and dreamy. They talked from friends of friends of their other friends. The ones who share the same sentiment they have.

 

Barry and Iris, brought in long time friends, Cisco and Caitlin, mechanical engineering genius and the bio-engineer goddess herself, they came around the weekends at the first month but as months have gone deeper, they were usually seen almost every day. And with Lucy, Kara met tech guru, Winn, who never stops talking about how he is a fan boy of her mentor. Computer prodigy, Rebecca Bradshaw came in after the month with her girlfriend, a quantum physicist from Oxford, Ainsley Corfield.

 

Well, that was how the dream team in the making started. But demand grew and so as well the supply shall follow through. They started selling each and every innovation to welcomed markets. Hundreds turned to thousands and didn’t last long to turn millions. Buying a bigger warehouse to contain their operations as they await the rising skyscraper that would later on,be the heart of their dealings. The abandoned downtown now filled with massive populace of visitors and potential investors alike. They’re bringing back good business to the old roots of the city.

 

At age of 21, Kara Danvers had finally seen a bit clearer as the day, why Mr. Wayne had never doubted her for once. Why Mr. Fox had gone through all the struggles of teaching her the hacks of the biz. Why every person in this warehouse trusted her like no other. She is finally seeing what she is and what she had become. And the multi-million worth of the deal sealed with Arabic states’ sheikhs, tells this was it and this was just the start of something more than just Kara Danvers imagined.

 

They were celebrating, her and everyone, a 50-crew perfectly armed with the skills for the company’s best interest. Each of everyone having different stories but has the same denominating factor, life changed by a kid named of the same.

 

Kara was hugging and thanking almost everybody and then marched to Lucy Lane, which Kara thinks deserves every thanks she is about to say to her.

 

“Kara!” Lucy waves to her. “Meet my wife, Astra Ingrid.”

 

Brows knit together as she freezes on her tracks. “Mom?” that was the only word she spoke before fumbling the locket she kept in circling her neck for years. Opening it and giving to this woman. “You’re alive? How?”

 

 

***

 

 

Kara can’t still get a hold of it, really not even once. Uniformly suited men and women bowing at her presence, the constant checks of her condition or if she was in any way not comfortable. And they call her this “your majesty” thing and the epitome of privacy and protection was way too tight.

 

Her brows still in furrow as her orbs dart back and forth to the length of the private plane she is currently situated. She wasn’t unaware of it, she had experience what travelling with this kind of luxury at your disposal but that was when she was under Mr. Wayne’s shed. Now, she sits timidly alone with her _aunt_ who was so happy to see her.

 

“Kara, honey, I suggest you sleep or take a rest, I assure your entire question be answered in full explanation once we get there.” She tentatively nods in assurance, she doesn’t know why Lucy’s wife suddenly claims to be her aunt but she can’t help notice the very vast resemblance of the woman to the one’s safe guarded by her locket for years. So, does that make Lucy her aunt too? It was literally confusing and hard to digest at the moment, but she had to be patient if she wants answers.

 

 

Yorkshire.

 

 

 _Wow._ Was the only word her mind registers at the moment describing this vast estate. The Victorian era styled manor that was way bigger in terms of width and length compared to Wayne manor. Her head is turning 360 degrees and continues spinning when the doors gets opened, seeing the insides were way luxurious and sophisticated than what was on the outside. Her jaws literally sank on the floor seeing the gold plated and the intricate designs of the walls. Whoever owns the place must have the audacity to make his or her home a replica of a gold mine overflowing of ore reserves.

 

It was a place rich of history of whom, who knows who. There were vast arrays of oil painted canvasses hanging on a hallway, each of which she didn’t recognized. But they have something in common, a necklace that looks like the one she has and a crown. She had neared its end when she saw a glimpse of the last frame on it.

 

 

The same picture that was on her locket.

 

 

She lifts her dominant hand brushing her finger tips on the rough hardened oils on the canvas. Tracing the pattern of the babe whose little fingers clings on the man on the figure. That is when her breath hitched and a lump formed in her throat, and words she can’t form turned to tears instead. Eyes full of question seek the ones of her aunt’s. Who held her close and cried with her. It was at that moment that slowly sinks in that this was a lost identity that she knew she wanted to know but never felt it deep down that she needed it the most.

 

“Alura, your mother, as far as I can remember, she was best at everything. We may look so much similar but I differ to her in many ways. She was father and mother’s favorite, the ever obedient and following child. I was different… I was the family’s black sheep. The unruly one, the bad luck or whatever you call the kid that only gives disgrace to her family’s good name. She was everything I couldn’t be and she has everything I couldn’t have. And you know what; I hated her for it… all I do was push her away when all she did was pull me closer.” Kara can hear the crack in her voice. The pain and regret of what she had done. “The jealousy got the better of me when she received her letter and I didn’t. I hated when she pitied me when all she does was to encourage me not to give up. So, I left home before I could further disgrace their name. My life became worthless; I always thought my family never needed me like they needed Alura. I signed up in the military, lashed out my anger on enemies that never desired the wrath that I had keep hidden. I took orders as a job, killing as a passion and took nothing as a person. I clean my gun, shoot and sleep. Then suddenly out of nowhere I was pulled out of my job, saying that there was a letter for me. That had a mate truly assigned for me, I thought of your mother when I opened it. I weep to learn that I had wasted my life upon the hating the one person who truly loved me, my own sister. I resigned from my position the next day, and set finding your mother. That was when I know I was too late. I was too late telling her that I am sorry. That I should have been there on her birthdays, I should be the first person she tells that she was engaged, be there when she was married to your father. But truth is I wasn’t, I was too busy holding selfishness and grudge and envy, too realized I was too late. So, when I knew she had a daughter who luckily survived the crash. I know I had to find you; I don’t care how long it would take. In the very least I could lift this guilt within me, in the very least I could do something right. Give Alura’s daughter what she truly deserved.” Kara saw the few tears amongst the strong façade her aunt has been showing her, the regret and the joy she had finally fulfilled what she desired.

 

“It was sad that I would finally meet them in a trap memory splattered all over a frozen frame but on what you described her. I truly know she had forgiven you, aunt Astra. For everything, might have been you finding me or not.” Kara assures her, there was no one to blame.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know much of your father personally. All I know is he belongs to a royal bloodline of alphas. The Elllingsworth’s. Descendants of King Zoriel and direct blood family of Rubrum Filum’s creator. Quervain Augustus Ellingsworth and Raviory Ellingsworth.” They took a halt in front of a big picture where a brunette man with orbs as dark as hers. “Your father was a scientist and explorer just like, Quervain. Your mother though, leans on the justice side, the Ingrids. Both coming from a good line of strong alphas. Well the two were amongst the twelve that established the supremacy way back on our ancestors’ time. The Luthors’, known strategist. The Somersets were known book keepers or present day bankers. Get ill, then the Woods knows how to cure you, best medical manufacturers in our time. The Haughts they were the calmest alphas I knew and back on the old times. The Buckinghams were miners of minerals and Stringents were owners of vast lands. Waynes, they’re always brooding, I guess there is a brooding gene of inheritance and Queens not a far nature of them, but both were great in brilliance partaking war tactics. The Oxenforts, where best at communication and have talents that partake persuasion at different kind of levels. Lastly, the Taos, trusted messengers. But sad to say these bloodlines are diminishing. The Oxenfort bloodline sank first when their last heir died earlier before he had mated. We are both the last of the Ingrids. Stringent, as far as I know a branch family named Kent is of the last. But as legalities and inheritance concerns, your grandmother was the last stringent daughter, making you the last pure Stringent too. Of Buckinghams, same your father was the last tracing way back from your grandmother’s father. And lastly Ellingsworth is your very name of the partake. You’ll be meeting the lawyer this afternoon, he’ll explain further of each and every notations to be followed upon.”

 

 

Kara was lost for words, she was a what? She was a Stringent, a Buckingham and an Ellingsworth, not to forget an Ingrid too. And damn, either of which is too much to bear. And Alura sees how Kara’s shaking her head flabbergasted and overwhelmed upon everything she has said. “Don’t worry little one, I’m here every step you take. While you were gone, I sorted everything at your disposal, I’ll be teaching you every way and I made everything simpler. Take a deep breath; it’s going to be okay.” Kara tackles her for a hug, since words isn’t the thing that assure her for now. It was a touch of family more than anything else.

 

Afternoon came, and she sees herself in front a scary man in perfectly tailored suit under a small gazebo at the center of the gardens. Table filled with neatly arranged documents, a vast array of shortcakes and the good aroma of newly brewed Earl Grey tea. He flicks every page open with all the formalities and stoic might while Kara stuffs her mouth with ever shortcake delivered while waiting for him to start.

 

“Ms. Ellingsworth. I am Richard Alsevar, your parents’ lawyer and I am here to give you every word written on their last will and testament.” He pauses and Kara gestures him to continue. “In the accounts, I am to read first the testament entailing your inheritance to the bloodline of Stringent. It says here you are to have the vast lands and vinery that is owned by your family in Tuscany. Continuing, the brewery and factories in France, the farms and fisheries in Georgi—“He stops when he hears Kara chokes on the shortcake she has non-stop feeding herself.

 

“I’m sorry, please continue.” She downs the cold water beside her tea.

 

“The farms and fisheries in Georgia, the plantation in Kansas and Virginia and everything attached to the Stringent name are yours.” Then he goes on and on. There were words about a vacation house in Grindelwald, the forest manor facing a lake in Heidelberg. The Buckingham Palace which became a preserve and a tourist spot in her absence. The bank accounts which she had stop counting where it reached the 9th zero since it would confuse her more as she goes down the next zeros after, not to mention the different currency they are in. And many more she didn’t take a hold off, which she would just ask her aunt Astra, when she is needed to be reminded of what he was speaking of.

 

The rest of the day was taken off by Kara exploring the manor. First she was uncomfortable of the so called in-house guards which she dismisses off and tells then she would inform them if they are needed so. Kara’s favorite place was the library, it was huge one, covers two floors and books within it dated back the 14th century. Handwritten by her ancestors to her and the next generations. She chuckles that one of which loves to write legends, so she picks it up and sudden it wouldn’t budge.

 

Maybe the book stuck through age and the long storage processes. So she tries pushing the book backwards and it left easier that way. Then a shelf right next to her move backwards and operationally hid itself to the ones she is facing, revealing another room, that she was sure was way off the architectural plans she had read.

 

Kara enters the confidants of the hidden cave, it was an office. Woodworks was fine as it was, there were wines shelved away beside another gallery of books. She grab one out of mere curiosity why was it hidden away from the rest, the books didn’t contain authors imprinted on its covers. She flipped one open and started reading them.

 

 

***

 

  1. **_Marck_**



 

_It was the 22 nd sun of my dear brother, Aethelwulf. Vast festivities everywhere, of course it would be. He is the next to the throne, father’s ever docile son. Nothing like a mere feeble Quervain, like me can do. I had agreed with Rav to stay on our cousin’s place tonight. His chambers would be raking sex pheromones again and he’ll be bedding different omegas gifted by my other uncles and war chieftains. And I shall rather stay in the confidants of my room than hypocritically smile and wave with them. They’d only talk about war tactics and how to track the remaining male betas who had fled the nether regions of Garrison. _

_Oh, talking about betas, one is to be offered as blood sacrifice for a ritual of my dear brother’s fortune and war winnings. I can’t even bear to watch as his blade gutted on the poor omega’s throat on his last rising of the sun. I do not like war like my father or my brother. They always say that war is what defines us and winnings are what makeus powerful. That we alphas should rule the world, betas and omegas are just lowly slaves who take order from us. Bedded to bring us pups, which all they are._

_And I was weak enough not to show supremacy to them when I had the chance. The very memory of my 18 th rising of the sun, still stings on the healed scars of my back. The anger in father’s face when he knew I didn’t rut any of the eight omegas he has bought for me. I was just happy he didn’t kill nor punish anyone of them, I was happy the fault was lashed out to me instead. Cause no matter how I disappoint him, he would never kill me. That sure is the last string of love, he have left for me.  _

***

Kara had to stay longer than imagined; she had to await the legalities of claiming her birth right. But as Astra had said, she was always their every step she took. So as well as her wife, Lucy whom took charge of the company’s operations while she was gone. Once life could turn around in matter of seconds, she had to practice the etiquettes of a royalty, how to move like one, how to sit like one and how to act like one. There things that she once do with carefree now cause havoc to every person whose top priority is her safety.

 

Once instance, made a mark not to do such again. Visiting the heart of London, she casually slips off from her security’s vicinity. I wasn’t that bad per se, she was only gone for about like fifteen short minutes, to get an ice cream and the famous burritos across it, serve by food trucks. And she had caused an unexpected commotion, as securities scrimmage and dispersed onto finding a single silhouette of her. In return, Astra was way up fuming and reprimanding her about her status and the importance of her security and with constant persuasion, the guards involve were able kept their jobs.

 

***

 

 

  1. **_Oktubre_**



 

_Second mundras of the fall, my chest heavies of the exhaustion, almost giving out from fatigue.  We had trek far, fought harder and pierced the hardest. Who would have thought the ever strong blood line of alpha be such a pea-brained idiots fighting one another. The lower houses started an upscale rebellion, a rebellion that enraged the great name and reputation of the high twelve but most especially my father. At first they demanded more supplies, then more lands to irrigate, more omegas to breed with and now they want separation._

_And father being the king he is, saw this as an aggression, a threat to what he have. Within a mundras, he assembled his astounding army with us to lead, heirs to the bloodline. What could Raviory and I, do? Other than follow orders and marched with our elder brother, Aethelwulf, with a promise of victory at hand. I hated war just like I despised this colonial ruling system, by here am I writing this yet another written accounts of how a soaked my own hands of blood. Truth to be told, not the blood of the enemy but blood of my kin, the blood of family, the blood of the blood that flows within me. I hated myself of just standing there as our soldiers ransacked homes, raped omegas and betas alike and killed children. I was a coward not worthy of the prince title, a murderer not to be blessed and pampered with the title of the nation’s hero. We are not heroes or a figure of salvation that fought for the best of our families, not when we know we had won the war before the drums starts humming._

_There was a pure reason why we only bred with omegas or betas and not mate with them. Especially us purebred alphas, only allowed to mate with the right corresponding alphas. Some reasons was to keep the blood line pure, some to keep the inheritance only surrounding amongst the ones who held power, but the deepest reason in order to produce the so called Prime Alphas._

_Yes, they bred in order to create the perfect war machine, the perfect beast enough to defeat enemies of alphas alike. The best kept hidden secret amongst the twelve, which I had known recently after eavesdropping one of their council gatherings. Ordinary alphas are strong, get to kill beast twice their size but to kill an alpha, it takes a higher being other than of the same skin. That is what father sees us, tools of war, not family._

_Not countless medals, appreciations and feast will ever wash away this stench of blood in my hands. Nor I’ll ever forget the smell of the burning bodies, the tears and the sound of their cry will never stop ringing my ears. If there was only a way I could stop this all, I would. Truly, I would._

___

  1. **_Febro_**



_I was awoken in the middle of the night, my chest so tight that for a second I thought I couldn’t breathe. The pain in my chest lasted for who knows how long, it was a pain I had never experienced, it was as if someone had put salt on a flesh wound, it was piercing. My body felt numb and I could not move a single limb, there I stare at the ceiling, helpless. So I closed my eyes and endured to the pain, until I passed out again._

_The next morning, I shrugged it off as just one of the nightmares that kept me up at times. I had never experienced sickness, not even once so to have that kind of suffering on my own body, a chance second to none. Raviory and I are secretly giving rations to our cousin from the Buckinghams._

_Gregory, he is of the same age as of my brother. He was heir to the Buckingham’s bloodline, the one and only. He was much like me, he despised our ways but unlike me, he was brave enough to tell the whole nation of his thoughts. He ran off and mated with an omega, my uncle and my aunt had long known about this and secretly supported their son. Secretly? Cause in front of my father’s gazes they remain loyal, too afraid to be seen as the society’s delinquents and be put to trial for treachery. Oh, how much I envy him for his pursuit of true freedom amidst, all the consequences facing him._

_And worst, father sent my own brother for his head. Together with my other cousins from the Stringent. How could foolish they would become, that they do not allow such union to be. Was children to them is another replica of what father has seen us, another collection of war machines to help him conquer the world. Was this the real reason why we get to be created and live this world?_

___

 

  1. **_Augusto_**



_Small of patches of purple-reddish blood-filled pockets started to appear in my body. They started out as petite as they could get, not nearly noticeable but as days grew deeper, larger ones started to appear across my chest. They weren’t giving off a painful sensation so as usual I shrugged it off._

_But I was beginning to wonder, as to why Raviory has ones like mine as well. Well, Raviory has never taken fancies on any omega or beta, she spent an enormous amount of time in books and wars didn’t take a call for our presence. A week later, Leviathan Luthor, one my closest friends starts showing off the same features around his body and tells me, that Nicolaus and Trigain from the Haughts and Woods, respectively had the same dilemma._

_The town doctor had just waved it off as another simple phenomena and nothing to be alarmed. Since he had seen one of the same features about two to three sun rotations ago, in my cousins from the Stringent, my brother and the other older alphas._

_But one day, Aethelwulf got ill, so ill that he was bedridden for weeks. I couldn’t remember when it started or any symptoms he was experiencing. Just some little snippets that his behavior has changed from the past mundras. He was throwing tantrums, a behavior I didn’t know he had, he was trashing things and even hurting people in the process. After that he was slowly deteriorating and no one has a clue how to cure him, not even the herbal plants nor the best doctor can explain what was going on._

_The same alphas of his age are same conditions as his, two of my Stringent cousins, the same state as he was. Some are at the stage where they were throwing and trashing anything they could take a hold of. It was like we were hit by a plague we didn’t even have a cure with._

_It was painful to see my brother at that condition, how a strong alpha could be so weak and lying helplessly on his cot. I held his arms and whispers of encouragement flows from my mouth, telling to fight and this was just another war we are going to win. But pains more, is the look in my father’s eyes, the sight of his favorite son breathing out maybe own of his last breath. The look he gave me, silently wishing I was the one on death bed not his chosen heir. The one inflected with pain, not the one who never disobeyed him._

_And father never knew, how I much wanted to trade places with Aethelwulf. How much I want to see him cry for me, when I slowly die. To see if he ever cared about me, but truth is I am the one still standing strong, breathing the air perfectly. And pained me more than ever, that I could never be someone he would be proud of someday._

___

  1. **_Januaro_**



_Aethelwulf didn’t last long, he succumbed to death and I father’s ever disappointing son took his place. I held his hand on his last breath and wept like a baby, cause the truth is. Aethelwulf may be cruel to others but he was such a good person to me and Raviory._

_As days passed, so as the pain that haunts me. Not the emotional but the physical one. The piercing pain in my chest now replaced by a crushing one as if a person got a hold of my heart and squeeze it firmly. Shortness of breath, dizziness, loss of appetite and many more which I couldn’t explain which was which. Was I experiencing the same illness that took my brother’s life? Who knows for sure, but one truth remains the same, our clock is ticking, mine and Rav’s._

_I had to find some answers, I didn’t lay nor sit around doing nothing why I await another waves of signs that indeed my fate is leading the same as my brother’s. So far, I knew the disease or plague was only affecting purebred alphas, the rest were fine. Sign and symptoms shows after their 21 st rising of the sun. As for cure, we are not making any progress. Maybe this is the punishment sent by our creator to us. To show that our selfishness has its means to an end. That death was the only answer so that we could open our eyes and see beyond our judgment fully clouded by greed of power. Maybe this was the sole reason why only Prime Alphas experience such. A way of nature breaking the very cause that uplifted the balance._

_I visited Gregory, another prime alpha, my cousin who was still in hiding and I was in shocked that he was in great condition. No signs of the plague nor symptoms bearing down his able body. He was so fine and not a tinge of pain written all over his face.  I hugged him firmly with all the bewildered thoughts running over my mind, more than that I was happy he is well. Seeing him, was seeing an oasis on a deserted land, whatever save him maybe the answer. The answer to every question that had hovered my mind._

_He told me he did experience such symptoms, the pain in the chest, the purple patches that make a map over our skin. But all stopped when he was mated, he never cared about such symptoms since like I was he never felt extremely ill most of the time. I told him of my thoughts and told him how my dear brother died amongst the hands of a divine punishment that had befallen to us. How many of us will die sooner or later, if we continue to let greed rule over us, none would have been left._

___

 

  1. **_Febro_**



_I marched back to Capital, with the last stretch of snow at my feet. I carry with me the knowledge that would change the course of history, change how the wheel would roll unto the hands of the powerful. As I near the kingdom that holds my home, I constantly remember the smell of the blooming abundance of flowers, signaling the upcoming spring. The dew droplets and the smell of new grass growing after the cold season, but what came to that day was the smell of the burning bodies, the smell of chaos._

_Striding faster than I could, I entered the bloodied gates, the burning watch towers, ransacked homes. Streets pool of soldiers and civilians, alike, they flood the stench of a rustic warm liquid. My eyes caught the big hole on the palace, the burning wing. Gladly everyone in the family where safe, but we had suffered the hardest loss we ever had._

_I had learned when I was away from travel, the upper houses used the omega and beta ownership as a way to upscale a rebellion. And with the heirs, which were all Prime Alphas, in the brink of death due to illness, we had stand nearly defenseless. They took this chance to divide the great twelve and this dividend had caused us more than just the prospered economy, it has caused us the lives of our kin, brothers, fathers and sons. The greed bargained to lives of the innocent._

_It won’t be long when will starve and no amount of avidity will feed the mouths of the starving. And less than a mundras from now, the starved men would turn against us. Everything father had established will go into turmoil, and just like that, we are going to the end of the line._

_But I had other things in my mind, I gave father an offer he can’t refuse. An offer to change the course and laws of his ruling. A way to see the mating bonds and marking, not a gift to be given or an item to be purchased, but a sacred union to be uplifted. A leeway for the great alphas to see omegas and betas more than just slaves, a way to equality, I have always wanted. In return he gets to have his kingdom’s prosperity back, unity of his people, the trust and a system to end all wars. To bring back the balance that we had once disrupted._

_To save the woman I love._

_I gave him…_

_Rubrum Filum._

_***_

It was the breaking of dawn, when Kara felt the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her lifetime’s existence. The piercing ache concentrated at the center of the organ enclosed by her rib cages. She wanted to shout, ask for help, but no voice came out from her. Instead it was heavy cold perspiration trickling down her numb limbs. She was prostrated for most of the time, only eyes moving as she stares back and forth from the ceiling down to her temporarily crippled feet. She was in so much pain that she could describe it as being stabbed through heart for no more less than five consecutive blows.  Pain intensified as she counts the second passing by, until she passed out back to slumber again.

The following morning, she knew it wasn’t a bad dream to left upon the confidants of her thoughts. Everything was real and with Quervain’s accounts, she knew right away something wrong is going on inside her and that was only the first signs. She had called for a doctor, telling Astra she had not been feeling well and maybe she had a passing flu.

 

Quite a good alibi for her act.

 

“Your blood results came in, clean. No signs of abnormality that would cause any flu.” He continues to flip the pages, examining if he had missed any clue of what was causing Kara’s illness.

 

“I know, I don’t have a flu.” Kara saw the faint shock in the face of the doctor. “I requested for you for a specific reason, Dr. Elliot. It says not only you are a doctor but specialize upon mating marks and bonds, your knowledge goes way back to Quervain’s accounts. My father had shared to you the contents of his secret library, you probably know why I called for presence.”

 

“You’re implying?”

 

“The first symptoms, the one Quervain have said in his journal. Could it be possible that I would experience it?” she inquires as her orbs slowly trails to the man who took a sit to the chair near her bed.

 

He let out a long sigh before leaning upon the cushion on his back. Delivering the papers next to table within his reach. “I have warned your parents about their union. And alpha and another alpha, history is doomed to repeat itself. By now, you know you’re not the typical alpha, you’re not like the others. Physical and mental attributes wise, you tend to excel in everything you do. But all of these have a catch—“

 

“They die young.” Kara finishes his words without hesitation.

 

“But Quervain didn’t design that intricate system, just for the likes of him to rot away. The system never fails, he had saved everyone. Including Prime Alphas. By any chance, are you mated?”

 

There was pause, a momentarily silence as Kara lifts her eyes from the bed sheets to the man asking the most sensitive question.

 

“Yes, I bare the mark. But things… things just… they’re complicated.” That was the best words she could get out of her brain and probably the best way her mouth can deliver.

 

“Severation Effect. That is what you are experiencing. You’re showing signs and symptoms of an unmated prime alpha, due to being away from your mate for the longest time. Temporary paralysis due to malfunction on yourneural synapses and the inability of your cerebellum to assess motor skills. Then goes following your heart, your mind goes to panic attack causing your heart to pump blood faster than it should be, causing ventricles and your valves to open and close in an aberrant manner. Your heart muscles constrict causing for the burning feeling to accumulate as one piercing and excruciating pain, like by being stab right through your heart.  And trust me when I say, that’s only the start. But no worries, as long as you keep the mark, you’ll live as much as you want. Remove it, then everything goes like a sling shot being held to stretch the farthest. You’re condition will go full blown and truthfully saying, up until now, there is no cure to case like yours.”

 

“Remove? How?”

 

“Recalculation. When a bond goes from protective to destructive. Both have the option to undergo the so called recalculation. It’s a long procedure to assure if both are still compatible. If not, both can agree to remove the mark and severe the bond permanently, setting one another free. But as of what I said, that option is not a viable choice considering your condition.”

 

“How about synthetic marks? They suppose to mimic a true mating mark, aren’t they?” Her glint of possibilities to defy the odds she was facing.

 

“I’m afraid that won’t help you either. You’re not an ordinary alpha, Kara. And synthetic marks would render useless in you. It’s just a way of telling us, humans, that we can never out smart nature. Even if you opt for the best synthetic mark your hands got get a clutch on. The anomaly will still cause an autoimmune response to your body. Your body will deteriorate and symptoms will be much more severe when that happens. It will give a slow painful death. That is why I am telling right now, don’t. Don’t even think of removing the mark.” The doctor didn’t even care how he raised his voice just to put out the young woman’s ideas to the dark.

 

“Whatever decision I make… is none concern anymore, doctor.”

 

“You don’t seem to understand!” He stood up from his seat and paced farther.

 

“Oh, I fully understood, Dr. Elliot. The question is, how far does your loyalty to my family, stretch?” She inquires in most authoritative tone.

 

“From ancestors until the end of time, our loyalty is bound to your name, your highness.” He bows slowly, showing his utmost courtesy.

 

“Good. Then I shall expect, everything we have discussed in this four cornered walls of my room. Shall stay within us and shall die with us. No one shall know of my true condition, nor the true contents or the location of the hidden library. If anyone asks why you visited me, I trust you know what to say.”

 

He nods without objection to her words. “Yes, your highness.”

 

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

 

 

***

 

It was supposed to be a typical Monday morning at L-Corp, with Lena walking on her very own self-uplifted company as if the tiles where draped over by a red carpet. The constant checks on the R&D department and the rest of it. But something was extremely odd with the morning. Something didn’t quite fit, recalling she had been cruising around her company for the last three years.

 

For example, there was always this annoying goofy intern that would great her and try to mess the balance of her typical start of the week morning.

 

Oddly, she wasn’t to be seen through the vicinity of the floor she was assigned.

 

_Coincidence._

 

That’s what she had told herself as she continues to take a tour around the departments, checking if any would want her help at any case. But as they always say, once is a coincidence… Twice or thrice? Hmmm… That’s outright calls for in dire need of attention.

 

As Lena continues further, she was seeing less and less of the interns. That was weird, they were supposed to be at their post especially the time is clacking at an 8 am kind of morning. Then she goes on and on the next following floors, sooner and later finding out that this was not just a mere coincidence. Most of the interns nowhere to be found, and her mind saying the right course of action was leading her feet to the office of the head of her company’s human resource department. Try to ask if there was any trouble at hand on why sudden disappearance of her little minions.

 

So, she clacks her heels to the floor, authoritative as ever but she stops in her tracks when she saw all of the contents of her worry, packed up on a single area. Her brow in the highest lift as possible, first thing she noticed right away is why all of them are not on their place of duty. Second of all, they giggling and bringing out their phones, trying to snap a picture of an object just a transparent window pane away from them. Third, they were in full enthusiasm to be slacking off from their work, not minding the consequences of their misbehavior, seeing how their cheeks tints in shades of light red and the smiles plastered all over their place. Last but not the least, she was quite intrigued on to what had brought about this pandemonium at her company.

 

Taking a step closer, she cleared her throat just to make her presence that was once unknown to be visible. Unfortunately, none of them take the clue and continued to focus on the object of their endearment.

 

Surprisingly, the object in the limelight, was not that kind of object, the ravenette has been meaning to. The object was more of a living human, who owns a hair as vibrant as the sun, draped over a darkened floral blazer, covering a neatly tucked in fitted white long sleeves and a black slim tie pined over by a gold clip. The black wayfarers sitting on the bridge of her nose, which situates a kingdom of cute little freckles contrasting the tan of her skin.

 

_Kara._

 

 

And as if she heard Lena’s thoughts, she quickly excuses herself from her prior companion. Making her way to the ravenette in shear elegance and the beaming smile she always gives off. “Miss Luthor.”

 

“Awfully early for our 8:30 meeting, Kara.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes flies from the Kara’s blue orbs to the bunch of misbehaving little minions who was far entranced of her guest.

 

“Well, I get to make up for the last time.” She grins at her. “And for the record, I went in, in the most legal way possible. Mr. Trevor was kind enough to show me around and gave me a visitor’s pass. And your interns, very welcoming indeed.”

 

“Then we better get going.” Her eyes still pierced amongst the group of interns. Realizing she still had important matters at hand, a talk to the interns shall have another day to due. Lena led the way to the elevator as Kara at her side keeps up with her pace. Not minding the warm hand pressed on her back and the ever-innocent smile Kara is giving everyone at their gawking looks directed to her and their CEO.

 

Reaching the top floor, Kara waves back to Lena’s secretary while Lena tells her secretary to cancel any appointments for the day and strictly told her off not to disturb them. Which Jess takes away a straight nod without a sheer light of questions. The doors shut close and she worked back at her previous dealings.

 

They worked in silence, Kara reading every note she needed to know before signing the papers that would cement their temporary alliance and same as Lena, situated in her desk. Few little scribbles and disturb pages was the only thing making up for the awkward silence between them. Every now and then, Lena eyes on the woman sitting on her couch, so calm and composed despite all the piled papers at her front.

 

“I’ll make reservations at a restaurant a couple blocks from here, you ok with that?” Lena inquires with the phone in her hand, ready to speed dial her assistant to make some arrangements for her.

 

“No offense, I would love to. But how about we have take outs instead. Chinese or whatever suits your pallet. Saves us more time than going around the few blocks.”

 

Taking up Kara’s suggestion, they situated just on her balcony, a clean unused white cloth beneath them. Backs pressed over the thick window panes of her office, shoes taken off and neatly place just within reach and the bag of take outs separating them a few inches away.

 

“Such a waste of view, if this was the first time you have done this.” The blonde speaks before shoving another mouthful of fried rice and another potsticker. “Beats any kind of restaurant, I must say.” Tilting her head as her eyes directs to Lena who is eating away in a paper plate.

 

“I’m starting to wonder really, how much time you had spent _illegally_ touring yourself in my office.” Lena’s eyes still firm on the vast skyline of National City.

 

“Not long, but there’s just some views hard to miss. Hard to _forget_.” The ravenette shifts her gaze so her bluish-verdant orbs align with Kara’s darkened ones.

 

“Ellingsworth? How?” Lena’s tone was serious and the glint in her eyes full of inquiry. She knows it was not her place to ask, no position to butt in. But there was a tinge of curiosity welling up in her gut that needs to satiated with as much as a brief answer.

 

She hears Kara scoff following by a clicking of her tongue. “I though we both agree that this was just pure business.” There was a long sigh after and before she could ask an apology for stepping out of boundaries, Kara beats her to it. “Okay, I’ll let this pass. Ellingsworth is the name I took in after claiming my birth right. And as much as I want, I want to separate my identity towards what we have here. Treat me as your business partner, no special treatment just because of whatever my name entails. Any other questions at hand, cause this maybe the last time I’ll entertain such inquiry.”

 

Lena shakes her head.

 

“Good.” Lena observes how Kara’s smirk slowly creeps up on her lips. “Then, I shall assume you owe me one question, too.” Of course, the prior was not letting her go without getting even. She has nothing to hide, she was Lena Luthor for fucks-sake, a question wouldn’t kill her. She nods trying to tell her to give her the best question she could come up with. Momentarily passing the potsticker sauce to Kara, so she could finish the last remaining food.

 

 

“What would you do if you know you’re going to die tomorrow?” Lena wasn’t clumsy per se, her movements were calculated but what she forgets to size up was her currently hovering the container with sauce at her hand and upon hearing those words roll of from Kara’s mouth, accidentally freeing the container at hand causing it to splatter around Kara’s white long sleeves. Making a large mess upon the untainted fabric.

 

There were few apologies flying between them. And Kara ended up on her en-suite bathroom changing into different shirt, Lena offered. If she had to be honest, Kara’s question caught her off guard, totally. She had been ready for any questions like what happened to them back almost nine years ago. Or anything pertaining to it. The question was too random but she can’t help notice, the serious tone Kara had put into it. She caught herself pacing, since Kara was taking too long, so she took a peak if she was doing okay.

 

Lena sure knows, she wasn’t breaching any kind of privacy, it was just an act of concern. The ravenette let her green orbs fly through the small gap between the door. Thankfully, Kara was doing fine, slipping in a new fresh baby blue shirt, she can’t help notice how the muscles on Kara’s back flex through her movements. Still shrugging off that she was not breaching any human rights, she continues to linger for a second and she notices a patch of healing bruises, from the looks of it, making a map on Kara’s sun-kissed skin.

 

Minutes later, Kara extracts herself from the bathroom to Lena’s office, with a baby blue shirt tucked in her black pleated trousers. The other hand crumpling a recently ruined shirt. Lena can clearly see how Kara’s muscle outlines her shirt, considering their different muscle mass. But no amount of display was to make her waver upon coming near the blonde, even if two of her shirt’s upper buttons were undone.

 

“Again, I’m sorry about your shirt. We should probably opt for a restaurant next time.” Kara chuckles upon the ravenette’s statement.

 

“And for the nth time, Ms. Luthor. It just a shirt, no biggie.” She smiles back at her for a second before directing towards the loosened clip of her tie. And Lena, standing a few inches away, had another thing in mind to just to ease off the trouble she caused. As pale hands flew to rescue calloused ones, helping her pin the small clip instead. And well, the little help was more than welcomed.

 

“MISS LUTHO—” Jess froze right away from the sight beyond the doors she was given the tasked not to be disturbed. As the two figures watched her unwelcomed entry. Seeing her boss hands, still on the clip of her boss’ archenemy’s tie. Not to mention, two buttons where undone and the shirt.

 

The shirt didn’t quite add up.

 

Maybe these was the reason why her boss told her not to disturb them and cancel every meeting. She had served her for many years and this was out of ordinary. Lena Luthor rarely cancels off a meeting and… and… There were clogged up thoughts flying per millisecond around her mind. Both innocent and not little innocent ones.

 

“I should go, Miss Luthor. I believe I signed everything you need. Perhaps, we can settle the next one in my office, where we’ll get more _privacy._ ” Giving a strong emphasis on the last word even if she intentionally ghosts the words, making the conversation a tad private.

 

And before Lena could retaliate back, Kara is quick upon picking up herself and slowly strides away. Aiming for the door where Lena’s assistant still in a concrete stance, giving her a quick flash of wink and bringing up her index finger pressing them softly on her lips like trying to tell a small kid to keep a secret.

 

The action was not done in the most subtle way. Kara was more than willing to give more meaning and fire upon the fuming thoughts of her loyal assistant. To think it was just the first day of working with her, Lena can’t imagine the next ones to come. But she had to. Had to resist every charm or whatever game Kara was playing.

 

 

 

Or else, Kara will be the death of her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope I did good in the explanation part. It was the only way I can picture things out. And as always please drop your thoughts and reviews, they are always welcome. And another thing, I will be starting to change the rating from “teen” to who knows what, but surely not rated g. So, I hope I will ace the smut scenes in this one. Until next time, friends. =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you I'm back with another chapter. But before you start digging in. I would just like to thank everyone who continued to support this small work and know always that i would be my happiness to deliver chapter by chapter to you. 
> 
> So, did anyone of you watch Clexacon. Sadly for me, I don't have the spare money to go there although if given the circumstances, then i would have. Just saw couple of bts and interviews at youtube and god, i was so happy seeing people gather from different places to support the community. Back when i was still living school-home life, the pairings that i knew was just between male and female characters. Don't get me wrong cause i support f/f and m/m pairing but so happens that i didn't know such shows nor actors or actresses exists yet. I've growing up in the environment where movies and series only portray f/m relationships, that is why i preferred watching animes or playing video games. Trust me, April last year, i didn't know about Bechloe, Supercorp, Wayhaught, Clexa or any pairings as such. Me and my study buddy back in college were so into anime ranging from 400+ folders of it in our hard-drives. So when i gradauted last year and took my licensure, i happen to stumble upon bechloe. Which by the way, i panicked since i got so hooked up. Like how i got hooked up with anime. I kept pressing and pressing from video to another, then stumbled upon, long and behold. Supercorp, Wayhaught and Clexa. Then comments introduced me to fan fiction and archives. 
> 
> To make this short, since i think i'm prolonging things already. Overall, i am happy to explore this universe that i didn't know existed. I am happy to see people so open about what we have in the community. Another thing i am glad is that there are noble writers and tv personalities out there that take what we have here seriously. And am super happy to know that kids who doubts their feelings, have someone to look up for, when time comes to decide what they want. Cause growing up with no one to look up for is damn hard.
> 
> Anyways, because I'm happy with Clexacon and passing the exam i took. I decided to post it now rather than delaying. Sorry for the mistakes though.

**_“You don’t realize the power they have_ **

**_Until they leave you and you want them back_ **

**_They say ‘all good boys go to heaven’_ **

**_But bad boys bring heaven to you”_ **

 

 

He was in his junior year of tech engineering she was still a budding flower entering the vast wild forest floors of Massachusetts’s best institute for the likes. Her jet-black hair flows down like a waterfall and god, those oceanic verdant shored eyes with the splash of the golden rays was one that captivated his soul. The moment he laid eyes on her porcelain skin meant he had to drink poison with the knowing that it would kill him. But as the saying goes, what was forbidden is what we seek the most, cause she was like a flower. But not like the other flowers, she was _rose,_ beautiful and captivating, so mesmerizing that you had forgotten that her stem was filled with thorns.

Thorns that would hurt ye, that would bleed thy unskilled pickers who dared to venture and continuously be allured to the beauty of a forbidden gem. And he knows too, that what he had felt that day was something to be shoved away from his deepest cores but what was he to deny such curiosity that peeks out from the keyhole. This was the curse of the unmated, at time you get too attached to people who never in a lifetime million look the way you look at them. But he was just a mortal, just a fool who feel in love with the goddess, herself.

Lena was the unattainable star in the million miles away of galaxy surrounding them. And he was the planet forever orbiting it, forever kept away by the gravity pulling him into place. The gravity meaning the mating bite the woman has and carried by most of her life, it was a hopeless cause. But in the word ‘hopeless’ comes the word hope, you hope _less_ but still there is the hope you yearn. That is why he had rather stayed, he followed more than anything else. Cause even if he cannot collide with her at least, in the very least, he breathes the same air she breathes, he revolves around her like mercury to the sun.

 

Too close yet too far.

 

And for Jack it was enough to satiate the feeling. Of course, he tried dating those omegas and female betas around him, constant visits to the government, but none them were even as close as Lena Luthor. And he was more than okay with that, Lena never mentions about the alpha or beta that gave her the mark nor he ever saw the silhouette of this lucky bastard owning the woman he would trade a life to have. So far, he was the only, unmated alpha that could get this inch close to Lena. Many tried but many failed, luckily, he was not one of them. And when fortune seems to rhyme with your name, you get to be the only one who could get that close with Lena.

 

Not until.

 

Until.

 

When the crickets whisper in broad day light how another alpha could be a step ahead of him at any aspect, in a snap of a finger or blink of an eye. Now stands in the very position he had traded years of patience to attain. How she can be in his position in a matter of weeks ponders every bassinette of questions in his mind. It was a downpour of emotions he tries to mask, how jaws tighten to grip his cheeks whenever Lena flinches by a millimeter around the certain alpha. How their eyes would meet and their worlds collide in to one, like a supernova bursting into the star bright dust. So colorful, so lovely yet too many questions only the vast cosmos can answer, and he was an astronomer watching how the beauty unfolds in front of his bare eyes.

 

Because if what the shit eating-grin the certain alpha gave him mean anything more than the words he wanted to hear. Or if how Lena’s favorite shirt clung to frame of the blue blood alpha gave him the faintest hint he would be blinding his eyes with. Or the looks of steely darkened blues across his orbs, was the like a hand taunting to him to fight back.

 

The message was clear.

 

He assumed he was too close.

 

And Kara was best parameter to measure that.

 

***

It was Monday and the start of the week always has a deeper meaning than the next upcoming days of the week. It wasn’t meeting with white suited men who constantly look down on her; no, it’s a big price to pay to start a week with a blast like that. So, the raven-haired CEO took the liberty to allocate those brain-melting and bone-crushing agendas later days of the week. Instead she works her way down the R&D department and do what her mind can imagine and make her hands happen.

 

It was easy, it was relaxing since this was the work she always wanted, the buzzing of metals against metals and no more of those flowery intents that always end up in an argument with the board. Her hands delicately maneuvering the tools against the bolts slowly assembling another prototype yet to pass the critical eyes of the board, by her mind drifts like a plane towards something…

 

Or rather.

 

Someone.

 

But to not make it too obvious, she goes back with something. The papers where set as promised but one document was utterly defiled by her arch nemesis. The one that contained her proposal to her. And Kara being laid-back-CEO-slowly-crawling-up-her-nerves type of person, was bold enough to point out every minute detail while she hasn’t signed the damn document. What was not there on the paper that was not of satisfactory? It was a 150-paged intricate and detailed explaining how she is going to make her promises in to tangible and visible outcome. And not that only, by meaning ‘utterly defiled’, the blonde wrote her side comments using a deep-red permanent ink marker, encircling, underlining, deleting.

 

Did she even know, that she, Lena Luthor, worked her entire weekend for that?

 

Lena cringes on the fact that Kara trashed her proposal, and no one ever dared to do that in a million life times. It was pain-staking reality that she had to face, the woman needed her as much as she needed her. And even though it was an ego hurting scenario, she had to meet halfway, especially when everything thing she needed from the woman was already given to her and damn, her proposal was written like out of this world imaginations. Kara’s words were direct and precise, no sugar-coated flowery intent and everything Lena wanted was enclosed under a 50-paged work up.

 

Undeniably hard for Lena to swallow her pride, knowing Kara got her gamed.

 

“Lena” a dark tall man approaches her work bench as seen in her peripheral view. But she didn’t lift her gaze for a moment still concentrating upon the burning lead. “Do you have a minute?” he asks in a low unhinged voice.

And Lena more than to decipher the inquiry in his voice. The ravenette had long known Jack, he was a business partner, an ally and more than anything else, a good _friend_. “Sure” she replies, turning off the recently used instruments and followed the man in to a more secluded area. She can see that man was beyond agitated and restless, more than anything else. “Is there a problem?” Her brows quickly knit together, the sudden change of behavior was not setting her stomach well.

“You could have consulted us.” Lena can hear the change in the tone of the man. Consulted her of what? Must this be another sort of prototype problem or any undisclosed matter or… of course. He was not blind to not see.

“Is this about, Kara?” It was his brows’ turn to furrow. Why was this sudden familiarity of how the woman’s name rolls off Lena’s tongue? As if she had known her forever when they only had met a two weeks ago. As if her name was the easiest syllable her mouth could chew, easier than his name to spread across her voice. 

“Yes!” he says further vindicating his shadowed intent. “I don’t understand you at all, Lena. Why her? I mean we don’t need her. El-Tech is our rival company, and to associate with the likes of her would only sprout more doubts across the boards. For you own sake and for L-Corps’ sake, please stay away from her. She only spells trouble to you. And that woman is more than bad news.” He steps closer to her, trying to find her emerald gaze, try to convince her. Convince Lena that all she had needed was there in front of her. The need of another alpha to validate herself, cause Jack is there more willing to offer his soul for her.

“You don’t understand, Jack” the tall man was more taken aback. What was there not to understand? “Kara is more willing to help me safeguard the fate on the foundation I had been working for years to stabilize, and in return I just had to help her accomplish what she wants. In more validated perspective, she is giving more than she is about to receive. I had to help her because I need her.”

“Are you listening to what you are saying?” Can’t Lena see that he was working most of his time, all above just for her. What has Kara that he doesn’t have, what that mere alpha could do, that he couldn’t achieve and for fucks-sake, Lena had only met her for a span of days. “You seem to forget what she can do. Can’t you see it, she has been playing at you all along. And you remained to be blinded by what? Her false promises, what is your guarantee that she is to keep her word. I am doing this for the best of L-Corp. I am looking out for you. I don’t want to see our hard work end like the Cobblepot Industries. Look where is he now, rotten in a cell and his creation longed forgotten lying in a pile of ashes.”

“I don’t need this, Jack. We don’t need this.” Gesturing to the exchange they are having. “If we continue to doubt, we will not achieve anything. I have some fair words with her and mostly she trusts me running things. And what happened with her and Mr. Cobblepot would be none of our business.  I _trust_ her! And that is more than enough.” Jack sees the woman step back and distances herself slowly, as if she was hinting more significance in her action more than her words. Watching the woman slowly leave was like watching himself embrace an explosion, it was small but it was abrupt.

 

He wanted to chase her, talk her down. Talk her out of it, but how when he knows the next syllables that would come out of his mouth would more than just… Business, it would be shaded with latched on unreciprocated feelings that knows will drown him further. It would not be the ravenette’s fault, how can he blame her.

 

Knowing the woman, he deeply loved, was already intended for _another_.

 

***

 

The sun-kissed CEO has a full-blown grin as she walks down towards the conference room. The borrowed baby blue shirt still hung around her torso, it was skimpy but it was far borderline uncomfortable, so she happily kept it in place rather than changing it.

Continuing her tracks, her flies around and zeroes on the brunette timid drinking around of caffeine in a paper cup. _Weird_. This brunette should be in a plane right now, going back to her homeland. Matters were at her hands and the need of this certain personality should be within another month or so, when her agenda starts rolling from papers to structures.

“Lex” she calls the woman from her deep musings. “Problem?” She asks, since the latter was so engrossed upon deeper subject that does not pertain to anything around the room. Lexa shakes her head to answer. _Breathe._ She tells herself, there was one reason why she had stayed. And what this blonde doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. That’s what they say.

Deep down she knows her mate would understand, why she had decided to stay more than leave. Because Kara needs them now more than ever, the blonde may not tell it but eyes don’t lie like the lips mastered curling up a gentle smile. She knows she had left, be a coward but not this time around, this time she stay and face whatever the consequences may be. May Kara hate her for this, she didn’t care at all, after she was part of why Kara turned out to be this total stranger, clothed in the skin of her childhood bestfriend.

“I was under the impression you were to leave as soon as I seal the deal. And to come back once we start the construction. Knowing Clarke, she would be waiting for you immediate return” Of course, it was tempting, all the way entrapping her alpha. But she had to resist, knowing it was a way of Kara pushing her away. So, she effortlessly waves of the bargained offer.

Lexa smiles. “Yes, Clarke would be waiting but… she totally understands I had matters to attend here. Besides, her work at the hospital is keeping her up and about even at the earliest hour and as much as we value quality time, we have our own careers to keep up with.” They continued to walk slowly down the hallway, Kara was timidly silent and Lexa reads it she may be processing her words. It was true in a sense, half true to what she had just stated. Her mate, beautiful and gorgeous, was open enough to let her stay, she knows that woman may be sulking by now, but more than it, she was happy to know, they are supporting Kara for good. She may be eventually coming over one of these days but not definitely now, it would look too suspicious and Kara is an old soul to fool around with.

The woman made a halt and tilted her head so she can dart her gaze to Lexa’s emeralds. And the brunette knows what she is about to face, a retaliation, knowing Kara by now, she will always find a way to push them over, keep them busy. And she’s more than ready for anything, if Kara thinks she still the Lexa way back then she ain’t that kid who runs away anymore. If she has to travel hell, if ever that place exist, and back just to drag the old Kara she knew, then it was a high time she would do so.

“You and Clarke, everything good between both?” The crinkling in her forehead is showing.

Lexa snorts. “Never better. Why?” Kara shrugs and picks up her pace. “I dunno just… don’t want work to keep you occupied. I understand we are all eager to accomplish these and witness the fruits of thy labor, but really no need to sacrifice time with family for it. You know me, I always impose the “family first” rule on my employees and almost everyone, including you.”

“You seem to forget you are family too, Potterhead.” She saw the light distortion upon Kara’s façade before a soft smile changes it. The blonde nods and Lexa hopes she stops prying on the matter, cause she had covered the truth more than her conscience can keep, but in the end she always thinks it would be worth it.

 

To save Kara.

 

To save her from herself.

 

But what was good to know, is she is not doing this alone. Well, the redhead out in the open balcony animatedly talking through her phone is doing, no, _trying_ the same thing she did. And from her point of view, things didn’t go as uphill as expected. Nicole was pacing upon the open space, her hands, well trying to explain what she can’t tell the person on the other side of the phone.

And as if the woman’s instinct was the best, she faced the brunette who was a transparent glass away. Who was bringing up a subtle thumbs-up gesturing if she was fine. In which the woman with the phone in her hand gestures a big shake on her head.

Momentarily, the conversation was ended and Lexa can see how Nicole’s shoulder shrank, with a mow in her face. “I presume— “

“Don’t presume Lex, she’s angry. I just don’t understand. Why can’t I tell her? I mean I can’t lie to her. It’s as if I betrayed her in anyway and truth to be told in my vows to her “Nicole quotes. “My secrets are yours to keep” she continues, “which is why I hate to keep things from her. I know… I know were doing this for _Kara”_ she intently whispers the last note “I shouldn’t be complaining because you are definitely going through the same. So, how did Clarke take it?”

“Clarke? I told her.” She says in the most calm way.

“WHAT!!!” The redhead didn’t care she was not in any aspect whispering. Who the fucking cares about whispering, knowing she had all to go through the trouble from looking for the most valid excuse, which was still not enough to convince her mate and God, all the white lies she had covered her phone with. And now she hears this brunette that she hadn’t zip locked her mouth. That was way unfair. Totally, unjustified.

“What?” there was silence between them for a span of seconds. Lexa was gauging Nicole’s reactions, while Nicole can’t quite pick the right reaction to give to the brunette. “Do you really think I can lie to Clarke? That woman can smell my shit miles away and that definitely earns a couch trophy if ever did. Well, guessing from your reaction, we definitely know whose got the trophy now.”

“Oh God! Oh God!” Nicole panics in the most panicking way possible. “I need to call Waverly. I’ll fucking kill you Lexa. I thought we weren’t allowed to spill but clearly you had spilled the beans way before we get to sow them.” The redhead was contemplating whether to strangle the brunette first or to call and make amend with her mate. In flashing seconds, she knows the latter was the best option, killing the brunette would have another time, so she exits back to the balcony and speed dials the first number on her phone.

While Barry on the other end, watches from behind as the two woman bickers about something he can’t quite tell for now. And it was not in his value to peer amongst a subject that does not definitely involve him so he happily cancels out everything and continues marching to the conference hall.

 

After all Kara’s giving a big announcement.

 

An announcement, El-Tech’s major partners and heads had been waiting for.

 

Freshly baked from the oven.

 

***

She shouldn’t be here.   


She should have not been here in the first place.

 

But she needed her.

 

Because her words were as sharp as blade and as precise as a weapon slicing flesh. Her judgements are unbiased not even a single tinged of a subjective thought perspective. And she needed her words like water dropping down her thirsty and confused thoughts. She needed her guidance, her words more than anything her counsel.

 

If ever she was doing this right.

 

Cause maybe at some point Jack is right, Kara may be up to something.

 

“Spill the beans, Luthor. I don’t have all day for these.” Cat was sitting up straight against her chair, reading and flipping pages upon the latest issue of CatCo mag.

The blonde catches the ravenette puff big air of frustration. “I may have just given Kara access to National City.”

And the older woman’s brow quirk. “Can’t resist her charm, I see. Don’t blame you though. She’s a total package. Considering both of you have quite the history. But all the handsomeness aside. If I was in your shoes, can’t say I wouldn’t do the same. That woman doesn’t take a no for an answer. More than anything, I’m actually glad she consulted you first.”

Here the younger Luthor, though she is about to be nuke to the outside nothingness for going behind their backs associating herself with a sworn enemy.

“I know we both are the most power people around here. We stand a top together, although experience wise, we both agree, I have more of the greater edge.” Cat pauses when she hears Lena’s slight chuckle. “In term of connections, our veins run the deepest but that doesn’t leave others to have their own routes. That’s why I’m more than glad you took her in and convinced her to play by your rules. I’m not saying it’s as calm as the sea but this way, we can contain the fire. If ever she sets things ablaze.”

“Your saying?” Lena inquires more profound meaning.

“Think. Did it ever crossed your mind, who is she going to go to when you ever did decline the offer?” Lena’s mind races over a million miles per second, trying to decipher which or which would not likely to happen given the scenario. Who was there with almost the same power as her around the city, if not much like her then has to have that connections enough to put fuel on the tractor. And it hits her, it hits her hard like a bullet train, the name of that man. That even just saying his name would make her want to empty her breakfast and maybe skip the next meals.

Yes, that man who she never wants to see the face again. She hates her more than anything in this world after what he did but he stays. He stays in the land where she and Cat reigns, just lurking amongst the shadows, waiting for the right moment. Where both of them slips and he can take over.

 

_Maxwell Lord._

 

That man and his ballooning ego, and she wanted just be the needle to prick the prick.

 

“Yep, you’re definitely thinking who I was thinking. Imagine him with the blood of a royalty at his back. Think of what he can do when he possesses the equal amount of power we claim to have at the moment. Taking Ms. Royalty, under your clutches if not the best choice, then the safest one we have at the moment.”

 

Lena nods in agreement. She needed this a little push, a little assurance that she isn’t pointing her decisions to the downfall of her work piece. Kara with her is the safest fire to play with at the moment, it might burn but for now its not a lethal blow. And she has to do this right, cause Kara giving her blessings to that Lord guy is a disaster engulf in a catastrophic phenomenon.

She pulled out in the trance of her though as the older woman held her hands across the table, squeezing then intently and her eyes directs with a caution. “But I must warn you, Lena.”

 

“She isn’t the Kara you know.” Cat shakes her head lightly.

 

“Remember, she’s a wolf in a sheep’s clothing.”

 

***

 

Last time she had checked on the real accounts of her business with Kara, she had made it clear they were strictly following Lena’s guts. So, care to explain to thy self why was she actually here in the downtown alley, standing beneath a recently shut off lamp-post hugging a warmed overcoat, a tight pair of jeans, which was by the way the only second time she got to wear and for who knows how long is sleeping at the back of her closet. And a pair of sneakers.

Which was beyond peculiar. So, this right here was the right feeling when your feet aren’t a couple inches elevated from the ground. The soles of your feet rightly planted on the earth beneath and no worries for unwanted spasm amongst the corner of your toes. But then again, her mind trails to what she should be exactly doing right now, behind the desk at her office and signing off deal after deals.

And if wasn’t for the damn bouquet of flowers which were delivered straight to her office with a slipped in letter, God she wouldn’t be here waiting around like a sappy teenage girl looking for a tinge of resemblance of her lover. Glancing over the watch on her wrist and by the tall tale of it, that woman should be here already.

Lena starts tapping her shoe against the pavements, and was abruptly cut off when she hears the loud revving of a big black motorcycle coming to her and halting just a couple of inches away. Way to make an entrance as usual, cutting off the engine and flipping of the stand. She snaps the latch open and takes off her helmet.

“Awfully early, Miss Luthor. For a minute it got me thinking, you were declining the offer.” She smiles and unmounts the bike and proceeds to lean on it.

“As if I have a choice, you trashed my proposal with permanent red ink markers, really Kara. Here I though what we have in here is serious. By the looks of it, you’re taking more of your efforts of pissing me off rather than work with the actual.” Lena crosses her arms upon her chest and stands firmly in challenge. “If we are to dance circles around here, then I might as well leave and do more productive works in L-Corp. So, what is it going to be then?” Lifting her brow to show the blonde that games is out of the equation now.

Kara drops her smile. “Okay, Miss Luthor, no offense but your proposal wasn’t what I exactly need. It just a 150-page booklet with what, page after page of claiming how your company is a force for good. Okay so what if it’s a force for good. The question is does the common people of your own city feel it or it is benefiting those around the circle. What I’m trying to point out is the proposal I needed from you is about how would your company achieve that not long words of how good your company is. Cause I already know that. I want to see your perspective amongst what National City lacks that together we can fix and upgrade, that goes why we are here. On the very ground where this city stood because this way we can see from an ordinary person’s point of view, to experience and see for ourselves. I’m helping you to come up with the right proposal.” Lena wants to talk back, but she can’t find the right words to say.

“But then again, looks like you don’t really trust me.” She sighs. “And you had better things to do at L-Corp, rather than we try this partnership out. Well, I value consent so I’ll be not forcing things you don’t want to. By the way, is it really hard to trust me or did little birds love to chirp near your window?”

Morning air should had been always thin and light, still fresh and soothing cool breeze unlikely disturbed by the puffing smoke coming from passing cars. But the silence between both was thick enough to suffocate, to strangle the life between them. Her chest heavies and so the blonde’s, they were standing toe to toe, trying their best to make a stand but it was a few minutes later, that Kara gave way.

She walks just a meter away from the ravenette, cause she knows where this kind of conversation go. To think it was a public area, and she didn’t want unnecessary words coming out from her mouth. Kara undeniably shakes her head thinking this was way too hard for them. After history wise, it didn’t fare well for the both of them. So, she raises her hand trying to hail for the upcoming cab.

“What are you doing?” Lena immediate comes to her side, alarmed by her actions.

“You said you wanted to go back L-Corp, trying to get you on a cab, apparently” Lena was in disbelief on how this arrangement of their come to an abrupt decline to the sewer. She knows it was her fault listening upon hearsay and letting the other people’s opinion cloud her judgment. “Look, you don’t have to pretend that this is something we can do, when you don’t trust me. And you don’t need to convince yourself over and over that you trust me. Lastly, I don’t want you to think I’m using your foundation as leverage so that I could keep you around and help me. No, we don’t have to do that, Miss Luthor. We both know he have other options to take. You can find other ways to help the foundation and I can find other ways to have what I want. Simple as that, no pressure.” Kara was dead serious, from every fiber she had in her body.

 

No pressure? My ass.

 

Of course, Lena is pressured, more than pressured. Kara was not amused of what she said and she was not happy of how Kara made a critique about her paper. Her pride tells her to get on the waiting cab and never look back. But what happens next, when she does that?

Cat’s words stuck in her mind like a bubble gum, when this woman turns her back on Lena Luthor, she knows which way would this end. If Maxwell Lord was out of the big canvass, of course, she will let this woman leave out of her sight.

 

So long, past memory visiting my present and terrorizing the planned future.

 

But that was not the case, the moment she let this woman out of her clutches that man would be laughing at her like a clown. Much of the more reason why she has to stop her from leaving and fix whatever this misunderstanding they have.

“I don’t trust you that fully but that do not mean we are going to waste what we started. Okay, how about this, we do what we had planned to do today and I’ll give my final decision afterwards.” Lena was biting her cheeks waiting for an answer.

Next thing she knows is Kara waving off the hailed cab and gives her helmet. “Take it, before I change my mind.” She says in a monotone voice, in which Lena accepts right away. The ravenette immediately buckles the safety clip of her protective gear and hops on the bike. She notices Kara turning to ignition up and flicking the stand back to its original place, she then grabs the hands of the unsuspecting brunette who kept a safe distance from her. Kara guides her hands so she can safely fasten it over her abdomen. “You need to hold on tight. Can’t leave me guessing where you are dropping of the street unannounced.” There was no room for protest, so Lena scooted up closer that her front is pressed against Kara’s back, hands gripping on Kara’s leather jacket while she lets her head rest against Kara’s shoulder.

 

Lena thanks herself for not disobeying what Kara said earlier, she had to pretty clinch her fist and hold on to Kara tight. They were speeding the streets from the alleys then out in the highways along the open sea. Never in her life did she got in to these experience, there was the big difference upon the view. Lena was used to the life, getting at the passenger’s seat on her Rover and never caring the beautiful view outside, since her eyes were always on the tablet or the phone making arrangements.

 

She tilts her head on the right side, taking a good view of the sun rise as the rays of the golden sun struck the beautiful deep waters of the ocean. The air gushing through her skin felt so good, it was like she was set free from the cages. From the restraints of her office and it felt okay to forget about her responsibilities once in a while. By the crawling second, she was glad she took the offer rather fleeing away with the cab.

“I see you like the view of the sunrise, but I prefer its view during the sunset. Remind me later, we will get to a ferry so you could appreciate what I am talking about.” Kara tilts her head slightly so that Lena can hear what she was saying despite of the wind rush. Lena lifts her head a little and gives her a nod, then dips her head back to its original position. Despite of the wind visor, Lena can smell Kara’s scent, the smell of dark chocolate and honey with sweet picked flowers out of spring.

She tightened her grip on Kara’s abdomen as she enjoys the feeling, the gushing air against her skin, the warm early sun and slowly beating of Kara’s heart in her ears. She didn’t even notice the small smile that tug on her lips as they continued down the road.

 

***

 

"So, what do you think?” Kara shoving another piece of donut in her mouth as their backs lay rest against an old bench. Lena was next to her drinking her up-sized orange juice but was clearly biting the straw, trying to formulate the right words she is going to say.

Then releasing the poor adulterated plastic out of her teeth’s grasp, she stands up. “I think we could move the farmers’ market here and some shops too, just seeing the business district has been too crowded. It’s a good plan since up and about two blocks from here is either suburban or apartments. This place would be lively again, seeing that it has been abandoned and eaten off by nature. Which by the way, we will have to discuss more of these with the mayor. In any case, if we group the recipients at a more balance way, then can do proper zoning out on where will be the power lines would run through, we need to basically have our best engineers plan things out. Do you have anything in mind?”

 

Lena faces Kara, Kara who was grinning at her.

 

“What?” trying hard not to blush and keeping her Ice Queen mask even though she was happily mumbling her mind momentarily ago. Kara shakes her head, dropping the box of donuts at her hand. “Nothing.” She acts innocently. “I told Lucy, you were the best option, and I guess you were living up to my expectations, Miss Luthor.”

 

“And so, should you.” Lena smirks in return.

 

Then went to the old tram station and with a contemplation and negotiations on both side, they had agreed provide the city with another batch of transportation, just to add up on the old ones that are running since most of the trains are either congested with passenger or had slept over the years in the train yard. Expenses will be coming from the purse, so government has no need to fret about anything and the construction shall start once Kara gets to convert the power source that supplies the whole City.

They had Thai for lunch and more of cruising the mega city and Lena had jutted down every renovation she wanted the city to have. The raven-haired CEO obliviously had more of the talking, while Kara was there to guide her and point out other options to take. Before they know it, the sun was setting and they were on a ferry boat as promised.

 

Back of Lena’s forearms on the rail while her hand clasps together with a paper cup of caffeine. Beside her is Kara but her back was on the rail instead. Her emerald eyes darts back to the horizon where the splash of color sets the scenery ablaze. The hint of orange sprinkled with yellow contrasting the engulfing purple and how the pink and the red hues meet against the fighting blues. And the sweet twinkle from the first star of the night.

 

“So, what was your plan if I ever did take the cab?” Lena wanted to ask, she just want to know that it was safe enough to let Kara in. She wants her answer to be the assurance that would be like the waves that will wash away all the piling doubts.

“I don’t know. Maybe find other people who possess the same connection as you around the place?” Kara replies casually.

“Like Maxwell Lord?” she follows up, cause the answer Kara gave her as vague as the horizon and as deep as the ocean beneath them.

Kara didn’t answer her quickly instead the woman turns around so she could plant her palms and grip the railings firmly and Lena saw how her knuckles turn to white in the mere mention of the subject.

“Jonathan Briars. Or that was what his name was. I met the guy a couple years ago, I was not royalty back then, faithful apprentice of Bruce Wayne. He is smart, clever and beyond all of that _ambitious_. Grayson maybe ambitious but Jonath—or Maxwell Lord, was far beyond the ambition. Intertwined with greed for money and power, he lost himself through all of that. Bruce had declined him over that reason, there was no place for the such under the Wayne family’s name and honor. It was messy and he held grudge against Bruce but we didn’t take heed. He was a young man back then, and he wasn’t the first who threatened Wayne Enterprises.

But we had underestimated the likes of him, two years later he came back with Cobblepot Industries at his back. A company known for copy right complaints and stealing plans of our noble inventors in Gotham. We didn’t take heed, Cobblepot Industries was way too small to go against a towering Wayne business. But that’s not when he stole Todd’s nuclear fission reactor and used it to weaponize and made a national threat. That was when things had gotten out of hand, men in law uniforms had to die for that greed.” Lena observes how Kara stares blankly on the rippling waves crushing against the metal of the ferry. “That was where I had to came in, both didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Kara pauses while Lena respected the silence, it was the waves crashing and the birds flying back to their home made an ambient noise. Lena understands if Kara wanted to stop talking about the matter, she had fully grasped that it was a sore subject just by watching Kara’s calm demeanor change abruptly.

“They were hurting people, innocent ones. Destroying Gotham, a place that had sheltered me for years, they burned half of downtown district. They didn’t give me much of a choice. But most of all, they tarnished the good name of a family that I treasured. Bruce was like a father to me and don’t want to see them hurt my family. So, it used it, the power of an Ellingsworth.”

Her verdant eyes, sees as cold steel blues hide against eyelids, how every muscle of the blonde tremble in anger and hate. How her hands had an iron grip against the railings, wanting to snap them broken.

“I crashed them down to pieces, I had to. If they just had surrendered, I would have forgiven them. God knows I would have. But in the end, I had to cut them through. I forced the Cobblepot Industries to the cliff and kick them to oblivion. Oswald had to go prison but unluckily there where no profound evidences to tie Jonathan to bar grills.”

But all the tremors in Kara’s body stopped when she felt a warm hand covers her own, her eyes immediately shots back to cause. And all she found was the ravenette’s verdant ones, the dancing gold taking its striking feature and swims in the pool of oceanic greens. There was no touch of judgment but it was pure understanding. Soothing circles against the back of hand sending calmness on every nerve ending her body possesses.

How her body came so attentively alive as every friction hits her skin, the anger in her chest subsides. And how can the ravenette’s smile seal all the pain locked them again and forcing her to smile back at her.

“If he ever resurfaces again, I’ll be sure I’ll be there. More than to defend and be ready for what I am fighting for.”

 

“No, it’s we. We will be there, Kara.” Squeezing the warm hand beneath hers, that second later flips so that it could intertwined with hers.

 

They stayed, watching how horizon made a bridge upon two mighty heavenly bodies to meet. The sun and the moon, living both in peace with the whole ocean and the bright North Star to witness that defying the odds is a matter of choice not a chance.

They stayed as the sun bids goodbye to his beloved moon with a promise to see one another again, when the stars align and make path for both great forces, who took their own shine without hurting the other. And when the right time comes that they would join once again, it would be like this breath-taking moment that would make anyone’s heart flatter in calmness and peace.

 

***

“Lena. Lena. Lena. My dearest little sister, so how was National City?” Hearing his voice was beyond infuriating, knowing the next words that would come out his mouth is another spoon of teasing. “So, did I interrupt something when I called?”

“I don’t have time for your pointless teasing Lex and to answer your question. No, it was all professional. And please, I didn’t come here to Metropolis to listen over and over again telling me how I should have and would have done things.” Lena strides faster distancing himself from the ball of jester, his brother has been for the past years.

“So how was working with her?” He jogs closing to the ravenette.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Lex. Cause it’s either you will use it to tease me again or anything your mind could come up with. And for the record, I only came here to visit mom and dad, you were just on the way.”

“Ouch! Okay, I promise not to tease you in your stay here but I got to get something in return.” The words of trade, and Lena hates it when Lex can be as convincing as her when it comes to bargaining things.

“Well, we are working things and solidifying our alliance.” She says. “That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Lex’s voice raises in higher pitch as if hinting more to his words.

“That’s it.” Lena repeats refuting upon Lex’s deeper inquiry.

“Nah, that’s not it. There’s got to be more. Like MORE… MORE… Come on, Lena I’m your brother, I can keep secrets.” Gesturing his finger like there was an invisible zipper in his mouth.

“Sorry to sink your undeniably high hopes, brother. But that’s totally it. Although…”

“Although?” He repeats with an eager tone.

“I want to trust her, trust me I do. Her proposals are way more anyone could offer, her words were as true as it could be. But I can’t help but doubt, what if? What if it just for a show?” there was worry in her voice.

“She’s Kara, Lena, what’s not to trust her?” he asks.

“Yes, she is Kara. Kara who I was supposed to be with and still is to be. Kara, I had hurt and sacrifice so that I could fulfill my promise to Roland. But… have you seen her?” Lena shakes her head. “She is not that Kara, anymore. She’s… I dunno… Lex… I don’t understand.”

“Victims of time. We all are. And most of us didn’t survived the pain, either. People change, maybe it given the chance. They change so could save a part of them, so we could save a part of us that still lives. And you aren’t different. So, I say listen what your heart says. Feel it, if indeed she was lying or telling the truth. Sometimes we just need to let the waves take us to what our heart truly desires.”

“DINNER’S READY!!” Both of them hear Lillian’s call and went over back to the mansion.

They were greeted back with a familiar man in brown thinning hair, far as Lena could remember he was her most favorite person keeping her mom, dad and brother aside. She rarely sees him due to his job, he was like her second father, Lillian’s younger brother.

“Glad to see you, Uncle Elliot!” Lex tackles him into a tight hug and later on Lena too joins the two.

 

Well, things just got a little better.

 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you biting your nails? Then i suggest buy pitchforks or tissues, which ever may be convenient. Cause there is no way stopping the train. This chapter would be the base of what will happen on the next ones. So, i suggest be ready. (Evil laugh)
> 
> Anyways, comments, kudos and bookmarks are as always welcome. Have a good day and a good week. =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I guess I'm starting every chapter with a sorry because this chapter took long enough to release and as much as i don't want to put readers to hanging situation, schedules are pretty hectic this days and free time has been so scarce. Anyways, thank you and i hope this was worth the wait. And prepare your the things i ask for you to prep from the last chapter. You might need it.
> 
> Without delay. Here it is.

**_“We are search lights, we can see in the dark_ **

**_We are rockets, pointed up at the stars_ **

**_We are billions of beautiful hearts_ **

**_And you sold us down the river too far”_ **

 

Cushions in her back dip down as she further relaxes her strained muscles and slowly let the furniture engulf everything she have. Head sprung up so she could get a perfect view of the darkened ceiling. Her eyes flicker as her lungs absorb a large batch of cold air and let it meddle in her for moment before releasing it back.

 

Far more exhausted.

 

But too far from tired.

 

They’ve done this. Yes, they have but all comes in conclusion. Stuck more than progressing, like there was a big transparent wall between them and the answer. Running loops around a rotunda, never getting anywhere near the exact destination. Accumulating the last productive energy left in her, the redhead reaches the pen hidden behind her jacket. Uncapping the material with a soft pop, and draws a thick line over the name that ended the same fate as to the one directly above it.

 

Their numbers grow small, time ticks away as so answers became vague more than ever.

 

“You know we can’t quit, right?” The brunette just a few meters away, reminded her why they have to push more than they have ever pushed. It was as clear that she was exhausted too. Clearly noticeable how the woman dumps her oxfords not minding untying the laces off nor caring to put them on the rack, just dumping them with one shoe sleeping sideways while the other just a couple inches away, not fairing the same as the other. “ _Palma non sine pulvere_.”

 

“No reward without effort. Family’s words always sink to the soul.” Smiling against the brunette who was making her way to the fridge, picking up tubs of ice cream. Setting down the frozen material across the table and tosses a silverware to the woman opposite to her. “Just like old times, huh?”

Lexa only nods supposing there is a spoonful of frozen cream in her mouth, indulging every bite. Nicole uncaps the lid of her tub and starts digging. They stayed silent and lets the whole rented apartment engulf on soft munching and silverware scrapping upon the plastic ware. But one stopped her actions, while the other get alarmed.

 

“It wasn’t like the old times”, she says in barely a small voice coming out from her. “Old times means, we get to enjoy these small things together. And together means…” she pauses, slowly depositing the half-filled tub on the table. “How can I be happy? Whenever I see Kara that way, lost. I can’t even watch her. Live a miserable life, as she tries to keep herself together. Knowing I was part of the reason why Kara is not the Kara we see now.”

“What was done was done. We cannot undo the mistakes. And no actions of present shall redeem what we did in the past. Past will not define us, future will. I know Kara’s changed, we all do. That’s why we are here. Cause I believe that the Kara we knew is still there. Hoping for us to lend her a hand and break from whatever the new Kara has shackled her for.” Nicole reassures, it wasn’t the time to waver not that they are making small progresses. It’s small but it was progress, nonetheless.

“Quoting another, ancestor?” Lexa grins, shifting the mood right away.

“Nicolaus.” She replies, picking up the leather satchel laying on the carpet floor and opens the latch, bringing out a small old notebook painted in red. With Haught’s fervent sigil etched in gold with different splashes of green, silver and blue contrasting the deep red coat of the material. “Man speaks of peace coming from the heart not from the mind.” Handing the object to the brunette across the table. “The best family heirloom, I have received.”

 “Reason why, you so fucking calm every damn time. Inner peace?” Slender fingers accept the notebook, randomly flipping pages. They were drawings and inked written scribbles. Some were colored assumed coming from a dye or some kind of material used to color way back then. Parchments were old, old enough for her to be careful not to tore them away from the bind. But it was sturdy and well preserved, but still, it was a family heirloom. So, she had to be careful.

“Woods and the Somerset, have awfully many of these too. Mostly of olden ways of book keeping and different plants and animal studies. Studies about disease that had emerged, some of them died through time and medical innovation. Some mentions of war but what I loved the most, is written of a woman named Kellie. Astronomer, she had written accounts of constellations, comets and galaxies. Drew a map were the best places to see meteor showers and even aurora borealis.”

Her fingers continue to work the page after the other, just simply admiring the works of the men before them. While Nicole happily finishes the last bite of her frozen delight while constantly answers every question the curious brunette has.

“ _Catriona_?” the brunette lifts her grassy greens and quirks a brow upon the foreign word written.

“Death by greed.” Nicole answers her firmly. “It was weird, the word nor the meaning. Nicolaus only writes about lessons of life and how to be an effective being. That word was the only thing that contradicts from everything he has written.”

Lexa shrugs. “Weird.” She speaks her last comment before closing the notebook and returns it back to its owner. Cleaning up the emptied tubs of ice cream and both called it a night. There was still a lot of things that they would face tomorrow. Slipping up under the covers of the comforter and blanket she closes her eyes, remembering the word that peaked her attention.

 

_Catriona._

Lexa can’t help but think that how the word rolls off her tongue and drifts through her mind. It was so familiar, as if she had seen it. Read it or spoken of it. Just can’t quite tell when or where she stumbled upon. But she stops thinking, halts it from running further.

 

She had enough problems of her own and thinking of another would take up another. So, says no, she’ll have another time to spend for that nosy word.

 

Rest is not stopping. It’s regrouping of thoughts, interest, will and probably anything to keep insights on the road. Then they set they own feet back to the long track again, they are no assurances to whatever they are venturing, only hopes that one thing can lead them somewhere closer to the cure or to the truth. And they are taking zero to none chances, even if that means they have to sweep over thousands of medical specialists who had studied anything nearly or exactly related to Kara’s condition, they will.

 

Numbers will never really matter.

 

“So, Dr. Isabella Garrett, she’s the… I lost count, maybe 115th? No. no. no. Probably 117th.” Trailing the assistant passing several rooms. They had this enthusiasm that these long searched shall eventually meet its end, not that they were tired of doing so. But the greater meaning that would lead them saving a life that had been subtly neglected by someone they love.

“No, 127th actually.” The redhead corrects with a smile trying to catch up the brunette with a fast stride. Dr. Isabella Garrett, the two knew about this successful woman in her field of medicine from a friend of a friend, shortly, _referred._ The said medical practitioner was one of the best or the only one of its kind who specialized research and voyage of cure against various infectious diseases. Luckily, she happens to take homage in National City but in the other side of the coin, she had tad amount of free time to welcome anyone in her line of duty. Rumors had said, she didn’t have had a case that was not resolved, exemplary, one of a kind.

They halt as the woman before them halts, just in front translucent glasses. “Dr. Garrett shall be waiting on the other side. And I know it took you almost a zero chance to have this appointment. But as I said, ask what you can ask. Five minutes is five minutes.” Reminding them what they had agreed prior, pushing the glass the sand starts dropping.

 

“Wow, it’s really both of you.” She laughs. “Forgive me, at first I didn’t believe that Lexa Woods, proprietor of biggest pharmaceutical company and real estate magnate, Nicole Haught, to be in a room visiting me. What are the odds? Anyways, did she say five minutes is five minutes?” Both of them nods. “She’s definitely strict about my schedules, can’t blame her we’ve got a life to save. Every damn second counts.” The older woman gestures them to sit comfortably and asks them to feel at home and relaxed. While she sits at the opposite side with a welcoming pleasant smile. “I believe you came here for reason.”

“Yes!” Both voices synced. “Its… it’s about a friend of ours, very close like a family. Uhm…” Lexa sighs deeply. “She had these symptoms, bruises everywhere in her body drawing maps on her skin, some doctors say it was a rare type of leukemia or any blood production defect. But all of her blood results came clean.” They handle the doctor all the needed results, giving her everything so she could interpret all the written evidence and hopes she could decipher any meaning to it.

“True, bone marrow findings are as clean as it could get. Hematopoietic cells to adipose marrow tissue’s ratio is normal, so if not the blood production then what?” She flips pages after page, her face getting intrigued as she digs deep down. “CT Scan, MRI, radiologic findings and blood chemistries all clear. Not only has that she done all these test for couple of times. And they’re out of the ordinary normal.” Her eyes look to find more details amongst hazel ones.

“She has other symptoms, paralysis, usually after she wakes up and the striking pain of her heart being stab in million times. Those of the times that were prominent, others just were vague like seasonal migraines, tremors, muscle weakness but none of the rest comes in constant. All I know is that is she is deep pain.” Nicole further explains.

 

And for a moment the room was dead silent, only the cooled air blown off the air conditioner trying to make a buzz. The slight shifts one how they were sitting, as the medically-experienced individual tries to connect the vague dots. Seconds where agonizingly passing and more the minutes were a death torture, and when both noticed how the lady’s brow knit, strongly.

 

“Did she mention when all of these symptoms emerged?”

 

Fingertips were on her chin, smoothing short lines, trying to remember the answer for that question. “I’m not really sure but as far as I had remembered, she started showing small pinpoint blood clots in her forearm maybe that was when we were 21? I’m not sure.”

 

“Twenty-one, you say?” Lexa saw the faint horror in her face and great disbelief. “And your age now?”

 

“Twenty-five.” She answers. “Why?”

 

There was a long exhale coming off from the woman before she lifts her body and walks slowly with her hands on her hips. She paces around for a little before going into her table, opening a drawer. Bringing out some sort of parchment, old and new. “If you say your twenty-five and safe to assume she is too… I just can’t imagine how she handled herself for four years.” Lex’s brows furrow in question while Nicole’s follows the same act of question and fear. “And here I thought that disease had died amongst the ones who experienced it, covered through time and buried amongst the past, safely saying just a part of forgotten history. But they always have quoted, that nature seems to remind man of his weakness, of his mortality. And when played and became astray will not hesitate to remind him, that it can always and always repeat history just put him back on his place.”

 

Puzzled, stunned, astonished but most especially innocent about what the woman in white coat was trying to imply. Disease? So, Kara is ill off something rarely present these days, something more of comprehension and need of understanding. Something serious, that even this woman who spent years of studying and practical hand-on of her expertise, was at the footing as them.

 

“Catriona.”

 

“Death by greed?” Nicole asks in disbelief. “I thought that had meant of the war that almost put our civilization to dust. Can’t be.”

 

“Catriona was not a war. It was plague that almost ended your bloodline.” Clarifying all the doubts they had but filling more questions amongst the clouds.

 

“So, my friend has the disease called Catriona?” Only they received a faint nod but her face was still as serious and stern before. “Is there a cure, where could we find it. There has to be, since you had said almost, so its means there has to be way.”

 

“I’m afraid the answer does not lie within me.” Her shoulders sank, shaking her head. “Catriona was disease that had struck humanity millennia ago. Many have died in that pandemic phenomena, and what makes me scared is that there are no written accounts of any vaccine or medicine that had been associated to its resolution. If ever there was, must be written on the old accounts of the people who had firsthand experience with it. Some says that disease just died out like a seasonal flu and if she ever had one, her life is a ticking time bomb.”

 

“Are you saying there is no way of saving her? There has to be!” Lexa denied, denied every fact she faced, she didn’t want to accept the reality of losing someone, especially a person that had mattered to her the most. “Please.” She pleads. “There has to be a way to save her. I can’t…” Her heart clenches as if someone had gripped to it, as rain starts to drizzle from her cloud. “I can’t lose her. We can’t lose her. Not this way, she had been through a lot.”

Nicole’s hand covers her mouth trying seal the pain in quiet sobs and sorrow. As heavy tears start to fall down on her cheeks. They came to hope for something better and beyond but what came to reality was they were at dark. To the realization that as the long hand of the time goes down so as the seconds that Kara lingers physically. So as the moment and the time, she gets to be with, smile with them.

 

Who knows the last Thanksgiving was the last. Who knows the last birthday will become a memento in the future, that once a girl who used to have this sunny-bubbly personality had entered their lives and utterly changed it, but sad to say just wasn’t able to last longer. Who knows she was bound to eternity, one of this days, her ticket comes calling for her and shall to a never-ending voyage that has no return ferry.

 

Each second may be the last.

 

“I do not hold the answer but I know a guy who has it.”

 

Strong hazels and unbreakable verdant took flight across the room and darts hope amongst the words.

 

“Dr. Elliot Lutessa, we need to find him. We still might save her.”

 

***

Lena Luthor is always busy, busy with clients, packed up with board meetings that an hour with them makes her age more than what annual cycle would give. Booking galas after another was not the opted route the younger Luthor wanted to travel. But, alas, she needed all of them to keep her company running and of course, a way to check who are still the loyal for her cause.

 

Pressing her fingers to her temple while slowly caressing them, somehow eased the brimming up pain. Striking nine am in the middle of the weekday, was not a good sign. Overworking herself the past week was taking a toll in her human body, all her aching muscles are shouting for a rest but her mind says a big no to all the complaints, she had a mountain papers for final review and the last thing she wanted in life was…

 

_A knock?_

 

Firm knuckles hit her door gently. And before she could think otherwise, the intruder went straight without bothering for the owner to welcome her in. Blonde hair bounces as the woman in army green overcoat taps away with a handful of paper bags and a tray housing two large caffeine packed drinks. Wearing her cocky grin and midnight blues with excitement.

“Breakfast?” she asks in carefree. Setting down the bags of pastries and breads down Lena’s coffee table and hops onto her white couch, leaning back like feeling so at home doing it. Crossing her legs before lifting up so her deep cerulean shall once again connect its way to Lena’s oceanic greens.

“What are you doing here?” she asks a little bit of the snappy attitude she had been giving everyone at the office since the Monday clock had started ticking. Luckily, Jess and a few where the only one immune to this type of attitude the ravenette has been growing herself.

“Nothing?” Upon the words brushing through the blonde’s lips, Lena can literally feel a vein popping on her head. Okay, the _“ferry-thing”_ , was a little bit of something. But no, another Kara appearance and annoying mind games is the last thing she wanted. So, she lifted a brow and direct a questioning look to the blonde and definite not an amused one.

But Kara didn’t respond to threat or the dark aura emanating Lena’s current entity. Instead she picked one of the drop-off paper bags and picked a jelly donut, happily taking a first bite. “Hmm… these are good. And to answer your question, I just happened to stop by around the block in search for something to eat. Just happen to stumble upon humble colleagues of yours complaining of your current brash and impulsive mood. So, I happen to brought you donuts and maybe save them until the end of the week. So, care to join?”

 

Lena’s attention went straight back to her previous dealings, scribbling, typing and signing. Just a silent protest against the offer, a small gesture of rejecting the laid-out invitation. She had been always stubborn and Kara has to deal with that. But the blonde was just if not equal then more of the same attitude as her, openly picking donut after the other as one by one of goods disappear on a hungry mouth. The annoying sounds of crumpled paper bags and the constant sips of coffee. Then there’s that mouth-watering aroma blown off from the small gap openings of the bag and the steam that emerges from the lid of the paper cup.

 

Part of her would not lift an inch of her muscle up from her chair, she wanted to continue her work and brush off the fact that indeed she was with someone at the moment. Berating the fact that the certain person was the last person she wanted to see. But Kara had far enticed her vagus nerves, the part of her she often neglected. Kara’s soft chews upon the kneaded bread where music to her ears and far an open temptation.

 

The ravenette can always hide all of these with her stern look but somethings in her body are just, openly defying and for the fact some are just involuntarily responding to instinct.

 

The faint growl in her stomach, was the best example to that. And before Kara could comment on that the ravenette pushes herself out of her chair and strides across the room and flops down next to the blonde. Grabbing the offered donuts and started filling in.

Kara was not there to judge her, she was just there giving something Lena had often deprived herself. She is so used upon skipping meals neglected that her own body has its needs too, and the gesture itself made her walls trample down again to the blonde. A true and viable fact, that Kara possess the same pull of gravity and connection to her, and it hasn’t change nor faded through time.

 

Kara knows what she always needed even she never had spoken the words, she was observant even upon her slightest changed of behavior. They still have this spark, the bond that forever intertwine fate, like a string that stretches a far but always and always pull each other’s end back. But seasons have changed forever soured whatever they had in the past, Kara was not her Kara anymore, while Lena had fallen over the edge of oblivion.

 

They were sitting inches apart but it feels like they were standing on the opposite sides. And the huge elephant on the room was not helping that, the past both never wanted to visit. One of the days, Lena can’t help think where they would stand if Kara had meet the Lena who didn’t live a life of broken trusts and sorrow. Would they stand where they stood now, so successful yet so incomplete. Too far from the world where they could just be Lena and Kara, not the royalty who faced responsibilities on name and woman who had to fulfill a promise.

 

“Thank you.” Lena whispers on her breath.

 

“You’re always welcome. Can’t have you ill, Miss Luthor. After all, I _need_ you.” After her soft smile Kara bids goodbye, with their project rolling, time is not a luxury.

 

“Wait.” Kara drops the hand that has intended to grab the handle of the door, spun around and slowly walks back to the ravenette. As blue orbs search for inquiry against Lena’s forest covered orbs. “I have a gala next week, I was thinking to invite you, if you’re free that is.”

 

Kara chuckles slightly. “Are you asking me out?”

 

“What? NO!” Lena denies stepping a couple of inches back to keep a safe distance from Kara. “It’s all pure business and no definitely is not a date. You and me shall go in to the gala together and break the surrounding ice and wash out the bad blood between our colleagues. Showing a strong front together will make a good impression on our partnership.” Lena needed to clear things out never wanting Kara to jump-in to disastrous conclusions. Yep, this was just an official business and everything should be crystal clear between them.

 

“Okay, sure whatever you say, Miss Luthor.” Shrugging back, not fully convinced. “Didn’t know you’re one of the people, who loves to call tangerines as oranges.”

 

“What?” Lena can’t quite connect the dots.

 

“Just text me the details. After all I have to keep up with your outfit, can’t embarrass you in your “not-date” event.” Kara waves another good-bye this time around, she had accomplished doing so. While the raven-haired CEO sat back to her original position, a little bit less pissed, smaller amount of annoyance and just a touch of smile.

 

 

Not caring, how many minutes she had wasted away.

 

 

It may be a second, a minute, a day or a year. None of that matters.

 

 

After all, Kara is always an appreciated distraction that she had grown herself into.

 

***

 

The fiery blazing sphere, king of the horizon and master of heavenly bodies is about to lay rest. In the vast cosmos that is, cause it was a means of knowing the day is ending. But for a certain ravenette, her evening is yet to bloom amongst the flickering lights of the city beneath her. This young maiden forever enamored by beauty often compared that of an angel who had intended to cut her medium of flight to walk down the life of a mortal. She the CEO of a fortune 500 company, who had been in galas far as long as she can remember, shouldn’t feel under-dressed in her mirroring image. She had doubts, her mind rocking back and forth, contemplating or regretting, for she have chosen the dark green dress that would have accentuated the hues of her eyes. The one that had off shoulder design that she knows for sure would give emphasis to her sculpted cheeks and collarbones. And the lace covers her forearms would give a perfect contrast to her porcelain plated skin. Not to mention its high slit running right to her left thigh.

 

But then again, why did she shove the opinions of her tailor and the designs of her treasured closet. Opting for a simple black organza maxi off shoulder dress that would still be a great show of her formidable assets. With an asymmetrical back high low design to top her outfit. Lena has spent half of her day prepping, considering she had the longest shower. A make up fit for the occasion then followed and lastly, when she knew her hair was dry and not a single dampness lingers her black locks, she kept it in a neat bun.

With all the preparation aside, she was not fully convinced that indeed she was gala ready. Turning side to side then back at it again, having double thoughts and doubts. Which normally she wouldn’t have, the gala is to feature L-Corp itself not what their CEO’s is wearing. Tabloids and media aside she wouldn’t care, but not today, since El-Tech’s big boss would be her escort, not definitely a date and she wouldn’t want to look like the pauper to the royal excellence. Definitely not, when Kara was known to be a dapper at all times.

Light buzzing from her doorman down stairs echoes turn the pristine white walls of her apartment, and without a doubt she jump out of her musings and bare footedly headed to the front door. Twisting the locks came away like nothing and the very reason for all her doubts was there standing firmly to the ground with her plastered grin and a handful of flowers at hand.

 

_Sweet gestures._

 

Makes Lena mentally snort. For that was Kara is always good at. Simple things often forgotten but damn Kara always puts them innocently into her actions with or without intent. Not knowing the thoughts of these minute details is a dangerous asset to possess, cause like it or not. Almost everyone falls for sweet little details, especially those who were deprive and starve for such.

 

Lena accepts the flowers and of course, the one who gave it too. Ushered her in to her apartment, setting the flowers into the large empty vase, so it would last long. Dark oceanic eyes roam a little but always lands to where it always and would always have.

 

“Wearing your color? Have I ever told you, black outfits really suit your skin. It does things.” The ravenette’s brow quirk upon the statement. But her eyes didn’t meet Kara’s, the blonde’s attention was directed to another. A thing that made her curiosity peaked at dangerous levels. “By the way, I didn’t happen to arrive way too early, right?” Eyes still completely fixated on the ravenette’s lower half.

 

So, Lena beats herself to the curiosity peaking on what Kara had meant, her eyes lower to see that the sole of her bare feet is attached to the ground. Within split seconds Lena was back to her room specifically her closet, and latched on to matching black louboutins and grab her purse then went back to Kara.

 

“Shall we go?” Her chest still heaves through the dash. But Kara didn’t answer her question, she walks to her direction and kneels down. Lena felt calloused brush her skin where her ankle was located, and the soft touches of a leather strap being fixed. Small jolts of electricity came to spark through her veins sending thousands of messages to her brain and utterly registers one meaning to all of it. Blood came rushing next flushing her cheeks and painted her neck like a ripened tomato for picking.

 

Kara was playing a dangerous game, cause they both know these was just pure business.

 

Kara slowly stood up and her eyes leveled out with forest greens with touch of gold. “You look nervous, not a trait I knew you possessed. Luthors don’t freak out, especially not the likes of a Lena Luthor. Is this arrangement making you uncomfortable?” Lena saw the worry on the blonde’s face and every move Kara make made Lena’s walls break and bow down to make way for her.

 

Lena shakes her head for words is something she didn’t trust herself for now. She hears Kara’s soft mumble of affirmation but the worry in her eyes didn’t fade away. The room was silent and Lena worries that her heart would betray her, for it beats faster than she ever had remembered for years. She can always blame her biology, for the alpha in front her is just not an ordinary one. They have one thing of the same, a bond maybe severed but not broken.

 

“Do you dance?” That question came out of nowhere, but Lena didn’t care about Kara’s random inquiry, it broke the thin ice between them. The ravenette took Kara’s offered hand without a doubt and let herself be guided to whatever the blonde has in store. She didn’t want to waste energy to protest and put the trust solely on the hands of the woman who once broke her walls and did it again.

 

Kara gentle as if Lena was feather and every touch was a calculated one, making Kara like a giant picking up a dandelion on the field. How Kara guided her own hands so it could settle down on the other’s neck and the burning sensation of Kara’s palms setting a heated flame all over her skin. They swayed upon the silence, let the music in their hearts do the rhythm and find its way to be synched again.

 

“I hope this helps.” Kara smiles against Lena’s emerald orbs. “Clear the tension nor the worries you have. It’s your event not mine, spotlights on you but I’ll be there to support. Like a business partner as I am.” Shackled heart skips a beat, Lena’s troubled mind can lie a million times, but her heart knows. Her heart asks.

 

Is it too late?

 

 

To hope? Amongst these trouble waters and forces around them, was it too late to bring things back just almost like things were used to be. Back to the day Kara was hers. And she was Kara’s. No name nor responsibilities weighing them down, pulling them apart.

 

Underneath the different colored hues of the sky slowly engulfed by the darkened horizon, under the roof of her concrete apartment. Where no eyes judge them, where no whispers label them. Is there a chance for them to be right back one another’s arms. To stop time to make this moment last or if not then prolong until broken hearts mend again. Until wounds heal completely and ready to love again.

 

Soft green eyes let go of the weight she had long carried with her. And let herself be vulnerable amongst the safe promise of Kara’s hold. There were unspoken words but theirs told stories of more than one generation, many words Lena wanted to speak of but can’t find the right words to spell it. And Kara’s gaze understands, that don’t need words nor shackles to stop themselves from pulling closer and closer.

 

They fit perfectly together like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle, as Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest. Kara pulls her closer and hums a soft melody of uncertainty. Not of what they felt in that moment but of what becomes tomorrow. Her hand caresses Lena’s fragile back while the other pulled impossibly closer and clung to Kara as if her life depended on the blonde. The soft song that escapes Kara’s lips had become a background static as Lena concretes on how Kara’s heart yearns for her. How it beats and how it tells, that the past is not of importance anymore.

 

That the present shall define them.

 

 But for now, they hope this feeling would linger a little longer.

 

***

 

Light flickers shimmers back and forth against the halted Bentley, only the tinted glass keeping the curiosity up and about. Driver’s door swung open and everyone zeroes to the blue blood in all black tailored suit who opened the door to reveal another soul. As raven locks sparkles upon the limelight, every jaw hits the floor upon the realization. Kara’s hand finds homage against Lena’s lower back, as the ravenette held her chin a little bit higher, not taken aback by little whispers of the wind, but utterly proud of their work of art.

Times flies by fast, either greetings, discussions or arguments thrown in and out to both iconic figures of business and technology. And none of those surging waves never trembled nor shook the will power of each, cause they are individually strong and able but together they become utterly unstoppable. Lena sees firsthand how Kara catches up with conversations, keeping a safe boundary of when to speak and when not to. She respects her opinions and politely delivers hers with confidence keeping sarcastic comments out of the context, unspoken connection keeps them balanced and efficient at the same time.

 

“Two birds and I’m the one stone.” Clean scotch at hand with his devilish grin, familiar dark aura surrounding his burgundy blazer fabric. “Fancy, meeting you around.”

 

“Jonathan.” Kara growls faintly seeing a man she had wanted to end up in jail and pay for his crimes. She sees his vengeful intent and the proud grin painted on his face.

 

“Well, that’s Maxwell Lord now, Ellingsworth.” There he stood proud and not a touch of shame ever tainted his demeanor. Unspoken tension between parties keep surging the environment and neither of the right mind would want to break two alphas who right there and then, might want to kill one another in cold blood.

 

Lena took the blonde’s hand and intertwined with her own, gave a soft squeeze so Kara’s attention shall be in her possession. Giving the heaving alpha a subtle shake of her head and a meaningful eye contact, telling it wasn’t worth the strength and time, the likes of a man who traded a foot to hell. Kara give off the idea of getting squared instead she let herself be in the guiding pull of a Luthor.

 

“Sorry” a soft mumble of apologies came flying out Kara’s clenched jaw. Lena must have felt on why Kara hated that man, for the woman she knew is calm and collected under-pressure not an untamed beast ready to be broken free and devour anything presented at it. In the confinements of an authorize personnel room where only they are the living matter, where she and Kara can be them without the masks of how they should, she held her with understanding, that it was okay to get angry, to be bare and not conceited of a façade they had mastered dressing.

 

“Maxwell Lord is a certified jerk. I didn’t know how he himself invited but he is off not importance. Come I’ll show you something.” With the whole idea of Maxwell easily forgotten came Kara’s change of behavior. From the animal ready to be pitted against its fiercest foes to an excited puppy, but she remained the stoic face for a cover.

Beating around the bushes, when will this stop. When shall they deny these longing feelings that had long wanted to break free, concealed by unspoken words. Sentences that should have said, things should have done. Kara asks her mind, what if she hasn’t changed would she have forgiven the past. All the pain she felt that utterly changed her. Would she be still the Kara this woman had wanted a life with, raised a family with and grow old with? And when the light burns out will it be ever the same, when the waves come crushing would it still be them and the storm had passed has it truly washed away or did it linger the loss of something that can be never be taken back.

 

 

Funny…

 

 

When things that once burnt so bright turn so cold.

 

“Kara?” Lena tilts her head examining the zoned out company.

 

“Sorry, you were saying?” She tries to recover.

 

“I don’t want to bragging, nor declaring a war against your inventions. No, cause fairing greatly in this partnership. But I want you be the first to see my very invention to commemorate what we do best. I know it took some time to convince me to see how you see the world and truly, I am here to fight for your cause as fought for mine. Not as a bargain, but as of understanding of your true intentions. I know there’s this… past we haven’t talk about yet, but I’m glad you saw past that even temporarily and never have affected what we have for now.” Ravenette round’s up before unveiling the covered sturdy metal machine beneath covers.

 

“Pure business, Miss Luthor. I hope we don’t get in to that matters.” Arms safely tucked in and crossed her chest, Kara’s words was clear to Lena. This will always be pure business and she’s more than okay with that.

 

Ruby red polished fingers softly caressed the cold metal, slowly pressing down a button intended to fire up the beauty she had created. Kara watches intently a show of sheer intelligence and talent of the woman in front of her, who spent years building up where she stood now. But there was a tinge of worry boiling in her stomach when she notices how the woman’s sleek brows furrowed. So, she didn’t wait for the raven-haired CEO’s words to come by and ask.

“It’s not working.” Lena replied a faint of horror and tremble in her voice. “I don’t understand I was the last person who checked it yesterday, and it seemed to be fine.” Then panic was brimming up Lena but had other plans to stop that.

Everything was blurry, Lena’s nerves are getting right through her, which should have not but it is, since she was minutes away unveiling this innovation just to know it was not of full performance ready. Next thing she feels as warm calloused pressed on her cheeks keeping its warmness radiate over her cooling body. Then eyes of darkened steel blues darting towards her soul as if burning hope for her, Lena’s breathe starts to even out as her sole focus was not of the dilemma but of the peace she found on the hands of her savior.

“Lena… I need you to calm down. Are you with me?” Lena nods on affirmation bringing herself physically and mentally back to the ground she took flight of. “How much time we have left before the unveiling?”

 

“Less than thirty minutes?” It was more a question really.

 

Despite of all that’s happening all that registers to her mind is hearing Kara’s soft chuckles. “A prodigy and a genius with one problem. Thirty minutes is more than enough.” Despite all the fears, all the worries, she smiled, she smiled because often when the dark covers her, Kara was still her sun, burn and bright up, give her hope when she thought all is lost.

Jacket off, slim necktie loosened and obsidian cuff links kept in pockets as sleeves of her dark shirt rolled up neatly, Kara heads for find tools leaving Lena trace what had cause the failure of her machine. Minutes have passed with tools scattered all over the floor beads of sweat starting to drop as they await the last seconds of recovery. Interchanged lines and tough ass virus that had encrypted most of the machine operating system, but nothing that both can’t conquer.

 

After the mayor’s words, Lena unveiled her agenda successfully, all the time she spit words out in the open, her eyes fixated on one being who give her a thumbs up a couples away separated by crowds of guest. Overall, the evening where full of surprises but still ended with a great impact like the Luthor always wanted. But the night hasn’t ended yet, not when they didn’t know who almost trashed Lena’s creation and shame her totally if ever was successful.

 

Chatters of the radio have said, the culprits where caught. Several waits later, two young man was escorted with slight force to face Lena. “We didn’t do anything, I promised!” one pleads while the other threatens the security about his father hearing about this. “KARA!” both of the boys says in unison sprinting to find shelter on the blonde.

 

“Siwan? Damian? What’s the meaning of this?” she questions, her voice not wavering upon shock.

 

“I promise, Kara. We didn’t do anything. We just happened to explore the premises. Took some pictures, sure we trespassed but destroying property is something we never do. Especially of L-Corps.” Siwan tries to reason.

“Kara, I don’t know why these guys just drag us out of nowhere.  We have evidences to prove our innocence. I… I might be rebellious but I wouldn’t do anything to put shame to father’s name or to yours. Please help us. I promise we didn’t do anything.” Kara held the boys tight, physically telling them it was going to be okay. And she believed them, she had raised Siwan and been with Damian for far too long, and even a tinge of white lie she knew right away. But they were telling the truth and she knows it. She will never doubt a family, never.

 

“Bring them to custody!” Lena’s cold and harsh tone rings over Kara’s ears.

 

“What?” Her face turns to the ravenette whose verdant eyes full of anger. “Miss Luthor, the boys have not done anything wrong. Let them explain.” It was Kara’s turn to ask for reconsideration but Lena was far for that, she tossed Kara a phone with footage of the young men entering the restricted premises without authorization.

 

“That’s evidence Kara what more do you need?” Lena has raised her brow with an intent of not backing down.

 

“What I need of you is to reconsider!” Kara too was wanting to make a point.

 

“Consider what? Miss Ellingsworth.” She spats back.

 

“The evidence only saw Siwan and Damian took a point of entry not trampling your device. Is not enough to put them to jail. So I’m asking you that we find more proof before sending one, who knows who might be the innocent one and the guilty. I’m asking you to listen and think that we have overlooked so much by just concluding with such shaky evidence at hand.” Kara’s fist clenches as she tries to reason without lashing out. Keeping anger at bay. They were both confused and she understands that, what she have not make a comprehension with is Lena making rushed totally of the incident.

 

“So that sweet gestures, Kara. Is that all for these?” Kara’s brows knit upon the statement. “Breakdown my walls knowing you can destroy me like this. All the trust I have given you so what? So you can she L-Corp’s rumbles at your feet. You know what, Jack was right. You are monster who pretends to be harmless when all you want is to drag me down to pits of rumbles and---“

 

“Yeah, right.” The icy tone comes out of Kara that sent shivers to her spine. That eyes she never saw, nor she knew Kara had possessed. Lena knows she would have stopped talking minutes ago but when mouth works faster than mind, how could she take it back. “Then, I’m sorry for _dragging_ you down, Miss Luthor. If that’s what you want to hear. Like I told you don’t pretend to trust me when actually you can’t. Don’t give me false hopes Lena, cause I’m done with your lies. And I’m the not Kara that you knew, she’s far gone. I felt _sorry_ for her believing on you as I felt sorry for myself believing you trust me like trust you!”

 

Kara walks out of the room truly disturb by the foul environment that surrounded her. And she didn’t care one bit if Lena was ever going to believer her or not. Proving the innocence of two boy is enough shit to deal with. She left not regretting the words she said, not one bit. She had enough and Kara is not getting anything more toxic conversations.

 

Leaving a frozen Lena behind.

 

***

Constant wails of the distant siren, half past one in the morning she was still in her evening attire, just not as dashing as she would have looked a couple of hours back. Pinching the bridge of her nose trying to think anything or everything she need to do, need to act, need to know. Siwan and Damian where still in a confined interrogation room, probably squeezed out more than they could give. Kara had pinged a call to her aunt and the rest of the legal team under her, nothing but the best because her guts are itching knowing this incident is deep down a sink hole, not a swallow water everyone is swimming.

 

Immediately jumping on her feet to meet halfway with the woman in all black uniform and badge. “Mags, how are they?”

 

“Shocked… is understatement, Kar. The boys are scared especially Siwan, he was trembling and crying telling his part of the story. Damian though, keep his façade and that is good, one should be strong for them.” Maggie notices Kara’s concern written all over her face, pacing back and forth. “Kar.” She hold the taller woman still. “Don’t worry I got friends all-over the place. NCPD is the safest we could held and they’re treated fairly and just. I just that it’s hard to bail them out, without further evidence we can’t just let them go. And L-Corp pressed heavy charges to keep them in.”

 

“I need see them, Mags. I need to see if they’re okay.” Without hesitation the assistant deputy director marches down the hall where they held the boys and talk with several officers who didn’t take time letting Kara in.

 

As soon as the steel doors cracked open, Damian sprinted to hug her tight, it was then she felt the young boy’s mask fall of the ground. His muscle trembled in fear and all she can do was grip at his body tightly. Letting go of the young man, she slowly walked over the other boy who was timidly sitting on a steel chair hands clasp together on the table, silently sobbing his fears away. She kneels on the ground bringing the boy’s face to see can see her. Red puffy eyes greet her as the silent sobs increased a little bit higher. Like the other one, she hugged him too with small whispers of promising that before the sun breaks, all of this shall be over.

 

“My legal team should be here now. And everyone at EL-Tech is looking for any evidences to prove your innocence. But I need you to help me find answers too. I need to know every detail on how you ended up in that restricted area, down to finest memory you can remember.” Kara is now settled opposite to the two boys who were now slightly calm and collected than she had first entered the room.

 

The boys narrated how they planned to sneak in L-Corps personnel authorized room, it was just a simple tour of items, no intent of destroying or dismantling any. Both of the boys were victims of curiosity and just wanted a glimpse of the latest innovations but the next thing they knew they were dragged out of nowhere and accused of something they didn’t do.

 

“But there was something peculiar, Kara.” Siwan paused but Kara gesture for him to continue. “We prepared something to hack on the security door but happens it wasn’t needed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara asks.

 

“We kinda stole your and my brothers’ hacking software.” Damian was whispering afraid of being scolded again.

 

“Project Ezekiel.” She shakes her head of disbelief. “But is not of importance, you said you were to use Ezekiel to gain entry but on the other you said it wasn’t needed. I need more boys, no riddles. I want it straight and profound.”

 

“The door was already opened when we got there. So, silly us we took the opportunity, lingered a couple of minutes until we were satisfied and we were about to go back were we took entry but something happened.”

“A man, medium build, light skin tone and brunette hair came out of nowhere. And we hid, cause we though he was one of the many authorized individual coming in and out. He was operating or probably calibrating a big machine covered at the center of the room. But the other odd thing is when he showed up, the computers and other devices flickered as if it was hacked. CCTV footages froze and Siwan’s phone died out of nowhere. But mine didn’t, it was working fine.” Damian continues explain the shadowed events.

 

“That’s Ezekiel for you, prevents counter hacking. Back to the matter, did you happen to take anything of this man?” Damian nods tentatively.

 

“If you said Ezekiel prevents counter hacking then, the video must be still there. I though all was gone, Siwan’s phone was robbed of every picture he took of the room it was erased like clean slate.” Kara took Damian’s phone after the kid slide it off his pocket directing to the protected and recovery archives. Like before Ezekiel never let the kids down, the video was there and not wasting a second Kara hit the play button.

 

“MAXWELL LORD!” Her palms came crashing like heavy weights to the steel table startling the two boys as the sound of the ringing metal came echoing the window devoid room. Blunt nails dug on the table as her jaw clenches in anger, every fiber of her body trembling of sheer wrath she wanted to unleashed.

 

May the higher being who sees through all forgive her when she faces the man.

 

***

 

Quarter to five of dawn, her body never showed any deterioration nor slumber, she was so wide awake as small pumps of adrenaline keep her like a well-oiled machine. Kara promised not to retire not until her very own eyes witness the true culprit behind bars.

 

_Not family._

She said.

 

It could have been her, she could catch a bullet for all she cares, just not family. No, and she will do anything or everything to protect them. The boys were safe, giving more air to breathe, they went home around two am when authorities had authenticated that the evidence was viable and genuine. Few questionings and they were headed home to stay the rest of the early morning with Barry and his wife, kids have been through a lot, the trauma and everything.

 

Rest of the team stayed with the authorities helping them connect the dots on where the lunatic held himself now he was at large for a grieve crime not mention other deeds he was owed with. Stronger wails of the outside environment filled hopes to chained demon inside her. Boots tapping the cold tile and the grunts of the struggling soul was music to her ears, food to her veins.

 

Steel doors of the mirrored walls clunk open and a man of the same stature she imagined was forcibly escorted down to her opposite, he struggles like an untamed beast, unruly and brazen to the surrounding it walks. Kara was a dormant volcano, who was disturbed from slumber ready to land her raw power on this forsaken land. With Maxwell Lord tied securely, the uniformed men walk out of the room leaving a wounded lion at the mercy of the gladiator.

 

His dry laughter echoes the walls. “You think you’ve won, El?” he shakes her head in proud manner. “You think you have proven yourself worthy of that name?” Kara hears him click his tongue in sheer disappointment. His gaze directed to her blazing blues. “You’re weak like those others who belong to the great alpha bloodlines. You’re pathetic living in a perfect little bubble the government has played gods towards us. Too damn coward to let that animal within let be shackled by a bond that made our bloodline incapable of being themselves. And look where are now, El! Letting omegas and betas be our equals when we know we are powerful enough to rule all over the place. You and me, reign the world like our predecessors did. And the like the bonds, love make is _weak, vulnerable and pathetic_.”

 

_“Weak?”_ Kara hisses upon the word rolling of her tongue like bitter substance she wanted to spit. “Is that why you killed your mate who was carrying your babe. Cause you think, she makes you pathetic. You’re a fucking lunatic, a selfish bastard who do anything to feed the greed in you even if it meant trading your soul in the deeps of hell!”

 

“She was a necessary sacrifice, El. A sacrifice you can’t make to honor our blood line once again, cleanse it from these bullshit system, Quervain has created.” He laughs again and Kara was inches close of snapping every fiber of his mouth until he wouldn’t smile again. “I know you feel it, Kara.” He grins widely like sinister. “The beast inside you is knocking, waiting for your gates to open. And I can smell it that the gates that held it wouldn’t last too long. A month maybe? Give it or take. Weeks? Before the world knows what an angelic beauty hides within the mask.” He leans forward to the steel table, metal cuffs ringing upon his change of position. “The damage is done. And it wouldn’t be me who is going to finish it.” He licks his lips tasting the rustic material coming out from his broken lip. “When the time comes. Say hi to Little Jamie for me.” He whispers.

 

Kara vision gone dark, all she knew that her left hand was on a fabric and the other keeping a magnetic pull towards a flesh of a human being. Pounding every attack to the man until what she saw was red, blood covering her hands and the man before her was a disfigured one, totally different when she last saw him. Next thing she knew strong hands grip over her as she struggles to break free and keep the magnetic pull constant. But they were a lot stronger than her in numbers, blood was all over the place, every string of composed Kara has snapped.

 

“Kara!” her aunt’s voice brought her back to reality. “Go home.” Shaking her head. “Get some rest, we’ll handle things here.” She didn’t have half of the energy to argue, a faint nod was all she could do. She can hear Astra’s chatter with the royal guards and after that it was a quite drive back to her empty house. Waving off Finnegan after he hears him say they would just be outside or the outpost house, ready at her wake.

 

Lifelessly aiming for the basement workshop with a bottle of whiskey at hand. Lying her back to cold wooden floor as she reeks of alcoholic perfume. Grabbing the edge of the table helping her up and used its top to keep her up. She slowly walks to a bare wooden wall and slump herself into it. Hands took time finding that familiar roughness around a certain part of the wall. Pushing it back lightly.

_“Good morning, Ms. Ellingsworth, how would I be of service?”_

                                                                                                                                                                           

Kara’s body slowly drops onto the floor, not able to keep up with the weight and the alcohol at the same time intertwined with exhaustion. She opens her mouth trying to muster a voice to come out of her sore and grainy throat.

 

“P-Pr-Project… Karen.” Stammering upon the words and coughing slightly after.

 

_“Project Karen. End search. Project Karen status. Ninety-three percent accomplished. Seven percent under recalibrations. Estimated time of project accomplishment. Two weeks, five days, thirteen hours and 2 seconds. Project Karen shall initialize soon.”_

 

“Thank you, Sept.” were Kara’s last words as she dozed off to the sandman’s paradise temporarily forgetting the entirety of the physical world.

 

 

_“Project September always aims to empress the master. Goodnight, Ms. Ellingsworth.”_

_“Sept. Shutting down.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I run? Pack my bags and leave to a secure place. I'm sorry for all the angst, there would be more but i assure you it would be worth it as we end that chapters of the story. As always let me know what you think of the chapter, drop a review, a kudos or a bookmark. You can drop anything actually.
> 
> Until next time, i hope i get more free time already. =)   
> Kudos to all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I thought. Words were hard but thankfully it was still possible. I’m not sure what would you feel after reading this chapter, so feel free to do anything afterwards. You can always prepare any ritual you do before reading this update. No beta so mistakes is purely mine. =)
> 
> So buckle up and here it is.

**_“I pull in to feel your heartbeat_ **

**_Can you hear me screaming?_ **

**_Please don’t leave me…_ **

**_Hold on I still want you_ **

**_Comeback I still need you”_ **

****

As her back slowly thuds the cold floor, with the contrast of the substance flowing from her back. Her eyes flicker like an old lamp ready to waste out. Gravity pulls her through and through as each fiber of her slowly loses strength.

 

“SOME CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

 

 _It’s okay._ She had said to herself more than a couple times. _They were safe._ It was the most important thing for her at the moment. As the muscle at her back started to numb as the lids of her eye starts to heavy like her breath begun to be forceful, short like her chances.

 

“Miss! I need you to stay awake for me. Help shall be here in a moment. Do you understand?”

 

She nods, subconsciously because truth to be told she can’t understand what he was saying, the man in neatly-ironed uniform looked like a mime at her current position. And she didn’t have enough energy to let out even a wince as the same man put pressure on the hole that was oozing away the very material that kept her alive.

 

 

Her vision started to blur in a span of seconds, and she didn’t try to fight it off.

 

 

Cause it was okay, it was okay.

 

 

It was easier that way.

 

 

The faintest wail of the running ambulance, she held her last breathe and surrendered to the bullet plunged through her.

 

 

Cause indeed it was okay, to see her end that way.

 

 

***

****

_(8 hours 15 minutes and 45 seconds earlier)_

Dripping water from the shower caused by the lone occupant of the house located by the deep woodlands echoed through silence. As the very human being forcibly rubs off the dried blood stains from her hand, visible bruising now prominent from the strained muscles that had made contact with a harder material. Same fingers traced over her toned abdominal muscles, steam up and away through the vent. Cruising from the unreachable corners, scratching amongst her scalp down to her pulse point where a seemingly forgotten land mark has been still a constant reminder that the past had always something she can’t escape that easily.

 

_It wouldn’t last long._

Such spectacular scenery shall be wipe off from the cosmic earth she called her body. Kara was not letting it disappear because she had not wanted it, but of the true intention that she had used it for so long that it is high time to give it back to its original place or owner.

 

_Nine years?_

 

Too long. And to see what she had done to the gift of that time and life, she always look back and say, she hadn’t wasted a single second of the borrowed gift given to her. She had cheated her life span, hid too long from an old-time friend. If it has meant to be, then she shall meet this friend once again, with open arms no regret, no doubts.

 

_“Good morning, master. I have sent Miss Lane a message that you would take the whole day off. In return she is to manage El-Tech’s entire operation in your absence. Is there anything more you would like me to address?”_

 

“No Sept, thank you.” Kara walks a couple steps until she reaches the dining table, setting a warm cup of coffee on the table. Pushing the home button of her tablet, immediately redirecting to the headlines. Maxwell Lord’s face all over the biz, words of him being sentenced to life imprisonment due to his added-up crimes and him being sent to the maximum-security prison to spend his eternity with. Swiping the screen to the left, she saw two boys who had gained and earned the right truth and innocence they deserve. Closing it, she drank again from the cup.

 

_“With due respect, master. Is Karen really necessary?”_

 

September was not the first artificial intelligence she had created. But indeed, he was the best yet far, than ones she had made. Cause every AI shouldn’t feel any emotions, they do not doubt their creator’s judgement. They follow orders blindly, each command is accurately executed, no what ifs. Perhaps, she was just taken away when she had created him. Bound to the loneliness she had felt, the utter isolation she had put herself from others.

 

That she wanted a companion not just a mere computer calibrated intelligence, she needed someone who understand her current deteriorating state. Someone intangible, the once she couldn’t physically hurt, accidentally by all means. So, September was it, born on the same month it was named after for, amongst the harsh cold wintery blaze of Scotland. The isolated mansion surrounded by seas during the higher tides while a marsh with a lone narrow road connecting it to the mainland when the tides were low.

 

He was not like Ezekiel who held power every electronic based material, made to hack literally anything. Not Victor, the AI that runs every El-Tech system at its veins. Not Zachary, the one who helps her accountants manage her monetary riches and funds. He was the closest to a human, who hold if not close then near to human conscience. For him to fear Karen, he and only he knows what that AI is capable of doing.

 

“We have talk about this Sept, I shall not repeat myself.” She deposits the cup to the washer, avoiding any more of the conversation.

 

_“No other way? Or you are just closing every other option so it could leave you with only a choice?”_

 

Those syllables stopped her mid-way from her tracks, Kara descends to the floor where once she stood. Fists clenching and brows in unison, crinkling and her jaws locked.

 

“I am monster September! You should know that far more anyone else would. And a monster is not someone worth saving. You have seen what I can do, and it’s a matter of time when we ran out of walls where I can hide, where I run out of control, I wouldn’t want to see myself hurt them.” She knew she looked far stupid, arguing to some hologram, a non-human entity far more connected to her than any living and physical being could be.

 

_“Monster?... Is that what you call yourself after everything you have done. You saved lives, you give eyes to those who seek to see, made a path for those who wanted to walk. You made a future, a far more built grounds so the people can stand their feet firmly to the ground. Is that what monsters do, master?”_

 

“You think I didn’t want a life like the others. Do you really think I don’t envy everyone around me? All I ever wanted was a family, I don’t need names, titles, money. Not a single fucking day that I have never wanted to be that young girl who aimlessly runs to the field. But she is gone now!” the prickling tears starts to fall like dew drops amongst the mist. “She is dead. She is dead, long dead. And I had to kill her, so I could live. What choice did I have?” Kara shakes her head slowly. “So, let me go, Sept. Not because you had failed me nor your duties. No, you are one of the best, you kept me in when I was reduced to all animal instinct. You kept me isolated from anyone knowing what that part of me shall do to any living person near. Let me go because you had fulfilled your dues to me as I am to my name. We are a month and half away from finishing all I have planned. And Karen shall do the rest for us.” Her orbs aim to the dropping numbers, it is just a matter of time, when pieces shall fall to their rightful places. Kara is more than ready for what comes next, there was no need to be afraid anymore.

 

 

Cause death is old time friend she was far more willing to meet.

 

 

 

_“I understand, master. I shall see to it Karen is functional at her deployment. And shall see you through till end of your time.”_

***

 

Could she turn back time? The brilliant answer to that stupid question is big NO. Had she ever wished she possessed any device that would help her travel back to space and time continuum and maybe just maybe slap her previous self, answer shall be undeniably yes. Because that was Lena is thinking of that moment. Yes, she admits she let those little whispers came through her, which she should and naturally would not have done.

 

She was just angry and when you get to jumpy at the moment, you get to do things, the normal you wouldn’t do. It was just a heat of the moment, an impulse that had launched all the words that had stuck down her tongue came flying without orders from the master called brain.

 

So, what would she do? The ravenette had played a thousand scenarios up in her head since she had woken up from the morning. She wanted to call Kara, meet Kara, say all the biggest sorry she can say. Sorry for what? Maybe a lot and she know she can’t take back those words but at least she would want to fix this misunderstanding slowly.

 

Because everything for the last month and a half was perfect. Not really round perfect, yes, it had flaws but their partnership was more than just civil like okay. It was more than professional it was like they work in tandem, no words to describe it, as if they were bound to this unexplainable connection that they disregard to point out. But others saw, how they work efficiently together. She had worked with thousands of business partners around the world but no one could compare to Kara.

 

And maybe that is because deep down, what they have that slowly blossomed through them was more than just pure business, cause if it was then why would her heart be so excited when they go out talk about their plans. Why would they show smiles that they only reserved for themselves? Why was there the unnecessary hand brushing, the eye to eye contact, the lip bites? Who does the lip bite things with strictly pure business ordeal? Then there was the apartment scenario?

 

Lena for once in her life didn’t care if she looked like any of her facades at the moment, not caring about her undone duties piled up in her desk. That shall wait, so she grabs her overcoat and bag which immediately clung to the crease of her forearm. Called Jess to keep all business contacts directed to her on hold, her driver who now awaits her approximately forty-five floors away. Her pale hands forcibly swing one of her office doors away without care as she starts to strut away to the nearest elevator shaft.

 

“Slacking away in early Monday morning, Luthor? What’s the rush?” The familiar short-haired brunette comes stopping her from her current destination.

 

Lena lets out a big frustration sigh seeing the woman. “I don’t have time for you, Lane. Not now, please.” Her well-polished fingers might have now broken the elevator buttons, hoping pressing them repeatedly would speed up the process.

 

“Unlucky for you, all of your time shall be mine. You see I believe you had signed the contract of National City’s reform that shall be spear-headed by both of our companies. And in the absence of my superior, I shall take her place. Your time is my time and we wouldn’t want to up the tension between our companies, the only reason we still have not dropped this whole partnership, Miss Luthor. Is that Kara wanted to finish it, whatever may come in the way. So please don’t give us, the board of El-Tech, more reason to out vote Kara’s decision.” The younger Lane’s words hit her nerves, immediately pulling her fingers from the metal buttons. “Definitely sure I didn’t stutter, Miss Luthor. And I wish we make use of every idle time. Shall we?” Lucy cocks her head with an intimidating look far more superior to what Kara usually does with Lena. The raven-haired CEO was used to the blonde barging to her office with different treats at hand, they don’t speak of business right away, they just chatter around small things, a way to clear out tension but clearly her former college rival didn’t see that as a route of negotiation.

 

The elevator shaft pings, Lena was eyeing upon the metal cart then back to Lucy, whose arms where crossed in her chest, standing proudly while her slender fingers tap the leather material of her overcoat. She just wants to jump to that elevator ride, then drive straight away to El-Tech headquarters, say all she got to say but clearly with Lucy here, Kara didn’t want to face her yet. Can’t blame her actually, they all had a tough Saturday evening, a night she wished would not have happened, hoped that Kara was not invited.

 

Because maybe they were still a bit okay, that Kara stood in front of her, not this hell-bent rival who honestly didn’t want to work with her. But she waved off the chance, not because she was scared to take it. She was more than willing to catch what Kara shall throw at her. Not now, knowing if Kara shall receive a call from this obedient general of hers, claiming she had skipped this important appointment, this would escalate to more than it had been already.

 

Lena decided to finish this meeting, for all she cares how long and promises when this is all over, before the sun rises for another day, she is at Kara’s doorstep. Saying her thousandth sorry, for what she said, for how she acted. Last Saturday night, who knows for all she had done to Kara, the past which she can’t turn back.

 

 

She hopes, her heart hopes.

 

 

That it is not _yet too late._

 

***

 

Guessing that dealing with this so-called substitute of Kara took more than just nerves to pull. Lucy Lane was the epitome of testing her poise under pressure. Damn the woman was picky, down time perfectionist and high up above standards. Not that Lena isn’t one of the any she was more of the same. That is why they couldn’t connect, nor agree on almost anything.

 

How the ravenette wished she had just taken the elevator and run off, but of course that was not the case.  Because her yet again they disagreed in which engineers shall man the operations in the uptown district.

 

“Not that I belittle the capabilities of L-Corps engineers. But we all know El-Tech’s engineers have far more advance knowledge on atom to atom nuclear fission. Blame me for being annoyingly perfectionist, but no I’m not sorry for that. One wrongly placed atom, may be a charge different, extra or lack, things could pretty get serious. And when things get serious, it shall not cause of El-Tech’s name to potholes, yours too.” Lena’s shaped brow quirked upon her words.

 

 

Nuclear fission? She say.

 

 

 _Pfft_. That was an easy topic to ace, she and Sam the same expression. Lena knows anything nuclear from the book one to book two. From page to cover till even the index or the prologue. How dare she question her and her colleagues’ knowledge of something utterly simple?  On the other hand, Lucy may be a little bit right, simple as nuclear topics can be, it too was the easiest to fail.

 

Easiest to screw up.

 

Yes, it’s those things that we see easily and took for granted are the easiest to destroy. Only by the later knowing that those things are the most important things we held in life, giving to us for free. But what do we do with it, we neglect them cause we far chased for sparkling gems not knowing we held the diamond already, but still we traded it for something else.

 

 

Like.

 

 

Like the one she used to have with K---

 

 

“Earth to Lena Luthor! I need your decision.” There was that smug grin in her face that she had been itching to wipe off. Nuclear, she said? Wait until she gets back to her lab and formulate a way to nuke her to nothingness for questioning L-Corp’s capabilities.

 

No one gets away that easy after insulting a Luthor. Not to mention in front of her circle and El-Tech’s biggest names.

 

“Lucy.” The woman next to the younger Lane speaks. “Can’t we just teach them, I mean the L-Corps engineers and work things out when we get back to the field. Both our interests align and we know L-Corp wouldn’t allow just fiasco to befall on their name too.” The woman bit her lip, chewed her cheeks, seeing how the younger Lane changes her stance. There were unknowingly looks amongst the different section engineers.

 

Frightful was the word.

 

No one speaks to Lucy Lane that way, nor question her authority, she is hands down the one the best but most brutal leader El-Tech has. Sure, that woman knows how to gamble her life on a lion’s den. Her gaze shifts to L-Corp’s CEO, no she wasn’t going to sympathize and pick whose side she should be on. Rebecca had enough of these rivalry that dated back, like what almost a decade ago and look who was suffering, it’s them, all and the same.

 

 

Lucy opens her mouth and all engineers head ducks down, eyes facing the floor except for one. “You do know why we survive and thrive through the great recession. All because of one word. Quality. So, I don’t give a damn, Rebecca, about taking more time. I just need Ms. Luthor to know where and her company actually stands. The boundaries she shouldn’t cross, the rules she shouldn’t break.”

 

 

The only thing she could do was nod, like the others do. Her earthy eyes look upon the fields of grass with tinge of sunlight intertwined with the green lush. The owner shakes her head subtly, they all fell back with the awkward silence. It shall be a long day indeed, with both of these unrelenting forces keeping their egos at sky rocketing high, who knows who shall wave the white flag indeed.

 

 

“So, where we are again, Miss Luthor?”

 

 

A deep sigh was all she could do.

 

 

***

 

Kara parked her the non-of-the-fancier-car she had just across the street, leaning against the door of the closed vehicle. School bell was ringing and slowly the deserted entrance is filled with children and parents alike. Her eyes swinging back and forth looking for a familiar kid.

 

Her favorite one.

 

The one who owned brown locks that ends up in her tiny shoulder blades, the one who has her older sister’s eyes, a pair of dimples and that pure beaming smile whenever she gets too excited. Supposedly kids at her age, shouldn’t be attending school, be at home asleep and enjoy playing house with stuffed animals. But not little Jamie, well, she kinda have inherited her other mother’s brilliance and the other parent’s observant nature.

 

With a lot of convincing from Maggie, Jamie had been enrolled to schools for the gifted, being her as one of the youngest. There was this undeniable swell in the blonde’s heart seeing how the kid loves to interact with older kids, that smile she always gives that Kara always wanted to protect. How those little feet stride the lawn towards her position with a bouncy minute backpack at her disposal.

“AUNTIE KARA!” the little one was practically squealing from the top of her lungs as she strides faster into the blonde woman who welcomes her with wide arms. She squeals for another round as soon as she was entrapped by the woman’s limbs. “I though mommy was the one to pick me up?” she tilts her head.

 

“Well, I called mommy that I should be the one to pick my favorite niece and she happens to be open to the idea and I got my whole afternoon free. So?”

 

“ZOO!” They leave a laugh in to it and didn’t waste any time to pick up their feet. Kara deposits the toddler at the passenger sit, strapping her with the safety loop of the belt, pedal to the metal they reach the never-ending highways of the city. Even with the typical Monday street dilemma, the streets were not so packed like it used to be.

 

Took a pit stop across a burger joint picking up some snacks, that Alex wouldn’t approve. Mixed of fried delights and high calorie packed meal. But good thing Alex wasn’t there, so they can have all they want. Tickets at hand they entered the massive artificial forest, specifically the kingdom of mammalian beings. Soft chubby little fingers glued against thick fibered glass, her forehead stuck on the cold glass too. Her pink lips agape as her little hazel eyes trails the floating animal.

 

“Auntie Kara, why is the bigger otter hugging the smaller one?” she asks never lifting a gaze from the object of her curiosity making the glass where her lips are in close proximity blur upon contact.

 

“That’s a parent otter, she is helping her baby float through the water.” Kara kneels down and follows the gaze of her niece.

 

“Okay.” She seems satisfied of the answer, Alex have warned her about Jamie’s curiosity upon little things and rarely stops asking when she is not satiated with the answer people give her. Kara observes her little hand point another otter on the other end seemingly floating near the first otters they saw. “How bout that one?”

 

The blonde analyses before speaking. “Probably the other parent otter, it says here otters have close family ties and spend most of the time bonding with their little ones.” Flicking around the brochure they were handed once they got entry to the certain section of the zoo. Kara observes again, how Jamie becomes awfully quiet as if she was contemplating. The aunt had observed her niece do the same thing while they were at the burger joint a couple of minutes back. Her eyes roam around the surroundings, often vigilant and packed of curiosity. Good sign she was not satisfied but Kara was more than ready to answer every inquiry her mind could muster.

 

“What is a mate?” Question catches Kara off guard, where and when did this three-year old heard such term. But of course, she waves it off knowing this little girl standing right next to her is smarter than any of her age.

 

Her midnight orbs against exploring auburns with a soft smile she answers. “Someone you’ll meet when time is right. When you’ll a bit older and wiser to know how our society works perhaps you’ll understand the arrangement.” Her little head rocks again like a little boat trying to maintain buoyancy across troubled waters. “All I can say is you’ll meet someone special, the one who will understand, love you for all the masks, better or worse, you don’t have to hide. It will be a person you will love for all the flaws, the pain and the joy. Someone will take care of, have a family with, grow old with. And I want you to look forward till that day comes, he or she will love you Jamie, for all what you are.” Kara knows the words she says will never get through her niece’s mind, not all of it maybe, parts of it for sure.

 

“Like mommy and mama?” Kara hums. “Grandy and Grandma?” Yep, like Eliza and Jeremiah. “Like mommy otter and daddy otter?” She nods. “Like all the others in the burger place?” She continues to the gesture. But the toddlers smile faded slowly and a crinkling skin becomes visible. “But… what about you?”

 

 

What about her?

 

 

Kara.

 

 

_What about you?_

 

 

She asks herself. Yes, Kara answer her, answer the owner of those hopeful eyes. What happens to you when all of this is over?

 

 

“Not all of us gets lucky, Jamie.” Shaking her head. “Happens to be, I was one of those.” It was evident on the kid’s face that she wasn’t happy of Kara’s answer. “No worries, someone great out there is store for you. Have family with…”

 

“Baby otters too?”

 

“No, not baby otters but baby humans.” How much of the lies will she more tell?

 

“You will be there right? When I will meet my mate?” Hopes, that was the thing she had lost. How she tells someone that the next thing she is about to do, will only make her a good memory of the past.

 

And a bitter one of the present.

 

Kara didn’t answer her instead she hug little Jamie tight as a tear slowly makes its way to her cheeks. She wanted to see this little kid grow old into a fine young woman, celebrate birthdays and visit more museums and zoos out there. Be with Alex and Maggie, Eliza and Jeremiah, with everyone she had called her family.

 

But truth is she can’t, not when there is always the possibility that she could hurt them. Kara could count all the birthdays she had missed, the Christmas present’s she hasn’t opened, the Thanksgiving’s she had chosen to be isolated, far away from others. All the holidays, the forgotten dinners, nursing empty bottles instead.

 

 

It’s too late to turn back.

 

 

When choices are made, fates falling into brick paths, her feet are marching.

 

 

To the end of the line.

 

 

 _I’m sorry Jamie. I’m very sorry Jamie. I wish I could be there._ Kara pulls away for a little, her eyes determined as she coy a perfect smile.

 

 

_You will understand one day._

 

 

Why I rather choose to leave than stay.

 

 

Permanently…

 

 

\---

 

The dusking sun painted the horizon in different color schemes, Kara had dropped off her niece just an hour ago, the toddler a tad indecisive of letting her aunt go. Jamie waves back longer seen on the rear view mirror of the moving automobile. Instead of stopping she stumps to the gas pedal stronger, cruising the highway further. And that is how she found this, a top of a cliff, blood pumping huge drop and the beautiful panoramic scenery of the city.

 

Darkened cerulean see past the blazing heat metal rods aiding to connect metal to other metal. Hammers pounding the bolts, workers in safety gears clearly visible with the aid of the dimly lit surroundings.

 

A small smile crept in her lips, sitting at the back compartment of her truck.

 

The utter satisfaction welling up the pit of her stomach. Her dreams and aspirations truly have sprouted to life. A few more days, a few more weeks and she will be done of her duties. To her family, to her name and to everyone. Ellingsworth’s name shall lay to rest not in vain but shall live forever till the end of time. They don’t have to remember which Ellingsworth did which, they didn’t need to know that it was a Katherine Railey that did it. All that they have to know is that even with the darkest circumstances of life, there will always be someone willing to give all she have even if means to give all that she had.

 

Sitting around the corner booth of an unknown coffee stall downtown outskirt, eyes observe the flickering lamps across the street. The busy farmers’ market just a couple of blocks, pretty lively district so unlikely of the one’s in Gotham and Metropolis. Downtowns have been a part of her life, the one ringing gun fires at broad day light and the one with a ghost tone vibe. But that is where she grew, to the woman she is now.

 

Tables were pretty filed, must be locals trying to have an early caffeine drink. Some where students of some state college not nearly a kilometer from which the establishment had stood. Good guy server was working student, just a deduction coming from just a couple of minutes of interaction. Promised to give that boy a higher tip, one would aid him buy some books and maybe a calling card, El-Tech are in need of persevering young minds, no harm in trying.

 

Calloused fingers flicking the white pages of her glossy finished book titled Little Prince. Something about the little boy from another world who visited earth, the pilot, baobab trees, the fox and his never-ending adventures. Never gets old, never gets boring and to a fact, this was Jamie’s favorite book.

 

“Uhm… Sorry to bother you. Mind if we share the table?” Kara shakes her head, there was enough room for the woman with brown locks and her little one, whose eyes peeked curiosity upon the book she held and casually the platter of cookies on her tab.

 

Little by little she notices that her cookie seems to decrease one by one without her eating any. Chuckling upon the fact that little crumbs of chocolate was seeing trails of the kid’s sweater but she didn’t mind, so she continued to read the book as if she didn’t notice.

 

“Waiting for someone?” she asks the woman in front of her who busy attached to her phone.

 

The woman nods. “Her dad actually.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He works in the army, he has not seen little Andrea since she was still in my womb. I’m really sorry for intruding your table, it’s the only place we can afford to wait out the arrival of her father.”

 

“No problem.” Closing book, slipping it back to her satchel. Emptying the last ounce of liquid of her cup. “I was just about to leave, you can have the table for yourself and the cookies too.”

 

“Oh no, Andrea! Miss I’ll pay for the cookies, I’m sorry.” Ducking her head, a little bit embarrassed of what her daughter had done.

 

“No need. Keep the table and the cookies.” Kara slowly pushes back her chair to the table, pats the head of the toddler and slowly picks up her pace aiming for the door.

 

Another man enters the shop, in an oversized hoodie with his hands on the pocket. Smelled the faint odor of liquor as the man passes right through her, about to get her hands on the metal door knob, she looks back again to that certain man that hiked her attention. Standing at the cashier, he slowly draws out a metallic covered material and before anyone could react, he had his weapon on the poor man’s direction.

 

“ALERT ANYONE OUTSIDE AND THESE BULLETS STARTS FLYING!” Kara had a choice, to save herself and flee the area. But typically, of her, she went straight back to her table, everyone was in deep panic most especially the man who had the line of fire pointed at him.

 

Her chest heavies, her inner biology punching through the restraints that she had withheld it. Her inner self wanted to fight, but innocent lives were at stake, her fist balls frustration, knuckles turning white. Kara’s ears pick up the whimpers of the old couple near the armed man.

 

“I said keep quiet!” The intruder’s fist connects to the jaw of the older man sending him straight to the floor. Her eyes went straight to the woman who she meets a while ago, she trembled beyond control holding her baby girl tight to her chest. All Kara could do was caress the woman’s back, help her calm down a bit.

 

It was just minutes but it felt like an hour. The owner of the shop filling the man’s bag with all the cash he was asked of. Kara await that this man picks the bag and leave them be. But clearly, he has more plans, his face distorted upon dissatisfaction seeing how much money was loaded.

 

“MORE!” He demands.

 

“But that’s all I’ve got.” The owner tries to reason, but it seems his mind was too clouded to make rooms to any. Clicking the safety pin, he launches a bullet after pulling the metal trigger, hitting the owner’s arm. The whimpers grew louder as the man winces in pain, blood soaking his very own self-built hard-earned stall.

 

 

“MORE!” Kara had another choice, to stand down and act like the others. But then again, she wasn’t like others, so she picked her feet up nearing to the man, utterly not afraid of the weapon now directed to the organ that pumps life to everything within her.

 

Her hands bring up the key of her car. “Please sir, take the car and leave. We don’t have anything other than the cash in your bag to offer to you. You can sell the car for your own. Do anything you like with it, please leave us be.” Kara can see the man’s contemplation, if there was anything Kara would like to thank, it is her talent in persuasion, give the man an offer he can’t refuse. His fingers were still on the trigger but not as tight as before. She took a step back slowly, returning to where she once positioned. Watching as the man slowly brings down the gun so it could not be in the line of fire of any living.

What made her stop from her tracks is when he saw a glimpse of the man just beyond the tinted door. He had a patch of badges at his shoulder, newly trimmed haircut and very neatly iron-uniform. Slowly shaking her head, trying to signal the man not to interfere. Apparently, his gaze was not directed to her, but of the human being at her back.

 

“DADDY!” Kara’s reflex was fast, her eyes directed to the metal material the intruder held that gains altitude by a millisecond difference.

 

“No.” She strides fast. Faster she says to her feet, to her mind begging give more time. Her muscle gives her strength, please give her all she needed at the moment. Opening her arms wide, kneels down enveloping the woman and her child hugging them intently.

 

 

“BANG!”

 

 

 

Gun powder fills the air.

 

 

***

How to have a very bad day? Invite an arrogant bitch like Lucy Lane at your premises and she can out- throw every single flattery and confidence you have for yourself. Lena had always wanted to end this tiring day. For all the bad blood, the invisible electric currents their eyes are emitting once their gaze were aligned, the dark auras they have covered the room like anytime they could pull out a gun under the table and aim it to each other, that kind of day really.

 

Gladly it was half past seven in the evening, most of their stomach’s itching for a good dinner, and thankfully they were wrapping up a few minor details. After the troubles they had till this point, here they are now ending this dreaded day. Lena can’t wait for the change of scenery, another hour with this woman and she’ll break all sanity she has kept intact.

 

“I believe there is no further argument upon the mater— “a man in suit with an insignia pinned in the collar of his jacket emerges out of nowhere. Not caring one bit they that he was cutting off an important discussion. His eyes only directed to one woman.

 

 

Lucy Lane.

 

 

Verdant orbs observe his graceful bow and immediately whispers his intent to the woman. What she didn’t expect was Lucy Lane in shock, her eyes swell waters that threatened to fall any minute. Without hesitation, she stood up from where she sat, at the blink of an eye she held her belonging at hand, ready to leave Lena’s premises.

 

“I’m sorry, Luthor. We shall finish discussion some other time.” Her voice was still stern but Lena can hear the faint crack upon the rock-hard authority of the younger Lane.

 

Sam too was puzzled upon the sudden behavior, Lucy was the one adamant of finishing the task today even if it takes them until midnight to agree with all the written agenda. Both of them observed Lucy’s distant chatter to Rebecca, who too had a shocked expression. The faint nods and strong squeeze as if implying that they should remain calm and collected.

 

Snap of a finger, Lucy Lane was gone leaving a more mentally disturb Rebecca who constantly nods at Lena’s proposition. Her oceanic greens can see through her light blues, whatever that man had said utterly trampled the emotions and behavior of the two. Throughout the next minutes, Lena could tell that Rebecca was physically present but mentally wandering at the moment.

 

With heavy doors closing at her back, she waved off the elevator that was offered. Her attention intently tangled to El-Tech representative and one of the section heads, pacing back and forth tapping her leather shoes to L-Corps cold floor. Her other hand was restlessly playing with the button her jacket while the other holding a phone right next to her ear.

 

Lena tries not to eaves drop as she slowly makes way to the woman, she didn’t want to pry but she too was a human, an observant one capable of seeing through people.

 

“Miss Luthor, what can I do for you?” Rebecca turns back, immediately wiping off the strained tear that had rolled off rebelliously.

 

“You okay?” Lena inquires.

 

“Yeah” she tries to smile widely trying to convince the Luthor. “I… I should go.” She puts her phone back to her pocket and walks past Lena. “Thanks for asking.” Again, she feigns a smile before turning back and heading for the elevator.

 

“Lee!” her words come ringing through her ears, she didn’t come to understand the heavy feeling on her chest. It felt as if half of her world shattered before her, hit by a catapult. Lena took another glance on the brunette trapped to an elevator shaft, her eyes still filled with unshed sorrows. Metal doors came to a close an all she saw was her reflection and the plastered uneasiness with the silhouette of the one who called her name.

 

“Lena.” she faced Sam, holding a tablet offered to her. A million questions running through her mind of why Sam seemingly holds the answer to her questions. Her hands trembled a little accepting it, unlocking.

 

All she saw was very person whom she was meaning to meet, ask forgiveness, held in a stretcher barely hanging to life. Her shirt soaked with her blood as she is carried away by the ambulance. Lena broke into sobs, as she tries to muffle her voice covering her mouth with her hands. Sam, knew of course she knew, what Kara had meant to Lena.

 

Sam was there, one drunken college fever in the small corners of their room, how Lena shed every tear she got telling she had left a person who truly loved her for a promise she can’t break. How that same ravenette have wished that she had meet that blonde girl in a different lifetime, where she isn’t a woman broken by trust, not bound by anything. If they could meet in another circumstances, where names didn’t bound them, shackled their fates to oblivion. Maybe love was enough to answer, those questions, mend them once again.

 

But Samantha had other plans, she wouldn’t be the one who sat there and listen, watch further as Lena loses sight of the most important thing in the world. So, she decided, it’s about damn time, Lena choses her heart’s deepest desires, her promise to Roland was more than enough.

 

“Lena!” she calls her name again in high hopes she drags the woman back to senses. Her hands planted on the raven-haired’s shoulder. “Kara needs you.”

 

“Sam, I want to be there. But, after all I’ve done.” Shaking her head. “I don’t have the right.  Nor will I ever have.” Letting down more tears pour down like a river of emotion she had kept.

 

 _I don’t deserve Kara._ She needed not to be told twice. Not even the words that had long danced on the tip of her tongue shall ever justify the damage she had done. Turn back time, undo the mistakes of her past. Lena is more than ready, be damned of the fact that she was the one who destroyed…

 

 

_Them._

 

 

The _us,_ between her and Kara.

 

 

Next thing she knew, a warm palm collides to her cheek, her skin there flushed and nerves tingle in pain upon the immediate and harsh contact. Mouth slightly agape as tear drops stops falling, Sam stood there with an unamused expression, her hand still hanging deadly through the air.

 

“LENA KEIRAN LUTESSA LUTHOR! I don’t fucking care what teenage angst you and Kara have. But sure do, I regret not doing this a couple years back. One question, one answer! Do still love, Kara?” Sam breath heavies of anger and frustration, she had enough shit running through mazes, love is love and that’s what matters.

 

 

 

_I love her._

 

 

“I don’t want to lose her.”

 

 

Then why are they still standing, not wasting the fact that L-Corp has one of the fastest private elevator, rode down to the parking lot. With the immediate ping, they let their heels clack against the roughly furnished cement. Sam was headed to her car but the Luthor had other plans.

 

“Rebecca!” echoes her voice through the roughly empty parking lot, save for the other remaining vehicles. Lena strides faster even with the straining heels clamped to her feet.

 

“Miss Luthor, if this is about business matters. Please not now.” The brunette replies, horridly unlocking her car and reaches for the hatch of the driver seat.

 

“Take me to Kara.” It is more of an order not a plead, call her desperate but that very woman sticks to every tide that isn’t against her yet. Her words yet scarce but powerful enough to stop the young brunette from jumping in to her car, her hands slowly deposit the door back to its place. Her baby blue eyes filled of questions but as guarded as ever.

 

“How… how could you say that? After all you’ve done. Business wise I can be professional, but Miss Luthor, you are asking more than you could bargain. Damian and Siwan, how could you explain that?” it was never in Rebecca’s nature to put hatchets to the grave. But she can’t help it, they have been through a lot.

 

“I know I was wrong of accusing the boys without hearing their sides. I was blinded by anger driven by personal issues and for that I am apologizing. I didn’t want to put our ties to severity. I know I don’t deserve your trust, nor Lucy’s nor Kara’s. I don’t have the any right to be there. Kara is fighting for her life and it would kill me not to see her, so please let me.”

 

“You didn’t answer the question, Miss Luthor. Why would you do that for someone you roughly met a month and a half ago?” Lena bit her lip, unable to muster a concrete answer to the rampaging question. The brunette’s hand aims for door’s hand, she didn’t have the luxury of time waiting for a contemplating Lena Luthor.

 

 

Perhaps.

 

 

If Lena tells the truth, then maybe just a little bit of chance, Rebecca will reconsider.

 

 

“I’m her mate!”

 

 

***

_“This is Dispatch 4 of NCPD. Calling to main for back-up. Again, this Dispatch 4. We got a situation in downtown farmer’s district. Calling for immediate back-up.”_

 

 

Maggie Sawyer’s eyes roam around the flickering red and blue lights attached to a certain vehicle. Stood atop a government facilitated building, took her for years to get through it. It had peaked her interest the amount of police cars, passing through the bridge that connects the upper district and the downtown area.

 

Her eyes flew upon a wall clock, ten more minutes down till eight. She can’t wait to home, snuggle with her wife, put her little bean to bed, tell tall tales of never ending stories. A place she called her home just beyond those humungous skyscrapers, where suburb lies, the morning pancakes, stealing kisses, Jamie’s words of wisdom, all trapped in a place they call their own.

 

Her doors swung open, cutting off her dream of home. “Assistant Chief, you might want to see this.” His subordinate’s shoes tap fast, grabbing the remote of the built-in office television.

 

Gazed glue on the live feed of what she had come to know, farmers’ market downtown. A woman lifelessly carried in a stretcher, garments fully soaked with blood. Maggie took a step back, held a hand to her table, her breath hitching. Next thing she knew she aimed for the door, the elevator, the garage.

Threw off the fact she came in with a car, borrowed a bike instead, driving the longest highways at full speed.

 

Pulled over a vacant parking lot, her stride in to the emergency room was fast. Her eyes seeking for one person. The aunt of her daughter, the sister of her wife. The woman who she only had spoken not quite long, now fighting death like a game of gamble.

 

“Maggie” it was a faint whisper.

 

“Alex!” She pulled the woman to a hug, both falling down to their sorrows, but keeping each other strong. “Where is she?” the brunette pulled a little. Instead of answering, the taller woman held her hand and pulled her in tow deeper to the huge hospital premises. As they go further, Maggie can see the amount of security that had stationed, royal guards at the inner area and the policemen just outside.

 

Took a halt in front of glass in cased room, where person she was looking for laid there. Machines connected to her body and might be the only reason why she is still alive. “Just seconds. A second late, she could have not survived it. Kara lost a lot of blood; her vitals were at critical level. She was stone cold when I held her hand. The doctors’ have to revive her, Maggie. I…I… Not Kara. Just not her.” Maggie just held Alex there, she had to stay strong for them when all she wanted was to cry like her wife.

 

“Baby, we won’t lose her. She’s a fighter, right?” Her hands held her wife’s face, wiping off the tears and tucking the lose strand of her hair back to her ear. “And little Danvers will make it. “

Fighter?

 

 

Is it still a word used to describe a person who had nothing left to fight for?

 

 

\---

 

“Nothing” words came out from the woman whose eyes peered against the window pane. Almost a month and a half of searching but it was as always, the same. Went high and low in search for this doctor who had held the knowledge of the unknown and probably the cure they have sought for.

 

No lead. No Dr. Elliot Lutessa means no chance for Kara.

 

Nicole bit her lip just borderline enough for it to bleed. Her conquest in search for that doctor in question was futile like the others. She didn’t have the place, she didn’t know where Dr. Lutessa’s whereabouts but she had a name of the very human being who shall pinpoint them in to it.

 

After all, he was not the only Lutessa in the world.

 

“What if we seek Lena’s help?” She had decided not to beat around bushes, time is limited, scarce is the perfect word. Gazes of the three alphas with her in a private suite room came flying like a Boeing private plane but expression never stopped her. “Dr. Elliot’s older sister happens to be Lena’s adoptive mother. If there is anyway faster to get through him, it would the hands of a family.”

 

One scoffed, the other unamused, the last one exemplary neutral upon hearing that name roll off like nothing. “Out of your mind, Nic?” Todd growled. “Have you forgotten what she had done, what had Kara go through, willing to gamble everything Kara has left?

 

“If it means to save her, then yes!” She stood up from where she had sat comfortably. “We can’t just let our egoistic nature, rule over what? Kara is out there lying in a hospital bed, vital signs dropping by the second, and we all we do is sit here and wait. Wait for what? The very thin line she is holding snap before our eyes. I’m not going to stay here and do nothing.”

 

“Nicole, don’t you dare.” Lexa snapped.

 

“I see you try and stop. But I’m saving Kara in my own way. The way that I know.” Turned around, she picked up her feet, aimed for the door without caring even of the faintest calls of her name, knowing deep down her guts, this isn’t some lame decision she is to forget.

 

Kneel if she had to. Beg if she had to.

 

***

 

Ride was quiet, only the engine revving muffled by the thick glass frames of the car, they were situated. Radio slowly humming, a song not even her mind could find the right rhythm. A nightmare she wanted to escape, her endlessly running after the silhouette that was slowly fading. Will she be able to reach her in time, fate shall dictate their chances.

 

As the car put to halt, her green eyes directed to light cerulean, who took a nod. “Do as I say, you’ll see Kara soon.” Lena opened the hatch and stood there idly waiting for instructions. _Lies._ I would be a great lie if her feet hadn’t wanted just to bolt in, care of nothing to the words she had been relayed. She sees a woman approaching them, evident in her orbs that she had spent tears. Enveloped by a tight hug by Rebecca, Lena stepped back a little, give them the privacy.

 

“How is she?” Rebecca whispers. Her mate only shakes her head further burying her head to the brunette’s neck spilling more tear drops.

 

“Why is she here?” Ainsley’s eyes directed against Lena and felt the utter scrutinization. But she didn’t care, eyes directed to the ground, she was willing to accept every criticism, anger and doubt if only that had meant a one way ticket to Kara.

 

“Ains, I know it’s hard but could you please trust on this.” She was the one who pulled out from the tight hug. “I know we have every reason to doubt her, be angry at her, but did we ever consider that what happened was just a mere understanding in our parts. Maxwell had played right through us, which should not happen. And it’s not my decision to deprive her of being with Kara.”

 

“Implying?” Lena can hear the deep sigh of the taller woman who brought her, the crossed armed gesture of the other one.

 

“Lena is Kara’s mate. I know it’s hard to believe, you have a lot of questions. But I could imagine to be in her shoes. I could not imagine be away from you, so please trust me on this.”

 

Ainsley slowly lowers her guard, seeking for something she could. Trust is what Lena saw between both, a dynamic one. “I trust you. And…” her orbs directed to the ravenette “one time Luthor, I hope you don’t waste it.”

 

Wasted no time, they picked up their pace, heading through different doors. Lena tails behind, no words said, she only let her gaze roam, carefully listening to the instructions. There were mostly outpost of different guards, first one was of police men, they weren’t that tight but as they dug down deeper, men in black suits with an insignia on the collar of their shirts became more prominent. The couple talked to a few, avoided some, said it was a necessity knowing Lucy might be in the premises.

 

Reaching the secluded parts of the hospital, in-cased in a window glass paned room. There she saw Kara, lying in a bed struggling to even get a regular breathing pattern without the help of the machine sitting right next to her. All tears she kept composed, the walls that make her so invulnerable of the word such as pain and despair, utterly falls to the ground, seeing the woman whom she seek since this morning.

 

Sitting on the edge, ready to fall off any second.

 

 

 

Of why only in the absence, we seek for more.

 

 

 

Did we just really get used to the presence or did we often took these for granted, not knowing in a snap of a single second we could lose anything, everything.

 

 

 

Lena sat beside Kara, eyes never lifting from the body lying there, with beep tones who sang as a background song of two people ripped apart by circumstance and utterly brought back in the unimaginable way, a heart breaking one. Pale hands slowly lifts the calloused sun-kissed ones, bringing it near to her, kissing her knuckles, soaking more of it to tears.

 

“I know I’m the last person you wanted to see. Selfish of me to be here, after all I’ve done. You deserve more, you deserve better, and I don’t deserve you. But would held it against me, if I tell you to hold on, because I need you.”

 

  _I love you._

 

“If it’s not too late, could I see your eyes again? Would you lend me those smiles again? Would you please hold me in your chest so I can hear your heartbeat, one more? I know it’s too much to ask, but please I’m begging you, don’t leave me again. And I’d understand if being with me wouldn’t be your option anymore. But if given another chance, I will make things right, I don’t care how but I would. I would fight for you, let me fight for you. Let me fight for us. So, wake up. Wake up, Kara. Cause can’t imagine a world without you.”

 

Lena cried until her tears slowly faded, gently squeezing Kara’s relaying a wordless message through touch. Pushing the seat, she stood up later bending a little, to place a chaste kiss on Kara’s forehead. Caressing pale cheeks, keeping them warm amongst her hand. And finally closing her eyes as she slowly closes the gap between her soft lips to the blonde’s pale once. Opening her eyes once again, she saw a silhouette just standing by the door.

 

Turned back a little, it was a figure of familiar individual, one whom she knows would want her out of the place. And she will welcome that without hesitation. Slowly gathering herself together, she aimed for the door, but that certain person shook her head, a signal that her presence was not of trouble.

 

They both stood there for a while before one had broken the calm waters. “Was it easy to give up on her?” Lena’s verdant eyes meet brilliant soft hazels. “I know it’s not my place to ask. But every night I question myself with the same words. I gave up on her too, Lena. Nor do I take the pride of being the righteous. Point is we all make mistakes, just an awful amount of time when we realized it. So don’t ever see yourself as lesser than us. If you want to save Kara, we save her together.”

 

“Guys!” Rebecca says between heavy breathes. “Sorry to interrupt the conversation. But Nicole, time to get Lena out of here. Lucy, Alex and the others is 3 floors away from getting here. I suggest you guys do it fast and discrete.” Immediately hand clutched to Lena’s wrist, not uncomfortably tight but a secure one.

 

“Go now! Will make a diversion.” They took the fire exit, long steps but they went through it. Takes a tantamount of time but lesser guards, the trio knows what awaits for them knowing they let someone like Lena Luthor in. Nicole had ferried Lena to a secluded area of the parking lot, where they met the Luthor’s waiting car and Sam.

 

“Thank you” Lena whispers. “I don’t know how, but still thank you.” The ravenette slowly walks to her waiting vehicle, after Sam who had took the other passenger seat. Looking back, she wave to the standing redhead, muttering as small thank you for her lips.

 

 

“Actually Lena. I have a favor to ask.” Her words so clear, echoed her intention.

 

 

 

“Anything in my power, Ms. Haught. Literally anything.”

 

 

Amber eyes trail the leaving polished black sedan, her instincts picked up that indeed they were not alone during the past conversation. A man emerges behind the tree, slowly revealing his identity as the moon shone over his being.

 

 

“You wish to stop me, Grayson?”

 

 

He chuckles a bit. Shaking his head. “Happens to be my hobbies doesn’t involve sitting around like ducks and run problems through instinct. I love to gamble Ms.Haught. And if it means to save Kara, who am I to judge Lena, when she has her own story to tell.

 

 

__

 

 

Amongst the clutter outside, the in-closed see-through room. The beeping steady tone of the machines. Unbeknownst to others, an index finger slowly lifts from the sheets, then rests back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, everyone is going desperate. Are you of the ones becoming desperate too? Because I am desperate also. I can see flying pitchforks now and again we are nearing the end of this angst ride, so please trust me as I take you through it. 
> 
> Drop anything you like to tell about the latest update, and hopefully I get the next one up soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who is back. Sorry for the long delay, I had to travel to other country for vacation stuffs. But who cares now, when the update is here. I'm not 100% confident with the chapter but still i posted, but like always i do it with the best i can do it. No beta as always so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I'll not delay you with more words, here it is.

**_“Cause here I am, I’m giving all I can_ **

**_But all you ever do is mess it up_ **

**_Yeah, I’m right here, I’m tryin’ to make it clear_ **

**_That getting half of you just ain’t enough”_ **

****

****

Walls.

 

 

We built them. High and mighty, sturdy and marvelous, hoping it would just be enough that no one could conquer. It is not, why countries made boundaries?

 

 

Comes in many words but only one meaning entails it all.

 

 

Made to keep what is inside and forever locked away what is on the other side.

 

 

But oh, we were so wrong, so oblivious of the fact that not all walls are made visible. Some best kept hidden amongst our naked eye, often we neglect of the fact people around us has built them in a matter of hours, days, weeks or maybe years. Just how fool we are to not notice the thick unbreakable glass between them and us, of how often we think just because we see them it always meant we could reach them.

 

 

We were not the only wrong ones, Kara’s family too. Putting the best efforts to keep alive when latter only wanted to free herself of the burden she had long carried. A week and the only progress Kara has made was normalizing her vital signs. Hints of consciousness, none to be found. Twice of the times, she had flat lines, surgeries were needed. Bullet didn’t hit her spine, nor lodge to any vital organ, just made a small scrape to her right lung. But with medical advancements, it was barely a life threatening one. Not even a scar is going to blemish her sun-kissed skin. Kara had only lost critically enough amount of blood that could almost be a one-way ticket to her final destination, but it didn’t.

 

 

_Fortunately._

 

Tensions between separate parties has been subtly observe. Team Nicole who had meant Grayson in her ranks, Rebecca and her mate, Kara’s trusted CEO of El-Tech Coast City, would blatantly deny of the fact, they let someone whom the identity of person was the least welcomed on the premises. Team Lexa on the other hand, who stand a par with more unruly-instinct alpha, Todd, whose opinion lines with the ever-stiff Lucy not to mention had great ties with Kara’s overprotective sister, Alex. And if it had meant that Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer is involved, well safe to say, Maggie too is on her wife’s side.

Not all choose sides or shall be labelled as the one who didn’t know there where sides to be picked. The likes of the Allens for example. The Waynes, the Queens, the Wans and many more close family friends that had surrounded the young alpha royalty. And surprisingly, one who had their mouth shut for the whole time, the Danvers’ parents.  

 

And here again was she, the redhead who defied almost everyone around with the thoughts of her action might be a saving grace, her last Hail Mary to a friend. There she is seated at a close proximity to a friend, her phone connected to another line, sitting idly beside the pillow where the blonde lays upon. The other side making no noise as if the only thing she is listening is the rhythmic highs and lows of Kara’s breathing. And that phone, a thin line connection the other end was hoping that would represent her presence maybe not of physicality.

 

Another sphere peaks up the horizon, signaling another dawned daylight, Nicole picked up the phone, and lightly tapping the red button as her eyes picks up the clutter outside the confinements of the room. She knows risk, getting caught and all that entails to what she has been doing, but would you blame her, believing that beyond the dark blanket that hovered them, all these chaos of feelings, there was a hope at its slim chance it is. Her exit was brief and discrete, a quite few nods upon the changing shift-visitors, composed of Kara’s family and friends.

 

Made her way to isolated gardens of the same floor, needing of air was necessity she couldn’t deprive herself. After all, she too had lied. Lied to almost everyone, her plans, and phone calls to the other line. Taking deep breathes, she didn’t made haste until the weight off her chest felt a little bit lighter and the air surrounded her was not suffocating. Nicole held her phone once again, her eyes roam around scanning for a sight of any individual before tapping the same number again.

 

 

One ring.

 

 

“Sorry about that.” Her voice was low, enough only of the other end to know. “Guards are tight, can’t risk them of knowing.”

 

 _“No, it is more than enough Ms. Haught. Like I had previously said, you don’t need to do this. But still you did and thank you. Hearing Kara’s breathe is enough, even if I can’t physically be with her. At least I have some sense of relief that she is fine.”_ The voice in the other line still tries to hide away the sadness that lingers in her voice.

 

“You’re Kara’s mate Lena. Who am I to take away your right. You love her and I can see that, the past is an action of you and only you can justify.” There was a short pause on her sentence, as she paced back and forth thinking of the next words that shall be coming out of her mouth.

 

The game changer.

 

“Like I said, you have to return the favor.” Nicole said it straight.

 _“Anything”_ The ravenette replies with the same haste.

 

“I need you to find someone for me.” Nicole hears the silence on the other end.

 

_“I’m not the best tracker you can find, but sure. Name rings?”_

“Dr. Elliot Lutessa. A known researcher and a doctor of field specialty. I have spent several months finding this guy but he’s off the radar of the most peculiar reasons. I know you know him, indeed your uncle.”

 

 _“And what do you need of him? Yes, he is my uncle but why inquire of a man who rarely interacts with people, spent his entire life locked away in his endeavors of research.”_ There was a tinge of suspicion on the tone of Lena’s voice.

 

“What I’m about to disclose to you, Lena Luthor, is a topic best discussed when we are not deprived of sleep, roaring troubled mind, and of course not over a phone. It is best we keep in touch, find him, and give me his best location. We shall see each other when I call the time is right, I shall tell you of everything I know, I will answer every question that lingers in your mind, but for now I need you trust me. Follow everything I say, find your uncle, whatever means so I can get to face with this man. So, do I have your word, Ms. Luthor?”

 

The ravenette was hesitant, of course she is. What would of a Nicole Haught want of her uncle, and she can hear the desperation in her words. And she knows the other line was waiting for her answer, Lena closed her eyes taking a deep sigh. The connection to her mobile was still intact, the other end still on hold. Weighing her decisions, the ravenette didn’t let doubt beat her to the bush, the redhead trusted her, so why not do the same. _“Yes, you have my word.”_

 

 

Assurance.

 

 

A small brief of relief. So, it was, the river moves back again, not stuck in the same place it was held within. Despite the small progress, it was still progress, finding the man who holds to the keys of Kara’s assured future, it is what his words shall offer. Nicole didn’t linger any further, ending the call she had made with the younger Luthor, slipping back the phone to her side pocket. Turning her heels back to where she had been, only to be stopped by a brunette whom shared different opinions with.

 

 

Lexa.

 

 

Eyes filled with betrayal, she can smell from the safe distance, her frustration, anger and disbelief towards a friend whom she had known more than half of her life time. Lexa is Nicole’s bestfriend, she had meet her roughly back when she was an injured six-year old in the vast canopied territory her father had owned. The brunette had protected her from the stray wolf that had come to feast her, young kid who had lay astray. And the scar on Lexa’s brow that had been a great reminder till this day, was unspoken evidence of a solidified friendship they had established. But here they are, standing at different sides, severing that long years of companionship over a friend whom they wanted to save.

 

“Is it her?” the redhead can hear the faint growl in her voice as if the brunette was basking all her anger.

 

 

Sure, Nicole knows that years had made them readable as a book to each other, just a glance to the floor, she knows that the brunette already knows the answer to her question. So, she took a stride, she had lied enough, it was best to keep her mouth shut. Lying to people was never her forte, but sure is, she is going to get her guts ready for more. Walking past the brunette, she was about to, but when the next thing that registers her mind, is a sharp pain in her jaw, a strong force impacting her and her hands gripping the stone brings below her.

 

 

Her hazel eyes try to score a zero at anything but her mind was in the moment of shock, well definitely every fiber of her being to be exact. Then there is thing strange rustic substance her tongue is tasting, blood, she was sure, evident to the small round droplets that had hit the bricks beneath her. Her head swings while her other hand finds homage to the muscle of injury, as she tries to find her attacker.

 

 

Only to find determined emerald ones directed to her, hand still swollen reddish of the act she had committed.

 

 

They were friends, for fucks-sake she is her best friend. One of the closest person whom she entrusts her life with. Now here they are throwing blows as if one’s presence is a threat to the other. A part of never wanted any of this, but majority of her decision was final, she is saving Kara, even if it means she shall have all the blame for herself. Nicole stood up not because she was ready to deliver her counterpart, but she stayed there ready for the next ones to come. She shall accept everything Lexa has to offer, if that will lift even just the tad amount of anger, but she is saving Kara no matter what the consequences maybe.

 

 

“Why?” Lexa asks, as the first drop of rain falls from her eyes.

 

 

“I’m saving her. I’m saving her.” Were all the words she can come up with as she too burst into tears.

 

 

“Save her from what?” Their tears come to halt, as they hear of that familiar voice that echoed to the silent morning. Mouth clamp as if their voice was a leeway of the individual knowing what both had hidden for so long. Her short red hair shines as little rays of sun illuminated where they stood but never ever did melt the cold and stiff chill that had overcome the body of the both alphas. “I’m not asking again.” That figure warns.

 

Air was tight and suffocating around them, not even the heavy winds was good enough to wash that. All they had was silence, waiting for the first words to break from the accused. Several taps of leather to the floor and the ones deserted garden located at the top floor filled with different individual who had witnessed the skirmish. Almost everyone was there, except for one little girl who did not need to know everything, for less is never harmful.

 

Clarke was beside Lexa, soothing her swollen hand while Waverly was on the other side tending the fresh cut from Nicole’s lower lip.

 

“Why don’t you tell her Nicole?” Lexa says with a challenge. “Of what you’ve done.”

 

“Baby, what did you do?” Waverly asks her in a soft voice.

 

Well, there was no point of hiding when all the cards in her deck has slowly unfold. And everyone deserves to know, just even the slim light of what was happening behind. She had lied far enough that she had ran out of words to sugar-coat ever bitter reality.

 

“I betrayed Kara. Not only that I betrayed you all.” There was no regret only bravery. “But if you are to ask me if I could have done better, my answer is, I would gladly repeat what I have done. I’m sorry Lex, I’m sorry Todd, I am so sorry, Grayson. But I can’t lie no more, they need to know.

 

She takes the pause letting the small amount of silence fill the air as she takes a deep torturous sigh.

 

“Couple of months ago, we…” eyes linger to the other three individual whom she had associated with “came to a… knowledge of Kara’s true condition. The odd signs we have dismissed, it all connects now. Catriona is what they call it, a genetic illness she had kept us dark for years. I know it is not my story to tell, but I think you have the right to know. That our friend, family or whatever she is to our lives is in deep turmoil, it be a matter of days, weeks, who knows when that illness shall hit her hard. When she stops fighting for herself, I want us to be there not divided. And in the search for the cure, I have stumbled upon the fact that the man who could help her is no other than Lena Luthor’s uncle. “

 

Alex doesn’t know what to feel, angry? Betrayed or even something more. Can’t of the fact, she too had her suspicions, of why and why Kara had kept her distance from them. Of why most of Kara was more of a stranger to her now. Alex, the doctor she is, she couldn’t she too had run various test of Kara’s blood samples. Sure, there was this awkward pattern of sick leaves she had allocated herself. The sudden disappearances, waving it off as an out of town visit. They were subtle hints that Alex should have paid more attention, but of course she didn’t. That was her mistake, she was supposed to know almost everything about Kara but like anyone else, she was only an outsider hindered by a hidden wall built by no other than her precious little sister.

 

“How long?” she asks burying all the anger, knowing Kara’s friend is right, this is no time for division.

“Four years, approximately. Catriona tends to keep its recipient at a young age. Never maturing and time is what were losing. Judging from your reactions, I fear the most that you have no known knowledge this. I don’t know why Kara had kept it or what she is planning. But she sure is.”

 

“You think she is planning something?” Maggie has been the field for quite some time, reading people was reading like a book. But why couldn’t she decipher Kara’s action. The pure answer to that cause she was biased the whole time, thinking that the woman ever she faced was still the young girl she had come to know.

 

But alas, not all stories are like fairytales. And her sister-in-law’s character development didn’t end the way she thought it would be. For Kara has been always, if not one step, then maybe two, three or even multiple times a head of time. That even with the unconsciousness not blessed to her being, her plans still rolling in the down-hill.

 

Cause she was smarter, wiser than anyone that stood that ground. Pieces being moved like puppets in on string and by the single flicked of her hand, she entraps them to her intricate maze, forever dawning them to the darkness.

 

And in the slowest motion, they saw a part of it, as her loyal guards slowly drags her bed out of her roam with several men and women in white coats surrounding her. The other clings to little girl that looks like Maggie, trashing from the tight hold wanting not to be separated from her aunt. It took a second of dash to be there and try to stop what was unfolding.

 

“What is happening here?” Alex inquires with a raised tone while one of the royal guard eases off her hold to little Jamie, who runs and hides behind her.

 

“Her royal highness is to be transferred to Yorkshire, where she shall spend the next days of her recovery.” One of them speaks.

 

“On whose authority? You seem to forget she has family here, and we get to decide for her. She stays with us until she wakes up.”

 

“Under my authority Alexandra.” Her voice was stern, not backing away.

 

“Astra?”

 

“As Kara’s aunt and the royal guardian, in the advent of threat to her life, royal protocols must be followed. Her safety is our outmost duty, but clearly, I had failed. I was becoming lenient of my duties, but not now. I’m following the rules by the book. And the book says, I am escort her back to Yorkshire, where is to spend the rest of it. Until we clear all threats to her life. If anyone wishes to come with us, then anyone is utmost welcome.”

 

 

Ofcourse.

How ironic when the only person who played them right through it, is there effortlessly listening as her plans slowly unfold like blossoming flower, not just any flower but a flower that holds a poison.

 

 

Odorless.

 

 

Tasteless.

 

 

Colorless.

 

 

Cause what is deadly is not what we see. It’s what we don’t feel because we often think they purely harmless. Mind plays tricks for our eyes to deceive and acts to the body what we think we perceive.

 

 

***

 

With the last stretch of seasonal spring end as the days comes like clockwork, Yorkshire welcomes it summer. Summers were atypical, rains come by begrudgingly unpredictable, washing who knows what it does. Mid-summer, if that was correct when lids that had long rested above midnight galaxy eyes starts to flicker, like exercising its primary function again. Owner was in great shape, she had spent the next few days gaining the weight that she had lost upon the long slumber.

 

The blonde never had to worry anything but nursing herself back to the original state she had been. Her work as CEO taking a break letting most of her colleagues get used of the feeling not needing her. Perhaps, she was training them for what comes next. Manor, didn’t change a bit, but maybe it did, becoming lively with her around. It has been a week that Astra had cleared every threat to her life, but still heavy guard presence was observed.

 

It is not that she didn’t want to come back per say, it’s that she chose to stay. For some reasons that then again, she kept everyone dark of that. Like she is carrying a black duffel bag, with her right hand with one finger taped with a band-aid. That unsettling feeling growing within her stomach just right under it, a constant reminder of what shall happen in the next couple of days.

 

Kara opted wearing a thick kind of clothing, mostly made out of wool, best grade you can find. Prepare her perhaps of a journey not stranger to her. She expects herself to leave by the minutes passing but her again she wore a mask just to convince the royal guardian herself.

 

“I still don’t get it.” She tries to fix Kara’s sweater as if it was crooked by any means. But the blonde just let it be, Astra has nothing but the good parent she always has. It was good to see, she is slowly forgiving herself, Kara often wonder if she gets to see Astra take her of her own, now that she and Lucy are expecting. “Your obsession to that rotting manor at the middle of marsh, get the fact that your father never visited that place. And it’s the least property in the written accounts that I am sure that you are going to get interested of.”

 

“Well, for the record its not rotten anymore Aunt Astra. Safe to say, the insides had been restored under my watch, it looks welcoming more than I had first visited there. And for your own accord, the place is not dangerous, I own the island, I stay in the island alone.” Kara reassures.

 

“But still…” Kara can see in her Aunt’s eyes, a tinge of worry and doubt. “I’m sending escorts with you.” The brunette has made a punctuation Kara can’t lift. But no one said it can be bent.

 

“As long as they stay in the main land.” Kara can’t back down now, not that she had to endure just a little bit more, she will fit anything as long as they fit, she had to succeed. “Understand Aunt Astra, I just… need sometime alone. After all what happened.” Releasing a deep sigh, she continues. “There’s this thing that keeps me up night. Like a loop of memories, I want to forget. I need time to rethink… it’s just…”

 

We always do run out of words, how capable we maybe of speaking to almost anyone especially when we try to kept the right ones hidden with false fancies of the tongue.

 

But Astra never pushed the right ones, she lets Kara decide what she thinks is best for her. It was never her character to do things like that much that she didn’t want her niece to slip farther away, like she is doing now. She trusts her even if her heart tells her not to, even if her gut boils to something she can’t quite determine. “I understand Kara. We all need time, take as much as you want. If you need anything, I’m right here.”

 

“Thanks Aunt Astra.” With one last tight hug that had lingered for a minute or two she picks up her bag from the marbled floor. Heading straight away from the door where beyond awaits her modern carriage and several escorts.

 

“One last thing.” Kara stops and turns around, directs her darkened oceanic orbs to her aunt’s. “Kara, my niece, it’s not bad to lean on and let someone catch you from time to time. You were never alone.”

 

Her head snaps back to where she was headed, her heels picked up the pace. As her mouth mutter small apologies, she knows wouldn’t matter, like she has always reminded of herself. There was no turning back.

 

The howling winds and cold mist welcomes her to vast Scottish territory. Just past its Capital Edinburgh, where the populace is like no other than the next few towns. It was a long ride, making a couple of stops, since the royal highness herself favored the untrained bodies of her escort, not used to the cold harsh wintery weather up above. Like it or not, within summers of that place is still a couple Celsius higher, not that it would help. As far as they making the stretch, the town they were passing get a little bit farther not to mention the lesser people that occupies it. Just some shrubs in the road, vast plains of greens recovering from the harsh melting snow.

 

It was in the third day of travel they made a halt of this small town, in the farthest north of the country. Already nightfall when their feet made a land, but still the old tavern kept them warm for the night. Kara unlike the bunch of escorts she brought with, kept herself hidden in the room offered by the locals to her. The place wasn’t anything fancy like the rooms that had kept her, but still it was cozy. Sitting in these old creaky chair, she scribbles with her fountain pen. A lose light lamp at herself and a bottle of rum at the other end. Her glass half drunk as her eyes continue to a fix across that small mountainous island that was a beauty under the moons gaze, the lowering tides it reflects upon.

 

Oh, how she missed this place.

 

Kara didn’t finish mostly what she intended to write, she let the slow hums of singing folks beneath her lulled herself to sleep. The next morning, she is up and about cruising the lonely roads of that small town, sun peaked up only to wash out the night’s mist, nothing less nothing more, didn’t even got the chance to pierce a heat to the cold winds. Driving this vintage car setting a journey off this lone road that leads her to small patch of land, that only appears during low tides, connecting the site of beauty she had been watching last night.

 

True to their words, the escorts did their job ferrying their master to small island where a top sits a beautifully abandoned manor, with a faded sigil of the Ellingsworth. The place was awfully eerie itself, the silence the rustling bushes upon contact of the Northern Winds, the couple of tombstones where some of Kara’s ancestor lay upon the hundred years of passing. With the locals chatting a small urban legend of the black figure that houses the property, a good tale to keep outsiders out, not that Kara had placed a very unlockable security to the house during its renovation but still she didn’t want anyone to roam around a sacred place without her permission.

 

And the black lady, she may or may not have encountered her near the cove just at the back of the manor. Well as they say there are some odd truths to small tall tales after all.

 

Upon gaining her entry, she was welcomed with its never changing aroma, for she ought to restore anything that the house was built with down to last details, the old mirrors, the lamps, furniture. And she might have added some changes, just a little bit like the electricity, the automatic door locks, the fibered glass windows, reinforced doors, bolted wood works and one small little detail. Taking the long steps of stair way, her eyes lock upon a damaged wall, something even she can’t patch up like it used to be, the blunt scratch mark and little old dried blood. But she didn’t worry of it much, for the last small little renovation will assure that such damage shall never be done.

 

Past afternoon, phone hang-up with the last few calls directed to a doctor and a lawyer. The last nights scribbles were far done, sealed and signed by last Ellingsworth living. Kara sets down the quill pen, caps the ink and safeguards her word in a drawer. The unsettling pain that envelops in her abdomen grows stronger, as she paces. Taking a small halt, her eyes linger upon the rising tides, the road where she had traveled far long gone, a good sign she is now isolated from everyone.

 

Her feet lead her to a small tunnel and old winery covered in bricks, the drums of forgotten barrens filled and empty, she walks past right through it. It was not wine she is after but of the small extension built for a special occasion. She stood right in-front this heavily reinforced transparent room with two layers, an inner one where a mattress and a blanket kept intact in the floor, it has a decent toilet inside, much of a barren actually and another space before where stood a thicker glass lined with small pellets.

 

Kara slowly took off her shoes, cause it won’t be needed, she’ll just rip it into shards if it goes further. With bare heels she continues further to a prison she had come to call home. As she situates at the inner cell, her long-time companion greets her.

 

_“Ready, master?”_

 

She intake a long deep cold air before nodding. She watches as the pellets go live, full of a thousand volts current that if anyone touches it, goes burnt by the second. The doors locked in-synced as the force field of the inner room goes functional. It was time to remove her restraints, one by one she removes the green patch over her skin, and by its removal she knew that deep down she is unshackling the being she never wanted to see.

 

With last in her hand, she sees from a far reflection, her eyes deprived of its normal color, filled with the hues of darkness. She drops to her knees and balled in to the floor clutching of the pain in her stomach that had now set free. She shouts of pain, anger and need, a need never satiated. She crawls and she crawls until her hand reached for the force field, banging it with full strength. She shouts and she shouts for that need of escape, but the house is too fortified for that plan and even the marsh will willingly shallowly her up before she could set her feet to the main land.

 

“Let me out.” Her snarl is high directed to screen. Ripping the shirt that clad her tan body. September never speak, it was it does at times like this. It pains its being, be the only eye to see its master on its state.

 

An animal devoid of human nature, drive only by instinct. Howling for its freedom.

 

But outside these trapping walls, the solace and stillness of the cold night lingers with the splashes of rising tide, an old county never disturbed. For what was hidden stays hidden, never coming out.

 

***

 

It was a double edge blade, with Kara gone, sure they were free to move massive grounds finding this Dr. Lutessa whom they know by now is in hiding but they are at huge disadvantage with Kara several miles away, a sea to cross, who knows what she is up to. It wasn’t her place to doubt, she knew Kara.

 

Knew.

 

That was the right word, for she too starts to question on why her best friend kept all the facts hidden that her family too, wasn’t entrusted of it. Actually, all of them. Maybe she had kept it hidden because she didn’t want anyone to worry, it was so Kara. But something tells her and maybe all of them by now, that beyond this kept secret there was more to it. Of what it was she didn’t know but the void for now is not of an importance it was the cure.

 

Her next move may be the boldest, and the most ambitious ever. Bringing the dream team, she calls it, bigger than ever. Here she sits at end of the long table, to her left, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex and Maggie while to her right, like she has said this was yet the awe-struck phenomena, without further delay.

 

_The Luthors._

 

Yes, you heard it right, crystal clear and straight from the oven. Lionel, Lillian, Lex and of course, Lena. To say this was an awkward gathering per say was a bit of understatement. The air of course was suffocating, not when Alex, Kara’s over-protective of a sister, might just climb up from the pristine table and who knows what she’ll do when she got every ounce of good flooring and if tides shall be up in her sleeve, she could murder someone right there and then. Her wife on the other hand, cheekily smiles but Nicole far knows what a smile can hide. The parents well, they were professional, civilized, no one was talking nor breaking the awkward silence.

 

“I thank everyone for accepting the invitation. I know there are question you want to ask and I shall willingly answer them.” Nicole breaks the ice thinly. Gulping another amount of saliva down her throat, eyeing Alex on the other end whose gaze burns directly to Lena, while the other end didn’t back down.

 

“Yes, I would gladly want to know, Nicky. It’s not that it isn’t good to see my old friend, Jeremiah and Eliza, Alexandra, dear, and assistant chief, Maggie. But the notice was made so short and abrupt, you know my dealings with my company and time is something I hold dear. I think we all do, need to know of why were here.” The head of the Luthor household speaks.

 

“Well, I’ve always love to visit National City, so doesn’t bother me quite a bit.” Lex speaks nonchalantly which earns a glare from his own mother, who was a sit apart from him.

 

“Well its good to see you too, Lionel. I believe the last time we met, we were…”

 

“Under different circumstances.” Eliza’s lets a word out to supply her husband’s, smile was soft not feral, it was welcoming not tinge of what the woman that sits right next to her is experiencing. “And I can’t blame, things are bound to change. It’s been nine years.” Her unharmful gaze goes to the ravenette sitting across, which was a look that unlike Alex’s, Lena can’t fathom nor find strength to connect with.

 

“Where is Kara, Eliza?” Lillian asks, which made Alex grips tightly upon the cold glass of water, and all of them can see how her hand tremble. Eliza covers it with her own, trying to ease of the restraints as Lillian continues. “Knowing its never our place to ask, but still I want to know, she’s doing fine.”

 

All it takes was Eliza’s nod. “About that Mrs. Luthor.” Yet, there again she blows another deep sigh. “Kara’s not fine. She is ill.” Nicole told everything, she knew of Kara’s condition, first-hand knowledge that is of the inherited disease that had cling Kara’s deteriorating life and how it kills her slowly but surely. Rare mechanisms and all, it was not hard for the three doctors to understand but such foreign identity of it, left them right where everyone had been so far.

 

“And that is why you are here.” She speaks to the Luthors especially Lillian Luthor. “You hold a great chance for us finding the cure.”

 

“How could I be of help? Not that I don’t want to help, greatly I want to. But with zero knowledge of this disease or whatever it is, then rendering a cure is something not I see under my capabilities yet.”

 

The auburn-haired woman shakes her head. “No, not you, Mrs. Luthor. But your brother does.”

 

“You folks, mean Uncle Elly?” She nods on Lex’s statement.

 

“We’ve tracked him, chased him but indeed he is a man who didn’t want to keep in touch. So, I am here asking, the only person we know who shall lead us right through him, the only people he trusts. Family.”

 

“I just know where he is, if we want to disappear from the everyone, when we like to be alone. There is one thing that comes straight to our mind.” She nods realizing, remembering the place she always had a part of her remained. The small cozy town where she used to dream together with her younger brother, play by the lake like they always used to. It was their little sanctuary made specially by their loving parents. “Prague. Small town beyond city, a manor stands their back from the Victorian era. That place belongs to the Lutessa family for as long as I have remembered. If you can’t find him anywhere, I sure that is where he is.”

 

“Prague. Prague.” The tastes of that words were like the high caviars only served in the best restaurants, no the sound of Prague that rings her ears were better, non-comparable. She had a phone in her pocket and knows what she shall do next. “Forgive me but I need to make some calls.” By the diminishing second she was out of sight.

 

The patriarch of the Luthors too, make his stand. He has a phone in his hand and one click, help shall come straight away. The older man was half-way leaving his sit. “Alexander, didn’t bring you up here to sit idle. Get your ass out, we’ll make some calls too.” In which the other Luthor heir, hasten his movements to follow his father. Maggie also took her leave after a quite while checking her luck amongst friends of hers in the overseas, no harm in trying. They could use any help they could get. Alex followed not moments later, there was still this unspoken tension, left undealt but it needed to be put aside when there are matters that come first.

 

But Lena, sat there frozen as if she had planted her body to the chair, it was a lie if she is going to stop the lump on her throat, the bitter bile on her tongue, the unshed tears of her eyes. So this is what it took for her to realize, all of it. Past years she never cared of how the world will go dull, devoid of any color that is. But now she cares more than ever of the passing second in the clock, the withering flower in the vase, the birds chirping outside. Of how these minute details when combined hits her hard and tell her of what she had missed.

 

All the chances. Broken promises. Neglected flowers. And maybe the girl who stood there. Who waited for her?

 

And she lets go of a tiny tear that lead the others to follow. Like a stream of suppressed feelings she had long wanted to set free. Of how one can love so long, that love dies out of waiting. She loved her. She loves her. But was love enough to save someone who is indeed deep chaos, with the heart and mind battling to rule over. Was love more than enough to solve everything? To turn back time, in where she would chose to choose Kara, the living, the very person who showed what’s more to it? Is love enough to forgive her, forgive herself of all the regrets, that she can’t take back?

 

 

Was all of her enough?

 

 

“I’m sorry.” She mutters between strangled sobs. Lena is for all she had done. The ravenette knows no matter what words come out of her, forgiveness is not an easy object given. Her ears hear the dragging chair of Eliza’s, Lena expects harsh words and maybe a slap, anything that could ease the pain she had given to her daughter. But no, all Eliza did was hug her tight, as if she was her daughter. That she had forgiven Lena, before the younger ravenette could even ask for it.

 

And Eliza truly has forgiven her, letting go of everything was not easy. Yes, it took time, it took more than just comprehension of why people choose to let go of the grudge. But it is in there we find the true peace cause more than anything, anger is only a poison and in which we carry further only kills the courier, leaving them to limbo of despair. Those are just baggage that weighs anyone down, clouds judgement and more than anything a past that stays in the present.

 

Soon enough she enveloped by two other warm hug, one belongs to her mother and Kara’s foster father. These were the times where she didn’t think, rationalize what was happening, she just let her senses feel. Before anyone forgives her, she has to. Forgive herself more than anything else.

 

Not from a far, Alex stood there, as her hazel’s watch, she too had tears in her cheeks. While Maggie beside her, her arm drape over her shoulder. She didn’t say anything only give the auburn woman right next to her a reassuring nod.

 

\---

 

“Hey.” As soon as she approaches, the other being drops her call. If Lexa was to admit, things between her and her best friend, still quite a tad distant. “Prague, huh?” She adds.

 

“Yeah, according to Mrs. Luthor herself.” Nicole answers despite still seeing the small gap between them.

 

“Look Nic, I’m… sorry for being an idiot. You are my best friend, I hit you. And I know, what I’ve done is not justifiable by any means. I just want you to know, I really am sorry.” The brunette bit her cheeks, she didn’t want an immediate reconciliation, but at least they are going forward after this.

 

Nicole chuckles and Lexa frowns confusedly in response. “I’m sorry too, I went behind your back. Kara’s our best friend, you deserve to know. I was just desperate of saving her. And desperate times needs desperate measures, I gambled our friendship. So yeah, will you forgive me?”

 

It was her turn to laugh. They were laughing together afterwards. It was good to feel a little relieved after all the tension but the fight to Kara’s survival was not yet over. But still it was good to have the dream team reunited on to one goal. Saving Kara that is.

 

“Of course, I forgive you Darth Vader.” It was a rare occasion to see Lexa smile, but it was at these times she reserved that gesture.

 

“Good to have you back, Mordor.”

 

“You stay here, Astra had told me. Kara is arriving by dawn tomorrow. If my gut is right, someone has to keep an eye to her activities.” So, Lexa too had same suspicion, a guarantee or validation that Nicole was feeling the same. “Me and Clarke leave to Prague this afternoon, I’ll bring Mr. Todd with me. Will crack the doctor if needed to.”

 

“I just hope he does.” Nicole offers her fist in which the brunette gladly bumps with hers.

 

Not by a far, Clarke and Waverly watches.

 

“You do know we married idiots?” The tinge of pure English accent speaks.

 

“Adorable idiots.” The other snorts.

 

 

***

 

If slept was place, then Lena would say she hadn’t been there to visit it. Two hours utmost was longest rest she had ever done. That rolled around for last four days, she can’t not when every time she closes her eyes, all she sees is Kara’s face. She dreamt of her thousand times, and the million ways she told that figure how she loved her, how she needed of the second chance that the blonde could offer. If only she could make any of that come true, she would trade it with anything. But as always, she opens her eyes of the blank ceiling above, the cold mattress below. The damn reality that none of it was coming to life.

 

And like any other days, life had become duller, every night she had an empty battle nursing her to sleep. For in her dreams was the paradise, the reality can’t offer. The solace stillness of peace her heart had long yearn. For in those fantasies, she holds Kara with her hands, the soft kisses on her hot flushed skin, the linked fingers felt more than real and genuine.

 

But unlike the passing days, she woke up earlier, maybe it because of the unsettling feeling of emptiness that voided her heart. Usual routine comes by, had a cup of caffeine and toast at her table, as she starts to peel off the covers of the mails she had accumulated that day.

 

Composed of bills and invitations, what could go different from the usual. Everything so far, went as it is, not until she reached that last mail. The one scribed by a sigil she knew, the one signed by the person who made her heart with an erratic beat. Signed by hers truly, the woman whom she wanted to talk with for as long as she could wait.

 

Lena jumps off her high chair, leaving the untouched toast and half-drunk coffee behind, she dashed back to her room where sets a letter opener. As soon as the parchment opens, she can smell the faint familiar perfume that Kara uses. Flipping it she reads the content, from the hand writing she knew Kara had made an effort personally writing to her.

 

It only says lesser words of wanting to meet with the ravenette herself. It was odd for Lena because she thought of more words that the blonde could address. If Kara had wanted to meet Lena, she knows where the ravenette has been living. A call could had made the arrangement, or even a small text, but a formal letter calls for a great attention and intention. But Lena has no strength to spin around theories at her hand, maybe she was just too excited of the fact meeting Kara again.

 

She speed-dialed her most trusted assistant by the name of Jess, to clear out her schedule, for a day of delay is inevitable. She wanted to meet Kara now, a tomorrow is not of the essence. She too, typed a text directed to the blonde’s number indicating she was indeed ready for the arrangement. Lena dressed fast and simple, there was no time to over-think of what to wear, as long as she looked presentable enough, the façade will suffice. As the elevator dings she rode the waiting car that drove her to place that Kara had indicated.

 

It took about fifteen minutes or so, she arrived from this familiar place. For she was a constant resident of National City, of course no place was foreign to her. The visible guards outside, whom she knows are of royally affiliated, tells her that Kara is indeed inside waiting for her. As soon as she steps off her car, she is welcomed by one of it, offering to escort where their royal excellence may be.

 

Her heart is beating fast, this wasn’t a dream, she is meeting Kara. This could be her second chance, her redemption. She had every words in her tongue ready to fly just to score that once chance she wanted. And if maybe she gets lucky, they could start all over again, just maybe and maybe there was still a happy ending to this turmoiled love story.

 

With the doors cracked open, there she saw Kara situated in the center table, clad in an expensive looking dark long sleeve shirt, her hair wasn’t tied, she had a paler skin than she had remembered. Indeed, she was skinnier but still Lena could she the muscled frame of her body, Kara was looking at some papers whom at her point of view is of giving curiosity. Her escort takes its small bow and closes the door, leaving the both of them alone. Her legs trembled but she kept her head straight and high, walking to the chair opposite to Kara and taking her comfortable sit.

 

Kara lifts her head to see Lena eye to eye, not before closing the folder that she held. “Glad you could come, Ms. Luthor.” Her words were devoid of feelings, just stern and directive.

 

“How are you?” Lena needed to ask.

 

“Fine.” Lena knows this type of conversations. When short answers are given, she knows that Kara was not her to make small chats. But she is not going to waste this opportunity, for she shall forever blame herself if she ever misses this one.

 

“Kara. I—” There were a lot of words stuck behind her tongue. All of it she wanted to say, of why now her voice falters. Why can’t she just let them out. Tell her that she loves her, ask forgives, ask for the second chance she has been hoping. Of why now, she finds trouble of speaking. For fucksake, Kara is there, in her dreams she had no troubles of confessing, telling why she had to leave her, why she had to hurt her in the process. Lena wanted to tell Kara everything hoping maybe she will understand.

 

“I requested for your presence because of this.” Tanned hands pushes the folder towards the ravenette.

 

Upon touching its leather coating, Lena had strange feeling about it, for she had remembered that her duties to Kara, business wise was already fulfilled as hers to the blonde. She looked at Kara’s oceanic orbs again, but all she sees are determination, so she didn’t question and followed suit.

 

“WHAT?” Her attention strode fast from the scribbled letter back to human being in front of her. Lena’s eyes filled with disbelief, questions and her heart brimming of pain, her gut boiled as she wanted to throw up but all the choke words and feelings are pushing it back down. “What’s the meaning of this?” She asks as her fingers grip to parchment below it, crumpling a part of the written statement.

 

“I thought this is what you wanted… Lena.” Of how her name rolls of Kara’s tongue pushes her more to oblivion, how cold could her words be under the heat of blazing summer. “Freedom.”

 

And yes, maybe she wanted this, you could ask her younger self, blinded by ambition, too afraid to gamble of the only entity of pure unsureness called love. She wanted to run away and sure she did, what she thought an escape to the latch of blossoming connection she had. But alas, she was wrong, for love even buried under six feet of the ground is like a seed of  tree, it breaks barriers, destroy  walls and defy laws of human nature none can explain, and like tree it grows branches, bears flowers and widens its root, that no human power can ever take down. And like it, her love for this human being before her, was a root that taken from her, would only kill her beating heart. That a life without her, is a life without meaning.

 

“I don’t. I don’t want any of this Kara. No, not like this.” Shaking her head, as more tears drops to her cheeks. “I know none of my apologies will turn back what I have done. But please, not like this. A recalibration? I can’t, I can’t lose you to. Please.” She begs again and again. Hoping Kara’s mind will reconsider.

 

Kara too, broke into tears. “I loved you Lena, so much that it hurts. But… have you ever wondered what kind of feelings we have without the bond connecting us, drawing us closer. Will we be the same? Is it still you? Would it still be me? Or are we different persons?”

 

“Kara.” Lena’s right hand extends across the table which Kara willingly accepts, bringing those hands grazing her lips. She is kissing it, with words of departure etched on the ravenette’s skin. Oh why was the world so cruel, they wanted to love, feel loved, be happy.

 

“Perhaps, in another lifetime Lena Kieran Luthor.” They tighten their hold as if it was the last. “Or whatever name who’d dress you be. I’ll find you. Who knows where, who knows when. But will find it, the happy ever after this life couldn’t give us. Maybe by that time, it’s…” there was the obvious crack in her voice, the spilled tears “just you and me, nothing in between.”

 

Kara didn’t want to say good-bye, cause it was too much. She only stood up from where she sat, as she slowly detaches from the strong hold of Lena’s warm hands. And the walk towards the exit, was salt to her wound and knife that had cut through her is the echoing of Lena’s sobs.

 

Next thing she knew, she was in her car, driving aimlessly to road. She had left behind all her royal guards, over-speeding through the highways not caring a bit. She can’t turn back, she can’t. Arriving home, she bolted her doors and went to her basement.

 

 

 

 

_“Well hello, master.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well hello too, Karen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a target on my back after this. Oh well, share your thoughts down. Anything is appreciated and as always thank you for all the support. 
> 
> Btw, did someone call medic? Ask for any pain reliever? Anesthetics maybe? Call the ambulance maybe. =)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. The long wait is over. Here is the new chapter but before you indulge yourself with it. Let me just share how happy I am of the E3 2018 (game convention) as creators now are welcoming the idea of having queer characters as protagonist in the story. As some you could remember when I started writing this, i too started playing Witcher 3, some more games before i ever did have the guts to write. Batman Arkham, Far Crys, had thing with Lara Croft so yeah followed her games too. So when AC announced we get Kassandra to have an f/f relationship, my heart went erratic then came the Last of Us, this year has been so good to us. 
> 
> Anyways sorry for the rambling and irrelevant topic, so not holding you too long. Here it is, still no beta. So hope i did good in this one. =)

**_“Forgive me, if I will put to rest for now_ **

**_This heart that got tired of waiting_ **

**_So, for the remaining seconds that I have in your embrace_ **

**_Can I pretend you’re still mine_ **

**_I’ll dream until you come back_ **

**_I’ll still dream even if it hurts”_ **

****

 

Perhaps this is how it ends.

 

 

Of sweet beginnings and bitter endings.

 

 

For not all fairytales end the same. It was said that love comes by a chance but one chooses to stay in it, by choice. Maybe that was why not all have stayed. True to be told, waiting is never easy, we gamble on time, effort and feelings, with the no assurance of return. Of why we do gamble, still lies a great intricate question with a simple answer.

 

We love, that was all.

 

Nobody can tell, we just feel it. The strong connection between strangers not even science can explain. Law attraction they say, but I say, we love who love, no explanations needed. Doesn’t mean we love, we already chose to stay, for environmental factors affect what human mind will decide. Didn’t we all made a mistake, just like they did. That had cost our greatest almost.

 

Kara woke up earlier that she thought she would have. Past three in the morning and it took half of the next hour to decide, just get up and keep her hands or maybe her mind busy of anything, no particulars just to keep it occupied that is. For the next few hours she will make the hardest decision she ever made. Who ever said letting go of the other line was easy, knowing the other end gets if not twice then thrice of maybe the totality of it.

 

But she made a choice, not an act of selfishness, not an act of revenge but act of sacrifice. Catriona has been hitting her hard more than ever, she knew she won’t die, not when Lena’s bond is the only thing holding the gates of hell she would unleash. But the beast inside, that what she calls it, howls every night for its release, by day it gets stronger. It would only hurt anyone, so she had to stop it herself, even it means she too had to die with it in the process.

 

And this is how she finishes her book.

 

Of how the hero becomes villain of the story she had written a lifetime to it. Don’t get her wrong, if she had so much of the choice, she would have. For it is easy just to run away, hide yourself but Kara chose a path, with only a few had taken. Ready to offer what meant to be her happy ending so others could have, the ending of the story they seek.

“Promise me. Promise me you tell them.” Kara speaks again to her longed companion trapped in an intricate system of codes and calibrations. “Tell them of how I lived, not how I died. I know holograms will do the favor, but still if they ask you, tell of what they want to hear. Don’t lie, Alex hates lying.” She chuckles remembering that young girl who welcomed her to a family, who held her as if she was part of her, a piece of world forever connected. They used to run around the cornfields, the sunsets in the beach, chasing dragonflies, makeshift tents, fictional stories she used to tell her. Kara would forever miss that she would, maybe also never forgive herself for not being much stronger than what she had kept inside. Because she was, then maybe she didn’t have to do this. There is a lot of maybe’s running through her head, for one thing she knows none that will ever happen.

 

“Jamie too, let her remember me as a good memory, not the bad one. Tell her I love her so much and I had to. I just had to do this. I just hope she understands, that I love her so much that I had to stay away. Cause that was better and that was the right thing to do.” Kara stood up from where she sat, her heels striding to screen, pressing her palms. Blue circles surrounded it and seconds later it opened to a program, the last show for her finale. It took years of planning, deducting and constructing, now she holds the key to it.

 

_“So is this goodbye then, master?”_

 

 

“Farewell September. I hope see you in the next lifetime. Maybe there, I would live a life where I am free of anything. Maybe you get to be a human, you could be a good companion.” There was no more tears to shed, she long accepted this fate, and this day shall come. Where she welcomes an old-time friend named after the ones who long sought the end.

 

 

_“Good riddance on the voyage. May it set you free.”_

 

The blonde puffs an audible warm air from her lungs, she picks up the duffel bag that had been long packed, sitting idly on the cold floor. Her darkened bluish-sea orbs scanning over the place, sometimes comes to her mind that indeed she would miss this place, the trails or if not just the utter absence of noise, a blanketed peace even if just a façade, a contrast of her true feelings deep inside. She taps the wall nearest to the car she had chosen to leave with, just an act of saying goodbye to the roof that had sheltered her even if it was of temporary.

 

She drove and drove through the highways and alleys, to where end meets the beginning. To a place where happiness meets sorrow, to where it all started. To the system that changed everyone’s life, from chaos to total harmony. To where a creator meets its pronounced debunker.

 

To Rubrum Filum that is.

 

***

 

The long travel to the small town beyond the capital city of Prague has come to its nearing end. As sedans that sheltered the seekers of truth take its most awaited halt in-front of the high towering gates covered by lush of greeneries and unruly vines that had long been tamed. Despite the heavy canopies of the estate, the mansion that lies within stood proud and mighty amidst the passing years. The sun set back to its horizon, to where it truly lies in the waiting of the new dawn, but they are not here to see another sun rise past them. For time was ticking bomb, running out is not an option.

 

Taking a survey around the place was the safest choice, not the fastest but was the best route of action taken. For they don’t know what lies beyond, for  a man who runs away truly is a man of many answers hidden amongst the sleeves of his unpredictable nature. Wasn’t the first they did this, they had this man by the name of Dr. Elliot Lutessa by the closer inch of his hair, and they were proven wrong of such immediate rationalization that this man was a man of reason. It was clear by now he was indeed protecting something. Of what, then is it high time we find out?

 

The gates were locked, as expected. They had come far, high and low for this man. Sure, this won’t be easy like they always wanted it to be. Lexa had to come first, she was lighter than the other company she came with, Todd and Barry helped her boost up against the high wall covered in vines, luckily, its stems were sturdy enough to support her weight. Upon reaching the top, there is the clearer view of old house, she hoisted the rope she came with that had let the others in to the property.

 

Upon jumping to its ground, they know what they have signed for. They could be sued, put to jail for trespassing but who cares, well it would be worthwhile knowing what will be the prize for doing this. It had been agreed to be a three persona operation or mission, for making a mistake last time was they had come to overwhelm the doctor of their presence and heavy back-up. Not this time, they’re coming quiet and discrete, for the doctor will not fear what he doesn’t know.

 

But, again with the circumstances, there was something odd for the place. Its dead silence echoes the surrounding, with crickets chirping and soft breeze that blows the bushes to sizzle, was the only back-drop against the lifeless manor. There were no lights lit, not even little candles by a chance. Was this wrong? Was this right? Or are the playing games again with player?

 

“You sure he is here?” Barry mouths the words to the other side, he was hiding against the statue while the receiver of his message just right behind the bushes. Only simple nod was the answer, there was no assurance, but then again all they did this was time was a gamble. Who knows this time, it was their lucky hour, picking the best sets of cards, to be rightfully put on the table. The other brunette companion took his position against the back door while Barry remained in the front, while Lexa took her chances with the hard wood tree that had long out-grown and have invaded a near window.

 

And maybe the tides were with them sailing them to shore this time around as one of the window locks is of the familiarity of the brunette woman. Although escaping her home always ended her to be scolded this time it made a sense of preparing her for a purpose. Lexa didn’t waste time gaining entry, lowering back the window carefully. It was dark outside then the inside was awfully darker, she brought one of the goggles she and the others came with, the ones with thermal and night vision. Just straight up tactical for a mission.

She had blinked a few for times before it registers to her senses that the room she came it with, was a room that had once belonged to a kid, there were dolls in it made of high-grade porcelains, creepy but they were cute, just don’t stare to long. Nearing the door, she saw this picture of a happy family of four, the young girl of whom she thought be the owner of this safe haven and a younger boy, looking just like her. This was probably the room of Mrs. Luthor, when she was young. Lexa grab the door’s knob and turn it carefully.

 

Second floor of the mansion was outright massive, it took her agonizing minutes scanning it, for a silhouette of man, she had esteemed to meet. Every now and then, she had a strange feeling of someone was watching her movements, just the odd feeling of the eyes peering and following her as cruises right through the upper floors. Lexa was in the middle of the stairway, when she heard the soft hums and accompanying strokes of the piano keys being pressed. There was an eerie tone in to it, but she was fucking Lexa Somerset-Woods, no entity is to frighten her. So she stood up from her crouching position, slowly tapping the heels of her boots, a tale of bravery she speaks of her presence to be known.

 

Walking further until her feet stands firmly on the ground floor, the music the instrument created grew louder, but as of her will, she had never faltered. And there she saw the man, playing it with such calmness.

 

“So you have come for me?” He asks.

 

And she was about to answer but the next thing she knew she was covering her eyes, as the bright light comes assaulting her line of sight. The whole estate lit up looking like it was hit by the sun rays in the middle of the darkness. She took off the goggles and sprints right where the man was, but all the images where blurry her eyes sting on the pain, footsteps now only whispers of the wind.

 

\---

 

Barry Allen being Barry, chills outside, his back hitting the cold statue perfectly covering his presence. Hugging his coat tightly, as he felt strong shivers run through his spine. Of this place is so cold at night even with the summers passing by. He was a tad worried it had been approximately half an hour ago when they had made contact with the brunette woman. But he trusts her abilities, so there was no worries. He takes a peak just guarding the door he was assigned to watch when the blinding light comes to illuminate the whole property.

 

He tries to shield his eyes from the assaulting light, hovering his right hand to cover just above his head. Next thing he saw was a man sprinting out from the door and without a second, his feet were faster than his mind. He was chasing, his speed was of something to be feared amongst the chase but the man he was after knew the property more than they did and he was good at something.

 

 

Using it against them.

 

The chase has been on-going for who knows how long, but Barry didn’t mind it, he had more air to spare for next hour to do it. His acceleration was better than the doctor, so when he was a foot away from him across the trail, he had choices running in his head. And one of it was tackling him down, put his movements to halt. So he did, put the Dr. Elliot to the ground. He struggled to break free but Barry’s hold to him was tight. He wriggles and wriggles until they were rolling through the moist ground, fighting for the upper hand. And when the older man took his, he shot a straight blow to Barry’s jaw planting him to the ground.

 

“Don’t do this kid. Don’t” It was all he said before picking up his pace running towards an abandoned tunnel beyond the trails.

 

Barry slowly supports himself back to his feet, spitting the warm rusty material that had leaked out from the cut he had in his lip.

 

“Dude, you okay?”

 

“He is going to the tunnel.” Todd nods and leaves Barry who after a minute recovers picking up his pace.

 

\---

 

The tunnel was just beyond the trail, he cross the shallow waters of the up-bank river. Soaking his knee below, he grabbed one of the light sticks and broke it so it could illuminate the path. There was no way in his vocabulary this man is getting away from them. They had come a long way, this plan isn’t going to the shithole again.

 

“Dr. Lutessa!” his shout echoes through the enclosed area. “We didn’t mean to hurt you. We only came for answers that we know you could only be the one who holds it.” He walks further through it, splashing more ripples of water as he continues the venture. “Let us not make this harder than it already is.”

 

He took his stop when he saw the doctor stop at center of what he had come to know an intersection. Moments later, on the other two passages Lexa and Barry emerges, Lexa’s eyes are puffy red while Barry’s lip utterly broken but still repairable.

 

“Look, like he said Dr. Lutessa, we came here for answers. Nothing more.” There was a tinge of plead amongst Lexa words.

 

“I know. I know.” He raises his hands in surrender but the words that had come out his mouth made their brows furrow in question. “You came here, all for Katherine. Am I right?”

 

With Kara’s real name tipping off his tongue as if it wasn’t foreign made their eyes grew wider. Of why he knew right away of the answers they seek. He sounded like he knew Kara for a long time that he could effortlessly speak of her name. Lexa launches forward, grabbing both the collars of the man’s soiled shirt. Her hands trembling as her mind run right through a bigger track, larger than the last.

“How do… how do you…” she stutters.

 

 

“Know her?” he supplies it for the brunette.

 

 

Then a lop-sided grin creeps up his face.

 

 

It was a simple answer actually, for he was the one who forever changed the game permanently.

 

 

***

 

 

_What would you do if you die tomorrow?_

 

 

Emerald orbs springs up open, her neck was stiff, body uncomfortably sprawled on her bed. It never came to her mind on how she did got in to her own bed in a perfect shape, all she knew that again, she cried herself to sleep. The alarm clock long gone, beeping away its signal but none of the noise did ever get through the numbness that she is feeling. Not even the downpour of the cold water from the showers affected her, no, not when the words that had her kept up all night is the piercing pain amongst the storm.

 

Of why humans where given the sole organ to feel love, if we couldn’t use it to love, to be feel loved to be happy. If it only meant heartbreaks and sorrows, then where is the purpose of keeping it? Of why we gamble to love somebody, when we know it brings only turmoil within?

 

A part of her never wanted to do this, of course she can. Why not? Reject Kara’s request. A recalibration is only done when two mates had fallen out of love. Were they? Falling out of love? Or falling out of circumstances? She knew, she knew all along, she had loved Kara since then, Lena never had stopped loving her even if she wanted to. That was why she locked up her heart in the strongest shackles she knew, so maybe that would make her forget. Forget the only drug that intoxicated her.

 

But unlike the mind, the heart never misses a beat, for what was long been there stays almost close to forever. And of why she stood in the mirror fully dressed and ready, with the papers at hand is tall tale to be told, of how much she loves her. That she was ready to set Kara free, if that is what the blonde wishes it to be. It was selfish of her, thinking that there a chance even at the slightest that things could go back like they were used to be.

 

 

It was the time, she put Kara’s interest above hers. Even if it meant them parting ways and shattering herself a million pieces over.

Lena forced her feet from the car to ground, another force as she reckons to stop the stinging tears from falling. Taking the whole time walking through the government building, trying to drag time and maybe just a little of it, that she could stop the long hand from falling. Then maybe this day would pass with her keeping the mark that had long been etched there, she was not ready to give it up. All of this to be exact.

 

The truth is, she can’t. She don’t possess the power to it. And by the dragging seconds, she made her halt just inches before this transparent glass enclosed room. Her eyes perfectly attached to lone occupant to it.

 

Kara.

 

She stood there frozen, just memorizing every detail down to the smallest one. Burn it in her heart and in her mind, that even with all the success she had made. The pedestal she had walked and the towers she had conquered. There stands her greatest failure in life, the test the she didn’t ace. The very person that she failed, to love, to care? Mention it, anything. She had failed Kara more than anything.

 

 

And this was the price to pay for that failure.

 

 

Losing her.

 

 

And she deserve it, why not?

 

 

“Lena.” Kara’s voice where soft and pure echoing through the room as she enters. Was this supposed to end this way? Cause if it was then Lena had made amends to her mind that she has to tell Kara everything. No, she wouldn’t expect anything after. She will not expect it fix anything, for Lena knows the damage she had caused is beyond it already.

 

“Kara, can we talk?” the blonde was taken aback by the statement, but she knew she they had a spare hour. So why not?

 

“Sure. I think we need it.” Pressing the button on the interactive table, the once transparent glass that hold them turned to opaque tinted walls, with only the lamps and sconces to illuminate the room within.

 

Then there again the silence between two people who had so much to speak but so little time to allow. None of which know where to start, where is beginning of the upcoming ending. But Lena didn’t care, she had to, she had to not rewrite a story that long been written nor alter the course of an unfaithful end, but at least insert a chapter that will forever change the meaning of a tale, a legend or myth of two lovers whom may not see the happy ending, we all sought to witness but in the very least made peace to their never resting souls.

 

“I’m sorry I left.” Lena started with few words. “I left without telling you. The missed calls, the texts I haven’t answered. The restaurant, I stood up on you, your soccer finals.” Shaking her head she smiles sadly. “You gave me the best seats. But where was I? When you needed me. I know all the apologies will not matter anymore, it’s been nine years. But before all of this ends, before all of this will just be memories of a past. I want you to know what I felt on that day in the aquarium was real. My feelings for you is real, and that was the one of the happiest days of my life. I would have chosen you, god knows I would have but you see at that time I can’t.”

 

“Why?” Kara asks. “Why can’t you choose me? I need a reason, I deserve it.” But the ravenette only turns her head to the side biting her cheeks, fists balling up the cushion from the couch were she sat. And the blonde had enough of the silence speaking for the answer she seek, she needed to know. So she stands up from where she sat oppositely and knelt before the woman. Trapping her from her haste escape. No more running, no more chasing, had they not had enough of it already? Kara saw how the flinch and shivers as she closes the distance of her hand to her, but none of it stopped her.

 

“Lena.” It was barely a whisper. Soothing smooth circles against the back of Lena’s pale hands. “Lena, look at me. Just please look at me.” It seconds, it took minutes, but Kara was there patiently waiting, like she always did. And when those midnight galaxy blues mend a bridge towards the emeralds touch by the beauty of gold. Lena bursts more in to tears as thousands and maybe a millionth apologies came flying. How could she look at Kara? How could she muster the utter bravery looking at the most precious thing in the world that she had destroyed? As many question came flying but came to halt to one, how did she ever deserved her? How could she touch her as if, those hands where not responsible of the drought and famine amongst the bounty fields and forests? And all those thoughts put to spiraling halt, when those calloused hands wipe off every tear she had shed. “Like I told you. I will always understand. So please be honest to me. Be honest to yourself. Be honest for us.”

 

“Roland.” It was him. Of all the people she put above anything else even Kara. It was the memory of her older brother. Lena waited for Kara to ask who was he, but then Kara only kept her mouth shut wanting her to tell the story she had long kept to herself. “He is my brother, older to be exact. My real brother, the only family I knew who cared for me and love me before the Luthors came. Parents where abusive, they have sent several of my siblings to orphanages, some to their untimely end. Until it was only me and Roland. When we don’t get much during a day’s begging through the streets, we get beaten up to pulp, cold floors to lie on and empty stomachs to dream of be filled one day. Sometimes, he will take the blame for me, he didn’t have to. I can take it, as long as we are together. Roland always wanted a better life for me, away from them. The ones who carved scars that even time doesn’t heal. He said he worked harder each day, so that we could escape get a life, a better one. A life that streets didn’t offer. We promised we would be together until the end. But one day, he didn’t. I still remember how that man’s knuckles dug deep down his small frame, how the metal in his belt paint bruises to his. He fought and fought so I could live, so I could dream, a dream that has meant for both us. Kara, I saw him die… I saw him take the path that was meant for me. There were days I wished I had died with him. Or least he was the one who lived not me. He died for me and I didn’t deserved it. All he wanted for me was to be happy, but I can’t. I can’t knowing that I was the reason that he died. I killed him Kara. I was the one…”

 

“No.” Kara gently slides her hand to Lena’s shoulder, the other one pulling Lena’s arm. Trapping her into her embrace. She held Lena to her comforting arms and soothing her back as the ravenette continued to cry on her shoulder. Whispering words that had only meant the universe to them, syllables that only their hearts could comprehend.

 

“So, I’m sorry Kara. That I to choose him before us.” Her words were only muffles of voice but with the silence of the room, the blonde heard and knew what Lena had meant. Kara continues to run her fingers on Lena’s hair hoping her actions would calm her trembling body.

 

Placing a chaste kiss on Lena’s crown, she whispers upon her ear. “I know.”

 

“I know.”

 

***

 

Half past eight, presumably the evening. With ticking clock and ticking hour that surrounded them. They sat on this table where a family used to dine, but tonight it serves a different purpose. Lexa sits there facing the man whom she had tantamount questions to be extracted, his calmness that no one can speak of, that made the brunette woman grit her own teeth.

 

“Lex, we’re live. Others are on the line.” Todd walks in from the living room where he spent the past hours trying to contact the others. After all, if they want the truth, everyone deserves a piece of it.

 

“You’re wasting your precious time coming here, Miss… Woods, Mr. Allen and Mr. Todd.” The man in his late fifties gestures to his companions on the room, with confidence and zeal.

 

“Tell me old man, why should I not fucking connecting my fist to your jaw and will decide what comes from your mouth afterwards.” Todd comes with other proposition delivered at the table, but still they had promised Mrs. Luthor that no harm shall come to his little brother. Might he be eager to keep his mouth shut for the lingering hours.

 

“Well.” He picks up the glass of water beside him carefully and surely drinking it with class. “If does happen, none of it will change anything. What was done was done. Would you believe me that I had once had a chance to be in your shoes, going against the odd? Race time, wanting to alter what was long been finished in the making just to ease up some guilt. That we had at some point played role on the totality of the action.” His words with every accent and every coated salt directed to the darkened garnet orbs in front of him.

 

“Last chance, Dr. Elliot Evangel Lutessa.” Her hand goes right inside her jacket, it took some seconds to pull off some material. Made of quality steel covered in a pen like cover. Lexa knows the doctors what she is setting down between them. It’s a bargain. Of how much he can tell and how much he can take. “How do you come to know Kara?”

 

“There is no need for that.” Eyes come zeroing to the metal between and presumably the threat in-closed in it. “Did it ever cross your mind, why me? Why do I have to gallop away every time, afraid of being caught? Perfect answer, I hold a secret that you might not want to hear. A secret that may change everything? Destroy everything you believe in? Possibly. Now I’m doing you a favor, turn around and leave me be. But I guess that’s a tad too late now. With a butterfly knife in front of me, a man who is ready to bury in my own background and…” his eyes fall to Barry “whatever he is capable of. I know his good at something at some point.”

 

 

“Enough games! Dr. Elliot. We don’t have much to spare. All we need is to know how to cure her.”

 

 

“Cure?” He snorts. “There is no cure. That disease has been long resolved, that is why no written accounts nor data is going to supply the answer to your question.”

 

“What do you mean, long resolved?” Her brows knit in confusion. All this time they were chasing the wrong mouse.

 

“It’s part of the reason why Rubrum Filum is created. So, no one could die of that forsaken disease that only makes the carrier suffer, a slow painful death, isolated from the others.” He pauses then laughs dryly afterwards. “So, she played right through you too? I swore an ought, a promise of loyalty to her, that is why I had to run. I had to keep my mouth shut, I had to be here, away from the truth.  I was hoping someone or anyone would eventually question her actions, her behavior. For someone to realize what she’s been up to. I guess we are just pieces to her plan, aren’t we not?”

 

“Careful with your accusations, doctor. She is a royalty might we not forget the title she beholds.” He warns of the fact that he is far pointing a blame to no more than the most powerful human in the world.

 

“The words I speak of Mr. Allen, are not words of false truths and lies. I met her four years ago under the pretense of a small cold, being under the weather sort of thing. I knew exactly what was happening right after I met her. I bet you knew Catriona, but not its mechanism. The whole death by greed thing, has been long stopped after Rubrum Filum was created. Of course, why would a brilliant Ellingsworth want his blood line to end to rot. That was why bonds were made, mating a necessary in the community so prime alphas like Kara who comes once in a thousand years, will live a life promised to them. The bond is the only thing that keeps Kara alive and well. Take it out and you see what you feared the most shall happen.” He reaches out a parchment with a seal broken of the house he served and his family served for as long as he could remember. Giving it to Lexa and gestures her to read whatever was written into it.

 

“You see, Catriona is a progressive disease. Entering the primal stage of a prime alpha’s maturity would cause her to lose control of her actions, eventually surrendering to the animal instinct within. Maybe you are bewildered of the fact why she kept her distance from everyone. She was just doing herself the favor, doing you, her family the favor. For the long I knew that kid, I knew she wasn’t selfish in nature. She wanted to protect you from all that could happen, from the painful truth blossoms sweet lies. And she will have to lie again and again just to protect her secret. Just to safe guard you from the beast that lies within her.”

 

“Then how will she do it?” Todd inquires. For he knew but still he wanted to lie to himself of some false hopes that the Kara he knew isn’t capable of doing such. They are fighting for her, for that woman whom he had come to love as little sister, was the one injecting the poison into their veins.

 

“A recalibration? That’s impossible.” Slamming her hands to the wooden table, crumpling the parchment she once held. Knowing going up against a system that had live through civilizations without fail, is not something to be easily reckoned with. “And even if as you say, Kara undergoes the process, a bond formed between mates is a hard matter to be challenge. Many have tried but as far as I knew, one yet has beat the Rubrum Filum’s intricate framework.”

 

“With Kara Danvers that you knew, sure, it is impossible. But with Katherine Railey who had planned this with all the blood, sweat and tears combined. Anything is possible. Think!” he commands. “With all of her ancestors’ written accounts, blueprints and every knowledge she has, what could she possibly do with it?

 

___

 

Silence.

 

 

Was what they heard from the other line, followed by deep sighs then grunts as if fists hitting the nearby wall. Throwing out the frustration on the immovable object hoping just maybe an ounce of anger  leaves the person’s being.

 

 

_Why Kara?_

 

 

Was all he could ask in his mind. For he though wars are to be fought together, won together. And now, they’re here sitting on the sidelines, as a war fought behind their backs. A war he knew that Kara won’t win. Alone. So he thinks, thinks deeply of what could that blonde do with all the knowledge? How could she be so sure in the letter he sent to Dr. Lutessa of undoing the bond without problem?

 

 

Then it hits him. Like dam freight train, full speed ahead.

 

 

“It takes one to know one.” His voice echoes the conference room where Kara’s friends and family awaits the truth, the unveiling of this heavy curtain, the blast to the clouds. And before anyone could ask what he meant, he beats them right through it. “If it took one or two brilliant prime Alpha to create a complicated framework of systems then shall be one hell of a genius prime alpha to figure everything out and use it to alter anything within the system.”

 

“What do we do now?” Nicole was still confused about what is happening but one thing is sure, she was right from the start, Kara indeed was up to something.

 

“I don’t know what Kara has to debunk Rubrum Filum. But I need you to focus, we split into two teams, some of us stay here in El-Tech. Find anything you can link to Kara’s previous activities, find something. Odd? Interesting? Just anything that you might classify as suspicious, scan her files, all of it. Something or somewhere, might led us to something. The others come with me, where going to that mansion in middle of fucking Narnia.” In split of seconds they race upon the game of time and chances. Alex together with Maggie, Lucy and the others start their extensive sweep amongst El-tech’s data base. They had Winn to fight off against Kara’s anti-hacking programs, while the rest goes to company’s archives. Papers scattered everywhere, just to find that little string that might connect them further to the truth.

 

Meanwhile the rest of the remaining split, came to halt to the house that Grayson had meant. Grayson had spoken to Finnegan, Kara’s head of security, and Finnegan told him that no one of the security saw the royalty leave the premises, knowing she was still under the tight surveillance of her royal bodyguards. But was odd is that the house looks, deserted? Must be the word. And another problem that shouldn’t be popping in times like these.

 

Doors or any point of entry heavily armed and locked, from inside and out.

 

 

The silver lining though, even if it is still a big disadvantage, that Grayson knew he came in the right place. It was easy to predict. Why would Kara bolt up her house which was practically barren at some point except for the fancy collection of cars in the basement, when she has the most detailed security surrounding her acres of land. Good deduction to the dilemma, for she is hiding something in that steel box house.

 

“No luck on the other side.” Nicole came back, empty handed. “Can we just try hacking our way in, there must be a back door to the security systems.”

 

“Backdoor? You mean, we use Ezekiel against Kara’s AIs? Impossible, Kara co created Ezekiel, so yeah, it’s a dead cause to uphold. Even if it does have a back door, sure that way of entry is now perfectly closed and inaccessible. Although, a point of entry is yet possible.”

 

Well the next thing he does can’t quite well be classified as the perfect way of gaining access, it was yet the most dangerous and fail pursuing interest kind of activity but still he had hopes of saving a friend so why not. Jump from the tree to make a perfect impact against the cracked window that had been long made vulnerable due to immediate temperature differences and the vacuum inside the house. Presenting a shard of glass happily lodging amongst the muscle of his forearm which he immediately withdraws despite the stinging pain and applying the right pressure to it. With him inside was easier compared when he was on the other side, and but never eased that fact that he had to sacrifice self-destructing the first AI he created with two other significant individual, so much memory attached to it, yet he had to, so that the others can gain their entry too.

 

Scattered around the humungous house, he searched cabinets, drawers, dressers and even the tiniest nook and corner. A flash drive perhaps or any document that Kara had forgotten to keep or maybe get rid of.

 

“Everyone! Down here in the basement.” Words came flying and bouncing to the corners of the house made them sprinting towards that part of the building.

 

Then there it was, in closed in a very hard glass that no matter how many steel tools they throw at it, the materials comes back only bouncing, never leaving a dent to the hard see through surface. In the screen they saw different algorithms and formula run by a specific AI, trademark named after a beautiful woman, Karen.

 

 

Kara’s ultimate creation.

 

 

Her finale.

 

 

***

 

“So how did you lose it?” her voice muffled against where lips are buried, some sort of expensive shirt, her forehead buried against where Kara’s neck and shoulder meet. They stayed there of who know how long that the world had passed right through them, it was good to feel the dragging minutes, who knew an hour could be so long. Fingers that had thread her hair stops, then comes the shifting of the body where she found her support.

 

“Lose what?” Lena hears the inquiry.

 

“Your scholarship.” The ravenette didn’t intend to dig up some past, Kara’s past to be exact. It was always Kara’s dream to be there out in the field, running, making some goals. A dream that a part of her help demolished. If she could back the words she had said to the blonde, she wished she could. Then maybe, just a bit of it, that path hadn’t come to sideways, to rough roads then to the crushing halt. “Still I’m sorry bout that.

 

“It was a tear on a tendon in my left knee, I was out from the field for the next three agonizing years. And don’t be.” Kara shaking her head, there was no pain in her eyes, no regrets of what could have happen and what could have not. “It’s just some things in this world, aren’t yet meant to be ours. At first, I loathed myself for loosing it, why not. It was all dreamed that I could be. Superstar player, American flag on my back.” A sincere smile crept from her heart that showed in her lips. “But I would trade it for all I have been through. Sometimes I imagine, if I had insisted in that life. I would have not met the Wans, who taught to be grateful even with smallest things in life. The Waynes, who became my second family. I would have not met the others especially Lucy who became a way to meet the last relative I have in this world. I would have not met them… My parents, made them proud, bringing our name back where it should have been. Saving lives across the world. Maybe this was the life really meant for me.” Slowly detaching herself from the grasp of the ravenette, darkened galaxy orbs meet with hoping emeralds. Yet, she had come so far.

 

 

“A life of sacrifice.”

 

 

“What?” To be bewildered at the moment is underestimated reaction. “Am I too late?” She asks again but Kara looks away. Seemingly not wanting to answer her inquiry. “Kara, damn it! Answer me, am I too late?”

 

 

“Lena listen to me, we don’t have much time.” Kara tries to yet again reroute the ravenette’s attention to other things. To kept her plans well-hidden for Lena doesn’t need to know what shall happen next. It easier that way, they part to each other with peace more than anything else.

 

“For fucks sake Kara, what are you not telling me?” It might be the disease that had Kara deteriorating, but Lena had been past that deduction for a thousand times. There has to more than just Catriona, the big wall that blockaded their view of Kara’s true intention.

 

“My lawyer, Mr. Richard Alsevars will come to you in the next few days. Please don’t shut him out, hear everything he is to say to you. Accept everything he gives to you. Please, do it for me. Do it for us, me and Roland. Live a life you’ve always wanted to live. Fulfill the dreams Roland has always wanted to be yours. Continue giving those children the chance for a better world, a world once we didn’t get to see. Always know that I wanted you to be happy.”

 

 

It hit her like cold mist, she frozen in time. Hearing those words, there were so much she would like to ask Kara. The lawyer thing? What was that suppose to mean. Accept everything? Hell, how could she accept anything that she doesn’t know what she is about to receive. And why is Kara talking as if she is leaving, going so far away as if she ain’t going back. That this sounds to be the end with Kara holding a knife cutting slowly the ropes that had connected them.

 

Lena was about to open her mouth for protest, for answers but the doors that had once held the small world they trapped themselves within has now dissipated like wave tossed by the strong breeze in the ocean. As suited men and woman slowly escorts them away from each other. Her eyes try to find Kara’s precious stones that had hang up, trying to ask some small signs or even a signal, that maybe there was way they still could undo this. Prevent this crucial process that deep down they never wanted to undergo in the first place.

 

As centimeters became inches, as seconds became minutes, as meters come to feet of distance between, was this really the end? “Wait.” She pleads before the government reps that had her. Excusing herself she sprints, not minding how Kara shakes her head, small mutters of no coming from those lips. Instead she gave all she got and as if was the most cliché movie she saw right before her eyes, she makes a brief halt before the confused blonde and before she could even catch breathe, Lena traps Kara’s face between her palms bringing their lips together.

 

Yes, she has much to say, so much to ask forgiveness for. Lena always thought her selfishness nature always gives the way, but she can’t blame it for this moment. For a moment of spark amongst their heated skin, of unspoken thousand words, unforgivable missed chances. This was the last she could, for all she given all she had left. Lasting for a minute before she pulls away, brushing her thumb against the smudge lipstick that had stuck against Kara’s lips, alternately silencing the blonde.

 

“I love you, Kara.” She says will all the truth and will power, with confidence she could give with all honesty. “And you think its too late, because of what? A disease that you had long faced yourself. You are not alone Kara. Never you were. So, don’t be blinded by it. And I don’t care what happens after this recalibration. May it break our bond or not, I will be there for you. So, comeback, not to me only but to Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, Jamie. Comeback to everyone who believes in you. That despite the façade you put, that there is still Kara Danvers in there. We do this together, okay?” With one last kiss, Lena slowly walks back from where she stood, with one last glance to Kara, she mutters words to the wind.

 

 

_El mayarah._

 

 

Kara was guided aimlessly passing different halls, until they took their pit stop in a room where a chamber lies, she knew what that chamber for was, it’s where it ends everything given the circumstances. But certain circumstances are not a problem now. When she had the very program that would hack and change those circumstance as an assured probability. A part of her is afraid. Fearing of what comes of the other side but she knew the consequences before she made the plan.

 

 

So, lied down as she was instructed to do. Reminding herself again that there was no other way. Kara closes her eyes, slowly lifting her fingers so it would brush against that mark etched on her skin. Remembering for the last time she would bear such great experience and honor to be mated of the woman she loves and wanted to protect.

 

 

All she hopes now.

 

 

Is Karen to fulfill her dues.

 

 

***

 

_Fuck._

 

 

Same never ending cycle of freshly voided curses against heaving breath and small mutters of prayer here and there. Progress? Wasn’t much of a thing in the moment, not when all tool they could think of just bounces back at them if not the same force as they have thrown at it, just like for example. The sledge hammer, then yet again a futile intervention of what was going on behind the very material they were trying to break, if it ever was breakable in nature.

 

“Any other way anybody?” Running out of ideas at the very crucial moments, proved be the hardest. For the gold sits there idly but trapped by a vault only Kara could open. Absurd would anyone call it, that it had crossed their mind of maybe burning or if not planting detonators just to crack the damn glass open or much just leave a small dent. Then yet again knowing who made it, made them think twice.

 

 A price to pay won’t be made as easy as they could think. Just how are they going to stop this creation from utterly kicking Kara further to the oblivion that she isn’t already in it. Glancing against their watches, the time was right, any minute by now, the so called recalibration shall happen and was the biggest insult is that the vey AI that does the whole reassurance of Kara breaking the bond, is right there operating normally as if taunting them.

 

“That’s a reinforced glass, Kara altered its atoms. Nothing will destroy it.” Rebecca’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“So what? Will just give up? We’ve come so far? Kara needs us now more than ever. If she succeeds in her plans, death only is the path that awaits her. Is that you really want, we stand here watch the woman who have helped us, who had become a part of us, die?” All of the fell silent. It was true, they have reached far enough limits of their capabilities, but giving is not one of it. If they stop thinking, no one else could save Kara from her own self. To the death contract she was about to affix her signature. “So please…” Grayson begs to anyone in the room. “just a little bit longer.”

 

It would be a lie to tell himself, he too is losing the hope, what he can see in his own eyes tells him that they don’t stand a chance against what had Kara planned so long. Yet still there was this growing fire that had never extinguished in his heart, a little miracle. A little fighting chance is all he asks from the entity up above, give him the strength to carry on even at this darkest hour.

 

_“How of I be in assistance, Master Grayson?”_

 

“Who are you?” Nicole scans with eyes finding for the source of that voice. Then came landing to this small hologram projecting device.

_“Oh, for so long I have waited for you, her friends of my original master to come. I was right after all, my master indeed is not alone. So again I ask, what could I do to help save my master?”_

 

“You’re one of Kara’s creation, am I right?” Ainsley steps closer examining the holographic visual that stood before them.

 

_“One of the many. The name is September but Sept would suffice. I was awoken from my deep slumber when the window on the top floor got broken, an unauthorized entry affects my duties. But still a good bread for the butter, isn’t not? And that one behind the reinforced thick glass that you had spent pounding for all you’ve got is Karen. The one brings trouble.”_

 

“Could you helps us?” Nicole knew the chances of being rejected is much high as she could imagine after that AI they are speaking to is Kara’s. But still they desperate for options, might as well try anything offered in the table.

 

_“Yes, but I would need human assistance.”_

 

 

“Anything. Just say it.”

 

_“Just promise me one thing. Don’t hate Kara for creating Karen, she was just lost of what was happening around her. She best kept everything fine even deep down she is hurting much more than you can imagine. Kara had suffered much more than she could endure, and maybe Karen was the last option she saw. For she didn’t want to see everything she had built be destroyed by her own hands when her true nature will overcome what was left of her. After all, she always puts you her family first more than anything in this world, even if it had meant she shall sacrifice her own.”_

 

“I promise. I shall kept my word, September. Even if Kara pushes us away, will keep pulling her back. You have my word.” The redhead promises that even in the roughest times she will make it sure, she never turns her back from Kara again.

 

_“It would be plain and simple. You have to do as I say. I’ll try to gain entry to Karen’s framework. It would be hard but never deemed impossible, after all a part of me was used to design her, only integrated. Once I get in to her system, I would latch to the strong points as much as I could, I cannot promise a delay of her operations but I can stop her in one blow.”_

 

“How will you do it? Stop her once in for all? “

 

_“You’ll have to self-destruct me. To end me is to end Karen too. That’s the only way.”_

 

 

***

It was dark.

 

 

Pitch black.

 

 

It has been this way for as long she could remember, Kara has spent the last minutes running, anywhere, everywhere but as if she was held in a world so barren, devoid of any light. Only the firm ground seemed to be tangible. So this is what it feels like, entering the process of the so called breaking of bond. It was no time for regret, she should be satisfied by now. Now that she had seen the end of her plans, but why so she felt utterly incomplete. That even her lips refused to smile, her heart refused to feel accomplished while mind disappointed at her.

 

 

This was all she wanted right?

 

 

Or is it.

 

 

Squinting her eyes, she sees it, a strand of light not from afar. Kara thinks she must be hallucinating, dreaming of which salvation she knows wouldn’t come. For by now Karen must have succeeded. Of course, she built, programmed her to never fail, despite the odds, Quervain’s notes were the key for her bending the outcome of the process. But she wonders why she is right now, sprinting with all the air she had in her lungs left, she wanted to stop her feet, for she deserves this oblivion. This limbo that awaits her, but as if she was drawn to it, pulling her like string. And each step she gets closer, that light envelops warmness to her skin, so opposite to this cold deserted land. And with the last stride she stumbles to the welcoming light, a light she never knew she wanted not when all that she saw was darkness.

 

 

“You must be it?” Despite her eyes readjusting to the brightness of the side, Kara could see the silhouette of the figure where the audible sound comes from. Closing her eyes once again before opening them to welcome another view. Now, she thinks she is hallucinating, for the sky bursts in colors of different heavenly bodies, of stars, constellations and passing comets. Lights that she knew only would be seen amongst the top or the bottom most hemisphere there lay bare up above her. Then she looks down, the pitch black hollow ground replace by elegant bricks of such forgotten civilization. To the sides, she hears fast rushing waters, birds singing, vast greeneries of forest, a kingdom she had a hard time processing. Perhaps she had encountered this place amongst books she had once read when she was at younger age. Much more like, a life size representation of Middle Earth.

 

“Come there so much more to see.” Accepting his hand, he follows him to the trail, honestly it looks like a paradise straight cut off from with ever writer’s fictional mind would it describe. Reaching to small garden, her mouth hangs open, of such beautiful view, waterfalls down below, they stand at the top the horizon just a picturesque, a vast imagination of sky’s limit and this huge crystallized structure that stood at the center of it all. But her eyes once again lands to this man who sits in a table serving some tea as if nothing around him was extraordinary.

 

“Is it my hair?” He chuckles. “Father said my dirty blonde will be used against in me in the battlefield. He said I was more like a warrior wearing the colors of a jet black like my brother’s and my twin sister’s. Well, don’t stand there, please sit, little one.”

 

“Quervain.” He smiles. “You’re here? What is this place?” Taking the seat opposite to his, she gently leans her back, trying to find some relief or some sanity or anything real to grasp upon.

 

“Welcome to where magic happens. You are inside Rubrum Filum. Am I’m not here… like here… here. More of my consciousness is here. Physically, I’m dead. Long dead buried in some…”

 

“Yorkshire, England.” She supplies.

 

“Oh, that’s the place is called now. Nice name for some old place. But well, what brings you here?” His voice of enthusiasm so different from how Kara had pictured him in those written accounts. He was more a man who struggled finding his purpose in life, he wasn’t this happy and joyous man like he was in the books.

 

“A recalibration?” she too question herself. Was this all worth it after all? Kara too isn’t much sure anymore.

 

“Is that what you really want, little one?” For the first time she meets his eyes, oh, such a replica of hers, funny thing too, he had a little scar near his brow. One he got from the battles he had signed up for from what she had read about his life. “You see I spent my whole life trying to get my father’s attention, wanting everyone to be proud of me, to me more than just the Quervain. I struggled to have it and when I had found it in my hands, I felt still empty. I satiated them of everything I could give but question is did I ever satisfy myself too?”

 

 

His head twist back and forth for the answer.

 

 

“I had to choose between woman I love and Rubrum Filum… You could see the answer. I lost her through the system.” He refills his cup with another round of tea, his eyes wander and fixed to crystalline glass tower that stood high and proud.

 

 

“It is too late. The damage is done. Karen is in your system and who knows by now the undoing of the mark and the bond would almost complete.” There was pain in her words, so much that the lump in her throat prevents her from taking a gulp of the tea offered.

 

 

 

“What if I told you, I stopped it?” Kara watches as his index finger points at the crystalline structure, and it made more visible the blue lights illuminating and single purple one that had been stuck never reaching the top unlike the others. “Will you change your mind?”

 

 

Kara fell silent, her eyes directed to floor as more tears well up ready to let go.

 

 

“It is normal to fear of what happens. I fear too when I made Rubrum Filum. But if we let fear consume us than we are no better that the beast we shackled within ourselves. It is fear that makes them act feral, devoid of consciousness. But if we let go and the leap, it is where magic happens. I want you to let go of it Kara, let the tides take you wherever you want. The sacrifice ends with me that is why I created all of this in the first place. I sacrificed so no one would see the world that I have seen. So we live a life more than just chaos and I willingly sacrificed myself so no one in my blood line will ever do same thing that I did. Don’t do the mistakes that I did. Change them. Live a life that I didn’t have, you deserve it.”

 

 

There the stood at the edge of the world, a place where moon meets the sun never separating. Quervain holding her shoulder and slowly lifting her chin, so she could face him. “Don’t ever think it’s selfish to live a life you’ve always deserve. Katherine Railey Ellingsworth, my greatest granddaughter, you made me proud, made you Zorel and Alura more than just proud. Now it’s time you make yourself proud too. Remember, el mayarah. You might not see us but we are here.” His hand points at her beating heart. “With you always.”

 

 

At that, Kara’s body felt so warm, that kind of feeling she had missed so long. In matter of seconds her body glows and slowly she saw how her hand slowly fades. With Quervain stepping back, his brightest smile flashing at her, he nods and waves.

 

And so Kara closes her eyes as she enjoys the warmness that she never felt for years. That kind of feeling of being protected, of being at home as if she was enveloped by the most cozy blanket she ever had. Memories of a holiday spent with the Danvers come flashing through, were sat in the fireplace, a cup of hot cocoa at hand as she smile the biggest smile she could have imagined. And it was home.

 

 

She’s sure by now, it was home she all ever wanted.

 

 

***

 

As her heavy lids starts to crack open, with bright emeralds showing, some inaudible words coming out from the people surrounding. Gestures she somehow understands that they are calming her down but she can’t. Disobeying them, her hand searches for that familiar bump at the joint of her neck and shoulders.

 

 

_It’s there._

 

 

It always been there.

 

 

So she got up not caring one bit the voices that has been muffled by the overwhelming joy in her heart. Her vision still bit blurry but still she takes once step at the time, following the big halls to which ever would take her to Kara. Tears slowly rolling down as she wipes it away.

 

 

Then there she sees her, with that sun-kissed hair, those lovely blue eyes connecting to her green ones. With bare feet and not much of an obstruction, she runs to her and throws herself to tight hug which Kara had more than welcome. There more tears shed from both, Kara nuzzles herself to Lena’s neck, inhaling as much scent as she could take. And it comes to her, why Lena’s scent was so hard to resist, why she was drawn so much to her when they first met. That after all these years, she will always come back right to it.

 

 

 

For Lena smells like home.

 

 

 

And home is where she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you still hate me? Or did i make amends? Replies for the comments won't be fast since again i am traveling and signals are quite hard to find to where i'm going but will try if i get a good comm. So yeah hope you have a good week and please drop anything you want. Anything is appreciated. =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chap. Angst train is finished and clearly i had a hard time writing this since i'm so used to hurting your feelings for all what its worth so hope you like this chap. Sure this doesn't contain yet the rated pg that you always wanted, perhaps we see it on the next chap. Mistakes are mine to bare and thank you for keeping up with the story. =)

**_“She might be my cocaine_ **

**_She might be my rehab_ **

**_But if crazy is a place, then_ **

**_I hope they’ve got space for two”_ **

 

 

 

Cold.

 

 

Of course, it was. The light crackles of the thunder booms and flickered dance of speeding lights amongst the heavy saturated cumulus, the constant taps of cold streaming water hitting the glass of the ravenette’s high topped apartment. Hugging the sheet, she tries. Try to shield herself from the coldness that had seep through while she was sound asleep just a little while ago. Lena curled up trying to concentrate the heat, but the next thing she knew, she was throwing that same linen to uncover her.

 

Peculiar.

 

To a fact that once it had been freezing cold then the next second her body feels this uncomfortable heat. The awkward warmness that she hasn’t recognized at first but on the latter seconds of sprawling her body down several sheets, she knows for sure, that warmness concentrates at one end of her body. Down right there in the lowest region.

 

So, Lena stands up, heels picking up the pace to the in-suite bathroom, try to run down the water and sprinkle some cold material, try to ease up that undeniable heat slowly boiling up. But no matter how she tries, none of it was enough to ease that rising pain just a little down south her abdomen. Lena’s feet padded to aim to her kitchen, hand flies open the refrigerator, the other picks up an ice-cold water held in a glass pitcher. Downing the first, gulping the second, it soothes a bit but comes back stronger.

 

And as smart as she could be, Lena knows she can never outsmart the laws of nature. Her biology is calling for its instinct, its prime need. The ravenette knows she shouldn’t, knows the boundaries she had set, but sometimes control wavers upon the need especially when it is within the reach. Long seconds didn’t pass slowly, her feet now led to the doorstep of this once vacant room located in the last hallway, sometimes she may have forgotten this corner of her apartment that ever had existed. Her hands itched with the fact that the only thirst that could satiate her and fulfill her desire is beyond that wooden door, and wouldn’t it hurt more knowing the knob that lies a couple of inch before her fingertips has never been locked.

Lena mentally scolds herself at to a point blaming the nature of her construction, why not, knowing if she was in the right mind and good condition, she would be fast asleep waiting for the sun to rise up against the horizons. But, alas, her true desires come gushing like waters that had impended from the up-bank, soon after she realizes what she had done, there has been a small gap between the door and the hinge that holds it before. Her heart jumps and never ceases to calm as her oceanic greens lands on the lone occupant of the said room, lying there half of her body under the covers and soft snore coming from her mouth.

Tip of her tongue tracing that perfect plump bottom lip of hers, trying to moist it in the process but she stepped back closing her eyes, trying to even out her breathing, recollecting her thought and maybe some of her sanity. Of only why her need comes at peak at this moment, a crucial one to be exact, there was no option of screwing up. Kara needed a place to stay for the night and she kindly offered, and she promised herself that no ulterior motives shall come upon since they have a lot to talk about. She had a choice just to back to her own space and curl up in the bed of linens try to pass out this hunger, but then again who would in the outright sanity refuse a bottle of water in the middle of a desert.

 

Before Lena knew it, she had walked past the door, her weight dipping down as she sat at the corner of the bed, eyes never lifting from the sleeping individual who had no troubles of slumbering even with the roaring wars of the skies outside. Her hands ready to touch the relief she always have wanted, but she stopped herself, shaking her head. Retracting them to her chest, holding it close, knowing it might betray the last remnants of restraint she have left. It is final, she had made up her mind, there were bottles of suppressants in her bathroom’s cabinet. It is not a relief, but it will keep her on the leash, prevent her surrendering to mere instinct and pure hungry to desire. Lena intended to suffer this alone, so she slowly stood up, walking carefully back to where she should be.

 

Out of the room.

 

“Lee.” It barely came as a whisper, but despite the muffled noise, her heightened senses picks it up. Her true nature purrs upon the acknowledgement, making those feet frozen in tracks, her head swinging immediately to soft voice calling her. The figure that once lay now slowly sitting up reaching for a pair of glasses and lamp beside her. “Can’t sleep?” she asks with a touch of rasp in her voice, a clear evidence of the cold crawling towards her warmth.

 

Lena nods simply, not trusting her own mouth for response. Knowing it will betray her at any given moment, there was a thin line between her own control and the urge to be with that person in-front of her. A clear definition of so close yet to far, Kara was within the reach but still there was this elephant in the room, much more to discuss delayed by the longest night ever had dawned to her. And Kara on the other end, knows that hesitation upon retracting pupils amongst the darkness, what it had starve for years and what it truly needed.

 

So she offered her hand, not an invite to a something more to be expected to this kind of event, but it was more of a welcoming warmth of understanding. Kara knows how this woman who stood right in front of her bed is now blasting her own signs, of how this very person could get to be very needy at the coming days. And that reason why she came to her connects to all possible scenarios that came playing her head. True to that same fact, when her cold pale hands connects with her warm tanned ones, she knew the fear that had lingered with it but she pulls her close, preventing the seconds thoughts that may have been piled up for an escape plan.

 

They sat there in silence while Lena further buries her head in Kara’s shoulder, as the latter’s fingers caresses her jet-black hair. Her whispers of apology now muffled around the blonde’s neck as she seeks for more contact and scent trying to satiate that dire necessity. “It’s okay.” Kara whisper against her ear, earning her a tight squeeze against her shirt, in return she only holds her still, comforting what may be the hesitation and fear of the other end.

It took long minutes before Lena had calmed down or even to the point where she regained all the composure and confidence to see Kara’s eyes again. And when she did have the chance to think clearly amongst the haze, she says “Sorry. I know we had a lot to talk about but…” Between the thousand reasons came down one popping reckless behavior. “It’s just…” She’s going to a relapse of such prohibited drug that her almost heat-addled brain wanted a sip of that chemical. Lena tries to wriggle free but Kara’s hold on to her seems to tighten like a knot against a flailing rope.

 

“You’re about to enter your heat.” Lena’s eyes don’t lie, her scent masked or yet to flourish, but Kara picks it up like a pebble on a pathway. “We’ve agreed to take all this at slow pace, we have a lot to discuss. And I know you are trying your best not to let instinct dictate your mind.” She takes a pause, admiring this ravenette’s beauty amidst the roaring wars of the outside weather, Kara slowly tucks a way a strand of her hair to her ears. “But I want you to know I’m here. If you need anything.” Her smile beaming up to Lena. “But except for you know. The thing. Since you know we agreed to get things straight ahead of us first before the thing. Sorry. So… you could stay here, since practically I’m crashing your place at the moment. You’re the boss.  But if you get uncomfortable I could sleep in the floor, in the couch. Or… I could leave so I don’t add up to the tension battling inside your head.”

 

Lena shakes her head in haste, not wanting the last option for the matter. “Cuddles?” she says quickly, then ducks her head down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Okay, cuddles then.” Kara moves to make some room for the ravenette, tugging her to get in to the side where she recently vacated. It paid so much to differ how warm that sheets were even if it has only been used compared to the ones dressed against the mattress in her room. But what makes it warmer and comforting is the fact that Kara’s fingers starts to caress her hair, Lena further buries herself against the crook of Kara’s neck, her ears picking up and starting to get addicted to the soft beats of Kara’s heart. The soft hums of melody spilling from the blonde’s lips singing her back to the slumber.

It wasn’t relief, it wasn’t medicine.

 

But sure thing, it calmed whatever storm that had brewed up upon Lena’s mind. The heat was still there, but Lena’s knows that what inside of her, her true nature, understands. That this is enough, that this is what she came for. A small peace under the protection, where no wars of the mind nor the heart could ever corrupt.

 

***

 

The next thing she knew, is brightness. Uncomfortably bright. Her head further burrows to the pillow, eyes closed never wanting to wake up. By the night’s process she was still on her stomach, body cocooned upon layers of sheet but amongst the sheltered warmness of piled linens, her hand searches for that certain amount of contact that somehow made her sleep through the roaring horrors of the night.

 

But it was empty, cold next to her.

 

Lena was supposed to be used to that feeling. Alone and never hoping that someday maybe she could find that pillar she would want to hold on to at times like these. Where Lena, just for the milliseconds, she could be just her. Vulnerable and ordinary. And to that she panics, filling up the small doubts that run through her head, thinking that what had traversed of the last night’s event was just a product of mere imagination, awfully supported by her own need and instincts. Lena sits up and wipes those small tears, that couldn’t just obey her, headed to a flight to her kitchen, like the routine’s she had used to do.

 

Used to, was the word she had lived for years.

 

Used to wake up in a barren apartment, with its deafening silence and emptiness. Used to eat breakfast alone as if this place was a just a place to retire in the evening and to be left in the morning. But what she was not used to, was that someone cooking for her, fresh flowers at the table, the soft hums of the morning radio playing, the early crackles of oil against her rarely used pan. And the sight that beholds so much joy and pain, fighting against her heart.

 

Kara stayed.

 

How foolish of her, thinking it was just imaginations, a small fickle of made up reality. Cause up until now it was hard to believe that despite all of the mess that both them had gone through, they could this normal, this ordinary, that simple thing amongst the complicated is what tugs a small smile against her face, and small tears drop down her cheeks. And Lena pulled her close, hugging her tightly, slowly letting herself ground to the reality, that this is real.

 

“Hey, you’re awake” Kara speaks not letting the tight hold against her torso keep her from flipping the pancakes. She lets the ravenette stay there as much as she wants to, Kara still hear the soft sniffles from her back, the warmth of the woman’s body pressed against her, not to mention the tight lock grasps of Lena’s hands, balling the fabric she wore. Seeing Lena like this, makes her heart swell, cause rarely the woman uncovers her façade and act like a normal person. A person who can love and feel dependent towards anyone, for the Lena she knew is strong-willed and mighty. But as they say even the mightiest towers are built and support by a stronger ground.

 

Lena loosens her grip not long after wards, making Kara free to turn around and engulf her into a tight embrace. Lena was a mess, she far gets too attached to Kara, must be the loneliness, or the feeling of something has finally maybe fill up the void. “Sorry, I thought you left.” Kara saw the sadness in her eyes.

 

“Why would you say that?” Kara asks. “Like I said, I’m willing to give this a try. Us a try and see where it goes. I know it wouldn’t be fast and it will take time, but I’m willing to wait Lena. As long as it takes, for our scars to heal, for a tomorrow that shall not be haunted of the past. And I promise I will be with you as long as you want, okay.” Her thumb wipes those tears away as if like the wind droving those rainy clouds to give way to the sun, that shall shine the brightest amongst the forsaken darkness.

 

“Can we stay here a little longer?” Lena inquires with a small plead against her voice. Not wanting to leave this little haven they trapped themselves. Wanting to spend eternity, as long as she can keep Kara with her.

 

“I wish we can. But… your phone has been ringing for as long as I remember.” Their eyes flew on the two mobiles sat right next to each other near the table’s flower vase. With both alternately lighting up, and it had only meant one thing or the other. The outside world called reality is in need of them, cause why not, they’re both the best at their aspects. “And mine as well.” Lena only groans, right after a last tight squeeze on the blonde, they started digging on to the breakfast and wasted no time to head off to where they should be.

 

Kara dropping Lena off L-Corp, separating their own ways in the building’s parking area. Not after sharing soft kisses on the cheeks and on the forehead, which was not a tad private. Making the ravenette’s secretary wonder at different thoughts. Maybe there was just more to it than meets the eye, between her boss and the CEO of their rival company. But Jess knows better than to asks questions, prying against her boss’s personal life wasn’t in her job description but well, if it is true, it will somehow surface, at the very least she had an inside scoop before it hits tabloids or even reach the national tv.

 

As both were walking towards her, Kara waves at her, which Jess only replies the same courtesy. “See you tonight?” With Lena’s question, Jess looks down to the ground trying to hide that smirk, not wanting it to be seen.

 

“Sure.” Kara promises. With Lena starting to pick up her tracks, she turns her back aiming for the waiting elevator. Although Jess… stay a little while longer than she supposed to. Her orbs directed to the blonde’s, filled with intriguing guess that had been running. Kara only replies her with an innocent smile and a wink, her index finger finding its connection to her lips. Gesturing Lena’s loyal subordinate to keep this interaction just for themselves yet.

 

***

 

As for her way to her own empire which was by the way just less than twenty-minute drive from the ravenette’s astounding company, it would be a great lie to say, she hadn’t been driving circles around the town, trying to prevent the outcome. It is not that she is afraid to face them. Being them, her family and friends whom might the other people who save her from this mess. Of course, she knew, Kara had visited her house, evidence of broken glasses, the place was almost beyond unrecognizable compared when she left it. But eventually she resides to the taught that chases shall come to end, where all lies come to the surface, if they judge her, then judge her.

 

Kara exits the car, walk down that halls, truth to be told, she isn’t proud to all that she did. But deep down she knew, it was a choice given the circumstance, given the chance she would offer her life for family again and again. Elevator pings just like a background to her heartbeat, she was nervous of what awaits beyond that. Their views of could be forever change, but that never stopped her opening those doors that led her to them. Eyes zeroes to her in seconds and what amazes her is that those eyes didn’t linger a tinge of judgment, instead of welcoming happiness.

 

Both Lexa and Nicole engulf her into a tight hug, making her there standing as her bewildered eyes roam around, and she felt no shame nor doubts. “How?” she asks, how could they forgive her after all this chaos she put everyone through? How could they possibly see her as the same girl, a niece, a friend, a family, an important leader that had never let them down?

 

Nicole loosens her hold, her hazel orbs looking at Kara’s precious blues. “It’s not of importance. You are here and that’s what matters.” Her smile filled with understanding, which Kara had never expected to see.

“I’m so— “Kara was about to say her part but Lexa cuts her off. “No don’t. We don’t deserve it. You had fought long enough for us not see. We left when you needed us the most. It was never your fault. The blame was never yours to shoulder. Our negligence lead to this moment, we almost lost you there, bug. Which shouldn’t have happened, if we saw it first. If we hadn’t left you, if we could have been there in the first place. And I am the one who shall ask the forgiveness, Kara. Not you, I was the one who left you to find a way to patch up things. I hope you’ll find it to truly forgive me. Forgive us.”

 

She shakes her head yet again, not wanting to validate what was said. “I was selfish thinking I could fix everything, but no I made everything complicated more than it already has been. Because I thought that lies could protect you, no, it was me who was afraid. I fear that you will judge me, for not being strong enough, to show weakness. I was afraid of admitting the fact that I had been so strong that I get tired too. That I get hurt, I get to bleed like anyone else. That you would look at me differently, not the woman who had been steadfast, and I don’t want that. You are here because you believe in me and I don’t want to lose that.”

 

“You’re not a god, Kara.” Grayson speaks. “You’re human, allowed to be weak. Allowed to doubt, allowed to do mistakes. Even if you stumble and succumb to the darkest nightmares of your mind, believe that we are to drag back. Remember that hand is there to save you, amongst the greys you were never alone. And we stayed not because of the sole reason that believe in you, but because we love you, as a friend, a best friend, a mentor, a student, a leader and most especially as family.”

 

“Definitely stayed for the money boss.” Barry interjects. Making everyone choke on their unspent tears, laughing only of what seemed just a bump on the road.

 

“So, what now?” Lucy on the other asks.

 

Kara smiles intently to the question. Coming here prepared she already knew the answer for that question. “I guess I’ll lay low for the bit. Seeing you can manage just fine on your own. And before you ask questions, I not running or hiding. I’ll be traveling, hope it does me any better. I’ll call from time to time, see if no one is misbehaving while I’m away. And I’ll be back sooner, you will not even know the time is passing right before your eyes. I’ll be back with everything that has happened will be behind our backs, us moving forward after everything.”

 

“Take a break, dude.” Todd says while discretely wiping his tears from his eyes. “You need it. I think we all need it. Sorry about the house though but no worries we didn’t hurt the doctor.”

Grayson approaches her holding some kind of chip charred in appearance, he holds out his hand where sits, Kara is very familiar of that object. “He fought trying to help us, sorry, I couldn’t save him.” Her tanned hands pick up the material, a memory of sadness flashes like a tape, of this creation help her keep the sanity from escaping. In those days where no one would care to listen, September was there, he saw everything, understood everything. The pain, the chaos, the doubts, the not everything Kara wish she could be.

 

Despite of everything, September made her realize that indeed she was never alone. He might be in that chip, but if he was sort of alive, he would be here in this room smiling like these people around her, accepting her for what it’s worth. That of why she had created him, is of an aspect of why she more should stick around with this bunch, because no matter how Kara would deny, she always needs a pillar to be strong. Cause everyone will eventually need of someone, maybe it a friend, a family or significant other. Someone to remind of who we truly are, someone to guide us back, someone to notice when we are astray, someone to light that torch and will never ever leave us behind.

 

Right before her eyes, she found them thanks to him.

 

“Hey, Nic. Is that skiing vacation house still up in the offer?”

 

“For you? Pfft. Always.”

 

***

 

Then there back at her again, same old, same gold, same house in that suburban with cute little white picket fences, which is for the record, not sturdy. The newly trimmed bush flowers sitting at the corner, the newly kempt grasses on the lawn, trying to crawl their way up again. Then there comes again the bricked pathway, she could see from where she stood, her soft curls bouncing as she danced through the muffled music. Pressing lightly at the door bell that sides at her side, mounted on the wooden walls. Kara hears the footsteps from whispers growing loud, then the bolts of the lock slowly dismantled. It sprung open before she could gasp for another large air.

 

Well as usual the red-head that welcomes her, doesn’t stand too much but engulf her with hug, but of difference this was one yet to rival of being the tightest. As if this woman never wanting her to leave, trapping her embrace may be the way. Alex grabs her wrist and ushers her in, where she is welcome with Maggie and her adoptive parents, Eliza and Jeremiah, who had unspent tears brimming up the walls of their eyelids, not wanting to spill one knowing that little Jamie is yet to understand a lot of what was happening.

 

Kara was waiting for words as soon as she gains entry to the house, but words was not she have gotten. They sat there like they always do, little Jamie mutters a small prayer before they dug in to the food, they were eating, they were genuinely smiling, like a happy family. And so, she didn’t ask for it, Kara simply enjoyed this stillness, the cozy feeling around these people whom had offered her a place in their home most especially their hearts.

 

“Auntie Kara!” Her tiny chubby feet pads through the cold tile and as soon as she reaches the couch, she climbs and hops down to Kara’s lap. Her soft smile beaming at her, her joys evident to her hazel eyes.

 

“Sorry, bug. I don’t have any toys for you. Next time I see you, I’ll make it double I promise.” Kara returns the smile.

 

Her soft hair wriggles as she shakes her head. “Toys?... Not important. But you are.” She hugs her tightly with those small fists balling some fabric on her shirt. Resting her head right to her chest, caressing her back, Kara continues the gesture until she hears small puffs of warm air and steady breathing coming from the little human in front. Not from a far she sees Eliza watching her, with soft gaze and a reassuring smile and for the first time for as long she could remember, she had wanted to stay. Stay in this little home, with her family, of why she was blinded by pain and despair that she couldn’t wait to find answer. For she knew all like the others were just victims of circumstances that didn’t give them much of choice.

 

And Kara is glad that all that she come to plan did crumble down, if not, where could she be now? In a safe house far from everyone’s reach, yes, she could protect them of the physical pain, but of not the emotional one. She would be leaving this great people who surrounded her, with a space in their hearts that no one could ever fill, not even time will ready to heal. Cause that what it feels like losing someone and what hurts the most not knowing the reason of their absence but definitely knowing that you could have done better, if not your best to let them stay.

 

Kara eyes Maggie whose distance grows closer, picking up the small child she cradled in her arms. Her eyes continue to trail as she disappears to the stairs. And Kara was about to open her mouth, ready for the words she had wanted to say for so long that had kept it but Eliza only shaking her head, telling her that it wasn’t of importance now. Instead she is engulfing in a strong hug by the people who had once filled the gaps of her childhood, which was abruptly taken away from her at a young age. She cried in their arms not solely because she was sorry, but some tears filled with happiness that truly she had found herself if not yet complete, but slowly. Realizing that she had so much missed everything, the minute details of what made Kara complete, trying to chase away bigger things in life.

“So where are you staying?” Alex inquiry halts Kara from stepping another step. She bit her lip with hesitance of spilling words that the redhead doesn’t want to hear. But for as long as she knew the woman, her eyes will never lie to her. “I still don’t get why you choose to forgive her, Kara.”

 

She smiles softly. “I didn’t forgive her so I could live. I was ready to give everything up, Alex.” They continue walking slowly out to the door and sat at the footsteps. Kara only looks forward. “I forgave her because I love her. I love her so much that I was more than ready to give her a chance to fix what we have. See where we go next.” Tilting her head, her darkened midnight blues connect with sincerity to her hazel ones. “I know everything will take time. I don’t want to rush it, rushing things only makes mistakes. That is why I’m leaving for a bit so I could heal myself, we all do need that. And I want you to forgive her not because she is my life line but because you truly are giving her a chance. She has been through a lot too, Alex. Like most of us, but in the very least it is her story to tell, not mine to dig.”

 

“After all, a great woman once told me it takes courage to move forward. There is no such thing as perfect relationship, only a façade, a sugar-coat, a fancy cover of a book which meant to be thoroughly read upon. We have flaws that we can’t change but we can learn to do better. You forgave her right, Maggie, I mean, before little Jamie came. I didn’t want to quote past issues, but one thing real is that we and our mates are to bound to have differences at some point. Even as calm as Nicole gets to trouble and even as brazen as Lexa gets to argument at some point. There will be misunderstandings, there will be doubts, there will be words that we wished we have not said, things wished would have not done. We make mistakes, wrong things that would shake what we believe, what we had establish. But if we don’t give ourselves a chance, the others a chance, our mates a chance. Then this happiness we feel is just some dream we continue to lie to ourselves. But the truth is we choose to stay awake, to live a life we deserve. Don’t we, Alex?”

 

In every lace words Kara had spoken, Alex knew she was right. But Kara was more than ready to understand that her sister’s silence meant that she needed more time, they all do. Deep down the darkest parts of her mind, she too hasn’t completely trusted Lena and completely accepted the fact that it is not a thing to be found at anyone’s doorstep by a blink of an eye. Trust is something hard to gain but easily lost, but regaining it takes time, takes effort, it takes more than anyone could imagine. But in the end of the day, if love is a price then we are all most ready to trade anything to win it back.

 

Kara pulled Alex to her side while they stared at the shining moon, enjoying this calmness after the raging storm. It passed, it is done, and they forward to the day where no clouds shall hover the skies, where the sun is there bright replaced by its moon. Casualties are a natural thing, repair may not be evident in the tomorrow, but people always move forward, even if it’s hard. In their hearts stays the hope that one day, it wouldn’t ache, where they are truly healed, where a past is a distant memory not a haunting nightmare that preys on the present.

 

***

 

“You sure you do want me to come with you?” Kara glances to the passenger seat, watching as the ravenette aims her gaze on what was on the outside. Her eyes never lifting for a second around the different buildings that had surrounded the city. The blonde continued to drive the car, not waiting for answer, since Lena on the other side was still silent. Passing the city which was the only busy place they continued to ride down, passing different hills with lone roads, past pastures and different architectural histories built in castles that had been long gone forgotten in time.

 

Slowly shifting to a lower gear, she takes a right turn to this old place where a seemingly of the same age church had long stand against the cold winds of time. Lena looks at her with hesitance, but only she nods. Reaching for the hatch, she walks out, planting the soles of her shoes to the green lush that had slowly outgrown, opening the back seat, Kara grabs the flowers that she came with and slowly trails Lena.

 

It was hard for her, to be back. But she needed it more than anything else. For moving forward means letting go of the baggage that weighs us down. It’s not that we shouldn’t remember them but it is accepting the fact that they are already gone. Not returning back, that we who meant to be alive shall continue to live as is, not only for the sake of ourselves but for them too. The very reason that Lena for the past two decades can hardly look at this place is that, deep in her heart she thought she could fix things on her own. But it wasn’t the case, she let her past dictate her present altering so much of what lies in her future. And all the courage she has got, her she stands upon Roland’s grave ready to let go, not of the promise, but of burden of blaming herself for what had happened.

 

Roland will always have a special place in heart, not even Kara cannot replace. Such as Kara having a place in her heart that Roland can never equal. They are both individuals that change Lena in many ways she can’t imagine. A past and present that will have significant value to her future. “This is Roland.” Her verdant glassy orbs attached to the tombstone that had been eaten out by the algae.

 

“Hey. Lena told me about you. I would have wished I could have met you. Personally, thanking you but still I want to thank you for being there for Lena. But lay rest now, sir. For this woman…” her hand finds home to Lena’s waist pulling her close to her side. “needs no hero to save her, she’s a woman strong on her own. A woman you’ve always wanted her to be. And if indeed she needs saving, I promised her I’ll be right there if she needs me to be. I may be not the best out there, but I’ll do everything I can to take care of her when she can’t.”

 

Yes.

There were so much words Kara wanted to say. Of how she wanted to be the person that whispers words of encouragement to the ravenette when she felt doubtful. Be her safe haven when world seems to be cruel. Her shelter upon the distant ravaging storm. The water to the vast dunes of the desert. But her words are just syllables to her actions. Knowing it would be better that she shows her, so Kara held her close, upon the silence of this long-forgotten lands.

The silence is better now, for the absence of guilt that should have been long buried now lay rest where it should be. This would be only the first lines, of what could have become the greatest story yet to be written of how these two individuals far separated by circumstance fought their way against all the odds, now here they are dictate the happy ever-after that they truly deserve.

 

\---

 

“He really looks like you.” Lena’s feet planted to the ground still observing the oil painted canvas in front her. Studying it for the last fifteen minutes, eyes darting back and forth to her companion then back at it again.

Kara only chuckles in disbelief. “You mean, Quervain? You’re joking.” She tugs the ravenette back to their real agenda, cruising around the estate.

“No really. You do look like twins. Make his hair longer or yours shorter. Dye your hair black or something.” Lena’s hand tugs stronger so Kara looks at her, there was this grin on her face opposite to the blonde’s furrowed brows.

“For nth time, Ms. Luthor. I don’t look like him. I am more attractive and chivalrous?” Directing to the oiled canvas that had hung in-front of them, with Kara wearing in tight royal attire with the vibrant colors of the Ellingsworth house.

“Hmm… someone’s getting pretty confident.” Lena’s signature brow raises upon the blonde’s statement.

“Shouldn’t I be?”

Her lips leave a quick kiss near Kara’s lips. “No point of argument, I believe you promised me this picnic beneath the stars. I opted to take it.”

And within the haste they were bound to this picnic. But… yep, there is the big but in the room. Lena was starting to regret the fact she had been so adamant to let it happen. For the fact that her surroundings are extremely dark and the cold breeze that passes through the tall trees gives her goose bump. Literally the only thing she is holding on to right now is Kara’s warm hand and the assurance that Kara knows where they are heading to. Turning back the heavily lit estate was nowhere to be seen, only a replica of total darkness and the eerie forest at their wake. They were walking about thirty minutes and Kara’s feet has been not showing signs of slowing down nor stopping. But still she hopes that behind this scary walk through the forest which there may be a possibility then running into hungry wolves or a several foot-tall bear, be still of a good ending for all the efforts she had made.

 

“We’re here.” Kara’s face lit up and then there a big relief comes falling to her. Lena observes the place while leaving Kara to prep everything. Amongst these large patches of woods lies this small ground only grown of small bushes as if they were trimmed with small flowers that had fully bloomed. The only light that illuminates the whole calm scenery is of the moon that had hung up above. And oh, what a beauty beholds the sky light up with different sparkling gems. Indeed, this was a great place to trade, as if this haven was secluded from the rest of the world. The burst of lights that have been always outshined by the city lights lies here, bare and naked, out to be seen and appreciated.

 

“This has been one of my favorite places.” Lena looks back to see Kara smiling at her. Beneath her feet is a blanket neatly placed on the floor, the contents of the basket now out and creatively placed to the fabric. Then there is this small lamp enough to illuminate the surrounding not disturbing the lights above them. Lena walks back slowly and slips off her shoes, accepting Kara’s hand as they settle in. “I stumbled upon this place by accident. I was lost trying to find my back to the estate, I was too caught up fishing through the lake just a several kilometers up ahead that when I started packing my things, the sun has set and I was on my own. But totally I’m glad that I did. This place is where I go to when I want to think, to relax. I look up the stars and can’t help wonder how grateful we are for all that we are surrounded. That it doesn’t take much effort to smile and appreciate what we have.”

 

Lena spent the next minutes listening Kara’s stories about the place and the other places she had been too. Then the people who had been with Kara for the rest of the years which that she hadn’t been present. And it sent a small pang in her chest, wanting to be there with her, meeting these great people that had served Kara’s family for generations and now her. But such regret is not of essence now, what was important is that they are here ready to look forward of the next chapters. Knowing now, she would be part of Kara’s life, any aspect and she hopes Kara will give her a chance to be a part of her as Lena wanted Kara to be a part of her identity forever.

 

“You told me, you’ll find me in the next lifetime. What was that about?” Lena asks with curiosity. She brings the thick blanket closer to her, shielding her body from the constant winds that blow through the place.

 

“I’m not sure if you believe me or not, but there is a book in Quervain’s accounts that say. That true mates or soul mates, that’s he’s calling them. That in each life time they’ll find one another. You see, he believes so much in the word love that he made Rubrum Filum, a way for true mates to find their equals in every time line. For instance, if one mate fails to find his or her mate in this lifetime, then perhaps on next one, their lines shall align and they would truly have the ending they didn’t get to have on the past lifetime. I’m not sure if it is true.”

 

Lena nods upon comprehension. “So, do you think we found each other in the past lifetime?”

“I hope we did.” Sparkling blues smile upon hoping verdants. Suddenly interrupted by the blazing sphere that had come passing across the dark night full of sparkling stars. Kara hears Lena mutters something in her breath.

 

“Didn’t know you believe in wishing upon comets.” She chuckles lightly. “So, what did you wish?”

 

Her greenish orbs never lifting upon the comet passing that had slowly diminishing its flame across the sky. “That in the next lifetime, I’ll get to be with you like this.”

 

\---

“Mr. Alsevar, glad that you had received my message.” Kara took his hand, shaking it before she sat down with him in the table.

“The pleasure is mine, your highness.” He too sat down after Kara had taken position just opposite to him. Bringing out the papers to support his explanations of progress to the blonde. “I’ve sent them to find anyone out there that had a tinge of your ancestor’s blood, like you have said. May it be them of being a branch family or not.”

“Thank you, attorney. You see I want them to know that they are not alone. And it would be my greatest happiness to know that some of them are still out there, may be them at different lives but they are family, Mr. Alsevar. I hope you get that.” She takes a sip on the cup of tea, placing it back down to the table. “So how are the Kents?”

“About that…” Kara’s eyes intrigue and full of question but she lets him continue “their house in Kansas has been mortgaged to a local bank. It’s that the Kents’ have been having financial troubles when the head of their family died and Clark’s salary as a reporter hasn’t been paying much more of the interest.”

“Will then…” Kara laughs dryly. “Do what it takes for them to have the land. Buy the bank or whatever. And when they ask who did it, tell them they are not alone.” He nods and within seconds he is one his phone contacting whomever needs to spoke into leaving Kara to enjoy the first freshly baked shortcakes and the cup of earl tea at an early morning breeze.

While Lena on the other hand has been hold inside the Ellingsworth’s vast library, reading different books that fancies her taste like she always did for the past few days. Halfway through Quervain’s notes as she reads them, religiously chapter by chapter, book by book. Awfully intrigue of their arrangement before Rubrum Filum and this disease so called Catriona.

And sometimes she thinks, maybe there is other ways to suppress Kara’s prime alpha genes, other than over the counter suppressants that rarely helps, nor Kara’s synthesize suppressants that only helps on the first few days of an upcoming rut. Well, there were still so much books to read, one them must contain a way for Kara not to fear her nature.

 

Lena hears her chirping phone, fishing it out and answers it without glancing the caller id.

 

_“This is Alexandra Danvers.”_ It would be a joke if she didn’t yelp in surprise dropping the book she once held in her hand. Placing the phone, a couple of inches away from her as if the phone was there to hurt her or something. Should she call Kara and tell her that her sister needs her. And why was she calling her? Lena picks it up, telling the woman on the other line to hold up for a minute or two so she had a grace period of calling Kara.

 

 

_“No, I’m not calling for Kara. I want to talk to you, Lena Luthor.”_

 

 

Well, they always say that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. Lena hopes Alex doesn’t pull the trigger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i need your thoughts about the chapter and you can suggest anything you want to see on the next chapters. =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for the last chapter because i think some of it didn't make sense, partly the last half of it. But as i have always said, whatever i write in this fic has a hidden purpose or meaning. I know it wouldn't play a role yet on the next ones but i'll probably just leave it there and hopefully a chapter you can comeback with when i pull yet another plot twist to the story. I promised no angst, but the little savage in me can't help it.

**_“When you show up every night and tell me that you want me_ **

**_But it’s complicated, so complicated_ **

**_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_ **

**_Do you take it? Do you break it off?”_ **

 

 

 

With the months passing it was an inevitable occurrence, to want to stay hidden in a false safe haven is something Lena could have wished. But eventually they had to go back to their hectic lives, where no sleep is the usual, caffeine at hand is the hobby and early morning board meetings is an everyday agenda. Although that is not what everyday had meant to them after they got back. Sure, there still those phone calls needed to be answered, projects needed to be launched at an expected date but what makes their lives a bit bearable is the fact that in the end of the day, they sit somewhere of anyone’s couch, might be Lena’s high-topped apartment or Kara’s middle of nowhere mansion.

 

A day does not set without silly stories and soft mumbles of sweet nothings. A dinner in a candle lit hidden away from peering eyes of the public or the sneaky downtown evening at some unfamed restaurants that had flocked the downtown. Launch dates where at a constant with only Jess to know where does the one and only Lena Luthor goes during her free time. Comes the lazy Sunday mornings with a breakfast in bed whomever wakes up earlier than the other, but I got to bet its usually Kara who does the task.

 

Honestly, it is bliss. It is, for Lena a rare occasion to depend unto someone, lean into a person whom she trusts every vulnerable clause she possessed. With Kara, she is stronger, protected and appreciated. Where no make-ups hide her flaws, those little freckles only people whom can be counted by one hand only knows she possess. The big thick framed glasses she wore when contacts aren’t her option, those big sweaters and loose comfy pants not even the outside world knows she possess. In this little world she had slowly created with Kara, she can be anything.

 

 

But.

 

 

But…

 

 

Why the but do always comes around when everything seems to be perfectly perfect? Or is it her and her fear, her insecurities come crawling like bugs ready to haunt her? Kara was utterly an epitome, if that’s what they call it, of a good partner. Kara picks up in an instant ring and never misses texts or calls, comes on time, so what could she possibly ask? Is it her perfectionist attitude trying to point out her concerns? To know everyone out there would kill to be her, be with a mate like Kara. So why is she doubting their dynamic?

 

Lena bits her lower lip, crossing her right leg over the other, scuffling against the seat provided for her. Fingers flicking the paper she currently holds, not even noticing she is rereading the same paragraph over and over again, taking more time than she usually has. Because Lena maybe physically present at the moment but her mind is up above the highest cloud, stratus maybe? They are good, it had been a three month together around the world, and they talked about anything they could possibly talk about, the past, the present and the future. For Lena, those past months had meant moving forward, looking towards her future together with the blonde. They were good, no fights, no arguments, they are like puzzle reconnecting back together. Or were they?

 

 

_Good?_

 

 

Or did she settle for the word?

 

 

So where did “good” originate? Maybe on the nights where they share the couch, significant furniture long and behold, where conversations eventually dug down deeper than intricate prototypes or business clients. Where lips lock like a magnet pulling each pole never wanting to be interrupted by any yielding force. Kara is good kisser, Lena can authenticate to that. Her touch was gentle, nothing too rough, although the ravenette wouldn’t mind. But they always stop there, the kiss, heated or not, that is just it. Was it supposed to end up like it always do? After a kiss of who knows how long, they retire to the bed, cuddle and all, and that’s that. Lena knows she promised that they are taking this slow, and she respects Kara’s decision.

 

 

But…

 

 

Again, with the word, was it always doomed to end up like that? The same thing, on the same place, on the same circumstances never advancing. They’re like a route never reaching the desired destination, moving forward but not accelerating, same velocity but never gaining. So, what was the problem? Is it her? No, she had been in-front of the mirror for a couple of times for the past days and she couldn’t even find a tinge of an answer to her dilemma. Is it Kara? Hmmm… She might not say it, but Lena could feel a slight tremble upon Kara’s touches, with every touch there was this void. The problem is this void keeps growing by farther inch and the bigger and worse scenario at hand, is that she can’t address it, for Lena thinks maybe this was just a black fog that had roams around her mind.

 

“Lena, dear, we can always reschedule if you’re not in the mood for the meeting” the blonde across to where she sat defiling those papers by flicking back and forth as if she wasn’t sure what is she reading, offers some sort of leeway for her to cut the chase and admit that she wasn’t in the mood for other things. Cat’s brow rises, as she notices a very slight change in Lena’s face upon hearing her words. Cat knew the woman since this little girl started as an intern to the family business, so she knew if Lena has a problem that she usually hides to the world and sulk to them alone.

 

“No. I’m perfectly fine.” Lena tries to save herself.

 

“Are you talking to me or to yourself?” Now its Lena’s brows turn to furrow making a bridge and just like them, her internal critical thinking is bridging to anything it could grasp upon, trying to hide what already has been seen in broad day light. Caught in the act, but she tries to keep the façade, the formality, the professionalism, that personal life is always a different life in the bounds of business. “So, when are telling me about you and Ms. Royal Highness? Lena Luthor, aren’t you giving me the honors to be the first tabloid in the world, to announce your very private relationship with her? Ouch… I’m hurt, if you do that, dear. I would take it as a personal insult if Daily Planet or TMZ is going to be the first to do it. CatCo gets the exclusive. Photo shoots, videos, my company has to be the first.”

 

How did she know? Did the Cat Grant got hold of all cctv footages or even have wired the whole National City to know? Lena was internally debating of which to address first, her earlier dilemma or the freshly baked hot from the oven problem of their relationship at risk of being publicize at this point. Cat can see from where she sat Lena’s internal rambling so she saved her before her mind explodes of ideas for scape goat. “Lena, don’t worry, I totally understand if you guys want to keep things between yourselves. No pressure, media sometimes becomes a world that eats at anything, been there done that. When you and Kara are ready, good to know that there’s only one woman you trust.”

 

 

Lena smiles awkwardly like a child being caught stealing cookies from the jar. “Thanks, Cat. I have no problem with publicity, it just Kara doesn’t want much of the attention yet. I understand, being CEO of El-Tech and at the same time her status as royalty, has been overwhelming making her a prey for all the attention. And we are taking things slow.”

 

 

“I understand, dear.” Cat’s smile shifts to a neutral gaze. “But Lena understand that if she wants you to be in her life, people will eventually know. Sooner or later, they will know. Kara has to get used to the fact that you will be eventually be seen together. I don’t want you to be hidden in the shadows, as if she was anything uncertain of being in whatever relationship with you. She has to be proud of what you have, behind cameras or behind the privacy of your walls.”

 

 

Uncertain.

 

 

Was Kara yet to be certain about them?

 

 

***

 

Days came an absolute abrupt end without major issues, it went fine as if like a wind we don’t see, often felt and neglected. And previous issue that had come to Lena’s mind must have been buried at some point, never been discussed nor surfaced. For the thought she is not reopening, for she had a hideous feeling that it made would lead her to question, Kara. Loving perfect Kara, her mate, whom who she shouldn’t doubt for any less. Understand that she doesn’t want to screw things up that is why she had buried it, keep her mouth shut and follow wherever Kara is leading them into this.

 

“I’m looking for Dr. Danvers.” She inquires against the information desk, which the personnel directed to her an office just past up the third floor of one of National City’s biggest hospitals. Padding her heels, she aims for that direction and momentarily stopping just a few meters up ahead a transparent room where there sat several individuals in white lab coats. Attention attached like a glue to a redhead sitting at the edge, talking and eyes directed to some hologram of a human body it seems.

 

Lena can see from where she stands, that indeed that woman is a woman like no other. Perhaps, she too is like her, a woman empowered with the knowledge and respect. A job directing and a good leader often scaring the shit out of their subordinates. And as if the other woman beyond the glass knew Lena stood there, Alex finishes her words with the residents, which turned to leave in a snap of a finger.

 

Hazel orbs direct burning sensation against Lena’s oceanic greens, Alex kept her lips together not even uttering a single syllable, just a small nod to signal the other woman to follow her. Once inside Alex’s suite, Lena stood idly near the door waiting for the redhead’s affirmation.

 

“Sit.” And so, she did, a few seconds later followed by Alex with a coffee and condiments offered at the table. Upon sitting oppositely to the youngest Luthor, the older Danvers can see the hesitance of Lena’s action, whether she would accept the ones offered or be still guarded. “Don’t worry the coffee has no poison, if that’s the concern.” Alex leans back to the chair behind her, eyes never lifting against Lena.

 

Taking a sip from the cup, she sets it back to small plate that once held it. Her eyes reconnecting with Alex’s never surrendering wood colored ones. Lena prepared for this day, prepared to face the Alex Danvers, formidable sister of the woman she loves, whom might yet be the biggest antagonist of their story. She can’t blame her, there were things in the past to be considered and she knows she can’t turn them back, but here she is trying to prove to anyone in Kara’s circle, that she came back to make things right. May it take her forever to do it, gain back that trust that had been lost.

 

“Dr. Danvers— “

 

“Alex.” The redhead corrects.

 

“Alex, thank you for having me.”

 

“My time isn’t of luxury, Lena.” Dragging her name, the ravenette felt shivers upon her spine but she kept her posture straight. “Let’s cut through the chase. I am not my mother nor father or even Kara. They have attitudes that I don’t even possess. But at some point, we do have all same common denominator. We love Kara, you make my sister smile more than she had for the last nine years. Don’t even deny the fact you are the reason for that for last four months. But the question is how long would it last? Because if this is another game, Miss Luthor…” Alex shook her head “please don’t let her hopes climb too high, because I don’t expect you to be there to pick up the pieces when they are already in the ground.  And please do understand that you don’t expect me to sit there at watch, see if how this unfolds.”

 

“I know you have to expect me to say a thousand apologies, but with you it wouldn’t do anything. You are Kara’s sister and I get the fear you knowing I would do the same. But I ask of you, please do not judge me of a past action I had regretted, I was young, naïve and much to learn. We have a lot of differences, true, because I didn’t come from a life just like yours. Raised in a family where trust has never been broken at very very young age. Where a decision could dictate how you live or how you die. And I know you think I’m just supplying excuses and I can’t change that, if that is what you see in me. But I ask you to give me a chance to prove you wrong, cause hell, I’m ready to prove you wrong. Everyone of Kara’s inner circle wrong, that Kara had chosen me because she saw and believed that I could do better. That my love for your sister, is more than profound and astounding that all you could have imagined.”

 

God. Lena must thank the Luthor training for sure if she didn’t, she would have stuttered. She didn’t even know where those words came from, all she knew those where heartfelt desires she wanted to speak and damn it felt good rolling off her tongue.

 

 

“Intriguing.” Alex’s grins with a challenge.

 

 

Lena brings out an old booklet, made of worn out hard paper, scribes that had decorated its outer-shell, passing it to the redhead beyond the opposite end. Alex accepts it, eyes definitely with curiosity of what was this all about. But Lena beats her before she could ask.

 

“It’s never concrete but it would greatly be good support. According to those notes, there may be away to suppress Kara’s genes, not totally cure what she had but at least in the very least, ruts wouldn’t be as painful as it could get for her. And maybe, just maybe, none of those genes be carry on out to any of her successors, I say we end the curse with Kara.” Alex starts flipping the pages, observing how the ravenette delicately explained how her theory works, and she hides the amazement of how one woman could spend some time on those vast libraries that Kara held, knowing there is a bigger chance of not coming up with a result. “The procedure I presume would not be invasive and if that leads me right, suppressing her genes would not only let Kara be free of the fear or burden. She might have a chance of living a normal life, a long one indeed, with or without me, if she chooses it to be.”

 

 

Unshed tears swell in her eyelids, but never did she let them drop. Knowing a fact that Kara may choose to live without her, but she doesn’t think of it at the moment. Lena is doing this for the sake of Kara, the blonde made so much sacrifice for her, it’s time to do her part as well. Never mind the outcome, she is not doing this for the sake of proving her worth but her love of Kara is too deep down that she is willing to give more than anything in return.

 

“Well, still I don’t like you, honestly. I don’t trust you one bit.” She bobs her head. “But, this could be starters, for proving me wrong. Lena.”

 

 

***

 

_“Hey Lee, I have recently just got out of the office. So, you still up for dinner?”_ Lena hears the revving of Kara’s car on the background and all the day’s exhaustion becomes nothing. The two buildings were just almost a fifteen-minute drive and approximately twenty-five when traffic jam arises. Bringing down the pen, and signing the last papers for the day, she informs Jess through intercom that like the other days, overtime seems not to be an option anymore.

 

Lena was too busy arranging the piled papers to be picked up by Jess for the next day, that she didn’t notice the silhouette of the standing by the doorway. Not even picking up the footsteps for she was too engrossed keeping the files in order so that Jess wouldn’t be having a harder time sorting them out. And she almost drops the last piles when she felt strong and warm hands tighten across her waist, warm breath against her neck and the moist lips connecting to it.

 

“Please don’t tell me, you’ve work the whole day sitting in this chair, working with that.” Her voice comes in a whisper but Lena could hear it, the concern latched to her voice.

 

“Well, they are all done and my chair is perfectly comfy enough to endure me for the entire day. Jess on the other hand is now super strict with lunch schedules.”

 

“Lee” the hold around her waist seems to loosen, hands shifting her to turn around. “Your health is important and you need relax.”

 

“My job is important. The board of the director’s perception of me is important, I’m not like you, one wrong move and they could have the guts to out-throw me. Alphas and their supremacy which I’ve spent every single day trying to prove them wrong— “Lena pauses mid of her sentence as her eyes fell to Kara’s smile.

 

“You’re right, Lee. You are not like me, we differ and that’s good. We’re both leaders at our own way but remember that you have to take care of yourself too. Okay?” Kara placed a soft kiss against her forehead and picks up the bouquet of fresh blossomed flowers she came in with. “Shall we head out?”

 

Kara helps her with the coat and immediately laced their fingers as they head for the elevator. And then there back again, that feeling she thought she had buried deep down her gut. Kara is sweet but it felt lacking. Kara is gentle but it felt not enough. Kara is caring and understanding but why feel the void. That same void that had come haunting her senses. But as usual she pushes it back and remained to trust what she sees rather than what she feels. For she doesn’t want to screw up, this, whatever they have called this.

 

They settled amongst the far corner table of the restaurant, keeping their interactions a tad private. Chatted a little until Kara made a beeline to the restroom, where she was left with the thoughts again. But was immediately cut off when her clear green emeralds caught a familiarity to this woman sitting a couple of meters from them. Lena thought she must have seen her for once but couldn’t point out where. Her eyes though directed to where she and Kara sat, as if observing them.

 

Kara came back not a little while and for a moment her attention is back to the blonde. Once Kara had settle back in, Lena can’t help but look again to where that familiar lady sat and it peaked a curiosity to her nerves off why that the same woman was never found.

 

“Kara?” Her head snaps and eyes widen when that woman calls Kara’s name.

 

“Akemi?” Now it picked more interest. “What are you doing here?”

 

Lena sees how Kara stands from where she sat and giving this woman a warm hug then after electric blues comes in contact with her oceanic greens. Kara’s smile is of genuine gesture but the other ticks more buttons of Lena’s gut feeling. “By the way, this is Lena. Lena this is Akemi Fujiwara, El-Tech’s biggest partner in Asia, aside from Mr. Tao.”

 

“Ah, Regent, a company that you stole from my grasp.” Lena tries to joke her sentiments, trying to ease the alarm that had set off her nature.

 

“So, are alone or with someone?”

 

Upon those words, comes this shift of the woman’s facial expression. As if she is sad, hurt or something in between. Feigning an emotion to portray. “Well, I was hoping I could join you. You see my date kinda stood up on me, I’ve been waiting for almost an hour and no signs of his arrival is yet to be seen. But I understand if you guys are in the middle of something, I could leave.” Dragging those words as if she pleads to the blonde to let her stay.

 

Kara on the other hand tilts her head, eyes asking a quiet permission to the woman she came in with. Truth to be told, back in Lena’s mind, she knows this woman is practically lying. An opportunistic hypocrite to say the least.

 

 

Stood up?

 

 

_Wow._

 

 

Is it what she calls it when this very woman had just gain entry not a while they had settled in. Lena knows what she saw and she can’t be fooled by it. But she has to keep things professional, since this is one of Kara’s good friends and business partner.

 

Hmmm. Friend?

 

And noble as she is, she didn’t want to make a fuss out of this. Kara awaits on the other line for the answer and she simply smiled with elegance letting the other woman know, her presence wouldn’t bother her but at the end of every friendly gesture comes a sharp pointed edge. Electrifying charges of the opposite end wanting to the destroy the other. With Kara gone to secure another chair for the woman, Akemi sat in the chair Kara offered to be hers. Woman with intent against a woman who not dare to surrender her territory.

 

“So, the rumors were true then?” The half-Japanese, half-British woman asks.

 

 

“Of what?” Lena’s signature brow raises.

 

 

The other woman clicks her tongue. “What could you possibly have that I don’t possess?”

 

 

Lena smirks. “I recon you know that already.” Innocently brushing off some of her hair, exposing an ample skin there, silently putting an exclamation point to their conversation.

 

 

“I see you guys seem chatty.” Kara’s voice peers up from the background halting the both women with their invisible assault to each other. Nonetheless after the other chair came by, they heads up for the menu. Kara sets down her booklet earlier than everyone else, head pointed towards Lena’s direction. “Anything you want to eat, Lee?”

 

 

“I think we should try this new prawn dish.”

 

 

“Kara, aren’t you allergic to that.” Akemi cuts her off. And it did caught Lena off guard. Kara having an allergy to food was never in a million ways was in her mind, for a fact that she didn’t know any of it. And it ups small battles in her mind starting to the brim, asking if there is any more food Kara is not to be given with. There she stood in the brink of giving Kara something that could pain her.

 

“No, I wasn’t. Something with the prawn that day that had a reaction with the flu medicine that I took.” Kara says calmly.

 

 

“But still, can’t take chances.” She insists to reject Lena’s suggestion. “I think we should try, the scallops instead. Aren’t they your favorite?” And Lena flinches upon those words. They were just minute details but it did sting too much that it caused massive quakes to her heart. For Kara never told her about that. Kara lets her decide what she want, never did she voice out what of anything that she truly like. What hurts the most is as if, she never knew Kara at all, missing such minute details of her.

 

She felt a thousand of feelings, watching Akemi ramble information that she only knew first hand. And what adds salt to the wound is the fact that those are basic and crucial parts of Kara that she had wanted to know. Wanted to possess and she didn’t want to share them to others. Call her possessive but how could she not. How could she not be the first to know, be the only one to know? She had shared Kara too many of her first, some secrets she never wanted to tell anybody, for with Kara she felt safe, she felt utterly protected and prioritize.

 

But seeing now, as if Kara had restrained to let her know of those. And it became more food to her doubts of why Kara has been so guarded around her, never initiating a kiss, why kisses seem to stop there. Of why touches feel so devoid of true intention, of why they’re are stuck for the past few months. Slowly she realizes all of that now, that Kara has been always afraid.

 

And she looked like an idiot, sitting there with her mouth shut.

 

Lena felt numb as if a bullet come striking to her heart. So, fucking numb that she didn’t even notice the bill being slipped with a few dollars, not the drive how where she remained so silent, the elevator up to her penthouse nor the entry to her home. She stood there unable to move as Kara aims for the wine and sets it to be opened.

 

“Lee, is something wrong, you where awfully quiet?”

 

And Lena couldn’t stop those tears from falling, those tears of question, she hated herself, and loathed. How could she did not see it. She trusted Kara so much of her and now she didn’t even get any of what she bargained for.

 

“Lena?” With one of Kara’s shoe advancing is equal to Lena’s drawing a step back. She raises one of her hand to tell Kara to stop.

 

“You tell me Kara.” Kara’s face crinkles in confusion. “Of why you never initiate in advance, of why you always draw a line between us, of you seem guarded around me, of why we are never really moving forward. Kara, I know I had made mistakes in the past, mistakes that I was never really proud of. But you have to tell me Kara, not this where I second guess of why we’re are always on the same ground. God, knows how much I’m trying to prove it. But really Kara, I can’t just have a half of you when I’ve given all that I have.”

 

Kara was lost for words. She though Lena wouldn’t feel it. For she thought it would only pass with time. But clearly it did not. “Lee.” She calls for her, maybe they could work things out.

 

“Kara, please don’t.” Lena shook her head. “I think its best we took off sometime for ourselves, cause clearly we aren’t who we wanted to be.”

 

All Kara had wanted to do was hug Lena, watching her cry made her heart clinch. And it pained her to see that she was the cause of it. She wanted to sit down with her over the couch and try to talk it out but she knew better that the ravenette needed the space.

 

 

Taking the coat, she gave Lena once last glance and let the door close behind her tracks.

 

 

***

 

Barry clicks the save button of his program, leaning back against his chair, raising both arms to stretch those knots, it had been a day. Glancing from the clear glass it was clear he was one amongst or maybe it was just him in the lone building. His lights only illuminated the hallway opposite to his, the others, pretty much turned off several hours ago. After tidying up the mess that had scattered his table, he turns to the grab his coat heading for the elevator. But what had caught his attention is that he wasn’t the only person thinking the same.

 

The lab’s lights were still lit and with curiosity he cancels the elevator ride and heads to the part of the building, checking out who may have the idea to camp out this late hour. Opening the door there he saw a woman of sun-kissed hair still working onto something, he knocks lightly trying to get her out of the focus of her duties for a second. “Staying late boss?” He asks while approaching, dropping his bag on the table lightly and takes the seat opposite to the blonde. “Or trying to preoccupy a troubled mind?” Kara only shrugs his statement. Barry had known Kara so much that even with a slight behavior change, he detects them right away. “I’m heading out to the stalls downtown, grab a bite want to join?” He persists trying another way of persuading Kara with something that she can’t usually refuse.

 

 

Food.

 

 

And there he sees a glint of smile on her face, after few minutes they cruise the highways and parked their respective cars to this Chinese takeout place that has been known to sell their goods for cheap price without compromising the food quality.  They sat at the table situated outside the restaurant since the ones inside where full. “Aren’t you going to be with Iris, tonight?” Kara asks.

 

“Nah, she and the other ladies at work have this girls’ only night out. So, I’d rather spend time working late than sit idly in our apartment doing nothing.” He downs a cold beer at hand. “You… aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else tonight, like the same place that kept you from working too late?”

 

She glares at him clamping her jaws, not wanting to explain further. Barry raises his hands in surrender. “Ok, I’m not gonna ask. I do wanna kept my job around.” With his statement Kara snorts. They paused a little when the waitress starts placing their order down one by one.

 

Kara dug to the food so as Barry, the topic left out hanging. It has been always in experience that he does not pry to Kara’s privacy. The Kara he knew was always secretive about thoughts and feelings and the best approach was to wait for her to spill the details rather than forcing her to. For now, the best he could be is a company and if she cracks then he’ll be a good listener.

 

“You do remember Akemi?” She starts. Barry pauses half way picking up another potsticker from the plate. His eyes directed to Kara’s.

 

“You mean, Akemi Fujiwara, daughter of Takishi Fujiwara. Now CEO of Japan’s largest powerplant industries. That Akemi, sure I do. Hard to forget. Why?”

 

“Well I meet her few days ago, in some restaurant newly opened in the uptown.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. I think I forgot to mention that she had stock around National City after the shooting accident. While you’re away, she has been dropping quite often El-Tech in hopes of bumping in to you. And by I say hoping, she did literally visit every day and Lucy… hmm… Lucy’s quite not happy. Annoyed is understatement, she’s in the brink of putting her in the block list in the security. Your aunt’s wife is so, protective of you, same level as Alex. Anyways, it’s actually good that she had a chance meeting you. Girl is persistent.”

 

Kara only tentatively nods. “We met and that’s good. She met Lena too.”

 

“Oh.” Kara can see even in the dim lit placement of their table how Barry’s face turned three-sixty by just a second. His face quite not describable in nature.

 

“Something wrong?” The blonde detects the hesitation, even sees Barry’s vigorous shaking of head, a couple strong no’s but not utterly convincing really. “Barry, I ask again, is something wrong?”

 

“Boss, I do wanna keep my job ---“ He pauses when he sees the same glare Kara had flashed not a while ago. “Okay. Okay. So, I have series of questions to ask. What do you think of Akemi? I mean what do you think of her, is she friend or you know.”

 

“Of course, she is. A great one really.”

 

“Did you happen to leave them two alone even just for a blink of an eye?” Kara affirms that she did leave the two alone for quite some time and they were quite chatting. But she didn’t assume since for the whole meal it was okay, both were professional towards each other although she had to admit, Lena did become more and more silent as the night drag further.

 

“Lena… her demeanor did quite change when we head back.” She confesses to Barry most of the details. “And she told me that we needed space or time for she didn’t want to have only a portion me being involved on what we have. Truthfully saying, three days had passed and I still don’t know what she meant. I was truly supportive of what she wants and I do anything that makes her happy. We were good Barry, I just can’t point out where did we go wrong? Shouldn’t I have invited Akemi to join our diner? I am completely clueless. We haven’t been in contact for the past three days.”

 

“Are you still taking this slow pace with her?” He asks.

 

“Yes, she told me she respects my decision that we don’t jump into conclusions first. That we get to try this right, I am just afraid that if we do something wrong, all we have established for the past months will just go crumbling down. Did I make sense?”

 

Barry nods, back in his mind, he knew what was wrong. But he kept his mouth shut only paying the bills charged to them and invited Kara to the pier just a couple of blocks away. Telling her that they should speak this matter in a more private place, where Kara doesn’t hold back to anything. They sat on the wooden walkway, soaking most of their feet above the ankle with sea water. Enjoying the moonlit view without disturbance, only they chatter silenced with the crushing waves serves as the background.

 

“I know why Lena is upset Kara. Truly I do. She felt the void, a void you help established between you and her. It wasn’t your fault or hers. You accidentally built it, interlaced with the fear that you denied that you possess.” He smiles. “You fear you screw up things that’s why you try your best to make things perfect. And that façade makes you limited, the fear grows without you knowing, your actions speaks to it though. You fear of something, am I right?”

 

Kara fell silent. Her eyes closed and nods lightly as if afraid of voicing it out. “I am afraid Barry that if I get attached too much, what if? What if she decides to leave again, it would devastate me. I don’t know, what will I do? I am afraid to trust her again, I don’t know why? It’s just there are a lot of what ifs in my head.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell her?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt her. Lena might think that I haven’t forgiven her. Of course, I do. I love her so much that I am willing to give her the chance. But this fear keeps haunting me, Lena has literally everything Barry. At some point I don’t know where to stand, where would I put myself? She can live without me if she chooses it to be. Maybe that is why I don’t want to attach myself because I fear of one day, she realizes that she doesn’t need me, anymore. I don’t want to keep my hopes high.”

 

Barry moves his hand to pat her back and the best reassuring smile he could offer. “To fear is natural, nine years has been too long. A lot can change, the Lena you knew has change as same for you. But you have to tell her Kara, tell her how you feel. For what hurts is guessing where did she went wrong, not knowing. If you want to be with her, you have to tell her. If you can’t, if you’re afraid or doubting, tell her.” With Kara’s tears shedding he can’t help but shed a few too. “I can’t blame you really. Many times I thought Iris was going to leave for a better man. Why not? I was once everything she wasn’t, mom died early and dad got imprisoned. I was left with nothing but my creative mind and fast feet. I remember when I met her, I was in this faded polo shirt and over-worn jeans, my shoes? Didn’t fall far from the others. And she was this girl coming from a great family, with parents who supports her endeavors. I sat there with no parents and with nothing to promise, I was empty handed. My younger-self look down on the mirror with my mind hanging with a question, what could I give to this woman? But you know what she never asks of the question I ask myself. Never did she complain to things I can’t give nor doubted the future I could provide.  Iris believed in me when I bounced job after job, believed in this small apartment down Metropolis, believed so much till you found me.” He wipes his tears with both hands never expecting to cry more than he imagined.

 

“Well it’s not the glamour nor the life we could provide. It’s the company they seek, the happiness you provide. The protection that you selflessly offer that they crave for more. It’s in our hold they feel safe, vulnerable and loved.  That’s what’s important to them; that is what make omegas so unique and beautiful. And you know who told me that?” Kara shook her head. “Iris’ father.” He smiled back. “And now I’m telling you that because you’re not only a friend but a family too. The Kara I know puts everything at stake, and if… if you get hurt and lost, well we’re here, always. So don’t be afraid to gamble at it, for sure we don’t know the rewards at stake. So, I need you to tell her, everything you want, you have to.”

 

He pulls the blonde to his side and hugs her, they cry and cried until tears come scarce. Until pain and fear replaced by hope. Hope that the scars of the past will find its true healing and never will it disturb the wakes of the present. They enjoyed the moonlit view, the soft rippling waves that had come through their feet, not long after they had separated ways. With Barry to his home where his wife awaits but Kara may be alone in her Narnia land but with knew profound courage to look forward to.

 

***

Alex stood there completely amazed, when she literally had made it to her private laboratory an hour earlier than expect and to see a ravenette be there who had worked much as if she had been there with the sun still ready to wake up. The redhead lay down most of her items to the table and intentionally placed the cars keys that it would produce a sound, but Lena on the other side, didn’t flinch nor bat an eye to her new companion in the room, seemingly so engrossed to the microscope in-front of her.

“It’s like a ghost town in here.” Alex speaks a little bit louder trying to get Lena’s attention which did pay a good outcome when green orbs aligns with her hazel ones. “Do you mind?” Asking permission to put own low music as the background. Lena shakes her head and continues to back to her previous dealings.

“So how is my sister?” Alex approaches Lena grabbing a stool so she could seat herself just near the proximity of the raven-haired woman. “I haven’t seen her this week and who best to ask but you.” Her finger idly scrolling down the tablet she placed right in front of her. And back the awkward silence that fills the air. She didn’t know what to say, the last time she saw the blonde was, well the night didn’t fair well that day. Her mind running different circles and truth to be told, she had doubts of what she had said. It’s just her heart bore so much questions that her mouth was so fast to act than her mind. Here yet again she proves to the universe that she Lena Luthor, wasn’t really good at relationships and she let her insecurity be a factor to that. Plus, being a coward was not a good talent of hers, there had been a thousand unsent messages she had type in her phone in different approaches and unique statements but of same point. She wanted to ask forgiveness to Kara that she might have let again fears dictate her state of judgment.

Lena bit her lip, her eyes wander around the view under the microscope, sweat bedding her forehead. Worse is that Alex on the other hand waits for her answer and is never in a million ways of possibility changing the very sensitive topic. She opens her mouth then closes again, pausing for a second she gathered all of her thoughts and words. Lena opens them again and says “We’re definitely okay. I- I mean she’s fine just jobs taking toll on our schedules.”

 

Oh, shoot!

 

She fucking lied. So, she smiled to support her white lie. Trying to weigh things back in her head, that if this woman knows they were sort of not okay, well there is a thousand sharp objects in the room and a hundred ways to die. Then there is this vacant lot at the back, easy to cover up the tracks.

 

“Okay.” Alex seems satisfied, her hawk eyes directed to Lena’s deceiving oceanic ones. “Well, you know the drill.” The redhead flashes her grin while she nods. As soon as Alex turns back, she puffs a large amount of air trying to calm the nerves. “Back to business, what chances do we have?”

 

“I’m halfway done formulating this protein that would bind to Kara’s genes. Actually, we already have the physical form of this protein just how is it going to survive in her system is still quite vague and needs to be tackled upon. Regarding how will work and bind, I think the past days working with it has been helpful and under the microscope it had no problems attaching to the desired gene we are targeting.”

 

The rest of their day spent all about deep science stuffs, they chat a bit but all are much related to what they were working. Lena had agreed with Alex that the parent Danvers get involve since much of the procedure were of their expertise. Alex promising to bring them the next time they meet and maybe some of the other trusted colleagues of her parents, saying that much of brighter minds get involved this would be an easier work than having only two heads storming ideas. And Lena would have spent the next wee hours in Alex’s lab with her permission for what is good with an apartment when no one is to welcome her home.

But it took one text that she had received about the early afternoon coming from the person she wanted to talk with for the past few days. Telling her that Kara wanted to talk to her and if it was okay she can come over to her apartment, to pack her things and leave the premises right away. And as soon as the door unlocks, Lena didn’t waste more time to prepare for something they could eat. Watching the old wall clock that hung around, she had approximately two hours to prep and plan how to unscrew the night she had screwed.

The ravenette sets the table with candles, the needed utensils and some flowers at the back of her mind, she was trying to replicate that dinner that had been thrown to the pothole. Adjusting the lights of her apartment so the candles give their after-glow. Dressing in a simple dress colored in black and let her hair down, she only puts up with light make up. Aiming for the oven, she carefully extracts the lasagna and placed it in the table to cool off for a bit. Sits right next is the chilled wine that had been sitting on ice for the past hour.

When she hears the soft impact of knuckles to her door, her heart literally stops as her eyes swells to some unshed tears. But still she gathers her feet and aims to open the closed door.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Kara stood there with her usual work clothes, some parts now a little bit crinkled due to heavy hours of seating and talking with the board or just in the office signing new contracts. The blonde gives Lena such familiar flowers that had always have a special place in her heart, her favorite ones. Welcoming her in and closing the door, she tells Kara to settle for a bit while Lena places the flowers to the vacant vase she stored in one of her cabinets. Taking off her jacket, Kara folds them and hangs it to the chair and waits for Lena to finish.

 

“Have you eaten dinner? Cause if you didn’t I preferred food.”

 

“No.”

 

They ate in silence, with only the silverware making tolerable screeches upon the porcelain becoming the audible voice, followed by few gulps of downed wine. After Kara help Lena to clean up the table and place the used wares to the dishwasher, with the machine rolling, both decided to sit down in the couch and lay out the plans for the night.

 

“I’m sorry.” Both races for one another to say their apologies first. And then break off into stipples of smile knowing they had the same words to say after all of this.

 

“Can I go first?” Kara asks. “I’m pretty sure most of the conflict comes from me.”

 

Lena’s index finger flies fast pressing across her lips halting Kara to speak for a while. “Don’t take all the blame. I had fair share of the cause to it.” Lifting them back, she opens her ears wide and her heart wider to take upon the blonde’s words.

“I wasn’t completely honest with you. Of what I felt, I guess we really haven’t talk much about it, we just got lost of the feeling we had seek longing to have that we buried much smaller concerns and the same concerns now resurfaced haunting as back.” Kara’s hands held Lena’s, eyes finding for those emerald that shines in the dark. “Don’t ever think that I haven’t forgiven you, please don’t because I did. I can’t explain how but all I could say is that, I am willing to trade all of my past so I could spend my present and the future with you. The truth is I had long forgiven you before you ask for it and I thought by just hearing the reason why you left that it would heal all the wounds. But the scars aches, Lena and I don’t know why, and we didn’t have much time for it. We were adjusting to this, our dynamic, our new normal. I thought it would just pass, but I was wrong, the more days had come and go, the more I doubt, the more I fear. I fear that if I attach myself too much and you decide to leave me, where would I go? I don’t want to lose you again, that’s why I ask that we go slow, trying to find the reassurance. And that’s where I got wrong, I was too focused to find that, that I have neglected how you feel. I was trying to make it perfect, but the truth is even love has no assurance. We would argue somehow in the future, will get into fights, who knows what comes of tomorrow. I might not be perfect, but here I am asking not for the assurance but your willingness to explore what comes of us. I’ll fear but can you be my rock when that time comes, I’ll eventually stumble down but can you be that helping hand, when I lose every tangible things in life can you just be there to love me and nothing more.”

Lena only let the stream of tears flow, she didn’t know what to say to Kara who was not only asking forgiveness to her but also shedding the tough façade she had built to cocoon herself for years. There right in front of her is the very Kara she wanted to have, not the CEO, not the royalty, just plain Kara.

 

“And in return, I would love you the way that I know you deserved to be. I wouldn’t be giving you the wonders of life because I know well you can afford them yourself, you’re a strong woman capable of standing for herself. But I would offer the company that you always yearn, be your ear when you needed someone to listen to anything. The warm hugs and kisses that will always remind you that you deserve to be happy despite of everything. So, Lena Luthor, are willing to gamble with me? To fear, to doubt, to laugh and to cry and together overcome it all?”

 

Lena nods as Kara wipes those tears from her cheek.

 

“I understand.” The ravenette says. “I get why you fear there has been a great history behind us. But Kara I too had fears, of this. I’m not used to this going home with someone, depending on anyone and being vulnerable with you. But I try, I try even if it scares me because for as long as I have remembered it made me happy more than anything I have for the last two decades. You make me happy, where I can just be Lena and nothing more. And Kara trust is something not to be given, it’s earned. I’m willing to wait until you trust me again and yes, I wanted for us to gamble to this. But I don’t want to be second guessing, okay? Tell me if there is something wrong, we work on it. If you have problems please don’t shut me out or anyone else out. Just know that I won’t leave you again, even if our pockets run deep or run shallow. Because this what matters to me the most, this little paradise we created and I’m getting used to this, to what we have in here.”

 

With those words Kara broke into her own tears, Lena’s words are the only thing she wanted to hold on to. It is a promise, not of the perfect outcome, but of a choice that whatever comes ahead of them, they will try and try. And never only for what is good but what is more amazing out there.

 

“One last thing. I ask an apology for the last time we got out for dinner. I understand Akemi has been your friend, I just expected too much and I had insecurities that I had never voiced out. But I’ll do better, we’ll do better.”

 

“No, Lena.” She pulls her close so the ravenette’s head rests on her chest. And kiss the crown of her hair. “You have the right to be jealous, you do. But just know me and Akemi are just friends and our relationship doesn’t fall astray much to business matters. And I’m sorry you feel it that way or anything insecure about of her but know that I choose you and willing to prove it over and over again.”

 

Lena was the one who pulls out from the tight embrace, her eyes seeking for brilliant aquas that shone upon the darkness. With Kara’s soft lips touching hers, all she does was close her eyes and feel that warmness, that spark that none of the words in her mouth could explain. Her mind could never imagine for she herself tries and tries to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream. The Kara she thought she had forever lost in this life time, there holding her and promising with her a life between the cruel circumstances they have been through.

And it is this where great stories unfold, not of perfect characters who live an unscathed life. It’s with people who come out strong discovering their flaws and work very hard to overcome them, that deserves such a happy ending. Kara and Lena are both a living memory that even the toughest shell learns to crack, and there is nothing wrong with vulnerability amongst the people they love.

 

“Do you want to watch movies?”

 

They spent the next few hours of the night in the couch, Lena pretty curled up in Kara’s side and softly snoring     by the fourth movie has started rolling its credit. Carefully extracting herself, she turns off the tv and places the empty boxes of pizza to the trash bin while the empty bowl of popcorn to the sink. Next few minutes she spent thinking how to carry Lena without waking the ravenette as she ferries her to her bed.  It was good thing the ravenette suggested that they change to comfy clothes before occupying themselves with the tv. Well it helps that Kara has the muscle mass enough to carry Lena and honestly to her, she didn’t quite weigh than she expected. Mentally pinning in her mind to convince Lena eat more than just the kale salad. Her steps were slow and never rushing as Kara focuses on the soft snores coming from the ravenette, opening the door and continuing to the waiting bed. Peeling off the blanket, she deposits Lena carefully to the linens. Following right after, she settles just right next to her, spooning the ravenette, knowing that cold linens always makes Lena uncomfortable. Kissing her temple, she brings up the blanket to cover them. “Love you, Lee. Sleep tight.” Placing her hand to hold Lena’s waist, she closes her eyes.

 

 

And dreams, but she doesn’t dream alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was greatly torn by two ideas, to end this chapter with a smut or not. But as you can see i didn't for i think it would ruin the whole point of this chapter. But i literally promise in the next one we will have. I honestly don't know how many chapter shall be left for my mind to write but one thing for sure, i'll keep the next ones with the fluff you always deserve. So happy day and happy weekend. 
> 
> BTW, why does Supergirl crew this year not having press? Hmmm...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me longer, I didn't know how to write this chapter honestly. Fluff for me is harder to write than the angst (savage me always prevails) but here comes the smut that I would ask your kind consideration. This my very first try to such genre, so hope you would take it lightly. Hope you indulge yourself.

**_“I don’t know how the years will go down_ **

**_It’s alright_ **

**_Let’s make the most of every moment_ **

**_Tonight”_ **

 

Lena is absurdly happy even no matter she conceals it. This is a day like no other days, a day that only comes once a month. A day she awaits and cherishes to spend. It had been her and Kara’s date day, well save for the days that they see each other which by the way is almost every single one. But this day becomes extra special, for her the most. It’s were the day is cut off short from work and responsibilities and the rest spent with Kara. She had plans of how perfect it could be. For the ravenette had booked this fancy restaurant that floats through the waters of bay that faces the very dazzling city she had lived.

 

And, oh. The perfect scenery, the romantic moments that could happen and that could lead to something more. No matter how she focuses on her dealings, her mind always comes back to the thought, the expectation and the excitement that gives different leaps of her heart and fattens the core of her soul. So here she is, working yet again this project with the very protective sister of her beloved. Can’t help but smile as she lets her delicate fingers adjust the knob for her better view.

 

Well, it didn’t go unnoticed for her very observant colleague, who knew right away there something off with her partner. She didn’t mean to pry but Alex can’t help with the curiosity at hand and the fuel of being so damn keen. So, she observes for a couple a couple of times on why Lena keep on smiling facing the computer assisted machines when for the last several hours was that she only did. Usually she gets quiet too often, scared to cross the boundaries of the older Danvers, yes, they still have this fence between them but at least they talked and partnership wise has been good.

 

At first, Alex thinks that she may had have too much caffeine through the morning or sugar by any means. But wouldn’t the bathroom trips eliminate those stimulants, so there was something more. And by the definition of more, she sought to figure it out, Alex had a spare time to do it, so why not. Lifting herself from where she sat, then strides to the other corner of the room where a ravenette whose mind is out of this world at the moment.

 

“Awfully happy, are we?”

 

By those words Alex saw how Lena flinches from her posture and within seconds her eyes reconnect to hers as if caught in headlights. She even recognizes the quick millisecond transition of Lena’s garnet orbs from her phone back to Alex’s hazel ones. Even the subtlest breathing patterns became too visible to watch.

 

“Chill!” Alex snorts. “Didn’t mean to scare you off. I think you would definitely know when I intend to do it. Listen… my mom likes you, the brilliance and all aside. Up until now it’s hard to figure why she gets to accept everything so easily. My dad too really. They are ecstatic to know and work for the betterment of my sister. And thank you for the time and effort, and know I wish I could be like them. I try so hard to be like them towards you. But I guess it all takes time. But know that I’m trying and I know it’s not fast but I’m glad of what we have here. I hope to see this grow further knowing I could not get rid of you that easily now.”

 

Both Lena and Alex exchanged soft smiles. And for the ravenette it was good to know that she and Kara are not the only ones moving forward but also the people around them. A past is a never-ending memory of what could not be changed and latching too much only boils poison to whom who seeks to alter them. A poison that kills the ones who wished to stay, and there is no cure to such unchangeable events of a life, yes, others wished to turn back. Who in the earth wouldn’t want to correct all the errors made, the mistakes done? But true antidote was to look forward, and see the past is a learning not a failure. And do what seems best of that knowledge to become a better person that the past would be proud of.

 

Alex too had done things she isn’t proud off and same for the ravenette opposite to her. There they sat as living evidence that they may not be the best person they expected to be, but sure they can’t deny they had become a better one. “Alex, thank you too. And you don’t have to thank me. We love Kara in different ways that we knew. You have a special place in her heart that I could never replace as so do I. And for her to know that despite all of this mess we all have been through, it would cause the utmost happiness to her to see that we try. But I don’t want you to forgive me for her sake. It takes time, everything precious and deeply treasured doesn’t come easily wrapped around in the best ribbons. Will they come when the world knows you truly deserve it already. For now, the chance is enough. I wouldn’t ask for more, when only half is to be given and I am not yet fully ready to receive it. Know that I’m willing to wait until it happens.”

 

“Okay” Alex nods. “So how is it?”

 

“Last batch of testing and I guess we’re good to go. Eliza and the others’ help made everything faster, so I really hope this works. This could change everything for all of us, not only Kara.”

 

“I hope too.” Alex brings her hand to rest against Lena’s shoulder tapping it. And she smiles against those green eyes before she stood up and picked her pace. “As much as I want to stay and continue, I’m greatly needed somewhere else. You could stay or… follow where that smile radiates from.”

 

With Lena’s brows furrowing her eyes follows the trail of a leaving redhead. And when that redhead reaches the door, she stopped for a moment.

 

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

 

Well, Kara did tell her that Alex is tough shell to break but can’t help notice she’s growing inside her already little by little.

 

***

Arriving to El-Tech seems rather haste or maybe she was so lost in her thoughts of excitement by the looks of it. Passing the entrance guards was easy but Lena never knew that it wasn’t the only security she is about to face, not when the elevator holds no other than the woman who didn’t see her eye to eye for the last she had known.

 

“Lena.” Her voice calm yet hides different meanings to it.

 

“Lucy.” She returns before her index finger reaches for the top button amongst the side of the metal shaft. As soon as the doors came to a close, a cold thick air envelops the silence. And never did it crossed the ravenette’s mind that it would take more of her to win everyone’s favor. Too focused into the Danvers’ family particularly Alex, that she too had forgotten Kara’s other family.

 

Meaning the aunt and the…

 

“Glad to finally meet the in-law… soon. Although I would greatly be surprised that if I were to be told that I would soon belong to the same family with one of my greatest rivals, I would laugh it off. But still the world has a strange way of putting things. So here we are same elevator, still has this smell of competitiveness that we never outgrow but in the very least we get to work things together in most peaceful way.” The brunette tilts her head and Lena know what those eyes meant. “But Kara… Kara is another thing. You see Luthor, she became a friend, a very reliable one, and a sister, whom I shared most of mine, before I get to stand where I am now. And my wife loves her so much that I can’t help to love her that way too. Know that I intend to protect the her the way that I know.”

 

Pinging echoes the small compartment as gears halts both of them to stop. A familiar figure of tall lean man enters to join the most yet awkward conversation. As Barry steps in he nods his head a simple gesture to the brunette while a concerned look towards the raven-haired. He aimed for the back portion of the cart and up and away the metal shaft advances to the upper levels. They were yet back again to killing silence, and it was clear to Lena, that Lucy is yet another obstacle in her checklist. With another ding, she sees the doors come to open again.

 

She didn’t even notice that the brunette had come closer to where she had stood, whispering “Don’t do anything you would likely regret, Luthor. And have fun.” With that the brunette is off the cart, the door closing back and picking up the pace. Barry who was once behind them, paces a little so she could stand beside Lena, eyes with full concern.

 

With a brow lifting she asks. “Gonna give a piece too?”

 

“Me?” He feigns a shocked expression. “No of course not. And well, didn’t you have enough burden already. Alex is one force not to be reckoned with and Lucy in the picture… you sure have the guts to come out alive and kicking. And I admire the strength against the unwavering odds.”

 

“Thanks, but they have the right to feel wary, after all— “

 

“After all you stood here ready to redeem the chance and there is no difference between you and all of us. We almost lost her and glad we didn’t. We all look forward and what happened shall set an example that we shall do better. Getting their favor wouldn’t be easy but you’re moving forward.” He gestures a soft smile. “And whatever makes Kara happy, I would totally support it. Good day, Miss Luthor.” He went out of the elevator after those words, leaving Lena some small content and peace that it wasn’t only Kara who is giving her the chance but also the people that had surrounded the blonde.

 

Reaching the top floor, she aims to check upon Kara and passes first to her secretary who said that Kara was still in the middle of discussion with the company’s engineers. The woman only directs Lena to Kara’s office where she could await the blonde. Settling to the couch, her eyes wander through the office, she had been here for a couple of times, and she really loves the minimalistic side of it. With the several minutes passing, she felt idle so she opens her phone and tries to busy herself answering emails and financial reports.

 

She concentrates for a while deeply engrossed to the values in her mobile when she heard a material that hit to the cold floor. That’s when her brows furrow and mind question if indeed she was alone or there was another human being in this room who awaits Kara like she did. And so, she stood up and explored a little, for the last visits she hadn’t done that thing. Kara’s office is by centimeter bigger than hers but looks more barren for Kara’s liking. Reaching the left corner was a door which she had recalled to be a bathroom, door is half-open with lights turned off, so Lena by passes the route.

Then there is a small hallway covered by the shelf behind it that isolate a somewhat partition of the room it has its doors and by the looks of the gap below the lights were on. The exploring side of her wells up as soon as she stands in front of it, hands twisting the knob. And it opens to a room so different from where she had come from. Walls are filled of different splashed colors, shelves filled with books and stuffed toys of different shapes and sizes, then there is the flat screen below it are hundreds of stacked DVDS. Small table and couch with a pastel colored fabric.

 

And…

 

A small kid sitting on the floor with scattered crayons and coloring book that held her attention. A small light blue backpack near her proximity to where she stood. Lena steps closer wanting to know who this kid inside Kara’s office is, only ending to step upon one of the wrappers that had freely scattered all over the floor. And it’s too late to turn back, since the kid’s eyes already darts to her visitor. Lena could swear she had seen the resemblance of whom, she doesn’t have the figures yet. She kept staring at her trying to decipher whilst the kid returns to be intrigued of her new companion. No one dared to speak the word only to be left with each other’s curiosity.

 

“Lee”

 

“Auntie Kara!” The small child with chubby little legs of her own stands hastily and leaves the coloring mess she had made and runs past her towards the door which Kara had stood without her noticing. Her small hands clung against the tailored pants the blonde wore but her hazel eyes never lifting from Lena. “Did you get bored while waiting?” Kara asks and picks the child up whose head shakes for her answer. “So, I guess you to know each other already?” The kid in her arms only burrows her face to the crook of her neck as Kara slowly makes wake to Lena.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself, little bug?” Jamie’s eyes only catch a glimpse of Lena before she hides it again. Lena sees as the small child whispers something that made Kara chuckle. “She says she is shy because you’re too pretty.” Jamie only burrows her face deeper.

 

“Don’t teach the kid, love.”

 

“No, am not! And it’s rare for her to be shy around strangers, maybe you are really that pretty.” Kara earns a soft slap around her bicep. “Okay anyways, this is Jamie Danvers-Sawyer.” Oh, and it hits Lena the resemblance of course. The dimples, the eyes, the soft curls. “Jamie this is Aunt Lena, my mate.” The kid only flashes a toothy smile towards Lena and it swells too much to the heart that Kara is carefree to introduce her as someone who holds a great part of her life.

“Auntie Kara, are we going to that newly opened house of tanked fishes. One of my classmate told me they have dolphins in there and sharks too. Can we go there? Pretty please…” Her eyes beam with hope and her mouth mold into a very very irresistible pout. Lena sees then Kara’s concerned look towards her but plays it well off. “Why don’t you tidy up things a bit here and come join me and your Aunt Lena in my office after a minute, okay bug.” Bringing down the girl down who immediately launches to do what she was asked while Kara’s hand finds Lena’s back ushering her out of the room. Once out of plain sight, Lena sees again that look.

 

Seeing plump lips trapped with white teeth then comes a lone significant sigh before Kara’s darkened orbs connect to hers. “Sorry.” It comes as a whisper. And it took for Lena’s thumb and index finger to lift up Kara’s chin so she could see her eye to eye again. Giving her a small nod, like they always do when one is troubled to speak of something. “You’ve been so excited for this day, knowing the last one didn’t go as planned and got canceled due to our schedules. Believe me I’m also excited too, but Alex called this morning that she had an emergency operation due this afternoon and Maggie is in DC, which is why I’m the only left for Jamie Duty. I didn’t mean to ruin what we have planned.”

 

“Oh.” Pulling the blonde closer she embraces her. “It’s okay love. There are just things we can’t control and rescheduling doesn’t seem bad to me. So, raincheck?” Lena feels the wriggle and the space that Kara set from them.

 

 “No, no raincheck. Lee. You’ve prepared that for almost two months.”

 

“But what about Jaime?”

 

Kara glances at the clock then back to Lena.

 

“Well, we have plenty of time. It’s two in the afternoon, we can go to the aquarium first and you said ship doesn’t sail around past 6 in the evening. We can always bring Jaime with us, don’t worry she wouldn’t get bored. As long as food is at hand, she’s good to go. Oh!... Sorry did you have other things set before we go to that diner. I’m ruining it am I?”

 

“Just some couple of strolls here and there that sure we can always do on the other days. Other than that, I guess the highlight would be the diner. The aquarium shouldn’t be a bad substitute and you didn’t ruin it, just a little alteration doesn’t seem bad. And I would like to get to know Alex’s little spawn.” Leaving the small peck against Kara’s lips, Lena walks over her belongings picking it up. “Come on, love. We have a tight schedule to catch.”

***

Approximately twenty minutes later with much comfier clothes that clung and very excited toddler at their disposal. Finding the excitement and joy that envelops the kid, Lena can’t help but smile the way the little girl squeals upon entering the room with bigger tanks that held the marine animals. Initial arrangement had been planned with Kara carrying Jaime while the blonde held her other hand with Lena but the little one had her own preference. Holding each of Kara and Lena’s hand while she walks between them bouncing off the little backpack she carries. Saying it was what her parents’ usually do when they go out.

 

“Auntie Kara, look! An angler fish.” Little hands planted against the hardened glass, eyes fixated to the bulb attached like a fishing rod to the fish. “Like the ones in Finding Nemo.” Kara had told her during the ride, how little Jamie is so obsessed with animals of different species. Having her favorite channels are the likes of Animal Planet. She even tries not to laugh when the toddler tries to mimic how fishes open and close their mouth, snapping photos of the aunt and niece and some videos saved in her gallery.

 

The ravenette can’t help but have flashbacks of how she too was like Jamie, for almost a decade ago. Where she was just a fifteen-year-old girl who too had step foot only of the aquarium per Kara’s demands. She looks back to it and wonders that if the same moment comes back again, she would eventually take it for it reminded her how a dorkable stuttering mess like Kara had gone against all odds to invite her, and how she fall in love with every part of Kara before she even acknowledge it. From that time, she only had called it a simple crush, nothing more and expected that it would last shortly.

 

But yet again the world proves her wrong and maybe it is right to know that we are sometimes wrong about assumptions, cause she wouldn’t want to live with a world without a Kara in it. The girl who made her realized a lot that she didn’t have to waste this lifetime atoning for guilt that she too deserved to be happy with her side. And she will forever treasure this second chance, maybe it goes as she planned it or a small detour. Lena aims to make every single second count now she knew she had a place to call her home.

 

“Lena. You okay?” Nodding, she takes back Jamie’s little hand and continued to explore. After what it seems to be an hour of tour, two stomachs loudly grumble and they head-off the food stall located at the area. Both are giggling when they got back to the table where Lena waited for them to finish their order. Few minutes had gone by and her green eyes can’t help but see as their order stock up to be completed, she saw that all that Kara had ordered where nothing but fried delights. Composed of burgers, pizzas and a large mountain of fries and not to mention the overflowing soda.

 

“Kara! You didn’t.” And before the blonde could ask why Lena is on the counter and fast as the cashier enters her order. She gets back to their table which was now filled of what she knew it would have. Giving Kara a glare, that had meant they had to talk.

 

“What?” Kara asks with innocence.

 

“Does Alex know your feeding her with all of these?”

 

“Well in my defense, Lee. Its Jamie’s favorite. Right kiddo?” Little Jamie only nods because her mouth is so full of the burger while the other hand clung to two big stalks of fries. There was sauce on her chin but she never cared munching her way for the next bite. “And she’s a kid, Lee. Let her enjoy it. It’s the only time she gets to indulge with me like this. Alex is way too strict to allow this.”

The conversation was made to pause when the waiter comes up with the greenest salad they could offer and Kara’s eyes widens   to   see there where three plates that had land to the table. “Argh… green leafy monster.”

“Green leafy monsters.” The toddler repeats with a cute crinkle forming between her brows.

Her brow hiked up hearing those words. “Did you say something?”

Both of her girls only shook their head and continued to eat, knowing that if Kara were to defy Lena about the good vegetable diet it only meant she would be sleeping in the couch and a week of tortured meal with kale. With the last forced shoved of salad down their gut, they continued the tour with a full stomach and energy.

At the end of the tour, there was a small area where it had featured of how pollution had destroyed the habitats of these said animals and the aim of establishment is to gain funds in order to nurse and take care of the endangered species. With the amount gained they too will help restore the habitats back so the animals that naturally belonged to the wild will be able to come back home. Little Jamie sobbed when she saw how turtles got choked of plastics that they taught where food, oil discharges that had destroyed thousands of corals where Nemo and his friends live. She even hugged the sculpture of a dolphin and tapping its head saying. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

 

“How I wish she stay that small forever.” Kara speaks to Lena placing her hand to the ravenette’s waist pulling her closer. “Is it okay, I leave her with you for a while? I promise I’ll be quick, just have to get something so she has to remember by the place.” With her nodding, Kara was off disappearing amongst the few guests.

 

“Where’s Auntie Kara?”

 

“She went to get you something. Do you want to sit down?” With affirmation they settled on the chair near where they stood, pout still evident with red puffy eyes to match. “Don’t worry we’ll help them so they could go back to their homes once again.”

 

“You will?”

 

“Yes.” Lena didn’t expect a little hug from the toddler burying much to her blouse then immediately pulls away. Cocking her head, she examines why.

 

“Aunt Kara is right. You're not only beautiful but you smell so good too.” Yet she flashes again that toothy grin.

 

“Charmer.”

 

“And thank you…”

 

“For what?” Brows meet in between as Lena asked what she could be thanking her.

 

“For… being with her. For making my wish come true. I always wish that one day, Aunt Kara would be lucky to be given someone to be with her. A mate… or something… it’s what they call it. So, she can be like Mommy and Mama. Like Grandpa Jeremiah and Grandma, like every else. Happy and never alone. So, thank you, for being with her and making her happy.”

 

“She’s not the only lucky one little dimple. She’s not the only one.” Tucking her few curls away, Lena returns the warm embrace. Sooner Kara returns holding a big plushie of a sea turtle and a whale shark about the same size as a kid. And a smaller size stuffed toy shaped as a cownose stingray. Lena now know why Alex is so strict about Jamie when it comes to Kara, since almost of the time the blonde always and always gets way too much to the extent spoiling the kid.

 

“What?” Kara questions the look Lena is giving. “I got you something too.” Reaching her the soft stingray plush she bought for her. Lena can’t really blame Kara, for that’s the way she does things. And Lena wasn’t a stranger to that fact of how Kara spoils her too at times.

 

Dinner came after when the sun had finally set, the ship drops its anchors when it had finally reach a couple of miles away from the docks. The ship is as elegant as it could be from the old chandeliers to the wooden walls and the carpets but the deck part was to die for. Arranged with different tables, once their feet stepped in, the view was so stunning and spectacular. How the city lights up like Christmas lights in the and as it was painted in oil canvas ready to be displayed.

 

Once sat Lena knew other than the scenery, there was another thing for Kara and Jamie to be excited about. Opening up the menu, she observed how their faces lit up flipping pages after pages, skipping the salad section, fingers immediately pointing to the main course meal. Knowing it’s hard to force them to eat anything green again, she made a deal with the both of them. If they were to eat a vegetable salad of her choosing, Lena will talk to the chef inside to serve them his secret recipe of an ice cream desert. With an awesome bargaining skills and strict no’s, Lena won against all the irresistible pouts. With the two big empty salad bowls down and the main course devoured, she kept her promise to both. Indulging them with the promised cold dessert to their hearts content.

__

 

“You really sure we could stay?” Kara voice echoing through the walls of the bathroom, come straight out to the opened door. Watching as Lena sets the bed in the spare room of her apartment hands busied as she helps Jaime with the Lilo onesie that Alex had packed for the toddler.

“Of course, love. I don’t see you letting the kid stay over the house surrounded by shadows of overgrown forest.” Lena replies, placing another pillow to the bed and peeling the blanket.

The blonde later came out with the toddler who is now yawning successively, gonna admit that they too were worn out of today’s activities. Kara’s sweater had different sizes of water marks and her boy shorts didn’t survive either. Placing a knee to the mattress she gently placed the half-asleep kid down to the linens and Lena placed a blanket to cover her then another pillow to her side so the little girl doesn’t fall off during her sleep. Flicking the switch from the lamp they slowly padded out of the room, closing the door gently.

 

As soon as they enter Lena’s room, Kara pulled the ravenette into a deep kiss which at first Lena was surprised but then let’s go of the feeling, placing her hands to circling the blonde’s neck while Kara pulls her closer through her waist. They kiss longer than they have expected breaking only to catch their breath then back to the tugging pull again. As it is seemed to be a battle between domination but never was as they found rhythm on how to express their love towards the other.

 

Lena was the one to pull away first but by an inch only, tries to recover the lost air from the heated make out. “Shower… then cuddle?” she rasps still trying to get enough air to her lungs.

 

With a nod, she tugs Kara to the bathroom. It lasted for about half an hour since they may or may have not chosen to continue the mouth exploration down the shower but well, someone was able to control over the situation that is why they ended up in bed cuddled to one another.  Lena’s head rested upon Kara’s chest, her fingers toying the fabric of Kara’s tank. While enjoying the stroke of fingers that plays with her locks.

 

“I would like to admit, that I was never a fan of change. But before you could apologize again for today, I want for you to know that I never imagined this day to be like this. I was so happy that you introduced me to Jamie and showed me a side of Kara that not everyone has the chance to see. When you’re with her, you became this Kara that I had first met. The adorable and childish side of you. The Kara that I had fallen in love with and will always love. And there is so much more side of Kara that I will and have fallen in love. So, thank you for trusting and showing me those parts of you that you never get to share the world every day.” Lena felt a soft kiss placed her head, looking up all see saw where vibrant blue pools looking down at her.

 

“Thanks Lee, for today. For loving me and accepting Jamie even though with such short notice.”

 

“Although, I got to admit, love. It came to my mind, that Alex made this as a single purpose to send her little spawn to guard you from me.” Lena grins as Kara only laughs upon the idea, knowing so far, the kid adored Lena even they only met for like several hours. And Alex, she knows her sister wouldn’t do that and even the redhead might not say it but she is slowly opening and accepting topics about her and Lena’s private life.

 

Lena couldn’t figure who started it but all she knew that her lips again is against Kara’s. Pulling a tighter gravity pull than the last, within the passing minute it become so heated that she started to bite the blonde’s lip border line ripping the skin. Pulling away what makes to be just a millisecond then back indulging again to this addictive sweet feeling that sends to much electric to every nerve of her body. And not to mention supplying ample amount of heat everywhere that isn’t needed to be supplied much.

While their lips remain lock tight, her hand roams around quickly as it has been having a mind of its own. For her mind now is a mush of feelings and her gut boils so differently. Her fingers itched passing and crawling under the soft fabric that covers so much of Kara’s physiques. Scraping slowly as every finger hiked up to the torturous mountain ranges of Kara’s abdominal muscles. Often lost on wonder of how it would taste when her lips come kissing those tight skin.

But as she continues to venture for more, she can’t help but choke a silent moan when she felt calloused hand gripping her waist. Her waist that only clad a thin fabric of underwear that makes her brain short circuit. Her mind wishing that Kara do something more than just hold her there. And yes, she was being answered with all the glory, feeling a thumb slip on that fabric as if pulling it down slowly. Her head mentally cursing its silent approval.

 

Then a small knock hits the door.

 

A small knock that topples over everything that had built up as if a mountain destroyed of its terrain, when echoes causes a strong avalanche to occur. Kara’s lips detach immediately and sits up, then another knock comes straight from the door. Fixing her hair a little, the blonde pulls down the shirt that has been hiked up and immediately aims to where the sound comes from. Lena groans for the loss of such contact, hearing as the door to her room gets unlocked, she sits up and reaches to turn on the lamp.

The door come to a close, she sees Kara walking back to their bed carrying a toddler who they believed they put to slumber not little while ago. Little hands clung to a unicorn stuff toy and cheeks flushed with visible dried tear tracks. She reaches with haste to the different clothing that had been disarrayed in her body, fixing a little bit of her hair so she could be child-discretion appropriate.

 

“A nightmare?”

 

Kara affirms. Walking closer to the bed placing the stuffed toy to lean at the foot of the bed. Lena didn’t need words nor Kara to ask, she pats the mattress next to her and Kara dutifully places little Jamie. Once settled in small fingers ball up against the ravenette’s shirt tugging her to lay down. Kara follow after climbing to the bed, placing soft kisses on Lena and Jamie’s forehead. She holds them close as the night continues to reign as further they slipped into their own slumber.

 

___

 

Sun has yet to rise visible to the cold misty fog that covered the tall skyscrapers that towered the city. Blinking her lids to open little by little, her blued orbs examines the surrounding, slowly getting up, she smiles to the sight. As little Jamie had clung like a koala to Lena, hands securely locked against the huge shirt. Covering them back with the blanket she then takes sight at the small clock at the side table. Half past five in the morning, she heads to the living room unpacking her laptop.

 

“Hey Sept.”

 

“Master.”

 

Smile crept on her face when she hears that voice again. With the long months she had spent trying to save what she could scavenge from a fried circuit. This was it, Sept had come back to life, but his memories that had transcribed beforehand. Everything erased, deleted and lost. September never knew of Karen, not the lonely manor at the edge of Scotland, nor any trace of how he was solely created for. Kara was still able to perfect his nature, the feelings he felt. And it was good for her that the new September she had brought back have no trace of that unspeakable past. At times she felt guilty of what she did to herself but that was the only she knew. Kara had to keep that side of her sealed off from the rest of the world, there wasn’t much of a choice.

A part of her wanted to bury that, no one else needed to see that. So, she didn’t think of it again, instead she closed her laptop, headed to the kitchen and start something for breakfast. Something just to occupy and maybe replace those thoughts. And it did, it made her calm, made her focus of what’s ahead. After setting the breakfast down the counter, Kara walks down the hallway back to Lena’s room.

As she was about to twist the knob, that familiar pain in her abdomen bursts like a wave to her body enough to make her kneel. Her heartbeat raced a million per second, mind denying of what it meant. Shaking her head, she gathers her thoughts, evens out the breathing. Goes back to the living room and opens the kit she had always brought with her. Peeling one of the strips after the other, as she applies them to her bare skin.

 

“Not now please. Not now.”

 

***

Next few days was like hell broking loose, Lena can’t remember a day where she had an empty table to leave and come by. Taking different calls in different languages as if she was a translator by nature of work. Papers had come fly by packing up ready to be signed then comes the late afternoon as she delivers them back to Jess for distribution to their respective receivers. Then comes inserting the board meetings with non-stop argument here and there. The only thing she remembers when she goes home is Kara protectively tucking her into the bed.

 

And mornings…

 

It had become weird.

 

It’s not odd per se but Kara lately has been so “clingy” towards her. If that’s the word to sum up, the way Kara ushers her from L-Corps garage to her office. Giving glares whomever stares at Lena after a span of a minute, the lunch dates come natural even with the bad schedule flying through the week, but then comes late afternoon in which the blonde makes it an effort to wait for her even if they stay until past eight in the evening. Insisting it is okay and Lena wasn’t troubled by the gesture, she finds it sweet but at the same time questioning, for Kara has never been that kind of partner. Kara was cool and carefree so much different of what see saw a week ago.

So, she waited for it, spent a next two days hoping it would subside and go back to normal. But it didn’t, may have become worse than she had expected. When by coincidence, Jack, Lena’s college friend and trusted colleague may have shared an elevator ride with them. She felt the strong grip of Kara’s hand on her palm, her eyes directed to the man, jaw’s twitching a little by the force applied inside. Lena swears if she wasn’t there running soothing circles against Kara’s hand, Jack wouldn’t have made it out alive.

She had her suspicions, she had. Wasn’t so oblivious not to see, but she wanted a confirmation, a word from Kara but nothing came and she didn’t pry. But she other ways to know, other ways to seek answers. And if not by one strip of greenish material often mistaken just a fabric when not thoroughly examined, she hopes to find the truth to them. Lena had found one of them in Kara’s bathroom, and she never wanted to be nosy, but she had a deep feeling, a strange one. She sent samples down to her lab and Alex’s, whatever is happening Lena wanted for Kara’s family to know. After all, they have as much right as her. There would be consequences, if Kara had found out, but she will not just sit right at the same chair, letting them unfold, nine years was enough. Whatever it is, whatever will it be, she will be there to face it with Kara.

With a familiar ring came to buzz her phone, she immediately picks it up. “I understand. Just as I suspected.” she replies. Lena takes a pause listening to the other line.

 

“You’ve got to trust me on this Alex. I know it’s dangerous but we have to try. And please don’t do anything reckless, your sister is not a normal alpha. I’ve read written accounts of Prime Alphas behavior, without proper knowledge it would put anyone at risk. Give me two days, and if… if only you wouldn’t hear anything from me after that, then I trust your judgement for the matter.”

 

She hears the big sigh on the phone. _“Okay. Do what you can do, we’ll do ours too.”_

 

Lena found herself exiting her office, giving Jess a strict order to cancel schedules she had prior, for the next two days. Calls shall be received by Jess only and anything that needs tackling shall be emailed to her. Out of her own building she was fast, driving to the place she knew Kara would be. Parked the vehicle, she ascends to the footsteps that lead to a door. Unlocked it with its unique passcode and the key that Kara had given her.

Once inside she bolted the locks to a close and from the air, she immediately knew Kara is right somewhere this three-story mansion. And run a thousand possibilities of what lies on what she could find. Following the trail of that familiar scent, Lena took the cascading steps, as the same scent grew stronger. Taking a halt just beyond the last stair, she saw what she was looking for. Clad in her sweatpants and shirt.

And she knew, Lena knew that Kara noticed her presence. The figure took a pause of prior dealings, slowly turning around. Part of her shivered, knees felt weak and her heart beat so hard, but her mind told her feet to come closer. Closer knowing the danger that it comes as she danced through a flame like a graceful month, a gazelle playing house with blood thirst lion. Instead her heels pick up a pace, even when she noticed Kara’s eyes that once spark like the gems of the sea, like a sparkling star so bright and beautiful under the gaze of an astronomer, now replaced by much more that could be feared.

 

But none of that fear weighed her down, halted her even the pools of Kara’s eyes filled with darkest night. Air reek of the strongest pheromones she ever had encountered. She was scared of course she was, reading so many accounts of whom who tried to tame a stronger force only to meet their untimely tragedy. This was a gamble, knowing the Kara that had stood there is more than just the Kara she knew for the past months. This was the Kara that had been locked away for almost half-decade, none tried to reach.

 

“Don’t.” The blonde’s voice echoes, with a faint growl that sent shivers to her spine. That voice so different from Kara’s sweet and caring tone. Kara had step back adding more distance that she had aimed to cut less.

 

“Kara, love—”

 

“Please, Lena don’t. You don’t understand.” Lena sees as Kara head falls to the side, not wanting her to see that part of her. “I will only hurt you. Like I always do, destroy when I had to become this. Please Lena, just leave. This will be over soon and I’ll comeback. I promise.”

 

“What hurts me is you not telling me of this. I know this is a sensitive part, Kara. But I told you, I will love whatever part of you. To me you are Kara, nothing else. So, let me help you, love.” She offers her hand for Kara to take, and god, her heart stammers so hard but she planted her feet strong. She needed to be strong, needed to show Kara that she is true despite all the flashes of what could happen to her.

 

There was the hesitation, the double thoughts, the internal debate. And the ravenette didn’t move a fiber of her being, she wanted for Kara to be the one to reach out. Show to her that she trusts her even the conflict that had ravage within Kara’s mind. In the dire seconds she felt those calloused had connecting to hers, with sudden pull Lena’s fall forward, with Kara to catch her. The tight embrace made her mind blurry, Kara’s scent is affecting her more than ways that she imagined. The pools of heat that boils in her abdomen and the wetness that have accumulated just below it. 

 

But Lena knew the risks, the consequences and maybe the outcome.

 

Lena felt wet lips come to a close to her neck like a predator barring its teeth to its helpless prey. A finger traced the map of her spine, sending waves of electricity that stands the hair at her nape.    The blonde pulls away a little, so their foreheads leans right the other. Oceanic greens that danced a streaked of gold directed against the pitched black charcoal and she didn’t fear, not her mind nor heart tells her to just run away. In heart comes a whisper that no matter what will transcribed, Kara will never hurt her, she knows and trusts that the woman she loves is stronger than animal that caged her for years.

And by the touch of their lips, she knew it wasn’t lust that had driven Kara to do it. Cause if it was, then it wouldn’t be as sweet as the as the calm breeze upon the banks of untouched river, wouldn’t be beautiful as the sunrise, wouldn’t be as reachable as the stars that had dawned to be million light years away. Kara wouldn’t be carrying her as if she was a fragile object needed to be cared and tended to.

 

“Are you sure? Are you not afraid?” Kara knelt before Lena who sat at the edge of the bed.

 

She cups her cheeks. “Your alpha is not something that I should fear. For I know it wouldn’t do such thing to its mated omega. Let it go, Kara. Trust me.” And she did, unlike those past years, tearing off that patch meant she would be trapped again, inside those unbreakable cages she had held herself captive of. Her eyes never leaving Lena’s as she took those restraints, dropping them to the carpet one by one. Kara closed her eyes, not wanting to see the destruction she would cause, not wanting to see how the animal within her hurt the woman she loved. But, no, it didn’t not even when she had released the locks of her chains, opening them once again, Kara saw that she remained knelt before Lena, only the pain in her lower regions gaining momentum. And the scent that had come from the ravenette become a mist of addicting drug.

 

Feeling Lena’s thumb trace her lips, she looks back again to which now eager eyes. Lena surges forward to catch Kara’s lips. The taste melted with her own, and the inner biology in her wanted for more. Adding more tongue to explore and bits of bite to challenge, feeling Kara’s grip tightening against her skin. She knew Kara was on the edge to, so she pulled her down to fall with her.

 

“Kara, make love to me.”

 

That plead is enough catapult to destroy whatever Kara has holding back. Her alpha trails hot wet kisses down the ravenette’s neck, never missing every single island of mole in her neck down then where that familiar scar sits a top, Lena silent moans her approval as Kara bit a little bit harsh to that mark, remembering how she did put that claim to her omega. They were music to her ears, food to her ego as the Lena squirms under her touch, her alpha roaring on pride and happiness. A decade is too long to be away and now, here she is a top watching as she is about to reclaim a territory she owned.

 

Lena knew shouldn’t last much long, Kara’s finger tips are like oasis to her burning desire. They were cool waters of her barren desert. “Please” she tries to speak, try to beg to ease that heat that had been boiling down. And Kara did what she asks, feeling blunt nails scraped up down her pale thighs, hiking up the skirt she came in with, but Lena placed a hand to gently push Kara, earning a growl of displeasure. “I know love but be a little more patient, help me out of my clothes and please don’t rip them apart.” Lena sees are Kara tries her best, hands trembling as she slowly unbuttons the ravenette’s blouse one by one. And Lena took mercy, zipping down her skirt fast. With all the upper clothes gone, Kara eyes only magnets to her chest and with the soft click of the hinges, Lena sees Karas jolts a little and when it drops to the side. Kara tackles her down pinning tightly to the mattress, she had teased the blonde too much to brink of snapping that sanity in here.

 

With Kara’s knees to trap her below and the strong hold of a hand against both of her wrist, escape is long gone chance for the ravenette. All she does was wriggle as each bite and kiss tickles and pains the surface of her hot flushed skin. And when Kara’s mouth envelopes those rose bud mature buds that had peaked in her chest, she knows she is lost. But beautifully lost in the mist and scent of love and affection. But it didn’t end there, the tenderness turned to rough when Kara’s strong teeth bit and tugged, each second growing stronger and tighter as if testing how would each trial send pools of wetness and curses fly loudly. The other bud tweaked and pulled by the rough index and thumb trying to prepare it to another assault.

 

Tries to indulge to the other, Kara did, and Lena only looked up in the ceiling mind so clouded of pleasure and pain, intertwined. So sweet so hurtful that she can’t even think straight. After what it had felt unbelievingly long, for Lena didn’t count the minutes Kara spent attacking her beautiful mounds now utterly swollen from the delicious pain. It was replaced by the sweet kisses descending to her stomach. The constant nips enough to bruise slightly as if Kara wanted to mark every part she explored telling that she had been once there and willing to return.

 

Lena can feel it as she tries to close her thighs together, the amount of wetness so abundant that she felt the thin fabric she wore clad to every dry surface it comes into contact. Kara sees the act, thinking Lena wanted to find relief down the burning furnace, so she didn’t take any more detours and aimed for what she always wanted. Pulling the Lena’s legs apart, it assaulted to her nostrils the sweet fragrance of Lena’s arousal, the wet patch that had almost covered the thin fabric that hinders it to be seen. Slowly hooking her fingers, she brings it down wanting to see everything Lena has to offer her alpha.

 

Seeing the visible glistening sweet nectar come trickle down like a sap from the fruit bearing tree, like a bee Kara didn’t wait much longer, seeing Lena’s approving nod, she took a taste of the sweetest candy she might have placed on her tongue. Lapping, she asks for more of it, more of that saccharine flavor, more of that moans that echoes the room, more of the plead for her to finish it. Placing of Lena’s thigh over her shoulder, she places a thumb over that nub as if it was like a faucet that would flood the gates, freeing again those sugary addiction she has been tasting. And it didn’t disappoint her, as Lena climb so high of the act, she fall of the ledge bringing down the flood that had been the water of Kara’s desire.

Pulling Kara back up, their foreheads pressed together as she tries to catch more air. All she remembered was Kara’s smile as she caressed her cheek before kissing her chastely once again. Tasting how Kara would have tasted her, once it reached her palate, a smile crept in her lips enjoying the fact that Kara delightfully satisfied herself. Within minutes of recovering and exchanging soft kisses, Lena notice as Kara slightly rocked her body against her.

 

Lena’s eyes widen as she felt a hard material that had come brushed against her bare stomach, breaking the kiss she looks down, to see a significant bulge that sit between Kara’s thigh. It comes to her this would be the first time she saw Kara shift, it would be a lie that her heart felt nervous. Her mind registered it as huge by means of touch and sight even fully covered. With curious hand she travels down trying to give it a squeeze with the fabric to differ and oh…

 

It’s more than she imagined and it will be more when bare.

 

“Is it painful?” Kara nods never leaving eye contact to her green ones.

 

“Do you want me to help you?” With the head bobbing for the answer, she pushes Kara to sit up, helping her get rid of the shirt and the sports bra, her fingers trail against the muscled abdominal walls, biting her lip seeing as each sweat cascade those sweet tight muscles. Lena can’t help but place a kiss and smudge her bloodied red lipstick painting those part of Kara as hers.  Pulling those sweatpants off then throwing them elsewhere, the lesser was left for her imagination to supply, the compression shorts didn’t cover much the length and the thickness is much of Lena’s odd to favor.

Dragging the rest down, she already knew what she signed up for, it was too late to turn back. As the length sprung up, with a second it registers to Lena’s mind the comparison of how small her hand had become as she tried to touch the throbbing length. Thumb caresses the red angry head, teasing the slit that sits atop. Within a few experimental strokes, the ravenette’s fingertips feels the sticky substance oozing out from the tip as well as the musky scent that thickens the air. With every touch, the amount flows with abundance like a volcano suggesting its impending eruption. Coating her index finger with the bounty of the essence that had flow, she brings it up to her mouth, eyeing Kara at the same seconds she places it at the warm walls of her mouth.

The taste bursts different flavor, from sweet fructose, to its slight acceptable bitterness and touch of salt that attacks the buds of her tongue. She is quite unsure of the taste, for she can’t compare it to anything yet. Lena decide to take a plunge from its very source. Wanting to discover if the taste would differ or maybe be improved or doubled. And Lena was not disappointed as her lips sealed around the head, she tries to shallow the fresh produce and it dawned to her. That indeed it savored better.

 

With the flicks of her divine tongue, Kara was mess as she tries to hold up her knees not wanting them to wobble. But the slurps and the gulps, the tender licking of Lena’s soft muscle is more than the blonde could have imagined. Gently rocking, Lena knew Kara was enjoying the little service she offered but she learned far enough to tease. Detaching her lips, Kara displays a loud protest but seeing Lena with her back again to the mattress, hair disheveled contrasting the white linens and legs offered more entrance to a much-awaited arrival. Kara understood what she was asked to do. Climbing to hover again, she positions herself right where the ravenette needed her the most.

 

 “Please… be gentle.”

 

Capturing those plump red lips once again, she whispers. “I will, just tell me when it hurts so much. We could stop this. I won’t hurt you, Lena.”

 

“I know.”

 

True to her words, Kara tests the tight cave not wanting it to tear apart. Inserting her index finger slowly, as Lena’s moan increases its pitch. Massaging the walls carefully, she let it get used to feeling of being filled, and upon noticing Lena’s reaction she added another. Doing the same, not minding the minutes passed nor the rumbling of her inner biology to take her omega right there without hesitate. Kara explored as if she was an archeologist not wanting to disturb the relics that had come to her reach.

 

The blonde was mindful with each expression that contorts in Lena’s face, she didn’t want to hurt the ravenette, she would rather hurt herself first. With Lena’s nod and soft encouragements upon Kara’s ear. The alpha lined the blunt tip of her shaft to the tested tight cave that she had once explored. Sinking the tip, Kara bit her lip, trying to control over the urge just to push everything. But she can’t for she respected Lena’s plead. Sinking another inch was as harder as it could get, Lena’s warm walls were so tight and getting further is a bigger challenge. But a challenge Kara can conquer, still her ears open listening for a single sound of Lena’s discomfort, she kissed her senseless again, wanting for Lena’s attention to divide between the pain and soothing pleasure. With the bites she placed on the ravenette’s pale neck, Lena slowly elevates to arch her body aiding for more girth to pass up her walls, Kara’s free thumb gently circling the prominent bud of Lena’s clit, wanting to ease more. When her hips come in contact with Lena’s she froze, examining the woman beneath her mercy.

 

It was bliss beyond measure as if all that happened between the two of them deduced until this point of where the untamed beast meets its calmed haven. Kara didn’t move not until she hears a word from Lena, she always will put Lena’s interest above hers and when sees the green light that beams upon the ravenette’s eyes she gently pulls out almost everything. Plunges back with a good amount of force enough to rock the bed’s headboard.

Each plea fulfilled obediently.

 

_“Faster.”_

 

 

_“Harder.”_

 

 

Kara pounds her the way she wanted to be claimed, to be breed, to be savored. And each snapping of their sweat covered skin is appreciated as the blunt nails of Lena’s fingers come raking, releasing pin point amount of blood on Kara’s toned back as if she was a painter, making her own master piece of abstract representation of how love making is felt. But the pleasure didn’t end there as Kara latches her mouth again with Lena’s sensitive nipple, swirling her tongue against abused nub, as she tries to tug them once again with her teeth.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Comes the cadence of curses like a recited prayer or an enchant of encouragement.

 

Too much, it was too much. Feeling the throbbing length inside her kissing the soft entrance of her cervix as if silently asking for her to open the gates of the paradise it seeks. Nudging the soft muscle, it could do too much damage to the sanity she has left, the tugging of her peaks and the steady assault in her clit, Lena starts to climb to her greatest heights and Kara wasn’t far behind. Each push getting harder and harder to fulfill, not when the wet walls that surrounded her shaft, is hungry enough to settle it into place. With fervent effort the entrance slowly opens and welcome the tip of length, breathes reduced to pants, movements become blur as Kara showed more dominance, more power.

 

 

_Raw._

 

 

And the pop sealed it to a close, as Kara’s essence boils up and travels with speed and vigor down to her shaft to the wet welcoming womb of her omega. Her alpha roars in fulfillment as she continues to fill that chamber that would soon be the home of her pups. But not now, not yet, not without Lena’s heat. But sooner when their cycles align, sooner it will come. Her alpha wouldn’t ask for more, it’s home, at the side of the omega which she bowed down with such respect and love. The omega whom she sees as equal, not a creature once though beneath hers, the omega she will protect until her last breath, the woman she will spend an eternity until the next.

Kara slowly flips them minding the sealed knot that hold them close. Lena now enveloping into slumber, holds her close shielding her with the blanket. Humming a soft hymn caressing Lena’s dark locks as her eyes wander to her room then locks to a place, a small quarter which served as her closet. Above a cabinet, she sees it and a small smile forms against her lips. Kissing Lena’s crown, never leaving her sight that small box covered in a velvety magenta hue.

 

Underneath the covers, it’s more than just the thousand sparkles, more than just the cost.

 

 

It’s a promise.

 

 

Of a happy ever after.

 

 

And beyond.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? I really hope it is. Anyways, what was your feeling about this years SDCC? I think Chyler and Jesse has been yet the best captains of our ship for this year yet, save for Katie she's the queen. Hope you have a good day and great week. =)


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I have been thinking this for almost a week. And with a lot of tinkering, I made up my mind. First of all, I am so sorry for not telling you ahead of time. The past few months I have been applying to different medical schools in my city. I didn’t bother to share because I didn’t want to get my hopes high, there were a lot who had applied for the same school. Fortunately, two of the schools gave me their call and recently with a lot of consideration. I decided to quit my job in the medical laboratory and enrolled to med school (ps. the course I graduated from is of pre-med one and the same that gave me a way to find a job).

 

These past few months I have been chasing with time, originally I have wanted to finish this fic before my school starts. Sadly it didn’t happen but in the very least I didn’t left it hanging in the angst part. I had a choice to make the ending be abrupt or leave it be in idle for a small amount of time then from time to time, I can come back and post something. And clearly, I choose the latter. I am not really sure when will be I posting another, because it won’t be a weekly or bi-weekly basis anymore. For that I am apologizing. A part of me always wanted to stay, write fics, visit fandoms, and watch videos all day.

 

But clearly, reality strikes the best way. Eventually I have to face it, that I would be studying books again rather reading fictions until the break of dawn or until my mom will catch me still reading. =) And totally please do be sad, I’ll comeback hopefully with better ideas and crazy plot twists. It had been a great honor to meet you and all of these interactions, never did I felt so confident talking about something I like that I used to hide from everyone. Super kudos to those who supported this, I’ll comeback I promise. Hoping to more ideas to come to my crazy head when Supergirl airs again, since lately imagination has been scarce due to little content.

 

And I’m binge watching Clexa videos and Carmilla web-series. Funny when I watched Carmilla movie first rather than watching the web series. It made sense why I missed a lot in the movie. So, anyways I won’t say goodbye since I’ll be coming back.

 

 

Maybe…

 

 

Until then is the right word.


End file.
